Un jinchuuriki entre las hadas
by Arlequinegro
Summary: Tras derrotar a Kaguya Naruto y los Bijuus quedan atrapados en otra dimensión, cuando Hagoromo los encuentra les dice que sus dos días ahí fueron 200 años en las Naciones Elementales, sin nada a que volver Naruto es enviado a Fiore en el mundo de Earthland, donde se convertirá en mago con ayuda de 9 poderosas criaturas y de los miembros de el gremio mas famoso de todos, Fairy Tail.
1. Adiós, Naciones Elementales

La batalla contra Kagura había terminado Naruto y Sasuke lograron sellarla en otra dimensión utilizando el chakra del Yin y el Yang que recibieron de Rikudou-sennin, tras realizar el sellado Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi fueron llevados de regreso a su dimensión...oh al menos eso es lo que debía pasar sin embargo.

(MENTE DE NARUTO)

_-mmmmmm...repitelo otra vez, esto no tiene sentido-_dijo naruto por enésima vez a su compañero de toda la vida.

**_-...Sabia que eras un baka pero no puedo creer que no entiendas algo tan simple, que alguno de ustedes le explique yo ya me aburrí...-_** Kurama se rindió ante la poca capacidad mental de su tan "querido" jinchuuriki.

**_-Ah nosotros no nos mires Kurama, es tu jinchuuriki tu lidiar con el-_** Matatabi la gata de dos colas dijo un tanto molesta a su hermano mayor.

**_-Eso es cierto hermano, ademas si hubieras cuidado del cachorro desde pequeño no seria tan despistado-_** agrego Isoubu la tortuga de tres colas con una voz alegre, aunque con su rostro inexprecibo es difícil de decir.

**_-KYAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA, estas loco Isoubu si el mocoso hubiera sido criado por el Kyuubi desde niño se hubiera convertido en un asesino hahahahahaha...-_** Shukaku el mapache de una cola sin parar de reírse.

**_-Je, creo que eso es preferible a terminar loco como tu jinchuuriki, mapache amante de la sangre-_** Kokuou la cabra-delfín de 5 colas.

**_-Naruto fue capas de hacerse amigo de Kurama no creo que hubiera sido diferente con alguno de nosotros...-_** Saiken la babosa gigante de seis colas dijo de manera tranquila sin importarle las miraras que le daban sus hermanos mas específicamente Kurama y Shukaku.

**_-mmmmm...en eso tienes razón el nos salvo sin importarle que fuéramos bijuus-_** concluyo SonGoku el simio gigante de cuatro colas.

_-Gracias, es bueno saber que algunos aquí estén de mi lado-_

**_-El echo de que estemos o no de tu lado no tiene nada que ver con que seas un baka-_** dijo Kurama apuntando con una de sus garras a Naruto con una sonrisa burlona.

_-HEY!, bola de pelos de todos los aquí presentes tu deberías de ser el que menos debería de ofenderme llevamos una vida de conocernos-_ Naruto se acerco a Kurama amenazándolo con el puño.

**_-Eso no tiene nada que ver, ¡Y YA TE E DICHO QUE ME HABLES CON MAS RESPETO MOCOSO!-_**

_-¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA ZORRO MAL AGRADECIDO, SI NO FUERA POR MI AYUDA TU Y TUS HERMANOS AUN SEGUIRÍAN BAJO EL CONTROL DE MADARA!-_

**_-¡Y SI NO FUERA POR MI HACE MUCHO QUE YA ESTUVIERAS MUERTO!-_**

_-¡QUIERES PELEAR!?-_ para este punto Naruto y Kurama ya se estaban empujando con las frentes uno al otro.

**_-¡ADELANTE!, no es como que aya algo mas que hacer de todos modos-_**

Naruto creo un clon y empezó a crear un Oddama Rasengan y Kurama una Bijuu-dama.

**_-¡YA BASTA!-_**grito Choumei el escarabajo rinoceronte de 7 colas.**_- Podremos estar dentro de tu mente Naruto pero sigue siendo peligroso que peleen con chakra aquí-_** haciendo de que los dos se detuvieran y desistieran sus técnicas.

_-esta bien, supongo que tienes razón-_ dijo Naruto regresando al centro del circulo que formaban los Bijuus a su alrededor.

**_-Je, no eres divertido Choumei-_** y dicho esto Kurama se volvió a recostar.

**_-Ya habrá tiempo para eso Kurama, ahora lo que tenemos que ver es como ayudaremos a Naruto a salir de aquí-_** Gyuuki el toro-pulpo de 8 colas ignorando el reciente percance ya que había cosas mas importantes.

Tras sellar a Kaguya Naruto, los Bijuus y sus amigos debían ser tele trasportados de regreso a su propia dimensión, pero por alguna razón Naruto y los bijuus no llegaron con los demás, de alguna forma llegaron a unas montañas nevadas. No les tomo mucho tiempo deducir que no estaban en alguna parte de las naciones elementales ya que no podían sentir ningún tipo de chakra o presencia.

Después de bagar por un tiempo Kurama le dijo a Naruto que lo mejor por el momento era sellar al resto de los bijuus dentro de el, al principio Naruto se negó argumentando que no le paresia correcto volver a encerrarlos pero acepto cuando los demás le dijeron que era lo mejor para ellos y para el.

El sellar a todos le tomo a Naruto varias horas y mucha de su energía esto ademas del echo de que aun necesitaba descansar de la batalla lo dejo exausto y al terminar de sellar a los bijuus callo dormido, al despertar Naruto entro en su mente para asegurarse que todos estuvieran bien para su tranquilidad así era, Kurama le dijo que durmió por lo menos 12 horas, también le dijo que al parecer esta era otra de las dimensiones a las que Kaguya tenia acceso y que sin su poder era probable que no pudieran regresar y desde ese momento han estado intentando encontrar una manera de regresar.

_-mmmmm...aunque ahora hay algo mas que me a estado molestando-_ dijo Naruto en un tono serio y pensativo.

**_- y eso es...?-_** Matatabi alargando la pregunta para hacerlo entender que continuara.

_- que en los 2 días que llevamos aquí no eh sentido hambre-_ sobándose el estomago.

**_- eso se debe a que ahora que nos tienes a todos sellados dentro de ti tienes una reserva prácticamente infinita de chakra y energía, puedes durar mucho tiempo sin comer nada o incluso sin dormir-_** le dijo Kokuou aclarando sus dudas.

_-¡WOOWW ENSERIO!?-_ grito Naruto muy emocionado ante la noticia.

**_-Si, de echo el Rikuudou-sennin llego a pasar dos semanas sin comer ni dormir probando sus limites cuando se convirtió en jinchuuriki del juubi, tu deberías de encontrarte en la misma situación ya que nos tienes a los nueve dentro de ti-_** concluyo Isoubu.

_-vaya ese viejo si que era alguien sorprendente después de todo jeje -_dejando atrás su sorpresa y dejando salir una de sus características sonrisas.

_-Pues gracias por el cumplido, aunque creo que lo de viejo no era necesario-_ Una nueva voz interrumpió en el lugar sorprendiendo a todos.

**_-¡QUIEN ERES!?-_** Kurama pregunto alsando la voz mientra todos los demás se ponían atentos.

_-Me alegra ver que todos ustedes se estén llevando tan bien después de tanto tiempo-_ una figura empezó a aparecer en el centro del circulo junto a Naruto sorprendiéndolo a el y a los bijuus cuando reconocieron a quien se encontraba con ellos_-Lo has echo bien...Naruto-_ dijo finalmente Hagoromo apareciendo por completo.

_-t-tu eres...el viejo rikuudou no?-_pregunto Naruto sin terminar de salir de la sorpresa.

_-Así es y me gustaría agradecerte por haber detenido a mi madre y haber salvado a los bijuus, gracias-_inclinándose hacia adelante en forma de agradecimiento sacando una leve sonrisa a algunos de los bijuus.

_-ah! no no fue nada no se preocupe jeje..-_ dijo Naruto un poco apenado por la acción.

**_-Oye viejo no es que no me alegre verte pero, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?-_** Shukaku hizo la pregunta que todos los demás querían hacer.

**_-O mas importante, ¿como salir de aquí?-_** esta ves pregunto Matatabi.

_-La razón por la que estoy aquí es por que los estaba buscando, después de que no regresaron con los demás me pregunte si no habían aparecido en alguna otra parte de la Naciones Elementales así que...-_ pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

_-Espera viejo, antes de que continúes me gustaría saber como están los demás, ¡y que paso con el tsukuyumi infinito que atrapo a todos?-_ pregunto serio, pero se notaba la preocupación en sus palabras.

_-um?...pues veras, después de que regresaron tus amigos duraron un tiempo buscándote a lo largo del capo de batalla pero no pudieron encontrarte, yo les explique que lo mas seguro es que te hubieras quedado atrás junto con los bijuus-_se detuvo un momento para ver si Naruto decía algo, después de que este solo entrecerrara un poco los ojos y no dijera nada decidió continuar._- En cuanto al tsukuyumi, al no tener el poder de los bijuus Uchiha Sasuke tomo una medida desesperada para detenerlo._

Al escuchar esto Naruto abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y preocuparse por su amigo, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo Hagoromo decidió continuar su historia para aclarar sus dudas.

_- El sacrifico sus dos ojos para forzar al tsukuyumi a detenerse, y sorprendente mente lo logro-_ concluyo con un suspiro de alivio.

Naruto se sorprendió de nuevo aunque rápidamente cambio su expresión por una sonrisa.

_-Así que Sasuke logro salvar a todos eh, me alegro, y ¿como se encuentra ahora? supongo que a de ser difícil para el-_ pregunto ya mas tranquilo al saber que todos estaban bien.

_-...-_Hagoromo no dijo nada y solo puso una cara seria aunque no pudo evitar mostrar un poco de tristeza al ver a Naruto a la cara lo que no paso de ser persivido.

**_-Oye viejo sucede algo?-_** pregunto Kurama alsando una ceja ante el repentino silencio de su "padre".

_-¿Acaso le paso algo a Sasuke o a los otros?-_ Naruto ya paresia desesperarse.

_-...antes de seguir quiero que me digan algo...¿cuanto tiempo llevan aquí?-_ la repentina pregunta sorprendió a la mayoría.

**_-Dos días-_** contesto SonGoku.

_-...ya veo, así que si es como me imagine-_ Hagoromo bajo la cabeza al piso preocupando a los demás.

**_-Qué es lo que sucede viejo explícate-_** exijo Choumei aunque con la voz tranquila.

_-Lo que sucede es que ustedes se encuentran actualmente atrapados en otra dimensión, alejada de la de las Naciones Elementales-_

**_-eso ya lo sabemos-_** contesto Isoubu.

_-si pero aquí lo importante es que sin el poder de mi madre el flujo de tiempo entre las dimensiones es variable-_ dijo Hagoromo alzando un dedo a manera de explicación.

_-ah?, y eso que significa?-_ dijo un muy confundido Naruto.

**_-Significa que así como aquí solo han pasado 2 días en las otras dimensiones pudo aver pasado mas o menor tiempo-_** dijo Kurama esperando que su compañero entendiera lo que esto significaba, lo que al parecer así fue al notar la expresión en su rostro.

**_-Entonces dinos viejo, ¿cuanto tiempo a pasado en las Naciones Elementales?-_** esta vez fue Saiken aunque se notaba que nadie quería oír la respuesta.

_-...la guerra concluyo hace mas de 200 años-_ dijo Hagoromo tratando de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible.

Decir que todos estaban sorprendidos es poco, en sus caras claramente se denotaba la sorpresa, aunque para los bijuus esto paso rápido ya que de todos modos ellos ya habían vivido mucho tiempo y 200 años no era realmente muy pesado para ellos. Kurama enfoco su vista en Naruto sabiendo que la noticia seria muy fuerte para el.

**_-Naruto...-_** Kurama dijo el nombre de su jinchuuriki atrayendo la atención de los demás hacia el muchacho.

Naruto se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y con la cabeza baja, su pelo caía hacia adelante ensombreciendo sus ojos.

_-200 años...eso quiere decir que Sasuke, Sakura-chan y los demás...-_ en un susurro Naruto recordó a sus amigos mientras lagrimas se veían caer por sus mejillas.

_-Hace tiempo que murieron-_ dijo Hagoromo entendiendo por lo que pasaba el joven.

Ninguno de los bijuus dijo nada solo vieron con pesar al joven que después de tanto luchar lo había perdido todo de nuevo.

Después de un tiempo de silencio, Naruto se volvió a poner de pie y seco sus lagrimas con la manga de su destrozada chamarra, y para sorpresa de todos menos de Kurama en su rostro había una mirada de determinación.

_-Dime viejo, como fue la vida de mis amigos tras la guerra-_ Naruto seguía con la misma determinación en su rostro.

Hagoromo dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, era sorprendente como a pesar de haberse enterado de sus muertes y el pasar del tiempo al joven le preocupaba mas sus amigos que el mismo.

_-El mundo alcanzo la paz, aunque tomo su tiempo después de que todos salieran de l tsukuyumi infinito Hatake Kakashi se encargo de decir lo sucedido durante la batalla contra mi madre, a todos les sorprendió y a algunos les entristeció tu perdida pero estaban agradecidos contigo y con Uchiha Sasuke por verlos salvado. Después de eso se empezó con la recuperación, las 5 naciones trabajaron juntas para reconstruir lo que había caído y a pesar de que muchos creían que cuando todo volviera a la normalidad las naciones volverían a estar en disputa una con otra, no fue así. Los hokages y los señores feudales de las respectivas naciones llegaron a un acuerdo de paz que bien les tomaría tiempo pero sabían que no era algo que pasaría de la noche a la mañana. En cuanto a tus amigos todos vivieron de la mejor manera que pudieron, Hatake Kakashi se volvió el Rokudaime Hokage decidiendo seguir el sueño que tu y su amigo Obitho tenían, Uchiha Sasuke regreso a la aldea de Konoha a pesar de su ceguera se convirtió en jounin y en consejero del Hokage, también se caso con Haruno Sakura quien siempre estuvo al pendiente de el y no dejo de investigar jutsus médicos hasta que después de un tiempo con la ayuda de Tsunade Senju y Orochimaru pudieron regresar la vista a Uchiha Sasuke quien se volvió Hokage después de Kakashi-_concluyo su relato mientras tomaba aire por hablar tanto.

_-JAJAJA, así que Sasuke se volvió Hokage y ademas se caso con Sakura-chan quien lo viera JAJAJAJA-_ prácticamente Naruto se estaba deshaciendo de la risa en el piso causando que una gota de sudor cayera por sus cabezas ante la actitud del rubio frente a la situación.

Era inevitable que los bijuus y Hagoromo no sonrieran ante esto, era sorprendente que a pesar de haber perdido a todos sus amigos y personas que le querían Naruto siguiera encontrando algo por lo que reír, al ver el buen animo que tenia Naruto, Kurama decidió calmar un poco a su "amigo" claro de la forma que el lo sabe hacer.

**_-Y yo aquí preocupándome de que fueras a sentirte mal, después de todo ese emo y la pelo de chicle se casaron, ah pero amenos tu siempre tendrás el primer beso de Sasuke JAJAJAJAJA-_** el comentario de Kurama termino con la risa del rubio que se paro molesto y dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio a su compañero.

_-¡CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE BOLA DE PELOS DATTEBAYO!-_ acercandose a Kurama un poco sonrojado tanto por vergüenza como por la ira.

**_- ¡YA TE E DICHO QUE ME HABLES CON RESPETO MOCOSO, Y CÁLLATE CON TU DATTEBAYO ESTO, DATTEBAYO LO OTRO ME VA A VOLVER LOCO!-_**

_-JE, YO PUEDO DECIR LO QUE SE ME DE LA GANA, ADEMAS DE QUE NO CREO QUE PUEDAS ESTAR MAS LOCO DE LO QUE YA ESTAS-_ Naruto estaba sobre el osico de Kurama y de nuevo se estaban empujando con las frentes lo que era bastante extraño considerando la diferencia de tamaños.

**_-Ya empezaron otra vez-_** dijo Kokuou con un tono aburrido.

**_-Déjalos haci es como ellos se demuestran su cariño-_** Shukaku esperaba molestarlos con su comentario pero estaban bastante ocupados insultando se uno al otro como para ponerle atención.

**_-Pero en fin viejo no puedo evitar darme cuenta que no contestaste mi pregunta, ¿sabes como podemos salir de aquí?-_** la pregunta de Matatabi ocasiono que los demás voltearan a ver a Hagoromo y que Naruto y Kurama dejaran de discutir poniéndose serios nuevamente.

_-Podría decirse...-_ contesto Hagoromo mientras cerraba los ojos.

_-¿Podría decirse? a que te refieres?-_ pregunto Naruto extrañado ante la vaga respuesta.

_-Primero que nada quiero que les quede claro que me es imposible regresarlos a las Naciones Elementales-_ dijo serio y volteando a ver a todos incluso a Naruto por si alguno tuviera una objeción.

**_-Lo entendemos-_** dijeron al unisono Matatabi, SonGoku, Kokuou, Saiken y Choumei.

**_-De todos modos aunque pudiéramos no creo que les cayera bien que después de tanto tiempo volviéramos a aparecer-_** dijo Shukaku encojiendose de hombros.

**_-Estoy de acuerdo con Shukaku-_** dijo Isoubu mientras Gyuuki solo asintió con la cabeza.

**_-¿Y tu que dices?-_** pregunto Kurama viendo a Naruto llamando su atención

Naruto pareció pensarlo por un momento aunque no dudaba sabia que ya no podía volver atrás con sus viejos amigos aunque le doliera no volver a verlos el tenia que seguir adelante.

_-Claro, lo entiendo no es como que haya algo a lo que yo tenga que regresar tampoco, el mundo alcanzo la paz haci que cumplí el sueño de mi maestro con eso me doy por bien servido-_ concluyo Naruto con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

_-Muy bien, entonces déjenme continuar con esto, le explicare que es lo que pasara debido a que ahora solo soy yo el que los transportara y no hay nadie en algún otro lado para recibirlos, el salto sera aleatorio y necesitare usar todas mis energías para asegurarme de que lleguen a algún lugar con vida y personas lo que significa que a donde lleguen hay se quedaran-_ comento el sabio y se detuvo por un momento por si había alguna duda.

**_-Ya veo así que bien podemos acabar en algún lugar tranquilo y pacifico o bien en medio de una guerra-_** dijo Kurama entrecerrando los ojos.

_-Exacto pero también hay otra situación, ya que usare a Naruto para tele-transportarlos a todos de una sola vez...es probable que nunca mas sean capases de salir de su cuerpo-_ Hagoromo volteo a ver a todos los bijuus para ver si alguno se negaba a esto, para su sorpresa el que menos esperaba que se negara fue el primero en decir algo.

_-Espera, eso no es justo!-_ Naruto salto de la cabeza de Kurama donde se había mantenido hasta ahora corriendo hacia el sabio que estaba sorprendido de la reacción del rubio.

_-Me estas diciendo que a cambio de poder salir de esta dimensión ellos se tienen que quedar dentro de mi, ¡ESO NO PUEDE SER!, me costo mucho ayudarlos a liberarse de Madara y Akatsuki como para que me digas que ahora se tiene que quedar dentro de mi, ¡DEBE HABER OTRA FORMA!-_ Naruto estaba claramente mortificado y los bijuus incluso Kurama sorprendidos de las palabras del rubio.

_-¿Estarías dispuesto a quedarte aquí a cambio de su liberta?-_ Hagoromo pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro ante la preocupación de Naruto por los Bijuus.

_-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!-_ no había duda alguna ni en las palabras ni en el rostro de Naruto.

Todos estuvieron en silencio un tiempo hasta que Kurama lo destruyo.

**_-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-_** el enorme zorro estallo en carcajadas.

_-No le veo lo gracioso al asunto Kurama-_ replico Naruto volteando a ver a su compañero.

**_-Tu jinchuuriki si que es alguien muy interesante Kurama-_** Matatabi dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**_-Es cierto realmente es impredecible-_** agrego Gyuuki con una sonrisa SonGoku se limito a sonreír mientras cerraba los ojos.

**_-Tanto que me pregunto que mas sera capas de hacer-_** Kokuou dirijo su vista a Naruto y sonrió ante el desconcierto de este.

**_-KYAAAAHAHAHA yo también sera muy divertido ver como crece-_** Shukaku colaboro lo dicho por los demás.

**_-Bien¡, esta decidido-_** dicho esto Isoubu volteo a ver a Saiken y Choumei que asintieron.

_-Oigan chicos esperen si esto pasa es probable que no puedan volver a salir ...¿están bien con eso?-_ Naruto pregunto preocupado y un poco triste volteando a ver a todos los bijuus.

**_-Naruto..-_** Kurama hablo llamando la atención del rubio **_- Pon mucha atención que solo lo diré esta vez, mientras seas tu, no me importa estar dentro de ti de por vida-._**

Las palabras de Kurama claramente sorprendieron a Naruto y sacaron una sonrisa al resto de los bijuus al igual que al sabio, la exprecion de Naruto fue sustituida por una sonrisa mientras le estiraba el puño a su gran amigo el cual correspondió el gesto.

_-Bien ya que esta todo decidido que les parece si comenzamos-_ dijo el sabio llamando de nuevo la atención de todos.

**_OK¡-_** contestaron todos al unisono incluso Naruto.

_-Muy bien Naruto aquí vamos tendrás una nueva aventura a donde sea que llegues, solo lamento que estés por tu cuenta-_ dijo el sabio mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho de Naruto.

_-Pero de que hablas viejo, yo no estoy solo-_ dijo Naruto mientras alzaba su puño sobre su cabeza._- Tengo a nueve de mis amigos conmigo-_ y los bijuus colocaban sus manos sobre el puño de Naruto Choumei usando su séptima cola.

_-Je es cierto, muy bien aquí voy-_ cerro los ojos para concentrarse.

_-JUTSU DE SALTO DIMENSIONAL DIVINO-_ exclamo el sabio y en un parpadeo Naruto y los bijuus desaparecieron del espacio mental.

_-Bien esta echo...buena suerte Naruto donde quiera que estés,cuida de mis hijos-_ Hagoromo cerro los ojos mientras el también empezaba a desaparecer.

_-Y espero que aproveches bien mi ultimo regalo-_ dicho esto desapareció y el lugar quedo completamente oscuro.

**bien eses el primer capitulo, este es el primer fic que hago en esta pagina y espero sea de su agrado.**

**Mi plan es emparejar a Naruto con Erza ya que se me hace que harían una muy linda pareja pero a la vez divertida y tal vez trágica.**

**Naruto llegara a Magnolia un poco antes de la "muerte" de Lissana así que alcanzara a conocerla por esto mismo sera de la misma edad que Erza y Mira ya que Naruto cumplió los 17 el día de la batalla contra Kaguya.**

**Naruto convertirá sus técnicas en magia y aprenderá a usar las habilidades de los 9 bijuus para pelear.**

**Bueno eso seria todo cualquier duda la contesto BYE ._. /**


	2. llegada a Earthland,de ninja a mago

**Bien continuando con esta historia Naruto por fin llega a Earthland**

**haci es como distribuiré los diálogos**

_-hola-_ persona hablando.

_-(tal vez)-_ persona pensando

_**-hola-**_ bijuu hablando.

**_-(tal vez)-_** bijuu pensando.

**NI NARUTO NI FAIRY TAIL ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y HIRO MASHIMA RESPECTIVAMENTE.**

**/AÑO X782 BOSQUE SPOOKY AL ESTE DE FIORE CERCA DE LA FRONTERA CON SEVEN/**

Naruto empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, pero se vio forzado a cerrarlos de nuevo por los rayos de sol que golpearon su rostro utilizando su brazo para cubrirse se empezó a enderezar hasta quedar en una posición sentado en flor de loto sobre el pasto.

_-Que?...que hago en el bosque?-_ dijo el joven que poco a poco se iba despertando_- que paso...AH ES CIERTO!-_ exclamo abriendo sus ojos de golpe y recordando lo acontecido con el sabio.

_-mmmm...el viejo dijo que esta seria otra dimensión, al menos no párese ningún lugar peligroso, ¿me pregunto si habrá alguien cerca quisiera saber donde estoy?-_ dijo esto poniéndose de pie y volteando a su alrededor que solo paresia ser un enorme bosque parecido al bosque de la hoja.

**_- (Oye, Naruto al fin despiertas)-_** el rubio se sorprendió un poco ante la voz dentro de su cabeza.

_-Kurama eres tu ?-_ Naruto pregunto al aire feliz por oír la voz de su compañero._- me alegra oírte dime me perdí de algo?-._

_**-(Luego hablamos de eso, ahora ven aquí que tenemos un pequeño problema)-** _la seriedad en la voz de Kurama preocupo un poco a Naruto.

_-¿Qué sucede, pasa algo malo?-_ volvió a preguntar con una cara de duda.

**_-(¡CÁLLATE Y ENTRA DE UNA VEZ!)-_** gruño el enorme zorro.

_- ¡HAI!-_ dicho esto Naruto cerro los ojos y se dispuso a entrar en espacio mental, no es que le gustara hacerle caso al zorro pero no era momento para quejarse.

**/mente de Naruto/**

El rubio empezó a abrir los ojos sintiéndose dentro de su mente.

_-Bien Kurama dime que es lo...¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-_ Naruto pego un grito cayendo de centón al piso por la impresión de lo que veía.

**_-Jajaja, te dije que se iba a sorprender-_** dijo a risas Shukaku ante la reacción de Naruto.

**_-No lo culpo, después de todo nosotros también nos sorprendimos -_** Matatabi estaba recorriendo a todos sus hermanos con la vista comprendiendo la reacción de Naruto.

_-pe..pero...que demonios?, ¿qué les paso?-_ dijo Naruto aun en shock volteando a ver a todos los bijuus que de alguna forma se habían vuelto mas pequeños y adquirieron rasgos infantiles aunque algunos mas que otros como Matatabi, Isoubu y Kurama paresia un poco mas grandes que los demás aunque a comparación de su tamaño original si era una gran diferencia.

**_-No lo sabemos ya llevamos un tiempo tratando de averiguarlo-_** dijo Kokuou meneando su cabeza a forma de negación dando a entender que esto también era extraño para ellos.

**_-Parece que nos encogimos pero no solo en tamaño, siento como el chakra y la energía de todos se a reducido-_** SonGoku estaba abriendo y cerrando su puño como queriendo sentir el cambio en su fuerza.

**_-Si, esta apariencia y poder me recuerda a cuando el Rikuudou-sennin nos creo-_** Choumei, que ahora ya parecía una pequeña larva de insecto de color verde y ojos anaranjados, dijo esto cerrando los ojos y recordando el día de su nacimiento.

**_-Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa, siento como una distorsión en mi chakra como si su propiedad cambiara-_ **Gyuuki hablo un poco preocupado ante este echo.

_-ah, enserio...mmmmm, me pregunto si mi chakra también se afecto..- _Naruto cerro sus ojos sintiendo su propio chakra y llebandose una gran sorpresa al notar el cambio del que hablaban los bijuus_.- Es cierto...mi chakra también cambio pero esta energía es como...-_ se detuvo mientra abría los ojos y se veía las manos canalizando la nueva energía en su cuerpo, de repente una sombra rojiza se empezó a formar alrededor de sus ojos los cuales empezaron a cambiar de color de azul a amarillo y una franja negra horizontal sustituyo su pupila.

**_-Entonces lo que presentí era cierto esta energía en la que se han convertido nuestros chakras es semejante a la energía natural que utilizas en tu modo sabio, ¿no es así, Naruto?-_** Kurama pregunto al rubio con una leve sonrisa al descubrir lo que estaba pasando.

_-Si, es realmente increíble es muy sencillo usarla ahora que esta en mi cuerpo y no me costo nada de trabajo entrar en el modo sabio, me gusta-_ dijo el joven volteando a ver al ahora mas pequeño zorro.

**_-No, de echo naruto si no me equivoco has estado en el modo sabio desde que llegamos solo que en un nivel menor al normal-_ **las palabras de Kurama claramente sorprendieron a Naruto pero aun haci había que asegurarse.**_- Quiero que intentes desactivar tu modo sabio de acuerdo?-._**

Con un simple movimiento de cabeza aceptando la petición, Naruto cerro los ojos y paso a desactivar el modo sabio cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya estaban de vuelta a la normalidad.

_-mmmm...tienes razón a pesar de que eh desactivado el modo sabio puedo seguir sintiendo las energías de ustedes y las que están en este bosque-_ dijo Naruto llevándose una mano bajo la barbilla y poniéndose en una posición de pensamiento.

**_-Bueno eso al menos nos aclara que en este mundo hay mas seres vivos, pero aun no entiendo por que nuestro cambio de apariencia y perdida de poder?-_** hablo un tanto consternado Saiken ante la situación.

**_-Creo que se debe a la conversión de nuestro chakra a esta energía natural, al parecer para poder cambiar su propiedad se redujo en tamaño aunque lo mas seguro es que tarde o temprano recuperemos todo nuestro poder-_** explico Matatabi a sus hermanos que asintieron al estar de acuerdo con lo que dijo.

_-Espera, y cuanto tiempo les tomara recuperar todo su poder?-_ pregunto Naruto poniéndose de frente a la gata de fuego.

**_-Quien sabe bien puede ser unos días o hasta años, después de todo nos tomo décadas alcanzar todo nuestro poder-_** contesto como si no fuera la gran cosa.

**_-Como sea ya resolvimos esto lo demás el tiempo lo dirá, por ahora Naruto mejor empieza a explorar los alrededores y averiguar un poco sobre este mundo-_ **dijo Kurama dando por terminada la discusión.

_- De acuerdo-_ dijo el rubio y de retiro de su espacio mental.

**/ de regreso en el bosque fuera de la mente de Naruto /**

_-(muy bien creo que ahora buscare energías de personas que estén serca, espero encontrar un pueblo)-_ pensó Naruto y se concentro para sentir las energías, no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar la presencia de muchas personas alrededor de 100 a unos kilómetros hacia el sur lo que dedujo era una pequeña villa.

**TIMESKIP/ en la entrada de Hunting Village /**

Naruto empezó a caminar por la que paresia ser la calle principal del pueblo, los edificios no eran muy antiguos pero la mayoría estaban abandonados lo que izo suponer al rubio que había pobreza en el lugar, una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en su rostro al recordar su primera misión en el país de las olas y la situación en la que se encontraban. Sacudiendo su cabeza para despejar los pensamientos se concentro en encontrar una presencia aunque podía decir que la mayoría de las personas se encontraban mas adelante en lo que parecía ser el centro de la aldea decidió mejor buscar serca a alguna persona. Sintió una presencia dentro de un edificio a su derecha que paresia una especie de bar, ignorando esto entro en el edificio.

_-mmmm...hola?, hay alguien aquí ?-_ tras la pregunta del rubio el silencio fue el único que le contesto._-(que raro podría jurar que sentí a alguien aquí dentro)-_ pensó mientras su vista recorría todo el lugar.

**_-(definitivamente hay alguien aquí aunque al parecer se esta escondiendo)-_** dijo Shukaku dentro de la mente de Naruto.

_-Soy un viajero solo vengo de paso y necesito unas indicaciones me puedes ayudar...se que esta hay atrás-_ dijo Naruto acercandose a lo que quedaba de una vieja barra del bar.

Solo hubo silencio durante un tiempo hasta que se escucho el ruido de algo moviéndose detrás del mueble.

_-¿qui...quien...e...eres?, ¿que...quieres aquí?-_ se escucho una voz débil y temblorosa que Naruto rápidamente identifico como un niño pequeño.

_-Mi nombre es Naruto, como ya dije solo estoy de paso solo necesito indicaciones, puedes salir para verte?, te aseguro que no te haré daño-_ dijo el rubio tratando de sonar lo mas convincente y amable posible.

_-Esta bien...voy a salir-_ detrás de la barra salio un pequeño niño de unos 10 años su piel era muy blanca tenia cabello negro largo que llegaba hasta sus hombros sus ojos eran de un color café claro, sus ropas consistían en un short color blanco y una camisa simple de color rojo, lo que mas extraño a Naruto fue el esta do de la ropa del chico ya que estaban sucias y rasgadas, también parecía no haber comido bien en días.

_-Dime, ¿como te llamas?-_ pregunto Naruto mientras se ponía en cuclillas para estar a la altura del niño.

_-Mi nombre es Jammy Huges-_ contesto el niño aun con la voz baja.

_-(Que extraño nombre, bueno no importa)-_ pensó Naruto extrañado_- así que dime Jammy, ¿que paso aquí? el pueblo no se ve en muy buen estado que digamos-_ dijo el rubio volteando a ver por una de las ventanas rotas del lugar.

Jammy solo agacho la cabeza al suelo y apretó los puños mientras intentaba controlarse para no llorar, acción que no paso de ser persivida por el rubio.

_-...Melforce...-_ dijo finalmente en un murmullo el niño.

_-Melforce?, quien es ese?-_ pregunto Naruto esperando que el niño le contara que pasaba en la villa.

_-..Melforce es un mago exiliado que lidera a una pandilla de magos maleantes que se dedican a saquear pueblos y a asaltar viajeros.-_ el niño fue interrumpido de repente por el rubio.

_-¡WOW WOW WOOW!, espera un minuto, dijiste que era un mago?...quieres decir...que usa magia?-_ pregunto Naruto sorprendido por la revelación de la existencia de los magos.

_-Así es pero, que tiene eso de especial?..-_ Jammy parecía no entender el porque de la sorpresa del joven.

_-Ahaha...no nada solo un poco sorprendido es todo-_ dijo Naruto tratando de escudarse y moviendo sus manos delante de el de manera defenciba.

**_-(vaya eso si es interesante, la verdad no me lo esperaba)-_** dijo Isoubu que estaba algo sorprendido de esto al igual que sus hermanos.

**_-(eso explica porque nuestro chakra cambio a este tipo de energía natural)-_** agrego Kokuou al comentario de la tortuga.

**_-(al parecer en este mundo la energía natural del mundo y las personas es la magia)-_ **dijo finalmente Matatabi.

_-(espera me estas diciendo...que ahora soy un mago?)-_ pensó Naruto para que sus compañeros escucharan su pregunta.

**_-(así párese gaki)-_** dijo Kurama afirmando la conclusión de a la que habían llegado todos.

_-...¡DE LUJO!-_ grito el rubio asustando al pequeño por su repentina demostración de alegría.

_-¿Qué sucede Naruto-san?-_ pregunto Jammy un poco asustado y sorprendido.

_-ah?, nada cosas mías no te apures jaja..-_ el rubio se estaba rascando la parte posterior de la cabeza un poco apenado, sacudió su cabeza y se aclaro la garganta para seguir hablando_- ahora dime, ¿qué tiene que ver este Melforce con la situación de tu villa?-_ Naruto tomo una actitud seria imaginándose lo que pasaba.

Jammy también se puso serio mientras veía por la ventana del lugar._-esta villa era originalmente muy tranquila y prospera a pesar de que aquí no había ninguna persona dedicada a la magia, pero hace mas o menos un año llegaron Melforce y su pandilla llegaron aquí y amenazaron al alcalde con que si no les dejaba usar la aldea como base la destruirían y no tuvo mas opción que aceptar-_ para este momento el niño ya no pudo contener las lagrimas._- pero...con el tiempo las acciones de Melforce se empezaron a dispersar y la gente dejo de venir y así la villa quedo aislada a la merced de esos sujetos, no paso tiempo antes de que empezaran a matar a los que se les oponían...y..por..eso ...mi...mi padre y...mi madre..ya no...-_ las palabras del niño se entrecortaban con su llanto, Naruto solo tenia la cabeza baja mientras escuchaba llorar al pequeño, quien después de un rato se calmo y continuo su historia._- Yo trate de convencer a los de mas que deviamos hacer que alguien saliera de la ciudad y pidiera ayuda a algún gremio...pero todos tenia mucho miedo de salir, incluso mi hermana me dijo que era una locura, así que ayer por la mañana trate de escabullirme fuera de la aldea para pedir ayuda, pero uno de los hombres de Melforce me vio y a pesar que pude esconderme, esos sujetos reunieron a toda la gente en la plaza central y Melforce amenazo con que si yo no me entregaba...los mataría a todos-_ Jammy callo de rodillas y golpeo con sus puños el piso_- q..que hago, yo... yo no quiero...no quiero morir pero...tampoco quiero que los demás mueran por mi culpa de no haber sido tan tonto en intentar buscar ayuda...¡NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO!-_ el niño continuo llorando con la cabeza en el piso.

Naruto por su parte no dijo ni hizo nada como si aun estuviera pensando en lo que sucedía.

**_-(así que, que harás Naruto? no es que este de acuerdo con lo que ese tal Melforce hace pero tampoco te afecta)-_ **dijo Shukaku dentro de la mente de Naruto.

**_-(no es que me agrade mucho, pero estoy de acuerdo con Shukaku pero es cierto no creo que se buena idea que te metas en esto)-_** agrego Kokuou mientras los demás esperaban la respuesta del rubio, aunque uno de ellos ya sabia que iba a pasar.

**_-(JE,...como se ve que aun no lo conocen como se debe..)-_** hablo Kurama llamando la atención de sus hermanos.**_-(y bien Naruto, a que horas piensas irle a patear el trasero a ese mago de pacotilla)-_** Kurama hablo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto solo sonrió mientras se acercaba al pequeño.

_-no te preocupes, no es tu culpa lo que hiciste fue muy valiente._**_-_** Naruto puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Jammy y revolvió su pelo._- Ya veras que todo estará bien-_ y dicho esto se dirigió a la salida.

_-Espera...a donde vas?-_ pregunto el pequeño viendo como el rubio salia del edificio.

Naruto se detuvo en la puerta y solo volteo dándole una sonrisa al pequeño, para después salir corriendo en dirección al centro de la villa.

**TIME SKIP /en la plaza central de la villa/**

Naruto se encontraba sobre uno de los tejados de las casa que rodeaban la plaza central analizando la situación, algo muy extraño en el pero la guerra le enseño que no es bueno desesperarse o actuar sin pensar antes lo que tenia que hacer, sin darse cuenta ya había madurado un poco.

_-(Bien, al parecer hay alrededor de cincuenta de esos sujetos que están cuidando a los aldeanos)-_ el rubio no le fue difícil identificar a sus enemigos ya que su atuendo consistía en un uniforme totalmente negro con una capucha y capa de color rojo, ademas Naruto se dio cuenta de que la energía que los bandidos emitían era mayor y diferente de la de los aldeanos lo cual no tardo en darse cuenta que era por que son magos.

**_-(Naruto, antes de cualquier cosa asegúrate de que puedas usar tus habilidades correctamente)-_** Choumei advirtió al rubio de el echo de que hasta ahora no había intentado nada que conllevada una técnica aparte del rastreo.

_-(tienes razón...bien veamos.)-_ Naruto se disponía a crear unos clones de sombra pero antes de hacer la posición de manos característica de la técnica tres clones aparecieron a su lado sorprendiéndolo un poco._-(wow, eso fue extraño ni siquiera había echo la posición antes de que aparecieran)-_.

**_-(mmmmm...interesante, Naruto quiero que intentes crear otro clon sin hacer la posición de manos)-_** pidió Kurama intentando comprobar su teoría.

Sin decir nada Naruto procedió a intentar crear otro clon sin usar sus manos, en ese momento un cuarto clon apareció rápidamente frente al rubio.

**_-(Esto si es algo muy bueno, al parecer ahora que usas magia, ya no necesitas de sellos de manos para ejecutarlas, esto hace las cosas mas fáciles)-_** dijo Matatabi.

_-(jeje, esto no podría ir mejor)-_ pensó el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro._- Bien es hora de moverse, ya saben que hacer-_ los clones de Naruto asintieron y rápidamente se dispersaron.

Mientras tanto donde estaban los bandidos custodiando a los aldeanos, un hombre claramente alto y fornido apareció acercandose a sus hombre, su atuendo era similar al de los demás solo que tenia dos cinturones metálicos cruzando su cintura en forma de X, en su brazo derecho llevaba un guante de tipo armadura color negro que llegaba hasta su hombro, no traía su capucha puesta lo que permitía ver perfectamente su rostro era completamente calvo con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho el cual al parecer había perdido.

_- Tsk que molestia, aun no se aparece ese mocoso que intento escapar?-_ pregunto un tanto molesto a sus hombres.

_- no, aun no a aparecido señor-_ contesto uno de los hombres.

_-Bien si no aparece en una hora, empieza a matar a los aldeanos, tal vez sus gritos de desesperación hagan que ese mocoso se muestre jeje-_ dijo Melforce con una sonrisa siniestra mientras se daba la vuelta y se disponía regresar por donde había llegado.

_-¡NO TE ATREVAS A LASTIMARLOS!-_ grito una voz atrayendo la atención de todos los ahí presentes el que grito era Jammy.

_-ooh, a si que al fin tuviste el valor de mostrarte eh mocoso-_ Melforce tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

_- ¡JAMMY QUE HACES AQUÍ!?-_ grito uno de los aldeanos.

_-No permitiré que estos sujetos los lastimen por mi culpa-_ dijo el niño muy serio sorprendiendo a los aldeanos y empezando a caminar en dirección a Melforce y sus hombres_- yo soy al que buscabas ahora deja en paz a los demás-._

Melforce dio la señal a dos de sus hombres para que capturaran al niño, los hombres tomaron a Jammy de los hombros y lo escoltaron hasta estar frente a su jefe.

_-Je, debo admitir que eres muy valiente niño...o muy tonto-_ dicho esto el hombre se volteo y empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia los aldeanos_- tengo que mostrarles a ti y a estos tontos lo que pasa cuando se revelan ante mi, haci que también tendrán su castigo JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-_ el comentario de Melforce causo miedo a los aldeanos, pero Jammy solo tenia la cabeza abajo y parecía tranquilo.

_- ¡COMO SI FUERA A PERMITIRLO!-_ grito el niño y de un salto le dio una patada giratoria a uno de los hombres que lo custodiaban mandándolo a volar y que se estrellara contra el suelo, al aterrizar de su salto le dio un potente golpe al otro hombre en el estomago nokeandolo de inmediato.

Todos los demás bandidos y los aldeanos estaban sorprendidos y con las mandíbulas por los suelos, como un niño de 10 años había logrado vencer a dos magos y hacerlo parecer algo tan simple.

Melforce fue el primero en salir de su sorpresa y apretó los dientes en señal de furia._- ¡MALDITO MOCOSO!, como te atreves quien te has...-_ el hombre dejo de hablar al ver como el niño explotaba en una bola de humo, cuando se disipo Melforce vio sorprendido como de la explosión se empezaba a ver joven rubio de ojos azules y con sus ropas destrozadas pareciera aver salido mal parado de una pelea, pero no tenia ninguna clase de cicatriz._-(Quien...es este sujeto, se transformo en el niño, acaso es un mago? eso quiere decir que ese mocoso consiguió ayuda de un gremio?)-_ eran los pensamientos del hombre ante la sorpresa del nuevo enemigo que tenia enfrente.

_-No quiero hacer una pelea innecesaria abandonen la villa ahora mismo, y no regresen por aquí, entendido?-_ dijo el rubio con voz tranquila y un rostro inexpresivo, dejando un tanto sorprendidos a los bandidos que veían al joven como si estuviera loco.

_-...JA...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-_ la gran mayoría de los bandidos estallaron en carcajadas incluyendo Melforce mientras otros solo tenían sonrisas burlonas en sus rostros.

_-...irnos?, se ve que estas loco muchacho, aquí hay mas de 40 magos incluyéndome a mi, y tu al parecer estas solo, que posibilidad tienes de-AAAHHHHH-_ Melforce fue interrumpido por el grito de dolor de sus hombres, al voltear se llevo una sorpresa al ver como otros dos rubios idénticos al primero estaban golpeando a sus hombres que estaban confundidos ante la situación._-(Pero que...este sujeto puede hacer clones de si mismo? diablos no es un mago cualquiera)-_. el hombre regreso su vista a donde estaba Naruto solo para ver que este se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el y los bandidos acompañado por otros 2 clones.

_-un...un mago?-_ dijo uno de los aldeanos sorprendido.

_-entonces...Jammy consiguió ayuda de un gremio.-_ esta vez hablo una mujer joven que tenia lagrimas de felicidad en su rostro.

_-se equivocan, yo no soy de un gremio pero si vine a ayudarlos- _dijo el rubio detrás del grupo de aldeanos sorprendiéndolos._- no se preocupen, solo soy otro clon ahora, vengan conmigo los llevare a un lugar seguro mientras mi yo real se encarga de esos sujetos-_. dicho esto dio la vuelta y empezó a corre en dirección de una de las calles. los aldeanos parecieron dudarlo un poco pero después empezaron a seguir al rubio sabiendo que no era buena idea quedarse donde estaban.

Mientras tanto el verdadero Naruto y ya solo dos de sus clones seguían peleando contra los bandidos, pero no era tan fácil ya que tenia que esquivar ataques de fuego, tierra y filosas espadas mágicas, en ese momento uno de los hombres ataco a Naruto con una espada pero fue interceptado a medio camino por la mano izquierda del rubio,_-(me estado preguntando esto desde hace un rato, creo que este es el momento perfecto para intentarlo)-_ con esto en mente Naruto estiro su mano derecha y una esfera de color azul se empezó a formar.

_-(PERO QUE DIABLOS ES ESO?)-_ fue el pensamiento del desafortunado hombre que antes de poder evadirlo recibió el ataque de lleno en el estomago.

_-RASENGAN-_ grito Naruto utilizando la técnica que heredo de su maestro, la esfera envolvió al hombre para después enviarlo volando hasta una pared del otro lado da la plaza._-(bien, ahora que uso magia puedo usar el rasengan sin la ayuda de un clon)-_ pensó el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_-(esa técnica es peligrosa...párese que tendré que interferir)-_ era el pensamiento de Melforce que veía la batalla con cara seria.

Mientras tanto los dos clones restantes de Naruto habían sido destruidos por los casi 30 hombres restantes, pero antes de que pudiera hacer mas una magia de tierra sacudió el piso obligandole a saltar._-(maldición, no dan tregua estos sujetos)-_ al tener su atención hacia el suelo mientras saltaba el rubio no se percato de que otro de los magos ya lo esperaba en el aire con su espada lista para atacar.

**_-(¡NARUTO DETRÁS DE TI!)-_** le grito Kurama en su mente ante el peligro.

_- Maldición-_ dijo Naruto volteando a ver al hombre que se dejaba caer hacia el con su espada brillando ante la concentración de magia.

_-¡JAJA, HASTA AQUÍ LLEGASTE!-_ grito el hombre.

**_-(en estos momentos esa técnica seria muy útil...)-_** era el pensamiento de Isoubu recordando una de las técnicas de su anterior jinchuuriki.

Pero como si de un instinto se tratara Naruto sintió que es lo que tenia que hacer, estirando su brazo izquierdo hacia la dirección donde se aproximaba el sujeto.

_ESPEJO DE AGUA!-_ grito Naruto sorprendiendo al hombre y a los Bijuus dentro de su mente, enfrente de la mano de naruto se formo un circulo de agua del cual salio una copia del bandido blandiendo la misma espada y derribandolo al momento de chocar contra el, Naruto callo de pie en le piso sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer.-_(que...que fue eso?)_.

**_-(eso Naruto, es una técnica que Yagura mi anterior jinchuuriki era capas de hacer utilizando mi habilidad para controlar el agua que hay en el ambiente)-_** dijo Isoubu sorprendiendo a Naruto y a los demás bijuus.

**_-(eso quiere decir que Naruto puede usar nuestras habilidades si lo desea?)-_** SonGoku parecía un poco incrédulo con la noticia.

**_-(haci parece, aunque no creo que pueda usar la de todos nosotros aun, creo que eso tiene algo que ver con que Matatabi Isoubu y yo seamos mas grandes que los demás)-_** Kurama dijo esto pero parecía que aun tenia dudas sobre si era cierto.

**_-(bien solo hay una manera de averiguarlo...Naruto pon atención quiero que intentes lo siguiente)-_** Matatabi se puso seria mientra compartía sus pensamientos con Naruto.

Naruto estuvo atento todo el tiempo a lo que decidan los bijuus y se sorprendió un poco cuando Matatabi comparto con el sus pensamientos, pero no era momento de dudar ya que se dirigían hacia el un grupo de 10 de los bandidos para atacarlo, sin perder tiempo Naruto hizo lo que le sugirió el gran gato de fuego, inflando su pecho mientra tomaba aire disparo la nueva técnica a sus enemigos.

_-¡BOLA DE PELO DE RATÓN!-_ dicho esto una enorme bola de fuego azul salio disparada de la boca de Naruto hacia sus enemigos, los hombre estaban sorprendidos de que el joven tuviera tanta clase de magias distintas, saliendo se su sorpresa los bandidos saltaron hacia los lados para evitar el impacto directo de la técnica, pero cuando se sintieron seguros la bola de fuego exploto en varias bolas mas pequeñas aumentando su velocidad e impactándose de lleno contra sus cuerpos asiéndolos arder y que cayeran al suelo derrotados.

El resto de los bandidos, que ahora eran poco mas de 20 estaban un poco atemorizados, pero Melforce se paro frente a ellos sosteniendo su enorme guante de armadura con su otra mano dirigiéndole una sonrisa al rubio.

_-Escúchenme bien chicos, ustedes vallan y busquen a los aldeanos antes de que escapen de la villa-_ Melforce ordeno a sus hombres que lo voltearon a ver un poco sorprendidos._- yo me encargo de este sujeto-_.

_-¡SI SEÑOR!-_ gritaron los hombres y empezaran a corre en dirección al la calle por la que los aldeanos se habían ido.

_-No le permití..-_ Naruto se disponga a cortarles el camino pero se detuvo al verse obligado a saltar para esquivar la envestida de Melforce, el poderoso golpe se impacto contra el piso formando un enorme cráter que abarcaba casi toda la plaza._-(que demonios...tiene una fuerza increíble bien se podría enfrentar a la abuela Tsunade)-_ el rubio callo de pie en el suelo contemplando la debastasion del ataque.

_- este guante se llama "El brazo del titan"...como podrás ver no hay razón del porque explicar su nombre-_ Melforce tenia una sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia el rubio saliendo del centro del cráter._- si te preocupa que mis hombres le hagan daño a esos aldeanos...primero tendrás que vencerme-_.

Melforce se preparaba para lanzarse de nuevo al ataque pero se detuvo al oír una explosión proveniente de la calle por la que anteriormente habían ido sus hombres.

_-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS..?!-_ el hombre se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver como varios de sus hombres salían volando por la explosión y otros regresaban corriendo.

_-¡SEÑOR MELFORCE HA APARECIDO OTRO MAGO!-_ grito uno de los hombres que regresaban corriendo.

_-¡QUE HAS DICHO!-_ grito Melforce ante la preocupación de un nuevo enemigo.

_- vaya vaya y yo que había venido a esta aldea por que escuche el rumor de que tenían un gremio oscuro y miren lo que encuentro, un grupillo de magos renegados aterrorizando y matando a los aldeanos...eso no esta bien-_ un hombre entro a la plaza saliendo del humo de la reciente explosión, era un hombre alto y fornido, su cabello es de color naranja oscuro peinado hacia atrás, ojos color verde oscuro y barba, lleva una capa oscura con protectores en los hombros vendajes en su abdomen y pantalones azules.

_-¡¿QUIEN DIABLOS ERES TU?!-_ Melforce exigió al nuevo mago que había entrado en escena.

_-Ups, que descortés de mi parte no presentarme pero no creo que importe ya que hasta aquí llegaste-_ dicho esto dirijo la vista hacia Naruto y le dio una sonrisa._- Me llamo Gildarts Clive, ¡cual es tu nombre muchacho?-._

Las palabras de Gildarts descolocaron a Naruto, recientemente el hombre dice que la presentación no importa y lo primero que hace después es decir su nombre.

_-Naruto Uzumaki-_ contesto finalmente el rubio devolviendo la sonrisa a Gildarts.

_-Bien Naruto, por mucho que quiero patear el trasero a ese sujeto esta es tu pelea, haci que encárgate de el mientras yo hago un poco de limpieza-_. dicho esto Gildarts se volteo y empezó a golpear a los bandidos que quedaban.

**_-(que sujeto ta arrogante)-_** hablo Shukaku con una gota de sudor corriendo por su nuca.

**_-(pero tiene razón, tienes que acabar con esto Naruto)-_ **dijo Kokuou recuperando la atención del rubio hacia la batalla.

_-(tiene razón pero ese guante que tiene es muy peligroso debo deshacerme de el, pero para ello necesitare detener sus movimientos aunque sea solo un momento)-_ Naruto pensaba esto mientras veía preocupado el brazo del titan.

**_-(creo saber que necesitas Naruto)-_** comento Isoubu mientras le pasaba sus conocimientos a Naruto.

El rubio dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras hacia aparecer 5 clones y todos se lanzaban corriendo hacia Melforce.

_-¿Otra vez esos clones?...¡NO TE SERVIRÁN!-_ grito el hombre mientras usaba su poderoso guante para destruir a uno de los clones, pero cuando iba a atacar al segundo este esquivo el ataque agachándose.

**_-(ahora Naruto)-_** exclamo Isoubu desde la mente de Naruto.

El clon del rubio coloco sus manos en el piso y utilizo otra técnica mas cortesía del sanbi.

_-¡PRISIÓN DE CORAL!-_

Un enorme coral salio del piso aprisionando a Melforce eh impidiéndole moverse.

_-(muy bien ahora por el guante)-_ con esta pensamiento otro de los clones se lanzo contra Melforce, impactando un rasengan en el guante para destruirlo.

_-¡RASENGAN!_-

_-¡MALDITOOO!-_ grito Melforce enfurecido al ver como su arma era destruida.

_-¡Y CON ESTO TERMINO!-_ el grito de Naruto volvió la atención del mago renegado hacia el rubio quien se encontraba en el aire junto a dos de sus clones.

_-(estas lista Matatabi)-_ el rubio pregunto a la gran gata.

**_-(seguro, agamoslo)-_** Matatabi concentro su poder y se lo paso a Naruto.

_-¡BOLA DE PELO DEL RATÓN!-_ exclamaron los 3 rubios lanzando las enormes bolas de fuego hacia su enemigo que rápidamente fue consumido por las llamas.

Cuando las llamas se disiparon todo lo que se pudo ver fue a Melforce con severas quemaduras y fuera de combate.

_-fiuuu, al fin termino-_ Naruto se relajo y se sentó en el piso destruido de la plaza pero el sonido de unos aplausos llamo su atención.

_-muy bien echo, debo admitir que la estrategia que usaste para vencerlo fue sorprendente eres realmente muy hábil-_ Gildarts estaba sentado sobre la pila de cuerpos de los magos renegados, que si bien no estaban muertos si estaban apaleados.

_-No fue gran cosa-_ contesto el rubio con una sonrisa y poniéndose nuevamente de pie._-gracias por ayudarme, realmente me salvaste...Gildarts no?-_ pregunto el rubio a lo que el hombre solo asintió._-bueno ahora creo que iré a decirle a los aldeanos que este Melforce ya no los molestara, que opinas?-._

_-estoy de acuerdo, seguramente sera una muy buena noticia para ellos-_ Gildarts bajo de la montaña de cuerpos y empezó a seguir a Naruto en busca de los aldeanos.

_-(este chico es realmente especial, ayudo a esta gente sin dudarlo y sabiendo que los enemigos eran mas que el, tiene un gran corazón...creo que encajaría bien en el gremio.)-_ Gildarts continuo con esto en mente mientras veía al rubio con una sonrisa.

**TIME SKIP /al día siguiente, en la entrada de la villa/**

_-Enserio muchas gracias, no sabemos como agradecerles estaremos eternamente en deuda con ustedes-_ decía el alcalde de la villa con una reverencia a los dos magos que les habían salvado.

_-A mi no me agradezca yo no hice prácticamente nada, aquí el héroe es este muchacho-_ dijo Gildarts con una sonrisa y apuntando al rubio.

_-no no fue nada, dattebayo-_ Naruto tenia una sonrisa nerviosa ante el agradecimiento de la gente.

_-enserio lamentamos no tener nada mejor que darte, pero no tenemos mucho en este momento-_ hablo una mujer al rubio en modo de disculpa.

_-No se preocupe, de echo esto es justo lo que necesitaba mis otras ropas ya estaban destrozadas así que soy yo el que les da las gracias-_ La gente del pueblo le había dado a Naruto un nuevo juego de ropa que consistía en una playera negra sin mangas, unos shorts color blanco que llegaban debajo de sus rodillas y unos calentadores de brazos color rojos, aun llevaba sus mismas sandalias negras y se había quitado su banda ninja, también le dieron unas cuantas provisiones para su viaje que guardo en una mochila negra cruzada de izquierda a derecha.

_-Las gracias se las damos nosotros, y por favor pasen a visitarnos una vez la aldea se haya recuperado-_ el alcalde tenia una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que los aldeanos.

_-Seguro gracias por la invitación-_ dijo Naruto.

_-Claro, nos vemos-_ se despidió Gildarts y dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar.

_-Hasta pronto-_ dijo el rubio disponiéndose a seguir a Gildarts, pero fue detenido por Jammy.

_-Naruto ni-san..-_ el niño se acerco al ojiazul que se había volteado al oír su nombre._- gracias por salvar la villa...-_ el pequeño tenia unas cuantas lagrimas cayendo por su rostro.

Naruto simplemente sonrió y puso su mano sobre la cabeza del niño revolviendo su pelo de la misma manera que cuando lo conoció.

_-No tienes nada que agradecer Jammy, tu actuaste muy valiente al intentar buscar ayuda, y a pesar de que tus padres ya no estén contigo-_ la mención de sus padres entristeció un poco al niño._- no debes de olvidar que no estas solo-_ Jammy volteo a ver al rubio un tanto sorprendido al rubio por sus palabras._- tienes a tu hermana y en esta villa hay mucha gente que se preocupa por ti, todas esa personas que son importantes para ti a pesar de no tener relación de sangre,...también son tu familia-_ las palabras de Naruto formaron una sonrisa en los aldeanos y también en Gildarts.

_-(aquellos que son importantes para ti y que se preocupan por ti también son tu familia eh?...definitivamente este chico tiene lo que se necesita para ser un hada)-_ Gildarts tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientra veía a Naruto despedirse de Jammy.

_-bien hora de irme-_ el rubio dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar para alcanzar a Gildarts._- Se fuerte Jammy y no olvides proteger a tu familia-_ dijo esto mientras seguía su camino y Gildarts iba detrás de el.

_-¡HAI, LO HARÉ NARUTO NI-SAN!-_ grito el pequeño hacia la figura de Naruto que se alejaba por el camino.

**TIME SKIP /mas tarde en una difurcasión del camino/**

_-Entonces que harás ahora Naruto, regresaras a tu gremio?-_ la pregunta del pelinaranja sorprendió al rubio.

_-No, yo no pertenezco a ningún gremio...aunque me lo han repetido tanto últimamente que me a entrado la curiosidad, ¡sabes si piden algo en especial para unirme?-_ Naruto tenia una sonrisa en su rostro esto de los gremios sonaba muy interesante haci que por que no probar.

_-Muy bien, en ese caso-_ diciendo esto Gildarts mentio su mano en su capa y saco un sobre y se lo ofreció al rubio.- toma esto-.

_-eh? que esto?-_ Naruto veía extrañado el paquete.

_-aquí dentro hay 5,000 joyas, deben ser suficiente para una habitación de hotel, comida y un boleto de tren desde la estación en Clover. También hay una carta para el maestro del gremio de magos Fairy Tail.-_ concluyo con una sonrisa.

_-¿Fairy Tail?-_

Gildarts asintió y levanto su capa para que Naruto pudiera ver el símbolo en su pecho._- Fairy Tail es el gremio de magos al que pertenezco, estoy seguro de que te gustara.-_ dicho esto espero la repuesta de Naruto.

_-(conque Fairy Tail un gremio de magos eh?...ustedes que dicen?)-_ la pregunta del rubio iba dirigida hacia sus inquilinos.

**_-(por mi esta bien)-_** contesto Matatabi.

**_-(mientras que no sea aburrido cuenta conmigo)-_** esta vez fue Shukaku.

**_-(esto sera interesante..)-_** Kokuou tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.

**_-(o si vamos a hacer ruido)-_** Choumei estaba realmente feliz...sabe porque.

**_-(...Fairy Tail...que nombre tan raro)-_** fue todo lo que dijo Saiken.

**_-(...las hadas tendrán cola?...)-_ **Gyuuki parecía mas interesado en otra cosa que en lo que estaban hablando.

**_-( yo me apunto, al menos ya tenemos algo que hacer aquí)-_** SonGoku hablo al ver que sus hermanos estaban de acuerdo.

**_-( al parecer esta decidido)-_** concluyo Isoubu.

_-(y tu que dices...Kurama?)-_ Naruto demostró gran interés en su fiel compañero.

**_-(JE, necesitas preguntar?...vamos a demostrarles a estas hadas como se hacen las cosas, al estilo de las bestias con cola.)-_** el enorme zorro tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras decía estas palabras.

_-Muy bien Gildarts acepto la invitación...me uniré a Fairy Tail, solo dime como llego ahí?-_ Naruto tenia una enorme sonrisa que lo caracterizan.

Gildarts mostró una sonrisa igual de grande que la del rubio, con su dedo indice apunto a las espaldas de Naruto._- solo sigue este camino y llegaras a la ciudad de Clover, una vez hay toma el tren en la estación llega directo a Magnolia la ciudad donde se encuentra el gremio de Fairy Tail, así que no deberías perderte-_ termino Gildarts mientras el rubio veía a donde le apuntaba el hombre.

_-¿tu no vienes?-_ pregunto Naruto.

_-lo siento pero actualmente estoy en una misión especial para el gremio, lo mas seguro es que me tome mi tiempo en ello-_ contesto el hombre mientra veía sobre su hombro el camino opuesto al que debía tomar Naruto.

_-ya veo...bien entonces creo que esto es hasta luego-_ Naruto le ofreció la mano a Gildarts a modo de despedida quien le respondió el gesto._- te estaré esperando en Fairy Tail-_ dicho esto Naruto soltó la mano de Gildarts y empezó a correr hacia Clover con su velocidad de shinobi sorprendiendo al hombre mas fuerte de Fairy Tail.

A Gildarts le tomo un poco de tiempo salir de su sorpresa al ver la velocidad del muchacho antes de sonreír y voltear la vista al cielo._-...mejor prepárate abuelo, a Fairy Tail esta apunto de llegar un mago como jamas has visto.-_ el hombre bajo la mirada y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta, con rumbo a cumplir la misión de los 100 años.

**/ con Naruto/**

Naruto se encontraba corriendo sobre el camino con rumbo a Clover, cuando una duda albergo su cabeza.

_-(oigan...chicos?)-_ el rubio llamo la atención de sus inquilinos.

**_-(mmmmm...?)-_** todos los bijuus hicieron el mismo sonido.

_-(¿alguno de ustedes sabe...que diablos es un tren?)-_ Naruto pregunto recordando las instrucciones de Gildarts.

**_-(...ni puta idea...)-_** contestaron todos en coro.

**Bien ese es el segundo capitulo, Naruto finalmente a llegado a Earthland y lo primero que hace es salvar a una villa completa...no pierde el tiempo el amigo .-.**

**Naruto ya conoció a Gildarts el hombre mas fuerte de Fairy Tail, claro el no lo sabe todavía.**

**En el próximo capitulo el jinchuuriki de las 9 bestias con cola finalmente llega al gremio de magos mas famoso de Fiore y su aventura comienza.**

**Hasta otra bye bye ._./**


	3. Bienvenido a Fairy Tail

**Hello como ya mencione antes Naruto llego a Earthland en el año X782 antes de la muerte de Lissana.**

**Eso es todo...bien empecemos.**

* * *

><p>Han pasado dos días desde la llegada de Naruto a Earthland y en este tiempo el rubio a intentado aprender lo mas posible del nuevo mundo y del concepto de la magia. Después de su llegada a Clover y de su sorpresa ante la increíble diferencia entre su mundo y este, el joven decidió seguir el consejo de los bijuus y pasar unos días en Clover para aprender mas, lo que llevo a Naruto a tener que visitar su lugar menos favorito del mundo...la biblioteca.<p>

Matatabi y Saiken estuvieron a cargo de supervisar que el rubio estudiara todo lo que tenia que aprender, desde la historia del reino de Fiore, hasta los conceptos de la magia pasando por literatura, economía, los gremios, el sistema de gobierno, geografía, ciencias y cultura. Esto pudo haberle tomado semanas a Naruto de aprender pero tenia una habilidad especial a su favor, sus clones, de esta manera el joven al llegar a la biblioteca de la ciudad creo varias copias de el sorprendiendo a algunas de las personas que ahí se encontraban, sin perder tiempo dividió a los clones en grupos de estudio cada uno tomando libros de cada tema a estudiar mientras el original se dedicaba a estudiar sobre la magia y sus aplicaciones, a sugerencia de Matatabi que le dijo que esto lo debía se tomar muy enserio.

Naruto también mando un clon a inspeccionar la ciudad en busca de la dichosa estación de tren y un hotel para quedarse las noches que necesitaba, después de un tiempo las memorias del clon regresaron al original, tras analizar la opciones y darse cuenta que aprender todo lo que necesitaba le tomaría unos días aun con ayuda de sus clones el rubio decidió que dormiría en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad y entraría solo para estudiar en la biblioteca por suerte para el su clon también dio con unos baños públicos en los cuales podría bañarse y no apestar durante su estadía en la biblioteca.

Finalmente después de casi una semana Naruto había aprendido todo lo necesario para ser un habitante y mago de Fiore, con esto listo el rubio tomo el tren con dirección a Magnolia.

**/ en la estación de trenes de la ciudad de Magnolia/**

_-bien, finalmente llegue a la ciudad de Magnolia-_ decía un feliz rubio bajándose de uno de los vagones del tren.

**_-(Hasta que por fin...y esa cosa es un vehículo moderno?)-_** Shukaku estaba claramente molesto por el largo viaje en el tan dichoso tren.

**_-(estoy de acuerdo hubiera sido mas rápido si te venias por tu cuenta muchacho)-_** SonGoku estaba un poco adormilado.

_-(vamos chicos no se pongan haci, quería probarlo por mi propia cuenta, ademas no es malo tomarme las cosas con calma de vez en cuando no creen?)-_ Naruto hablaba con sus compañeros mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la estación.

**_-(Naruto tiene razón, este es un nuevo inicio para el y para nosotros no hay por que tomárselo con prisa)-_ **Gyuuki abogo por el rubio.

**_-(supongo que si...)-_** dijo Choumei.

Naruto salio por la puerta de la estación y se dio un momento para apreciar la ciudad que seria su nuevo hogar por unos momentos._- haci que esto es Magnolia, a pesar de el enorme tamaño y la gran cantidad de personas que aquí viven se siente un ambiente bastante cálido y acogedor.-_ dijo el rubio mientras inhalaba profundo llenando de aire sus pulmones.

**_-(si muy bonito, muy bonito...en fin que piensas hacer primero Naruto?,te unirás a Fairy Tail?)-_** hablo Kurama pasando de una expresión feliz a una fastidiada.

_-si, me gustaría tomar un trabajo cuanto antes ya se me acabo el dinero que Gildarts me dio, y necesito conseguir un lugar en el cual quedarme-._ el rubio empezó a caminar por las calles y deteniéndose a preguntar una que otra indicación, al parecer solo necesitaba encontrar la catedral de la ciudad y seguir todo derecho.

Al encontrar la catedral, Naruto se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando ya que había mucha gente esperando en la puerta y estaba muy bien vestida, de la puerta salio una pareja que se veía muy feliz, el hombre era un joven vestido en un traje negro con un moño en el cuello y una flor azul en el bolsillo del saco, la mujer era una castaña de ojos negros que llevaba un vestido blanco escotado y simple, pero eso no evitaba que la hiciera verse hermosa en la tiara que conformaba el velo llevaba una flor azul a juego con la del hombre, el rubio después de lo que había aprendido no tardo en darse cuenta de que se trataba de una boda.

_-oooh, así que así son las bodas en este mundo eh?-_ Naruto se pregunto así mismo mientras veía a la pareja abordar un carruaje y el continuaba su camino.

**_-(y de imaginar que algún día tu también tengas una Naruto-chan)-_** el comentario de Matatabi hizo que un sonrojo se formara en el rostro del rubio, tanto por la insinuación como por la forma de llamarlo, y es que en el tiempo que han pasado juntos la gran gata le había tomado tanto cariño que empezó a tratarlo como su hermanito al punto de agregar el "chan" al final de su nombre, aunque al principio le molesto el rubio lo dejo pasar ya que al parecer hacia feliz a Matatabi.

**_-(JAJAJAJA...Matatabi por favor, con lo que eh visto este chico tendrá suerte si se consigue una novia antes de morir, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA)-_** a Kurama casi le da un ataque al corazón de la risa.

_-(HEY!)-_ el rubio grito hacia sus adentros.

**_-(vamos Kurama, ten algo de fe en el muchacho, ademas tu nos dijiste que el era popular con las mujeres extrajeras y esto no es Konoha)-_** Kokuou tenia una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

**_-(JAJAJA...mmmmmmm, supongo que tienes razón)-_** el zorro detuvo sus carcajadas y empezó a pensar en las palabras de su hermana.

**_-(bueno, dejemos eso para otra ocasión, eh chico ponte atento creo que estamos llegando siento una gran concentración de magia)-_** SonGoku hablo dejando de lado el tema sobre el "futuro" del rubio.

Naruto recupero la concentración en el mundo real solo para verse frente a un enorme edificio de al parecer 3 pisos de alto, con una enorme puerta redondeada.

_-supongo que aquí es...-_ dijo el rubio al aire mientras apreciaba el edificio.

**_-(enserio?, que te hace pensar eso? la enorme concentración de magia, el símbolo en la bandera idéntico al de ese Gildarts o el enorme letrero que dice "Fairy Tail"?)-_ **pregunto el enorme mapache con un tono de sarcasmo.

_ja...ja...ja que gracioso Shukaku-_ Naruto contesto con el mismo tono que uso el mapache de arena, ignorando el anterior suceso puso sus dos manos en la enorme puerta disponiéndose a entrar en el gremio_.- bien aquí voy-._

**_-(muy bien)-_** dijo Isoubu.

_-ya no hay vuelta atrás...-_ Naruto seguía hablando "solo".

**_-(...adelante)-_** dijo un extrañado SonGoku.

_-tras esta puerta esta mi nueva vida-._

**_-(...claro)-_** Choumei paresia tratar de controlarse y Kurama tenia una vena saltada en su frente.

_-todo empieza de nuevo-_ el rubio cerro los ojos, paresia hundirse en sus recuerdos.

**_-(...)-_** todos los bijuus tenían los ojos oscurecidos y una vena saltada siendo la de Kurama la mas marcada quien también ya estaba apretando los dientes.

_-me recuerda a cuando el ero-sennin me dijo-_ el rubio ya estaba perdido en el recuerdo.

**_-(¡SOLO ENTRA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!)-_** gritaron todas las bestias causándole a Naruto un dolor de cabeza.

_-ok, esta bien, no dejan disfrutar el momento-_ Naruto sacudió su cabeza para pasar la migraña, volvió a poner sus manos sobre la puerta y la empujo para poder entrar en el gremio._- hola mi nombre es..AAAHHH!-_ el rubio grito mientras se agachaba apenas esquivando lo que parecía ser una mesa._- (que demonios fue eso...)-_ se pregunto así mismo mientras volvía su vista al interior del edificio.

El interior del lugar parecía mas bien un bar o un restaurante contaba con varias mesas distribuidas por el lugar una barra al fondo y también con un segundo piso al cual el acceso eran unas escaleras detrás del mostrador, Naruto pudo haber apreciado mejor el lugar de no ser por un pequeño inconveniente...una batalla campal se libraba en el lugar.

_-¡OYE NATSU!-_ grito un joven saliendo de detrás de dos cuerpos que se encontraban inconscientes en el piso, tenia un cabello de color azul oscuro, ojos negros y la marca del gremio en el pecho la cual era muy fácil de ver tomando en cuenta que el descarado andaba solo en su ropa interior._- ¡SAL DE DONDE TE ESCONDES COBARDE..ITAAAAIIII!-_ fue golpeado el la cara por un barril que de la fuerza se rompió al momento de impactarse.

_- ¡A QUIEN LLAMAS COBARDE, COPO DE NIEVE-_ contesto otro joven que claramente estaba molesto, tenia el cabello peculiarmente de color rosa y era puntiagudo llevaba un chaleco abierto de color negro y borde amarillo un faldar de tela a juego con su chaleco un pantalón holgado de color blanco que se apretaba con cintas a la mitad de sus pantorrillas, sandalias negras y una peculiar bufanda de color banco con un diseño que parecían escamas, al parecer ese era Natsu.

_-¡MALDITO ESO ME DOLIÓ, QUE TE HAS CREÍDO!-_ y dicho esto se abalanzo sobre el pelirosa empezando una pelea a golpe limpio llevando de por medio a quien se les atravesaba, de esta manera mas personas del lugar empezaban a pelear haciendo la batalla mas y mas grande.

_-¡YA TE TENGO GRAY!-_ grito Natsu a su rival ya identificado como Grey, pero antes de alcanzar a golpearlo ambos fueron pateados en la cara por alguien mas.

_-¡NATSU, DEJA DE DESTROZAR EL GREMIO, MALDITA SEA!-_ grito una muchacha de pelo blanco y ojos azules, vestía un top y na minifalda de color morado oscuro a juego entallados resaltando su figura, unas botas negras que llegaban a tres cuartas partes de su pierna._- ¡Y TU GRAY, DEJA DE ANDAR DESNUDO POR HAY QUE ME DAS PENA AJENA-._ concluyo apuntando al ojinegro que al verse parecía sorprendió como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba en ropa interior.

_-Mira, tu no eres quien para andar quejándose de como visten los demás-_ hablo una pelirroja de ojos cafés apareciendo detrás de la nombrada mira, por alguna razón llevaba una coraza de armadura encima de una blusa blanca de manga larga. una falda negra que llegaba un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas y botas negras estilo militar.

_-eh? y eso que se supone que significa Scarlet-_ Mira tenia una mirada que daba miedo mientras un aura morada empezaba a rodear su cuerpo.

_-tengo que explicarlo?, no creí que furas tan lenta-_ contesto con una sonrisa maligna y un aura de color rojo alrededor de su cuerpo.

_-¡AHORA SI SACASTE BOLETO ERZA!-_ grito la peliblanca lanzándose sobre Erza y empezando una mas de sus peleas, que se sumo a las otras que estaban repartidas por todo el lugar incluso Natsu y Gray ya habían empezado a pelear de nuevo.

Naruto tenia una gota de sudor cayendo detrás de cabeza mientras veía decepcionado como cuerpos y objetos volaban de un lado a otro del gremio.

**_-(eehh...no es lo que esperaba )-_** definitivamente estaba decepcionado ante la primera impresión que le dio el lugar.

**_-(oh vamos no es tan malo, al menos no es un lugar aburrido)-_** dijo Shukaku disfrutando de la vista.

**_-(es cierto tal vez cuando se calmen todo este mejor)-_** Saiken al parecer aun tenia un poco de esperanza en el lugar.

De repente el ruido de algo rompiéndose y fuertes gritos llamaron la atención de todos los bijuus al exterior, vieron como un enorme hombre de pelo blanco y en punta dejaba caer una mesa encima de otros dos pobres que nada pudieron hacer.

**_-(...el que quiera regresar a Clover diga yo)-_** hablo Kurama volteando a ver a todos sus compañeros.

**_-(¡YO!)-_** contestaron todos incluso Naruto.

El rubio dio media vuelta disponiéndose a salir antes de que notaran su presencia en el lugar, solo para encontrarse con una joven viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

_-¿Quien eres tu?-_ pregunto la joven de pelo corto blanco y ojos azules llevaba un vestido rojo con mangas separadas de color rosa dejando al descubierto sus hombros revelando su marca del gremio, Naruto no pudo evitar notar el parecido con lo dichosa Mira preguntándose si estaban relacionadas de algún modo.

_-oh, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y me gustaría hablar con el maestro del gremio-_ contesto el rubio agradecido de encontrar a alguien con quien hablar entre tanto desastre.

_-ya veo, mi nombre es Lisanna Strauss, vienes a hacer un pedido? por favor no te dejes llevar por lo que ves puede verse mal pero este gremio es muy eficiente al monto de hacer trabajos-_ dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa.

_-¡CUIDADO!-_ un grito interrumpió la conversación de Naruto y Lisanna, ambos voltearon para ver como una enorme meza volaba en dirección a ellos.

_-¡LISANNA!-_ gritaron Natsu y Mira que aun se encontraban en sus peleas con Gray y Erza al igual que el enorme hombre de pelo blanco que empezó a correr en su dirección para intentar detener la mesa.

**_-(Naruto piensa rápido..)-_** dijo Kurama dentro de la mente del rubio.

La mesa se impacto levantando una pequeña nube de humo, todos en el lugar habían parado de pelear, por mas desastre que hicieran todos se preocupaban por los demás miembros del gremio.

_-Lisanna, estas bien?-_ pregunto el hombre peliblanco viendo la nube de polvo, a su lado ya se encontraban Natsu, Mira, Gray y Erza que detuvieron sus respectivas peleas para ver si Lisanna estaba bien.

_-Elf-nii, Mira-nee, chicos no se preocupen estoy bien-_ la voz de Lissana llamo la atención de tos al techo del gremio, los ojos y bocas de todos se abrieron enormemente al ver como la chica era sostenida de cabeza mientras sujetaba el fondo de su vestido para evitar que se corriera, por un rubio de ojos azules que estaba parado en el techo como si nada. Naruto salto del techo y aterrizo enfrente de los hermanos Strauss sosteniendo a Lisanna en sus brazos en un estilo nupcial.

El rubio puso suavemente a la chica en el piso permitiendo le mantenerse de pie por ella misma._- te encuentras bien?-_ pregunto Naruto a la joven.

_-si, gracias por salvarme-_ contesto Lisanna con una sonrisa.

_-¡OYE ESPERA UN MINUTO!-_ grito Mira llamando la atención del rubio._- dime, quien demonios eres tu?-_ pregunto de forma amenazante la joven poniendo nervioso a Naruto.

_-¡SI, Y MAS TE VALE EXPLICAR QUE HACÍAS CON MI HERMANA EN TUS BRAZOS!-_ exigió Elffman.

_-¡ALTO!, para empezar nada de esto hubiera sucedido si ustedes no hubieran estado peleando-_ dijo Lisanna poniéndose entre sus hermanos y el rubio.

_-¡SUFICIENTE MOCOSOS!-_ grito una nueva voz haciendo retumbar el lugar.

Naruto volteo la vista para ver a un pequeño hombre anciano con traje ridículo parado encima del barandal del segundo piso, el rubio tenia una cara de pena hasta que sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al reconocer al hombre.

_-(ese es...Makarov, el maestro de Fairy Tail y uno de los 10 magos santos)-_ pensó el rubio.

**_-(estas bromeando verdad...ese enano?)-_** Kurama estaba claramente decepcionado ante la apariencia del poderoso maestro.

**_-(ahora entiendo por que en las fotografías que vimos de el solo se ve su rostro)-_** dijo Choumei con un suspiro.

Makarov, salto del segundo piso y aterrizo en el suelo empezando a caminar hacia el grupo de jóvenes.

_-Mirajane, Elffman, Natsu, Erza y Gray ustedes son los responsables de lo que paso, si no hubiera sido por este chico Lisanna hubiera salido lastimada, lo entienden?-_ todos los del gremio desviaron la mirada sabiendo que a pesar de que el maestro solo nombro a cinco el regaño iba para todos, después de esto la mirada de Makarov se poso en el rubio._- dime muchacho, como te llamas y que te trajo a Fairy Tail?-_ la pregunta del maestro atrajo la atención de todos hacia Naruto.

_-su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y dijo que quería hablar con usted maestro-_ se adelanto Lisanna dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca.

_-oooh, y dime Naruto, de que quieres hablar conmigo?-_ pregunto Makarov sobándose la barba.

Naruto dibujo una de sus típicas sonrisas en el rostro antes de contestar._- quiero unirme a Fairy Tail-_.

la mayoría de los presentes se sorprendieron un poco ante las palabras del rubio.

_-puedo preguntarte por que te quieres unir a Fairy Tail?-_ Erza pregunto dando un paso adelante.

_- pues Gildarts me dijo que este gremio seria perfecto para mi-_ contesto el rubio volteando a ver a la pelirroja, el comentario de Naruto claramente sorprendió a todos los del gremio incluyendo al Maestro.

_-¡¿CONOCES A GILDARTS?!-_ Natsu grito prácticamente en el oído del rubio, sacudiéndolo a el y a sus inquilinos.

_-y dices que el te mando aquí?-_ pregunto una incrédula Mirajane.

_-así es, eso me recuerda que mando una carta para usted maestro-_ Naruto saco de su bolsillo la carta que le dio Gildarts y se la ofreció al maestro.

Makarov tomo la carta y sin decir nada comenzó a leerla.

_-(Que tal viejo, si estas leyendo esto quiere decir que Naruto ah decidido unirse a Fairy Tail, te pido que lo aceptes de inmediato su magia es increíble cuando lo conocí fue capas de vencer Melforce el del brazo del titan)-_ en este punto los ojos de Makarov se abrieron ampliamente ante el nombre de uno de los magos renegados mas buscados de Fiore al cual se consideraba que se necesitaba un equipo de magos clase S para detenerlo, la sorpresa del maestro no paso de ser persivida por los demás haciéndoles preguntarse que diablos decía la carta de Gildarts, saliendo de su sorpresa Makarov continuo leyendo._- (como sea, esto no es lo importante lo que realmente me sorprendió fue su convicción este chico se arriesgo para salvar a una villa que estaba siendo controlada por Melforce y su banda de mangos renegados aun sin saber a que se enfrentaba, el considera a sus amigos y a todos sus seres queridos su familia yo creo que eso ya es mas que suficiente para ser un miembro de Fairy Tail. Por cierto toma su unión al gremio como un favor para mi, ya que cuando regrese quiero enfrentarme a el)-_ así Makarov termino de leer la carta un poco sorprendido por las ultimas palabras de Gildarts y voltio su mirada a Naruto.

_-Muy bien, Naruto bienvenido a Fairy Tail-_ dijo el maestro con una sonrisa y ofreciéndole su mano al rubio.

_-muchas gracias-_ contesto Naruto con una sonrisa y estrechando la mano del maestro, de repente Erza se paro justo a un lado de ellos.

_-espere maestro, esta diciendo que va a aceptarlo así como así?-_ pregunto la pelirroja un poco sobresaltada.

_-no le veo el problema Erza, ademas Gildarts me lo pidió como un favor así que no me puedo negar-_ Makarov dijo esto dando la vuelta y empezando a caminar.

_-¡ESPERE MAESTRO!-_ grito esta vez Mira._- esta diciendo que el mismo Gildarts pidió que se le aceptara en el gremio?._

_-así es-_ contesto simplemente Makarov.

_- hablan de Gildarts con mucho respeto, que acaso es tan impactante?-_ pregunto el rubio extrañado.

_- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ES, DESPUÉS DE TODO ES EL MAGO MAS FUERTE DEL GREMIO!-_ grito un furioso Natsu.

_-(...ya veo)-_ pensó Naruto sorprendido.

**_-(haci que ese sujeto si que era especial eh?)-_** pregunto SonGoku de forma seria.

**_-(eso explica la gran presencia que emanaba)-_** dijo Isoubu recordando al hombre.

_-ademas...-_ hablo de nuevo el maestro._- Gildarts también dijo que se quería enfrentar a Naruto cuando volviera y no quiero decepcionarlo-_ el hombre tenia una sonrisa al decir esto y volteo a ver la cara de sorpresa de sus hijos, Naruto solo tenia una sonrisa en su rostro ante la petición de el hombre mas fuerte de Fairy Tail.

_-¡NO ME JODAS!-_ grito Natsu dirigiendo todas las miradas a el._- ¡GILDARTS SIEMPRE ME RECHAZA CUANDO LO RETO A UNA PELEA, Y AHORA RESULTA QUE QUIERE PELEAR CON EL NUEVO!-_ Natsu tenia la mirada clavada en Naruto el cual solo lo veía con una ceja alzada.

_-Es cierto maestro este sujeto no le a de llegar a los Talones a Gildarts-_ dijo una muy segura Mira.

_- esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Mira-_ dijo Gray.

Erza mientras tanto no despegaba su mirada de Naruto poniéndolo nervioso al poder sentir la intensidad con la que lo veía.

_-es cierto si es tan fuerte que lo demuestre-_ dijo Elffman dándole una sonrisa retadora a Naruto.

_-¡ESTOY DE ACUERDO!-_ grito otra vez Natsu pero esta vez mas que enojado parecía emocionado.

_-de acuerdo si ese es el caso, Naruto tendrá un duelo de bienvenida-_ dijo el Maestro con una sonrisa viendo al rubio, quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

_- muy bien, estoy encendido-_ dijo el pelirosa chocando su puño izquierdo contra su mano derecha.

_-No Natsu yo seré su oponente-_ hablo Elffman cruzado de brazos.

_-je dejen que yo me ocupe de esto-_ dijo Grey antes de ser detenido por Natsu y Elffman y los tres comenzaran una discusión por ver quien se enfrentaría al nuevo, Lisanna iba a detenerlos pero Naruto se le adelanto poniéndose enfrente de los tres.

_-No tienen por que pelear por esto-_ dijo el rubio con una sonrisa._- peleare con los tres al mismo tiempo._

El reto de Naruto sorprendió a todos incluso a Mirajane y Erza, el maestro solo empezó a reír.

_-esta de acuerdo, Maestro?-_ Naruto pregunto a su nuevo maestro.

_- por mi esta bien ahora acompáñenme a la parte posterior-_ dicho esto el maestro y todos empezaron a caminar fuera del gremio.

**/en el jardín detrás del gremio Fairy Tail/**

Todos los del gremio habían salido para ver la pelea, el maestro se encontraba sentado sobre un tronco cortado, Erza y Mira estaban cada una a un lado de Makarov y los demás detrás de ellos. Mientras en el enorme claro que ahí había de un lado se encontraban Natsu Elffman y Gray viendo fijamente a Naruto el cual estaba contemplando el lugar.

_-(vaya es muy tranquilo apuesto a que a Shikamaru le hubiera gustado)-_ pensaba el rubio mientras veía las nubes recordando el extraño hobie de su amigo.

_-¡YA ME CANSE AQUÍ VOY!-_ grito Natsu empezando a correr hacia Naruto con sus manos prendidas en fuego.

_-(es algo impulsivo no creen?)-_ pregunto el rubio a sus compañeros.

**_-(yo mas bien diría que es un idiota)-_** dijo Saiken.

**_-(usa magia de fuego interesante...lastima que su estilo de pelea sea tan patético)-_** Matatabi estaba decepcionada mientras SonGoku asentía a su comentario.

_-(supongo que tendré que enseñarle una lección, de la misma forma que yo la aprendí hace mucho tiempo)-_ pensó un sonriente rubio.

**_-(oh hablas de "eso" no es verdad Naruto?)-_** pregunto Kurama con una sonrisa macabra.

**_-(¿de que hablan Kurama?)-_** pregunto Choumei confundido por la exprecion de su hermano.

**_-(solo digamos Choumei, que a ese enano no le quedaran ganas de apresurarse de nuevo en una batalla)-_** la respuesta de Kurama solo dejo mas confundido al pequeño insecto.

De vuelta en el mundo real, Natsu dio un pequeño salto para intentar impactar su puño directamente en la cara del rubio, pero justo antes de alcanzarlo desapareció dejando sorprendido al pelirosa.

_-es rápido...-_ fue todo lo que dijo una sorprendida Mira por la velocidad de Naruto.

_-si...-_ dijo Erza en iguales condiciones que su "amiga".

De vuelta en la pelea Naruto apareció detrás de Natsu dándole la espalda._- tranquilo, no te apresures, ademas el maestro nunca dijo que podíamos empezar-_ dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo al pelirosa.

_-¡CABRÓN!-_ grito Natsu prendiéndole fuego a su pierna y dando la vuelta para intentar patear al rubio, pero este volvió a desaparecer haciendo gala de su velocidad de shinobi.

_-(a donde se fue?)-_ pensó Natsu.

_-¡NATSU DETRÁS DE TI!-_ grito un pequeño gato azul volador, que anteriormente se había presentado como Happy, el mejor amigo de Natsu.

Naruto se encontraba de cunclillas detrás del pelirosa sus manos estaban juntas y sus dedos indice y central estaban levantados.

_-¡TÉCNICA SECRETA!-_ grito el rubio llamando la atención de todos los presentes incluso de sus bijuus al menos 8 de ellos._- ¡MUERTE MILENARIA!-_ utilizando la infame técnica que alguna vez su maestro utilizo en el, mandando a volar a Natsu aterrizando serca de donde estaban Gray y Elffman saliendo humo del trasero y quedando inconsciente.

**_-(...enserio?)-_** pregunto Gyuuki con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

**_-(JAJAJAJA...enserio)-_** contesto Kurama con lagrimas de risa.

Todos los miembros del gremio que se encontraban viendo la pelea cayeron de espaldas de una forma muy cómica ante la "impactante" técnica del rubio.

_-¡NO ME JODAS, QUE CLASE DE TÉCNICA ES ESA?!-_ grito un hombre del gremio.

_-a pesar de lo ridícula que es parece muy efectiva ya que dejo a Natsu fuera de combate-_ dijo Erza recuperándose y volteando a ver el cuerpo del pelirosa en su lamentable estado.

_-al menos así aprenderá a no apresurarse en una pelea...esa técnica párese muy efectiva como castigo, tal vez la use en el futuro-_ dijo Makarov sin percatarse del escalofrió que recorrió la espina de sus hijos ante el miedo.

De vuelta en la pelea Gray y Elffman veían atónitos a un inconsciente Natsu.

_-Elffman-_hablo Gray llamando la atención de su compañero-_ tal vez ese ataque se aya visto ridículo, pero su velocidad no es de risa tenemos que atacar juntos y aprovechar cuando se descuide para vencerlo-_ dijo el striper en tono serio sin despegar su vista de Naruto.

Elffman solo asintió_-muy bien vamos aya ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN, BRAZO DE ROCA!-_

_-¡CREACIÓN DE HIELO, ESPADAS GLACIALES-_ dos espadas de hielo crecieron de las manos de Gray.

_-así que ambos atacaran con su magia...-_ dijo Happy que ahora se encontraba en los brazos de Lisanna.

_-supongo que después de lo que le paso a Natsu se dieron cuenta de que no debían subestimarlo-_ contesto la menor de los Strauss.

Naruto se quedo viendo a las habilidades de sus oponentes mientras las analizaba con ayuda de sus compañeros.

**_-(haci que uno usa magia de hielo y el otro puede transformar sus brazos para ganar poder)-_** dijo Isoubu de manera tranquila.

**_-(aunque puedo sentir que su nivel de magia es bajo sus habilidades son muy buenas)-_** Saiken reconoció la habilidad de los oponentes.

**_-(y bien Naruto, como los enfrentaras usaras la habilidad de alguno de nosotros)-_** pregunto Kokuou.

**_-(uh uh déjame a mi los haré pedasitos KYAAAHAAAHAAA...)-_** alego un extasiado Shukaku dando lastima al resto.

_-(tranquilo Shukaku, no usare la habilidad de alguno de ustedes en un sparring, ademas de que prefiero guárdalo para cuando sea realmente necesario, recuerda que aun no se han recuperado del todo y sus habilidades no están al cien por ciento)-_ los bijuus parecían estar de acuerdo con el argumento de Naruto ya que ni el mapache de arena dijo algo.

**_-(entonces que harás?)-_** pregunto la gata de fuego.

_-(acabare con esto rápido, iré con el modo sannin)-_ contesto serio el rubio.

**_-(muy bien, ademas tienes que mostrar algún tipo de magia o sospecharan)-_** dijo Kurama.

Naruto cerro los ojos concetrandose para usar su modo sannin.

_-¡AQUÍ VAMOS ELFFMAN!-_ grito Gray lanzándose contra el rubio.

_-¡MUY BIEN!-_ contesto el Strauss y se lanzo al ataque junto a su compañero.

cuando sus ataques estaban bastante cerca, Naruto abrió los ojos revelando que se encontraba en modo sannin, con un movimiento de manos golpeo los ataques de sus oponentes destruyéndolos sorprendiéndolos a ambos y también a los espectadores.

_-imposible, destruyo sus ataques con sus manos desnudas-_ dijo Erza completamente sorprendida.

_-no lo creo...-_ dijo Mira en casi un susurro.

_-no...no destruyo sus técnicas, mas bien su magia-_ el comentario del maestro atrajo la atención de las dos mujeres y del resto de los presentes._- no estoy seguro de que sea pero Naruto tiene la capacidad de crear una barrera mágica alrededor de su cuerpo con ayuda de eso pudo destruir la magia de esos dos-_ las palabras de Makarov mas que tranquilizar sorprendieron mas a sus hijos.

Naruto no perdió tiempo y de inmediato lanzo su puño izquierdo contra Gray quien apenas logro esquivarlo, pero antes de darse cuenta salio volando siendo golpeado por una especie de presión de aire.

_-(así que ese es el poder de la barrera mágica de la que hablo el maestro)-_ pensó Erza viendo la pelea con los ojos entrecerrados.

Inmediatamente el rubio le dio un derechaso a Elffman en el abdomen pero este no se movió ni un centímetro.

_-je, necesitaras mas que un simple golpe para dañarme-_ dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

Naruto volteo a verlo y también le dio una sonrisa, el rubio giro su puño a la izquierda y acto seguido el Strauss salio volando mientras daba vueltas hasta impactarse de lleno contra un árbol, Naruto desactivo su modo sannin y empezó a caminar en dirección a donde estaban los demás.

_-Elffman, Gray y Natsu...-_ dijo Mira totalmente sorprendida.

_-vencidos de un solo golpe cada uno..-_ Erza termino lo dicho por la peliblanca.

_-asombroso...-_dijo Lisanna.

_-aye...-_ dijo Happy aun en los brazos de su amiga.

Naruto se detuvo y dio media vuelta al escuchar a alguien corriendo detrás de el, solo para ver a Natsu con su puño derecho encendido pero esta ves las llamas eran mas intensas que antes.

_-¡GOLPE DE ACERO, DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!-_ grito Natsu lanzando su golpe de fuego al rubio que apenas pudo evitar recibir el golpe de lleno pero las intensas flamas alcanzaron a quemar su mano derecha.

_-¡NATSU!-_ gritaron felices Lisanna y Happy.

_-si creíste que tu pequeño truco seria suficiente para vencerme...piénsalo dos veces-_ el pelirosa choco sus puños prendiéndoles nuevamente.

_-(es persistente)-_ pensó el rubio activando nuevamente su modo Sannin.

**_-(creo que subestimamos su magia de fuego)-_ **dijo serio SonGoku mientras Naruto veía las quemaduras en su mano.

_-tu magia, no es una magia de fuego normal verdad?-_ pregunto en tono serio el rubio.

_-yo uso la magia del Dragón Slayer de fuego-_ contesto con una sonrisa.

_-(magia...Dragón Slayer)-_ pensó Naruto un poco sorprendido.

**_-(magia para matar dragones?...las criaturas míticas?)-_** pregunto Choumei sorprendido.

**_-(así que en este mundo existen los dragones...interesante )-_** dijo Kurama con una leve sonrisa.

_-(muy bien si ese es el caso veamos si es cierto, Isoubu parece que si necesitare tu ayuda)-_ hablo el rubio a la gran tortuga.

**_-(que planeas?)-_** le pregunto el sanbi.

_-(solo quiero ver si realmente es un mata dragones)-._

Isoubu tenia una sonrisa adivinando lo que planeaba Naruto.

_-muy bien Natsu, veamos si tu magia realmente puede enfrentarse a un dragón-_ dijo el rubio levantando su mano derecha al aire.

_-a que te refieres?-_ pregunto extrañado el Dragón Slayer.

_-a esto,_ _¡DRAGÓN MISIL DE AGUA!-_ grito Naruto y un enorme dragón de estilo oriental se formo detrás de el.

Todos los presentes tenían la boca abierta de la impresión y algunos parecían asustados.

_-re...realmente...creo...un dragón-_ dijo Erza casi en un susurro mientras gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro, Mira por su parte estaba de rodillas viendo la increíble criatura.

_-no lo creo..-_ dijo el maestro que ahora estaba parado sobre el tronco.

_-¡NATSU, ACABA CON ESE DRAGÓN!-_ grito Happy.

_-estas loco Happy, debe de esquivarlo-_ dijo Lisanna claramente preocupada.

Pero antes de que Natsu pudiera reaccionar el enorme dragón lo devoro con sus fauces sumiéndolo en una tormenta de agua elevándolo por los aires y posteriormente estrellándolo contra el piso levantando una ola de agua, cuando desapareció Natsu estaba inconsciente con espirales en los ojos.

_-bueno eso debe ser suficiente...ustedes quieren volver a intentarlo?-_ pregunto Naruto a Elffman y Gray que se recuperaron a tiempo para ver el impresionante ataque, los dos solo negaron con la cabeza._- ok, debo decir que los tres tienen una increíble habilidad magia, pero si no saben pelear mas que dando golpes directos serán contraatacados muy fácilmente, aunque creo que les puedo ayudar, si quieren?-_ pregunto el rubio dándoles una de sus típicas sonrisas.

El mago de hielo y el Strauss se vieron un poco sorprendidos ante la oferta del rubio después de voltearse a ver un momento y sonreír ambos volvieron su vista a Naruto y asintieron.

_-claro, entrenar contigo sera de gran ayuda-_ dijo Gray acercandose al rubio y estrechando su mano.

_-cuenta conmigo, eres realmente fuerte y entrenar contigo sera un honor-_ dijo un sonriente Elffman.

Desde donde estaba el maestro tenia una sonrisa en su rostro._-(es muy noble y tiene un gran respeto por sus oponentes, ademas de que acaba de conocerlos y ya les habla como si se conocieran de toda una vida)-_ pensaba Makarov.

Mientras Lisanna y Happy ayudaban a incorporarse a un maltrecho Natsu, los miembros del gremio ya hablaban contentos por la inclusión de un nuevo y poderoso mago a la familia de Fairy Tail, pero una pelirroja y una peliblanca veían muy serias a cierto rubio.

_-(debo saber mas de el...)-_ pensaron ambas.

_-muy bien, mocosos regresemos al gremio y recibamos a Naruto como se merece...¡CON UNA FIESTA!-_ grito el maestro.

-¡_AYE_!- gritaron todos incluso Natsu que ya se veía bastante recuperado.

_-(jaja...por que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre su concepto de fiesta)-_ pensó nervioso el rubio.

**_-(...todos tienen sus testamentos listos?...)-_ **pregunto Kurama, los demás bijuus solo asintieron mientras sostenían una hoja de papel.

_-(...que exagerados)-_ dijo Naruto a sus inquilinos

**TIME SKIP /en la fiesta de bienvenida/**

Naruto se encontraba en la barra junto al maestro.

_-Muy bien Naruto dime donde quieres la marca y de que color?-_ pregunto Makarov sosteniendo el sello.

_-mmmmm...en mi brazo izquierdo y de color azul marino-_ contesto el rubio con una sonrisa apuntando con su dedo el lugar.

_-de acuerdo-_ y dicho y echo apareció la marca de Fairy Tail en su brazo._- bien ya eres oficialmente un miembro de Fairy Tail, puedes empezar a tomar trabajos cuando quieras-_ concluyo el maestro con una sonrisa.

_-gracias viejo-_ dijo feliz Naruto y se puso de píe._- ahora si me disculpa...-_ dio media vuelta y salto dentro de una pelea que libraban Natsu, Gray, Elffman y otros miembros del gremio.

-_(jeje...realmente se adecuo perfecto al gremio)_- pensaba el maestro viendo la pelea.

**TIME SKIP / después de la fiesta/**

Naruto se encontraba de píe frente al tablero de peticiones.

_-(mmmmm, ahora cual debería tomar?)-_ se preguntaba indeciso.

**_-(te recomiendo uno con una buena paga, después de todo debes conseguir un lugar donde quedarte)-_ **dijo Gyuuki recordando al rubio su situación económica.

_**-(tiene razón Naruto-chan elige sabiamente..)-**_ agrego Matatabi.

Naruto finalmente pareció decidirse por una, pero cuando iba a tomarla...

_-oye tu-_ una nueva voz atrajo su atención, el rubio giro la cabeza para encontrarse nada mas y nada menos que con Mirajane Strauss.

_-si..?, que pasa?-_ pregunto extrañado el chico ante el echo de que le dirigiera la palabra.

_-piensas ir en un trabajo no?-_ dijo la chica viendo la pizarra.

_-así es-_ contesto el chico.

_-...no...deberías ir solo...-_ dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo desviando la mirada.

_-(y ahora, que le pasa?)-_ se pregunto extrañado.

**_-(parece que tienes una admiradora Naruto-chan)-_ **dijo Matatabi con una sonrisa.

_-quieta, Mira-_ hablo una nueva voz._- no creo que sea apropiado que Naruto vaya contigo en su primer misión-_ termino de decir Erza llegando al lugar.

_-no te metas en esto Scarlet, o es que acaso lo quieres acompañar tu?-_ pregunto la peliblanca furiosa.

_- estoy segura de que podre apoyarlo mejor que tu en su primer trabajo-_ la pelirroja empujo con su frente a la mayor de los Strauss.

_-quieres arreglar esto aquí y ahora?-_ pregunto Mira con voz sombría.

_-adelante-_ contesto Erza, ambas chicas estaban sacando chispas de los ojos y expulsando magia.

_-(genial...esto no acabara bien)-_ pensó Naruto viendo la escena.

**_-(JAJAJAJA, no puedo creerlo, tu primer día y ya tienes dos lindas chicas peleando por ti..)-_** dijo Kurama feliz.

_-(dame un respiro amigo...estoy muerto si acabo en una pelea entre esas dos.)-_ dijo el rubio al enorme zorro preocupado por su seguridad.

_-¡ERZA MIRA YA BASTA!-_ grito el maestro desde la barra.

_-(..salvado)-_ pensó Naruto aliviado.

_-si de verdad quieren ayudarlo tomen esto-_ Makarov ofrecía un papel a las muchachas.

_-¿que es esto?-_ pregunto Erza tomando el papel con Mira y Naruto detrás de ella.

_-que mas va a ser un trabajo, la paga es de 600,000. Joyas debe ser suficiente entre tres-_ dijo el maestro.

_-tres?-_ pregunto extrañada Mira.

_-(...no me agrada esto)-_ pensó Naruto.

_-así es quiero que las dos acompañen a Naruto en su primer trabajo de acuerdo?, y no acepto un no por respuesta-_ dijo el maestro y se retiro.

_-¡¿QUUUUUEEEEE?!-_ gritaron los tres mencionados.

**_-(JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...)-_** las carcajadas de los bijuus retumbaban en la cabeza del rubio.

_-(...estoy muerto)-_ pensó Naruto mientras su alma dejaba su cuerpo.

* * *

><p><strong>yyyyyyyyyy...FIN.<strong>

**Naruto dio una buena primera impresión en el gremio y ya se decidió su primer misión, y es nada mas y nada menos que con la demonio y titania XD.**

**El capitulo 4 sera el ultimo del arco de la llegada de Naruto, así que si sera cuando "muere" Lisanna, que hará Naruto con esto?...ni yo se .-.**

**como ando inspirado espero subirlo mas tardar en 2 días mas.**

**bye bye ._. /**


	4. gracias

**Hello otra vez.**

**AL DIABLO LOS DOS DÍAS!, me pase escribiendo toda la noche y termine esto sumamente rápido.**

**como ya dije este es el ultimo capitulo antes de el capitulo uno de Fairy Tail.**

**antes que nada una breve explicación de lo que sera la magia de Naruto.**

**Naruto puede usar el poder de Shukaku, Matatabi, Isoubu y Kurama por el momento pero todos los bijuus aun están muy débiles por lo que el poder que le dan es mas débil y tampoco lo puede usar mucho tiempo ya que también consume su propia magia, su modo sannin a diferencia que en su mundo no tiene limite de tiempo mas bien de cuanta magia gaste pero siendo Naruto esto no le causa muchos problemas.**

**ok empezamos...**

* * *

><p><strong>zona montañosa el oeste de Magnolia/**

La misión paresia fácil, desocupar unas cuevas ubicadas dentro de las montañas que estaban habitadas por monstruos y otras eran guaridas de bandidos para poder iniciar trabajos mineros en ellas, para cualquiera de los tres magos que fueron asignados al trabajo pudieron haberlo resuelto pero la verdadera dificultad...era hacerlo juntos.

_-disculpen...chicas?-_ nuestro querido rubio estaba tratando de tranquilizar a sus dos "compañeras" que desde el viaje en el carruaje que los dejo al pie de las montañas hasta su camino a las cuevas, ellas estaban en su pelea numero 500 y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Naruto por calmarlas era como si estuviera pintado.

**_-(te dije que te vinieras por tu cuenta, así cuando ellas llegaran ya hubieras terminado)-_** decía un fastidiado Kurama por las peleas de las dos mujeres mas fuertes de Fairy Tail.

_-(no digas eso, se que es difícil pero siguen siendo mis compañeras y el trabajo en equipo es esencial para cumplir este trabajo)-_ dijo el rubio mientras veía como Erza y Mira se empujaban una a otra mientras discutían ya quien sabe porque.

**_-(Naruto puedo sentir varias presencias mas adelante debemos estar serca de la entrada a las cuevas)-_** Kokuou volteo los ojos a un lado como si pusiera atención al exterior.

**_-(deberías de calmarlas antes de que tengan que pelear)-_** sugirió calmado Saiken.

_-(mmmm...tienes razón)-_ pensó el rubio dejando salir un suspiro, acelero un poco para poder saltar por encima de ellas deteniendo su avance.

_-¡¿y tu que quieres?!-_ pregunto una molesta Mira.

_-que amable..-_ dijo Erza en tono burlón, pero antes de que la peliblanca pudiera replicar Naruto hablo.

_-¡YA PAREN CON SUS ALEGATAS!-_ grito el rubio sorprendiendo un poco a las chicas.- miren entiendo que no se lleven bien, pero tienen que trabajar juntas cuando lo tengan que hacer estamos por llegar a las cuevas- termino de decir en tono serio.

_-...supongo que tienes razón, pero como sabes que estamos por llegar creí que nunca habías venido a estas montañas?-_ pregunto interesada la pelirroja, Mira también estaba aplicando presión con la mirada al rubio.

_-mi magia me permite sentir presencias mágicas a cierta distancia-_ contesto Naruto dando una rápida mirada detrás de el.

_-hablando de eso, que tipo de magia usas, lo de presentir magia no es la gran cosa, pero lo que hiciste durante la pelea contra Elffman y los demás es algo que no se ve muy a menudo-_ esta vez pregunto Mirajane.

Naruto cerro por un momento sus ojos para después abrirlos con el modo sannin activado._- mi magia se llama "sannin", me permite manipular la energía natural que hay a mi alrededor o bien tomar mi propia magia y moldearla a algún elemento de selección, aunque por el momento solo controlo el aire y el agua-_ termino de explicar creando un pequeño remolino de viento en su mano.

Las chicas veían el cambio en los ojos del rubio con mucho interés mientras escuchaban la explicación.

_-ya veo, en otras palabras podrás ir aprendiendo a controlar otras habilidades de la naturaleza con entrenamiento como el fuego la tierra etc...-_ dijo Erza con una mano debajo del mentón y con la vista al aire.

_-podría decirse, aunque no es la única magia con la que cuento-_ dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a sus compañeras ante la revelación.

_-quieres decir que puedes hacer algo mas?-_ pregunto una incrédula Mira.

_-así es si las cuento tengo al menos otros cinco tipos de magia, aunque son muy básicos-_ contesto mientras levantaba un dedo empezando a contar._- primero, como vieron cuando llegue tengo la capacidad de caminar en las paredes y los techos, segundo, "sustitución", como su nombre lo dice me permite cambiarme con algún objeto cercano a mi para eludir algún daño que reciba de mi oponente, tercero "transformación" esto me permite convertirme en la copia perfecta de alguien-_ explico mientras se convertía en Natsu._- cuarta "clonasión"...-_ dijo regresando a la normalidad se quedo en silencio un momento hasta que a su lado aparecieron dos clones.

_-pero que...son reales?-_ pregunto sorprendida Mira.

_- no lo creo...-_dijo Erza acercandose al clon que tenia enfrente de ella, su rostro denotaba sorpresa en el momento en que puso su mano en el rostro del rubio y lo sintió._- es real-_ dijo mientras estiraba las mejillas de la pobre replica mientras el real veía esto con una gota de sudor y una cara de pena.

Mira estaba dándole vueltas al otro clón poniéndolo nervioso._- interesante, tienes magia muy útil para el combate sin mencionar que esta ultima te convierte prácticamente en un equipo de un solo hombre-_ dijo esto dirigiéndole finalmente la vista al original.

_-no lo creas esta técnica de clonación tiene sus desventajas, para empezar cada vez que creo alguno mi magia se divide en partes iguales entre ellos por eso entre mas haga mas débiles serán y también esta el echo de que desaparecen al recibir un fuerte golpe...WOOW¡-_ interrumpió su explicación cuando las dos mujeres golpearon cada una uno de los clones haciéndolos explotar en nubes de humo.

_-es cierto no son muy resistentes...-_ dijo un poco decepcionada Mira.

_-dijiste que tenias otras cinco magias y solo nos has dicho de cuatro, cual es la ultima?-_ pregunto la pelirroja.

_-...dejemos eso para después, me gustaría saber sobre sus respectivas magias-_ dijo el rubio evadiendo la anterior pregunta.

Aunque Erza no estaba muy contenta con que no le contestara decidió pasarlo por alto y empezar ella, invocando dos espadas usando su magia._- mi magia se llama "Re-equip" me permite invocar armas y armaduras desde otra dimensión mágica, a pesar de que esta magia no es muy rápida en su secuencia, yo puedo cambiar rápidamente de armadura incluso durante un combate-_ durante su explicación cambio de armas alrededor de 10 veces, al terminar voltio a ver a Mira y asintió con la cabeza.

La peliblanca pareció dudar un momento antes de suspirar._- ah, esta bien-_ dicho esto activo su magia su brazo derecho se transformo en una garra amarilla y un par de alas negras surgieron de su espalda, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros y fríos._- mi magia es "Take Over Satan Soul" con ella soy capas de llamar el espíritu de un demonio para usar su fuerza en pelea, al igual que tu también puedo usar la transformación y un poco de magia de sueño-_. después de esto regreso a la normalidad.

El rubio pareció pensar un poco antes de que sus ojos se abrieran ampliamente._- magia de Re-equip a alta velocidad...y el Satan Soul... no sera que ustedes son, Titania y La Demonio de Fairy Tail?-_ pregunto apuntando con su dedo a ambas chicas las cuales solo sonrieron ante la mención de sus sobrenombres._- asombroso, dos magas de clase S esto esta de lujo-_ termino Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_-pensé que recién habías llegado a Fiore, como sabes lo que es ser un mago de clase S?-_ pregunto la Strauss.

_-oh, aprendí lo necesario sobre la magia y todo lo relacionado a esta una vez llegue aquí, como sea creo que debemos continuar y terminar este trabajo-_ apunto hacia atrás de el en dirección a las cuevas.

_-tienes razón-_ dijo Erza.

_-muy bien luego seguiremos con esta conversación-_ dijo Mira que al igual que su compañera aun tenia curiosidad por el misterio que era Naruto Uzumaki.

Los tres magos de Fairy Tail empezaron a caminar en dirección de la entrada a las cuevas.

**TIME SKIP /dentro de las cuevas/**

Los jóvenes se encontraban en una enorme recamara dentro de las cuevas las cuales eran iluminadas por enormes cristales que parecían brillar con luz propia, sin embargo se encontraron con un pequeño problema.

_-mmmm...y ahora que hacemos?-_ pregunto el rubio viendo como el camino que habían seguido hasta ahora de dividía en tres y probablemente en mas conforme avancen.

_-como si tuviéramos otra opción, debemos separarnos-_ sugirió Mira.

_-estoy de acuerdo así acabaremos mas rápido-_ completo Erza.

las chicas empezaron a caminar cada una hacia un túnel diferente._- esperen..-_ dijo Naruto llamando la atención del dúo y creo dos clones._- lleven a uno de mis clones con ustedes no interferirán en la batalla si no quieren pero si tienen problemas úsenlos para comunicarse con los demás una vez que un clon desaparece sus conocimientos y memorias regresan a los otros y a mi de esta manera sabremos si alguien esta en problemas-_ concluyo y sus copias se acercaron cada uno a una de las chicas las cuales solo asintieron y los tres empezaron a caminar cada uno por un camino.

**TIME SKIP/**

Después de casi una hora de estar peleando contra bandidos y monstruos que abitaban los diversos túneles los tres magos estaban de vuelta en la recamara en la cual se habían separado.

_-bueno eso no fue tan difícil-_ dijo Naruto haciendo desaparecer a sus dos clones que acompañaban a Erza y Mira.

_- claro, aunque tengo que decir que me decepcionas Erza-_ dijo la peliblanca a su compañera.

_- que dijiste?-_ pregunto en un tono molesto.

_-es que te tomo bastante regresar ya me estaba durmiendo-_ Mira hacia referencia al echo de que ella fue la primera en regresar seguida por Naruto y al ultimo Erza.

_-hem, lo mas seguro es que te encontraste únicamente con oponentes débiles que no valían nada, aunque creo que eso es lo mejor para alguien de tu nivel-_ la respuesta de Scarlet molesto a la Strauss, sin perder mas tiempo las dos comenzaron otra de sus típicas peleas.

_-(oh genial, ya empezaron otra vez)-_ pensó Naruto dándose una palmada en la frente.

**_-(primera y ultima vez que haces equipo con esas dos)-_** dijo molesto Shukaku.

**_-(estoy de acuerdo tuve suficiente con tus ridículas discusiones con Sasuke)-_** Kurama recordaba con una cara de aburrimiento las peleas del rubio con su amigo.

_-(oye solo tenia 12, ellas ya tienen 17 esto es lamentable)-_ dijo defendiéndose Naruto.

De repente algo pareció molestar a SonGoku.**_-(Naruto siento algo debajo de ti, es algo grande)-_** advirtió el gran mono.

Sin perder tiempo el rubio activo su modo sannin para persivir lo que dijo el Yonbi, sin dar aviso corrió hacia donde las chicas estaban peleando tomándolas rápidamente por la cintura y saltando alto, la acción de Naruto las sorprendió eh hizo que un leve sonrojo se mostrara en las mejillas de ambas, antes de que pudieran replicar vieron como el suelo donde estaban paradas se rompió y de el saliera lo que parecía ser una enorme serpiente de color rojo oscuro con unas púas a lo largo de su espina dorsal su boca estaba llena de filosos colmillos pero lo que mas resaltaba era un par de largas y filosas cuchillas que salían de sus mejillas.

Naruto aterrizo lejos de la enorme criatura poniendo a las chicas en el piso.

_-pero que diablos es eso?-_ pregunto Mira sin despegar su vista del monstruo.

_-no estoy segura, pero probablemente esa cosa fue la que creo estos túneles-_ Erza invoco una espada y se puso en posición de pelea.

_-pero no creo que esa cosa haya podido hacer todos los túneles sola...eh?-_ cuando el rubio termino de hablar el suelo comenzó a temblar fuertemente y alrededor de una docena de criaturas iguales a la primera emergieron del suelo.

_-¡TENIAS QUE HABLAR VERDAD!-_ gritaron al unisono las dos chicas, pero reaccionaron para poder esquivar la envestida de una criatura.

_-no hay tiempo que perder, después de todo el trabajo es eliminar a todas las criaturas que abitan estos túneles, "RE-EQUIP ARMADURA DEL CIELO"-_ con el cambio echo titania se lanzo al ataque.

_-je no me quedare atrás, "TAKE OVER SATAN SOUL"-_ Mirajane entro en transformación completa y también empezó a pelear contra las criaturas.

_-(haci que estas son las dos mujeres mas fuertes de Fairy Tail..)-_ pensó el rubio mientras veía a la demonio de Fairy Tail atacar con su magia oscura y Titania cambiar rápidamente a su armadura de alas negras.

_-( y piensas admirarlas todo el tiempo o también vas a pelear)-_ pregunto Kurama golpeando suavemente la parte posterior de la cabeza de Naruto.

El rubio solo sonrió y se lanzo sobre una de las serpientes, pero cuando golpeo el lomo de esta fue como pegarle a un bloque de acero._- ¡AUUUUCH!, pero de que diablos están echas estas cosas-_ la mano de Naruto estaba roja y palpitando.

_-su piel es extremadamente dura, nunca había visto criaturas como estas...-_ Erza veía preocupada como sus espadas solo habían creado arañazos en la piel de las serpientes.

_-esto se ve difícil sera mejor no contenernos eh ir con todo-_ dijo Mira mientras expulsaba aun mas poder mágico.

_-¡DE ACUERDO!-_ exclamaron el rubio y la pelirroja, el activo su modo sannin y ella cambio por su armadura del purgatorio y los tres chicos empezaron un nuevo asalto.

**TIMESKIP/**

Han pasado 15 minutos y las cosas no se veían nada bien para los magos de Fairy Tail, los tres estaban ya cansados por el uso constante de magia y solo habían conseguido vencer a dos de las enormes serpientes, se encontraban formando un triangulo chocando sus espaldas.

_-maldición, esto se pone feo-_ dijo Naruto con sus ropas ya un poco maltratadas.

_-alguna idea de como salir de esta?-_ pregunto Erza viendo de reojo a Mira, se encontraba de vuelta usando su armadura de las alas negras.

_-se aceptan sugerencias...-_ contesto la peliblanca sin perder de vista a las criaturas que tenia enfrente.

_-(esto no me gusta, nos estamos quedando sin magia y estas cosas no se detienen con nada)-_ pensó el rubio claramente consternado.

**_-(usa mi poder si quieres)-_ **dijo Isoubu.

**_-(no creo que sea buena idea, aunque con tu ayuda pueda vencer esa cosas aun haci le tomaría mucho tiempo)-_ **hablo pensativa Kokuou.

**_-(tiene razón, ademas recuerda que usar nuestro poder también consume parte de la magia de Naruto y en el estado que se encuentra no creo que dure mucho)-_** Saiken complemento lo dicho por su hermana.

**_-(debes encontrar su punto débil Naruto-chan)-_** le sugirió Matatabi.

**_-(en cuanto a mi me gustaría comérmelos, podrán tener la piel dura pero deben de ser muy suabesitos por dentro jeje)-_** Shukaku tenia una cara de hambre pero nadie se rió de su chiste.

**_-(Shukaku no es momento para bromas de mal gusto)-_** le regaño SonGoku.

_-(¡ESPERA!...¡ESO ES BUENA IDEA SHUKAKU!)-_ el rubio se veía feliz pero su declaración sorprendió a sus inquilinos.

**_-(que pasa Naruto, no me digas que quieres comértelos?)-_** pregunto incrédulo Choumei.

**_-(espera, Naruto tiene razón no es mala idea a pesar de que lo aya dicho el mapache)-_** Kurama al parecer tenia la misma idea que tuvo Naruto.-**_(Oye se que no te queda mucha magia pero creo que deberías ir con una técnica de fuego)-_** termino de decir el zorro a su compañero.

_-(eso es buena idea, si pudiera usar una)-_ contesto un poco deprimido.

**_-(que ya se te olvido, tu recibiste el poder del Rikudou-sennin gracias a ello eres capas de usar todos los elementos, ademas ahora que usas magia no necesitas de posiciones de manos solo practicar)-_** explico con una sonrisa en su rostro el Kyuubi.

_-(ah, es cierto)-_ dijo el rubio recuperando el animo.

**_-(aun haci que va a hacer?)-_** pregunto Isoubu.

**_-(no hay mas tiempo para explicar, Naruto lo que vallas a hacer hazlo ya)-_** dijo Kokuou confiando en el plan del rubio.

_-chicas escuchen, hay algo que quiero probar esperen aquí-_ dijo Naruto en tono serio llamando la atención de sus compañeras.

_-que planeas hacer?-_ pregunto Mira.

Sin responder a la pregunta Naruto creo dos clones y se lanzo al ataque sobre una de las serpientes._-¡ESPERA!-_ grito un tanto preocupada Erza, los clones del rubio se lanzaron sobre la criatura mientras el original se encontraba en el suelo concentrándose.

_-(debo recordar, como fue usar el poder de Matatabi y también...)-_ en la mente de Naruto recordaba su batalla contra Melforce al igual que las veces que Sasuke peleo usando su control del fuego, la criatura destruyo los clones y con sus enormes fauces abiertas se abalanzo sobre el rubio.

_-¡NARUTO!_- gritaron las dos chicas.

**_-(...¡AHORA NARUTO!)-_** exclamo Kurama.

_-(aquí voy todo o nada)-_ el rubio inhalo profundo llenando sus pulmones._-¡GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO!-_ una enorme bola de fuego salio disparada de la boca de Naruto con dirección a la serpiente.

_-(eso es...magia de fuego?)-_ se pregunto mentalmente Mirajane.

_-es muy fuerte podría estar al nivel de la magia de fuego de Natsu_- dijo sorprendida Erza viendo la potente llamarada que expulso el rubio.

La técnica de Naruto impacto directamente dentro de la boca de la criatura creando una explosión, cuando se disipo el humo la enorme serpiente callo derrotada al suelo.

_-eso es, ¡ERZA, MIRA USEN MAGIA DE LARGO ALCANCE Y APUNTEN A SUS BOCAS!-_ grito Naruto dándole instrucciones a sus compañeras.

_-je, ya veo haci que ese es su punto débil-_ dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa y cambiando por su armadura de la emperatriz de fuego.

_-esto esta de vuelta a nuestro favor-_ Mira invoco nuevamente su magia en sus manos y los tres magos empezaron a pelear nuevamente esta vez con todas las de ganar.

Las criaturas empezaron a caer una por una, Naruto creo un clon que uso magia de viento para incrementar el poder de sus ataques de fuego, Mira y Erza sorprendentemente estaban trabajando en equipo alternando entre ataque y defensa para impedir daños y haci, la ultima de las criaturas callo.

_-lo ven...no fue...tan...difícil aahh-_ Mira hablo entrecortada tratando de recuperar el aliento y se sentó en el suelo.

_-me reiría...pero...no estoy...en posición-_ dijo Erza en iguales condiciones que su amiga, se sentó en el piso y recargo su espalda en la de Strauss.

_-je, debo admitir, no lo hiciste nada mal Scarlet-_ la peliblanca tenia una leve sonrisa mientras alzaba su puño derecho sobre su cabeza.

_-tu tampoco Mira, nada mal-_ Erza imito la acción de su amiga con su puño izquierdo y los chocaron con el reverso.

_-(jeje al parecer si se pueden llevar bien y trabajar en equipo)-_ pensó un cansado rubio con una leve sonrisa.

**_-(como dije, igual que tu y Sasuke)-_** dijo Kurama con los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa, sus palabras provocaron que una enorme sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de Naruto.

_-y a ti que te da tanta risa?-_ pregunto Mira poniéndose de píe.

_-por nada solo recordé algo que paso durante la pelea-_ contesto el chico sin borrar la sonrisa.

_-que cosa?-_ Erza estaba confundida ya que ella no recordaba nada divertido.

_-que por primera vez las dos me hablaron por mi nombre-_ dijo inocentemente.

El comentario sorprendió a ambas chicas y su cara se empezó a volver completamente roja ante el recuerdo de cuando gritaron el nombre del rubio, las dos magas desviaron rápidamente la mirada para disimular su sonrojo.

_-no...no es algo tan...especial-_ las palabras de la pelirroja estaban entrecortadas por la vergüenza.

_-es cierto...-_ aunque las palabras de Mira eran mas entendibles las dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible.

_-(y ahora que les pasa)-_ se pregunto extrañado Naruto.

**_-(enserio no entiendo por que no tenia novia si tiene carisma natural)-_** dijo de forma retorica Choumei.

**_-(simple, es un idiota)-_** dijo Kurama a secas.

_-(¡OYE!)-_ grito el chico ofendido por el comentario.

**_-(Naruto atento esto aun no termina)-_** advirtió Gyuuki llamando la atención de todos.

El rubio se percato que detrás de sus compañeras una de las serpientes se empezaban a levantar._-¡ERZA MIRA CUIDADO!-_ grito corriendo en dirección a ellas.

Las magas voltearon la vista para ver como la enorme criatura se abalanzaba sobre ellas abriendo su enorme boca, como ambas estaban prácticamente ya sin magia no podían evitar el ataque, Naruto llego a tiempo para quitarlas de el camino del ataque pero una de las cuchillas de la serpiente alcanzo a cortar su costado creándole una herida profunda.

_-¡DIABLOS!, que no habíamos acabado con todas-_ dijo la Strauss entre molestia y preocupación, se iba a poner de píe cuando vio que Naruto se sujetaba el costado y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente._- oye estas sangrando-_.

las palabras de la peliblanca llamaron la atención de Erza hacia el rubio._- oh no esto paso por nuestro descuido-_ estaba claramente consternada y un poco triste recordando como las había salvado.

_-idiota no tenias que hacer algo haci-_ Mira ayudaba a Naruto a ponerse de píe.

_-no...claro que tenia, desde que me uní a Fairy Tail ustedes se convirtieron en parte de mi familia, por eso las protegeré con mi vida-_ dijo el rubio débilmente pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

Las palabras de Naruto formaron un nudo en la garganta de las magas, el momento se vio interrumpido por un ruido que llamo su atención y vieron como poco a poco las serpientes se empezaban a recuperar aunque todas estaban claramente débiles.

_-debemos...acabarlas antes de...que se recuperen...tsk-_ Naruto intento caminar pero el dolor de su costado lo hizo caer y apoyarse en una rodilla._- maldición..-_.

_-no te fuerces, idiota-_ dijo Mira sosteniendo nuevamente al rubio.

_-pero que haremos ya no tenemos magia para derrotarlas-_ la preocupación se reflejaba en las palabras de Titania.

_-(diablos debe haber algo que pueda hacer)-_ eran los pensamientos del rubio que comenzaba a desesperarse, de repente una idea cruzo por su mente al igual que la imagen de un pelirrojo sin cejas y su rostro se volvió serio._- (es lo único que me queda...Shukaku necesito que me prestes tanto de tu poder como puedas)-_ las palabras de Naruto sorprendieron a todos los bijuus.

**_-(Naruto-chan, que planeas?)-_** pregunto preocupada Matatabi.

_-(los tres nos hemos quedado prácticamente sin magia y con esta herida no puedo hacer mucho, lo único que me queda es enterrar esas cosas aquí)-_ concluyo con una mirada llena de determinación.

**_-(Naruto, si piensas hacer lo que creo que estas pensando olvídalo, en tu estado actual usar esa técnica es suicidio)-_** Shukaku estaba alterado ante el plan del rubio.

_-(es lo único que puedo hacer para salvar a Erza y Mira en este momento)-_ dijo sin perder su postura.

**_-(pero..)-_** el mapache fue interrumpido.

**_-(Shukaku ayuda a Naruto, los demás concentren su fuerza para recuperar su magia yo me encargare en empezar a curarlo)-_** Kurama hablo, los demás tardaron un poco pero al final asintieron con la cabeza.

**_-(...esta bien lo ayudare pero no dudes que quedaras echo polvo)-_** dijo el Ichibi y empezó a concentrar tanto poder como podía.

_-(gracias chicos)-_ Naruto empezó a canalizar la magia de Shukaku a través de el, unas ojeras negras como las de Gaara se formaron alrededor de sus ojos._- Erza, Mira tranquilas, las sacare de aquí-_ las palabras del rubio llamaron la atención de las chicas, juntando sus manos empezó a forzar su magia._-¡ATAÚD DE ARENA!-._

Las paredes y el piso de la caverna empezaron a temblar._- que haces?..-_ pregunto la peliblanca entre sorprendida y preocupada, las paredes se rompieron y enormes cantidades de arena empezaron a salir de ellas inundando rápidamente el lugar.

_-increíble..-_ Erza veía sorprendida como las serpientes eran tragadas por la marea de arena, una nube de arena se formo en los pies de los magos y los empezó a elevar para no quedar atrapados debajo de la técnica.

_-bien...tsk-_ Naruto callo de nuevo arrodillado ante el dolor._-(debo acabar rápido, Shukaku dame todo lo que tengas)-_ dijo poniendo sus palmas sobre la nube de arena.

**_-(ok)-_ **contesto el mapache.

_-¡GRAN FUNERAL DEL DESIERTO!-_ exclamo el rubio y la arena se empezó a comprimirse aplastando a las serpientes que chillaban del dolor.

Después de un tiempo la arena se normalizo dejando ver que no había quedado ni rastro de las criaturas.

_-asombroso...no quedo nada de esas cosas-_ hablo atónita Mira mientras la nube de arena descendía.

_-(que técnica tan letal, me pregunto si esta es esa quinta magia de la que hablaba?)-_ se pregunto Erza bajando de la nube.

_-bien...creo que con eso el trabajo se da por terminado..je-_ Naruto empezó a sentirse mareado y a ver borroso antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

_-¡NARUTOOO!-_ el grito de sus compañeras fue lo ultimo que escucho el rubio antes de que todo se volviera negro.

**TIME SKIP/ al día siguiente en el gremio/**

Naruto despertó recostado en una cama que se encontraba en la zona de descanso del gremio, poco a poco se empezó a reincorporar quedando sentado se dio cuenta que solo llevaba sus short blanco y unos vendajes en el abdomen.

_-(así que...estoy de vuelta en el gremio eh?)-_ pensó mientras con la vista examinaba la habitación, su vista se poso en la puerta al escuchar como se abría.

_-veo que ya te sientes mejor-_ dijo el maestro entrando en la habitación y sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama del rubio.

_-si no se preocupe me curo rápido, mas importante maestro ¿como se encuentran Erza y Mira?-_ pregunto preocupado.

_-jeje no te preocupes ellas están bien gracias a ti según dijeron ellas-_ le contesto con una leve sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

_-ya veo...es un alivio-_ esto ultimo lo dijo mientras se volvía a recostar.

_-Mira me dio el reporte de la misión, de aver sabido que se toparían con ese tipo de criaturas se los abría echo saber para que estuvieran preparados-_ Makarov parecía un poco deprimido.

_-no se preocupe viejo, lo importante es que completamos el trabajo y los tres estamos bien-_ dijo el rubio tratando de animar al maestro.

_-supongo que tienes razón...-_dijo relajándose un poco pero su rostro tomo una forma seria y siguió hablando_- el reporte de Mira también hablaba sobre tu magia-_ la mención de esto provoco en Naruto un leve sobresalto._- dijo que llamabas a tu magia principal Sannin y que te daba la capacidad de controlar magia elemental, se tomo la molestia de mencionar que usaste poderosa magia de fuego y aire durante el combate aunque debo decir que incluso yo es la primera vez que escucho sobre ella-_. termino de decir esperando que el chico explicara en que consistía.

_-no creo que sea algo que valla a ver en otro lado, esta magia la desarrollo mi maestro, el y yo somos los únicos capases de usarla-_ contesto con la mirada en el techo.

_-haci que tu maestro, y donde esta el?-_ pregunto en un tono suave.

Naruto agacho la cabeza y sonrió de manera melancólica._- ...murió, hace tiempo-._

_-lo lamento...-_ dijo con enpatia.

_-no tiene por que, el murió protegiendo aquello que era importante para el me enseño mucho mas que solo magia de no ser por el ya me hubiera rendido-_ hablaba con una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro, claramente orgulloso de quien fuera su Maestro.

_-por como lo mencionas debió ser un gran hombre y merece mi respeto si fue el quien te convirtió en quien eres-_ hablo recuperando una sonrisa en el rostro._- bueno regresando al reporte también mencionaba que podías usar magias especiales nombradas como "Sustitución", "transformación" y "Clonación", según lo dicho son realmente útiles, pero...lo que me llama la atención es la magia con la que Mira dice derrotaste a todas las criaturas que los atacaron-_ Makarov volvía a hablar con seriedad._- "funeral del desierto", son palabras fuertes pero según parece esa técnica merece ser llamada así-_ el maestro tenia su vista puesta en el rubio el cual no había objetado nada, los dos permanecieron en silencio un momento hasta que Naruto hablo.

_-...esa es otra de mis magias, como podrá darse cuenta es algo letal, la razón por la que la use es por que Erza y Mira estaban en peligro, no es sencilla de usar la verdad aun me deja muy agotado como podrá ver-_ se detuvo volteando a ver su vendaje mientras el maestro solo asentía._- no fue mas que un ultimo recurso para proteger a mi familia-_ termino de decir con una sonrisa mientras veía la marca en su brazo izquierdo.

_-...lo entiendo, debo decir que yo hubiera echo lo mismo-_ sus palabras sorprendieron un poco a Naruto, el esperaba un regaño o algo parecido._- proteger a tus camaradas como si fueran de tu familia habla muy bien de ti, Gildarts tenia razón estoy feliz de tenerte en Fairy Tail-_. dijo el maestro con una sonrisa y empezando a retirarse._- bueno una vez que te vistas reúnete conmigo en el mostrador para darte tu paga de tu primer trabajo, si no mal recuerdo dijiste que querías buscar un lugar para vivir cierto?-._

_-si, la verdad es que me caería muy bien tener donde descansar-_ contesto poniéndose de pie y tomando su playera.

_-de acuerdo le pediré a alguien que te ayude ya que no conoces la ciudad del todo-_ dijo saliendo de la habitación.

_-de acuerdo ahora solo queda encontrar un buen lugar donde vivir-_ hablo para si mismo una vez se quedo solo.

**_-(cualquier cosa sera mejor que tu deprimente departamento en Konoha)-_** la voz de Kurama resonó en su cabeza.

_-(hey ya extrañaba tu melodiosa voz bola de pelos..)-_ contesto Naruto mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama nuevamente.

**_-(bueno debo admitir que nos preocupaste por un momento al desmayarte...y también cuando esas dos se peleaban por cual de ellas te debía cargar)-_** Choumei tenia una gota de sudor en su nuca al recordar la patética discusión de las magas.

**_-(como sea, oye Naruto entra un momento necesitamos hablar de frente)-_** dijo Kurama atrayendo al rubio a su espacio mental.

_-que sucede?-_ pregunto Naruto una ves se encontraba frente a los bijuus.

**_-lo que pasa es que estuvimos hablando sobre tu pelea y tu magia-_ **dijo Kokuou.

**_-y llegamos a una decisión-_** continuo Gyuuki.

_-la cual es?-_ pregunto el muchacho a la espera de la respuesta.

**_- te entrenaremos..-_** dijo finalmente SonGoku.

_-entrenarme?, para que?-_ pregunto sorprendido ante la oferta.

**_-como bien te dijo Kurama, tu has recibido el poder del viejo Rikudou el cual te da control sobre todos los elementos-_ **contesto Saiken.

**_-pero tu solo sabes usar el viento y la razón por la que pudiste usar el "dragón misil de agua" y " la gran bola de fuego" es por que ya los habías visto antes pero claramente no era su versión mas poderosa-_ **continuo Matatabi.

**_-lo haremos así, Shukaku y Choumei te entrenaran en el control del viento-_** Kurama empezó a nombrar a los maestros de Naruto.

**_-de acuerdo-_ **contesto simplemente el Nanabi.

**_-je no esperes piedad de mi entrenamiento-_** el mapache de arena contesto con una sonrisa.

_-de acuerdo, cuento con ustedes Shukaku Choumei-_ dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

**_-Isoubu y Saiken se encargaran de tu entrenamiento en el elemento agua, aparte Saiken te enseñara a dominar el hielo-_ **el nombramiento del ultimo elemento sorprendió al rubio.

_-wow espera, hielo? no recuerdo que Utakata usara hielo-_ interrumpió Naruto recordando su encuentro con el anterior Jinchuuriki del Rokubi.

**_-es cierto el no, pero mi Jinchuuriki anterior a el fue un miembro del clan Yuuki-_ **explico Saiken.

**_-supongo que te suena Naruto, es el clan al que pertenecía ese chico Haku que te encontraste en la tierra de las olas_**- el zorro refresco un poco la memoria del rubio.

_-claro que lo recuerdo sus técnicas eran realmente brutales, como sea te lo encargo Saiken-_ dijo con una sonrisa.

**_-ya que yo no uso ningún ataque a base de hielo no sera mucho, pero una ves que perfecciones viento y agua seguro lo lograras-_** concluyo el Rokubi.

**_-continuando, SonGoku y Kokuou te enseñaran lo necesario sobre la tierra, ademas de como te habrás imaginado Son te enseñara el elemento lava-_ **dijo con una sonrisa Kurama al igual que los recién nombrados.

_-de acuerdo-_ fue todo lo que dijo el rubio.

**_-Gyuuki sera quien te entrene para domar el rayo-_**.

**_-tal vez no sea mi elemento, pero Bee y los demás ninjas de las nubes eran muy hábiles domando este elemento así que no debe haber problema-_ **explico el hachibi.

_-espera y que pasa con Matatabi?, pensé que tu también te encontrabas en la aldea de las nubes-_ estaba un poco extrañado.

**_-no te preocupes Naruto-chan apoyare a Gyuuki en tu entrenamiento del rayo pero también, tengo que ayudar a Kurama con su parte-_ **explico la gata de fuego.

_-ya veo, y dime, tu que me enseñaras?-_ pregunto con una sonrisa el chico a su compañero.

**_-yo con ayuda de Matatabi te entrenare para dominar el fuego, debo admitir que aver pasado tanto tiempo junto a Madara tiene sus ventajas, ese sujeto era un Dios en cuanto a control del fuego se refiere-_** contesto recostándose para estar a la altura y frente a frente a Naruto.

**_- de acuerdo esto ya esta decidido, ahora Naruto-chan por que no vez al maestro y empiezas a buscar un lugar para vivir-_**.

sin decir mas el rubio salio de su espacio mental y decidió seguir el consejo de su "hermana".

**/en la sala principal del gremio/**

Naruto se encontraba frente a frente con el Maestro que estaba sentado en la barra.

_-muy bien Naruto aquí tienes los 600,000 de pago por el trabajo-_ dijo Makarov mientras le ofrecía un sobre al rubio.

_-600,000?, espere maestro, que no tendrían que ser 200,000 para cada uno?-_ Naruto estaba sorprendido y extrañado.

_-se suponía pero, Mira y Erza estuvieron de acuerdo en que tu te quedaras con la recompensa completa-_ el maestro se cruzo de brazos con una leve sonrisa._- dijeron que tu lo necesitabas mas, y a pesar de que no lo dijeron creo que fue su forma de darte las gracias por salvarlas-._

_-jeje, enserio?. supongo que yo les daré las gracias por el gesto con esto no creo tener problema en encontrar un buen lugar para vivir...eh?-_ Naruto se estaba guardando el sobre en un bolso del short cuando vio a Mirajane entrando al gremio._- ah Mira yo quería...-_ pero antes de que pudiera terminar la mayor de los Strauss dio la vuelta y regreso por donde había entrado sin decir nada._- que le pasa, dije algo malo?-_ se pregunto extrañado.

_-no te preocupes Mira-nee solo esta apenada, jeje ella no sabe como darte las gracias eso es todo-_ hablo Lisanna llegando a donde se encontraba Naruto.

_-ah, Lisanna, estas segura?-_ pregunto un tanto aliviado el rubio.

_-si no te preocupes-_ contesto la chica con una sonrisa.

_-de acuerdo, por cierto necesitas algo?-_ pregunto ya mas tranquilo.

_-ah, el maestro me pidió que te ayudara a buscar un apartamento en los alrededores, espero no te moleste-_ Lisanna levanto un dedo explicando el por que de su llegada.

_-no para nada, al contrario te agradezco que quieras ayudarme-_ Naruto estaba un poco apenado, antes de decidir partir escucho un ruido de alguien corriendo detrás de el_.-(bien, me lo imaginaba aquí vamos...)-_ pensó identificando la presencia que se acercaba.

_-!NARUTOOO, PELEA CONMIGO¡-_ grito Natsu saltando y dirigiendo una patada voladora a la cabeza del rubio.

Naruto simplemente se agacho sin voltear a ver al pelirosa que paso volando y se estrello de lleno contra una mesa._- hey Natsu es bueno verte también...pero no crees que un simple "hola" seria suficiente-_ dijo como si nada mientras volteaba a ver al dragón slayer en el suelo.

_-Natsu dijo que te quería enfrentar desde que se entero que fuiste a una misión de clase A en tu primer trabajo-_ hablo Happy que se detuvo a un lado de su aun inconsciente compañero.

_-ya veo, pero si ese es el caso por que no se enfrenta a Mira o Erza?-_ pregunto el rubio.

_-de echo lo intento ayer que llegaron pero ambas lo vencieron rápidamente-_ dijo Lisanna un tanto apenada.

_-¡AYE!-_ dijo el gato azul.

_-me lo imagino jaja...-_ dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_-eso no importa, el ayer es el ayer y hoy es hoy, así que pela conmigo-_ hablo Natsu ya totalmente recuperado.

_-tendrás que esperar para después Natsu, ahorita llevare a Naruto a buscar un lugar donde vivir-_ Lisanna uso una voz de mando mientras ponía sus puños en sus caderas._- por que no mejor tu y Happy nos ayudan-_ termino con una sonrisa.

_-pero...esta bien los acompañamos-_ el pelirosa iba a replicar pero se detuvo al ver como Lisanna hacia un leve puchero que lo sonrojo un poco._- ¡PERO CUANDO TERMINEMOS QUIERO MI PELEA!-_ dijo esto apuntando a Naruto con un dedo y empezando a caminar a la puerta, mientras la peliblanca tenia una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

_-lo tienes bien controlado eh?-_ dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sin voltear a ver a la chica y viendo como Natsu se sonrojaba y le gritaba algo a Happy quien voló lejos de su alcance aguantando sus risas.

_-por supuesto, después de todo una mujer debe controlar a su esposo o si no hará lo que quiere jeje-_ las palabras de Lisanna descolocaron a Naruto que la veía sorprendido y un poco incrédulo.

_-¡QUEEE!, esposo?,ustedes dos están casados?-_ pregunto con los ojos abiertos como platos y la quijada en el piso.

_-jeje, no en realidad...aunque Natsu me prometió que seria su esposa cuando eramos mas pequeños-_ la chica tenia una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo mientras veía al pelirosa que los esperaba en la puerta.

_-ya veo, se lo que sea que pase después espero que ambos sean felices, aunque tal vez aun sea temprano para decir algo así jaja-_ dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

_-si tal vez tengas razón, bueno mejor empezamos la búsqueda antes de que sea mas tarde o no encontraras donde vivir-_ dijo Lisanna dando el tema por terminado y empezando a andar hacia la puerta.

_-de acuerdo-_ y así los dos alcanzaron a Natsu y Happy que los seguían esperando.

Mientras los tres magos y el gato dejaban el gremio el maestro veía hacia la puerta con una sonrisa._- (realmente se hace amigo de los demás muy rápido...Naruto Uzumaki eres realmente especial)-_ pensó el maestro que caminaba de regreso a su oficina.

**/en las calles de Magnolia/.**

Naruto junto con Lisanna, Natsu y Happy quien se encontraba ya sobre la cabeza de su mejor amigo habían pasado ya casi 4 horas recorriendo la ciudad entera en busca de un lugar para el rubio, pero sin mucho éxito los pocos lugares que encontraron no eran exactamente del agrado ya fuera por su locación o las condiciones en que se encontraban, los magos decidieron sentarse a descansar en el parque de Magnolia serca de la entrada sur.

_-aaah, diablos esto no a ido nada bien-_ Naruto hablo soltando un suspiro de fastidio.

_-ni que lo digas esto a sido un desastre, que clase de lugares han sido esos, uno incluso no tenia baño-_ Happy estaba sentado en el regazo de Lisanna mientras recordaba el ultimo departamento que visitaron.

_-como alguien podría vivir ahí de todos modos?-_ pregunto molesta la peliblanca.

_-mmmmm...ya se que tal si cuando tenían que ir abrían la ventana y de esa manera...¡AUUCH!-_ el mal chiste de Natsu fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Lisanna que estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

_-¡NATSU NO SEAS GROSERO DELANTE DE UNA DAMA!-_ grito la chica ofendida.

_-vamos cálmense un poco ustedes dos haci no llegaremos a nada-_ Naruto intento regañar a la "pareja" pero estaba muy desanimado para siquiera tomarlo enserio.

_-pero Naruto, entonces que piensas hacer?-_ pregunto Happy acercando al rubio.

_-no lo se , supongo que no me queda de otra que decidirme por alguno de los lugares que visitamos-_ contesto resignado.

_-oigan, que esa no es?-_ la voz de Lisanna llamo la atención de todos y voltearon a donde apuntaba con su dedo, por el camino se veía a una pelirroja que se acercaba rápidamente a ellos.

_-Erza'?-_ pregunto extrañado Happy al reconocer a la maga.

_- que hará Erza-san aquí?-_ se pregunto la Strauss un poco sorprendida.

_-¡ERZA PELEA CONMIGO!-_ grito Natsu adelantándose.

_- no pierdes el tiempo eh...-_ dijeron el gato y la peliblanca al mismo tiempo, mas sin embargo Erza paso de largo a Natsu y se detuvo frente a Naruto con la cabeza agachada lo cual provocaba que su pelo ensombreciera sus ojos.

_-que tal Erza, me alegra verte yo quería...eh-_ Naruto fue interrumpido por la pelirroja que tomo su mano y coloco en ella una hoja de papel.

_-toma esto...-_ fue todo lo que dijo Erza antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo por el mismo camino que llego, tenia un leve sonrojo en las mejillas que solo Lisanna pudo notar.

_-ok...eso fue extraño-_ dijo Natsu viendo el camino por el que se había ido la pelirroja.

_-aye-_ Happy asintió con la cabeza.

_-me pregunto que le paso?-_ Naruto estaba un poco preocupado ante la actitud de Titania.

_-jejeje, no hay nada de que preocuparse, yo creo que Erza-san solo tiene el mismo problema que Mira-nee con respecto a lo que paso-_ dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa divertida.

_-...ya veo, (y ahora como le hago para hablarles a esas dos)-_ este ultimo pensamiento claramente mortificaba al rubio.

_-por cierto Naruto que fue lo que Erza te dio?_- pregunto Natsu.

_-pues...-_ dijo mientras leía la hoja que recibió._- esto es un anuncio...de un departamento en renta-_ había un poco de sorpresa en sus palabras.

_-enserio?, déjame verlo-_ Lisanna tomo el papel y empezó a leerlo rápidamente._- al parecer es un departamento para solteros que esta en renta, es serca de Fairy Tail aunque la renta es de 150,000 joyas al mes-_ repaso cada punto del anuncio.

_-eso es mas caro que una habitación en Fairy Hills, tu que dices Naruto-_ Happy estaba volando sobre el hombro de la chica.

_-no pierdo nada dándole un vistazo, Erza se molesto en buscarlo para mi haci que es lo menos que debo hacer-_ dijo Naruto tomando de nuevo el anuncio.

_-de acuerdo, entonces vamos-_ dijo Natsu guiando al grupo a la dirección.

**TIME SKIP**

el grupo se encontraba frente a un edificio de departamentos de 4 pisos de alto, realmente por fuera el edificio se veía prometedor, pero con lo que habían visto hasta ahora no se dejarían llevar por la primera impresión, entrando al edificio rápidamente se encontraron con el encargado el cual les dijo que el departamento que mencionaba el anuncio era el del ultimo piso.

_-esto es...-_ hablo Natsu.

-increíble...- termino Lisanna.

_-aye...-_ dijo el gato igual de sorprendido que los demás.

_-es realmente asombroso-_ dijo Naruto mientras los cuatro empezaban a recorrer el departamento.

El departamento era realmente asombroso, entrando por la puerta te encontrabas con un amplio espacio que al parecer era la sala o recibidor avanzando un poco del lado derecho había un pasillo en el cual se encontraban las puertas a los 2 cuartos y el baño ademas de un pequeño cuarto que funcionaba como almacén o bodega, un poco mas adelante de la entrada al pasillo, del lado izquierdo estaba el espacio para el comedor en el cual en la pared de la izquierda se encontraba una ventana que daba a la cocina y al lado de esta la puerta de entrada. la cocina por su parte contaba con una isla en el centro y estufa, al final de la sala había una enorme ventana y una puerta de vidrio que daba paso a una terraza la cual una parte esa de piedra y la otra era un pequeño jardín sin mencionar la increíble vista al lago Sciliora, el pasillo a los cuartos tenia tragaluces a lo largo al igual que dos lamparas lo que impedía que se quedara oscuro tanto de día como de noche, los cuartos eran amplios cada uno con un armario y una gran ventana que dejaba entrar mucha luz, finalmente el baño era realmente grande contaba con regadera y tina de baño.

_-wow, ahora entiendo por que cuesta 150,000 al mes es increíble-_ dijo Lisanna una vez terminaron de recorrer el lugar.

_-es cierto, pero vale la pena digo, ¡MIRA ESTE JARDÍN Y LA VISTA ES INCREÍBLE!-_ gritaba Natsu mientras saltaba en la terraza.

_-estoy de acuerdo, señor me lo quedo-_ dijo Naruto con una sonrisa al propietario.

-_estupendo, entonces la mujer que vino ayer no me mintió-_ hablo el hombre sacando los papeles del contrato.

_-una mujer?-_ pregunto extrañado Happy.

_-si, verán ayer una persona había venido por que estaba interesada en el lugar sin embargo me dijo que solo estaba dispuesto a pagar 100,000 joyas de renta, yo ya pensaba en aceptar ya que va a ser un mes que no conseguía quien lo rentara, pero llego una mujer que me dijo que si me esperaba para hoy vendría alguien dispuesto a pagar el precio original, al principio dude en creerle pero ella insistió que era algo que esa persona necesitaba haci que la escuche y me alegro-_ termino su explicación ya con los papeles en la mano.

_- y dígame señor, esa mujer de casualidad no era una pelirroja que vestía una armadura?-_ pregunto Lisanna con una sospecha de la responsable.

_-de echo si,-_ contesto el hombre.

_-así que fue Erza eh-_ dijo Natsu entrando en el lugar.

_-vaya, tendré que darle las gracias, (aunque sera difícil por como se a estado comportando)-_ dijo Naruto soltando un suspiro.

_-bueno denle las gracias de mi parte también, ahora Uzumaki-san que le parece si firmamos el contrato también le pido el pago de dos meses por adelantado-_ el propietario le ofreció al rubio el contrato y una pluma.

_-de acuerdo-_ contesto Naruto y firmo los papeles, al terminar saco de su bolso el dinero que recibió del trabajo._- y aquí tiene los 300,000 por dos meses de renta-_ le ofreció el dinero y el contrato ya firmado de vuelta.

_-excelente, eso seria todo de su parte Uzumaki-san yo me encargo de lo demás ahora si me disculpa debo pedir que traigan los muebles ya que se encuentran guardados en un almacén, considerando la hora espero que para en la noche ya se encuentren aquí las cosas para su cuarte y haci pueda dormir tranquilo-_ hablo el hombre mientras guardaba el contrato.

_-no se preocupe no soy exigente, me conformo con que aquí se encuentre la cama ya mañana pueden traer las demás cosas-_ dijo un poco apenado Naruto.

_-bueno entonces creo que nosotros nos retiramos para no interrumpir-_ dijo Lisanna empujando a Natsu fuera del departamento.

_-nos vemos mas tarde-_ se despidió el rubio y salio con los demás del lugar.

Ya fuera del edificio.

_-felicidades Naruto, ya tienes un lugar para vivir-_ dijo Happy volando frente al rubio.

_-es verdad y aun te quedan 300,000 joyas, que harás ahora?-_ pregunto Natsu.

_-mmmm... bueno, que les parece si antes que nada les invito algo de comer como agradecimiento-_ Naruto se detuvo eh izo su oferta con una sonrisa.

_-¡SIII TENGO HAMBRE HORA DE COMER!-_ grito Natsu entusiasmado.

_-¡aye!-_ dijo Happy.

_-la verdad es que si tengo hambre, así que aceptare tu oferta-_ Lisanna estaba un poco apenada pero feliz.

_-de acuerdo pues busquemos un lugar donde comer-_ los cuatro partieron en busca de un buen restaurante.

**TIME SKIP.**

después de comer los chicos estaban de vuelta en el parque y se encontraban debajo de un árbol tomando un descanso.

_-¡NARUTO YA ENCONTRAMOS UN DEPARTAMENTO, AHORA PELEA CONMIGO!_- gritaba Natsu emocionado.

_-Natsu acabamos de comer dame 5 minutos-_ dijo Naruto recargándose en el tronco del árbol se encontraba sentado en flor de loto.

-_eh, pero me dijiste que si te ayudaba a buscar donde vivir pelearías conmigo-_ dijo esto haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

_- la que dijo eso fue Lisanna, ademas creo que se tiene que ir-_ las palabras del rubio confundieron a los demás.

_-a que te refieres?-_ pregunto la peliblanca.

_-a eso-_ dijo apuntando detrás de el sin voltear la mirada, por el camino del parque se acercaban Mirajane y Ellfman.

_-¡HEY LISANNA!-_ grito Ellfman acercandose a ellos seguido por Mira.

_-Ellf-nii, Mira-nee que hacen aquí?-_ pregunto la menor de los Strauss a sus hermanos.

_-te estábamos buscando, quiero que vengas con nosotros en una misión clase S-_ Mira contesto la pregunta de su hermana sorprendiéndola.

_-¡ESPERA, SI VAS A LLEVAR A LISANNA TAMBIÉN LLÉVAME A MI!-_ Natsu grito feliz asciendo su petición.

_-Lo siento Natsu pero es muy peligroso, la razón por la que llevo a Lisanna es por sus habilidades de apoyo no pienso dejarla pelear o algo por el estilo-_ Mira negó con la cabeza a la petición del pelirosa el cual hizo un puchero y se sentó en el piso molesto.

_-descuida Natsu ya tendrás tu oportunidad-_ dijo Lisanna tratando de calmar al muchacho.

Mira se acerco a donde estaba Naruto mientras Lisanna consolaba a Natsu._- ...ya encontraste donde vivir?-_ pregunto la chica una vez estaba serca del rubio.

_-si ya encontré un lugar, por cierto gracias por lo del dinero de no haber sido por ello tendría problemas-_ le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Mira permaneció en silencio un momento._- ...ya veo...veras yo quería- lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero antes de continuar dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar alejándose del lugar.- andando Ellfman, Lisanna-_ hablo a sus hermanos para retirarse del lugar.

_-de acuerdo nee-san, Naruto cuando regrese espero me ayudes con el entrenamiento que mencionaste-_ el peliblanco le dio una sonrisa al rubio mientras le mencionaba su acuerdo.

_-je cuenta con ello Ellfman-_ Naruto estrecho la mano del Strauss para que este saliera detrás de su hermana mayor.

_-nos vemos Natsu, Happy, Naruto-_ dijo Lisanna y empezara a correr para alcanzar a sus hermanos, al subir una pequeña colina se detuvo y dio la vuelta alsando su mano con la señal de Fairy Tail.-_ ¡NO LO OLVIDES NATSU!-_ grito y los hermanos Strauss partieron a cumplir la misión de la bestia.

_-que fue esa señal que hizo?-_ pregunto Naruto un tanto confundido poniéndose de píe.

_-es la señal de Fairy Tail-_ contesto Happy haciendo la seña con su mano.

_-es cierto eres nuevo así que no lo sabes-_ hablo Natsu viendo la señal que hacia Happy_.- es un mensaje, significa que no importa si no te puedo ver incluso si estamos separados, siempre estaré viendo por ti-_ explico con una sonrisa y haciendo la señal en dirección por donde se había ido su amiga.

_-ya veo, (este lugar enserio son como una familia)-_ pensó el rubio con una sonrisa._- bueno iré a descansar a mi nuevo departamento, los veré mañana en el gremio, nos vemos-_ se despidió dando la vuelta y empezando a caminar.

_-¡ESPERA QUE PASA CON NUESTRA PELEA?!-_ pregunto exaltado Natsu.

_-no crees que lo correcto seria esperar a que vuelva Lisanna?-_ dijo el rubio sin dejar de caminar.

_-mmmm...supongo que tienes razón, de acuerdo pero prepárate no te lo voy a poner fácil, vamos Happy-_ dicho esto empezó a andar rumbo a su casa.

_aye, nos vemos Naruto-_ dijo el gato y se fue con su compañero.

Ya de noche Naruto llego a su nuevo departamento y se dio cuenta de que ya casi todo estaba ahí al parecer solo faltaba la sala, decidió tomar un baño y luego se fue a dormir.

_-(es bueno tener donde descansar)-_ pensó ya acostado en su cama de tamaño matrimonial.

**_-(y definitivamente este lugar es mucho mejor que el otro)-_** hablo Kurama.

_-(hey donde estuvieron toda la tarde?)-_ pregunto el rubio a sus inquilinos.

**_-(donde mas quieres que estemos baka)-_** dijo molesto Shukaku encontrando tonta la pregunta.

**_-(lo siento, a lo que me refiero es que no me hablaron en toda la tarde)-_**.

**_-(eso es por que estabas acompañado, y si empezabas a hablar con nosotros enfrente de los demás te verías como un loco)-_** Gyuuki explico el por que de su silencio.

_-(supongo que tienes razón)-._

**_-(bueno Naruto-chan ya te uniste a Fairy Tail y conseguiste donde vivir, puedes dar tu llegada a Earthland como oficial)-_** dijo Matatabi con una sonrisa.

_-(es cierto, bueno lo mejor ahora es descansar los veo mañana)-_ dijo el rubio acomodándose en su cama y dispuesto a dormir.

**TIME SKIP 4 días /en la calle de Magnolia que lleva al gremio/**

Naruto se encontraba de camino al gremio, en estos días había tomado trabajos fáciles que no eran fuera de la ciudad y decidió que ya era hora de tomar algo mas arriesgado, pero cuando iba llegando a la puerta de entrada vio a Natsu salir corriendo y a Happy detrás de el.

_-esos eran Natsu y Happy, me pregunto que habrá pasado?-_ se pregunto mientras veía como sus amigos se perdían a lo lejos, sin perder tiempo entro en el gremio solo para encontrarse con una triste imagen_-(pero...que pasa?)-_ se pregunto alarmado.

**_-(..dolor, siento mucho dolor y tristeza en ellos)-_** hablo Kurama de forma seria ante lo que presentía.

_-...Naruto-_ una voz llamo la atención del rubio.

_-...Gray, dime que paso?-_ pregunto preocupado al mago de hiel oque claramente estaba deprimido.

_-...la misión que tomo el equipo de Mira...salio mal-_ lo ultimo lo dijo volteando a ver a donde estaban Mirajane y Ellfman vendados.

Sin decir nada mas Naruto se acerco a donde estaban los hermanos Strauss, pero una pregunta importante rondaba su cabeza una pregunta que no quería hacer._- (...donde esta Lisanna?)-_.

Mirajane sintió como se acercaban a ella y alzo la mirada solo para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que la veían con tristeza y comprensión._- ...Naruto yo no pude..-_ ríos de lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

_-...fue mi culpa..-_ hablo Ellfman con la voz baja y sin levantar la mirada.

_-no digas eso Ellfman...si alguien tuvo la culpa fui yo, yo la lleve con nosotros y por mi-_ Mira hablaba sin dejar de llorar.

_-¡FUE MI CULPA!-_ grito fuertemente haciendo eco en el edificio._- ¡SI NO FUERA POR MI...si no fuera por mi Lisanna no...¡MALDICIOOOON!-_ Ellfman golpeaba el piso sin dejar de llorar.

Naruto paso la vista por el lugar, todos tenían una cara triste incluso el maestro que estaba sentado sobre el mostrador, el rubio puso por un momento su mano en el hombro de la dolida peliblanca y procedió a retirarse.

En la puerta del gremio estaba Erza junto a Gray al parecer ella también se acababa de enterar de lo que paso se notaba en su rostro._- quédate con Mira en lo que vuelvo-_ hablo Naruto llamando la atención de la pelirroja._- en estos momentos ella necesita a su mejor amiga-_ dijo esto pasando por su lado y continuando su camino fuera del gremio.

_-de acuerdo, pero a donde vas?-_ pregunto Erza en voz baja mientras veía la espalda de Naruto.

_-...por Natsu-_ dicho esto dio un salto para subir a un tejado y empezar a moverse sobre las azoteas dejando sorprendidos a los dos magos que estaban en la puerta.

_-...(lo que pienses hacer, espero que pueda ayudarlos te lo encargo, Naruto)-_ pensaba el maestro mientras veía al nuevo miembro de Fairy Tail partir.

Naruto siguió la señal de la magia de Natsu hasta las afueras de la ciudad, cuando lo encontró estaba parado frente a lo que el le pareció un pequeño refugio echo de paja.

_-esa es una casa que Lisanna y Natsu construyeron cuando eran niños, ahí fue donde ellos me cuidaron antes de que naciera-_ Happy hablo tranquilo a un lado del rubio.

_-ya veo, es especial para ellos...Happy, regresa al gremio yo hablare con Natsu-_ dijo tranquilamente el rubio.

_-...de acuerdo-_ dijo el pequeño gato antes de volar de vuelta al gremio.

Una vez se fue Happy, Naruto se acerco a Natsu quedando solo a unos pasos detrás de el._- ...ven conmigo Natsu, hay algo que debemos hacer-_ dijo despacio.

_-...de que hablas?-_ pregunto el pelirosa con la cabeza baja y sin voltear a verlo.

_-no me dijiste que querías pelear?, vamos lo haremos en el gremio como la primera vez-._

Natsu tembló un poco antes de hacer una sonrisa melancólica._- ...dijiste que pelearíamos cunado Lisanna volviera...y ella ya o...volverá-_ una lagrima solitaria callo por su mejilla claramente conteniendo sus ganas de llorar.

Naruto no dijo nada mas, se acerco al pelirosa, lo tomo del chaleco por la espalda y echo a correr rápidamente de vuelta al gremio.

_-¡OYE QUE HACES!-_ grito Natsu mientras veía como iban saltando entre los arboles, el rubio no le respondió y siguió su camino.

De vuelta en el gremio, había un profundo silencio en el lugar nadie decía nada, Ellfman estaba sentado en una mesa junto con Gray y Happy quien acababa de llegar, en otra se encontraba Mira y enfrente de ella estaba Erza la cual solo vigilaba a su amiga, las puertas del gremio se abrieron fuertemente dejando entrar un corriente de aire, en el centro del salón estaba Naruto que sostenía Natsu y lo soltó para después voltear a verlo.

_-levántate vamos a empezar..-_ Naruto se puso en posición de pelea.

_-no voy a pelear..-_ dijo Natsu poniéndose de pie y dando la vuelta empezando a caminar lentamente a la puerta.

_-...Natsu-_ dijo Happy desde su lugar, todos veían atentos a los dos jóvenes en el centro del gremio.

_-...quien eres tu?-_ pregunto Naruto en dirección a Natsu quien se detuvo extrañado.

_-que?-_ pregunto el pelirosa viendo sobre su hombro.

_-pregunte quien eres tu?, me dijiste que querías pelear conmigo y ahora dices que no, tu no eres el Natsu que conozco-_ Naruto apunto con su dedo a Natsu viéndolo con una cara mosqueada.

_-Naruto que inten..-_ Erza se había parado de la mesa y se dirija a Naruto pero fue detenida por Makarov._- maestro?-_.

_-..esto es algo que Natsu, y todos ustedes necesitan en este momento y Naruto lo sabe-_. dijo viendo al rubio.

_-te dije que no voy a pelear, Lisanna no esta..-_ Natsu hablaba triste pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

_-ella esta aquí, siempre lo ah estado y lo estará..-_ las palabras del rubio sorprendieron a todo el gremio.

_-que dices?-_ pregunto Natsu sorprendido.

_-solo lo que ya sabes-_ Naruto alzo su mano derecha asiendo la señal de Fairy Tail._- tu me dijiste que esta señal significaba que no importa si no te puede ver aunque estén separados esta viendo por ti, estoy seguro de que ella te esta vigilando y a todos desde algún lugar-_ sus palabras hicieron llorar a algunos de los miembros del gremio incluyendo a los dos Strauss que recordaban el rostro de su hermana.

_-como...¡COMO PUEDES HABLAR ASÍ!-_ grito Natsu_- ¡TU ACABAS DE LLEGAR, NO HABLES COMO SI TE DOLIERA IGUAL QUE A NOSOTROS!-_ se lanzo sobre Naruto dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro haciendo que este retrocediera.

Todos veían esta escena sorprendidos incluso el maestro mas ninguno dijo nada._- ...claro que me duele-_ hablo finalmente Naruto limpiándose la sangre que salia de su labio._- yo no tenia nada cuando llegue a Fiore, pero conocí a Gildarts quien me acepto y me ayudo sin saber nada de mi, después llegue aquí, te conocí a ti al Maestro, Mira, Erza, Gray, Ellfman y Lisanna quien fue la primera en darme la bienvenida-_ dijo mientras recuperaba la postura._- claro que me duele, pero..no por eso...¡VOY A LAMENTARME TODA LA VIDA POR SU PARTIDA!-_ grito finalmente regresandole el golpe a Natsu y así los dos empezaron una pelea a golpe limpio.

después de un tiempo de darse golpes se detuvieron y visiblemente Natsu estaba en peor condición que Naruto.

_-..yo...le ...prometí-_ Natsu hablaba entre jadeos._- yo le prometí...que la próxima vez que se perdiera...la encontraría-_ el chico comenzó a llorar._- pero.. ahora no puedo llegar a donde ella esta...¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGA!-_ grito lanzándose nuevamente al ataque, pero cuando iba a golpear a Naruto este detuvo su puño con su mano.

_-..sigue adelante Natsu-_ hablo soltando su puño y golpeándolo con su mano libre._- Fairy Tail es una familia, desde que estamos aquí nuestras vidas ya no nos pertenecen solo a nosotros, todos aquí estamos unidos, yo no me detendré seguiré viviendo, no solo por mi también por Lisanna-_ ya nadie en el gremio contenía sus lagrimas las palabras de Naruto los habían alcanzado a todos, Mira y Erza recordaban las palabras de Naruto en la cuevas.

_-(para el, desde un principio todos fuimos su familia)-_ Pensaba Erza mientras mantenía una mirada triste sobre el rubio.

_-sigue adelante, Natsu vive de una manera que haga feliz a Lisanna para cuando se vuelvan a reunir no te arrepientas de nada frente a ella, de esa forma-_ Naruto puso su puño derecho sobre su pecho a la altura de su corazón._- de esa forma Lisanna siempre seguirá viva dentro de tu corazón-_ dijo finalmente con una sonrisa y después de esto salio del edificio cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

Paso un tiempo antes de que Natsu se pusiera de píe._- ...no me rendiré, seguiré adelante, ¡ME HARÉ MUCHO MUCHO MAS FUERTE PARA ENCONTRAR A IGNEEL Y PROTEGER A MIS AMIGOS!, es una promesa, así que mírame Lisanna-_ Natsu recupero su sonrisa y haciendo la señal de Fairy Tail seguido después por los demás miembros del gremio.

_-ne-san, te prometo que me haré mas fuerte, seré un verdadero hombre-_ Ellfman hablo a su hermana parándose a su lado, tenia una leve sonrisa pero su mirada era de determinación.

_-...si, lo se-_ Mira también tenia una sonrisa pero la de ella era mas tierna y cálida una sonrisa que ella no había tenido antes.

Fuera del gremio Naruto escuchaba feliz como el animo regresaba poco a poco._- lo hiciste bien-_ hablo una voz a su lado.

_-no fue la gran cosa maestro, solo quería ayudarlos-_ dijo sonriente el joven

_-Naruto, realmente te lo agradezco, gracias-_ dijo el maestro con una sonrisa triste.

El rubio sonrió de igual manera recordando a Lisanna._- este gremio era importante para ella, estoy seguro que no le gustaría que estuvieran tristes por su causa-_ se empezo a retirar del lugar

-_si, en eso tienes razón, nos vemos-_ el Maestro se dispuso a entrar nuevamente en el gremio.

_-una ultima cosa maestro-_ dijo Naruto y Makarov volteo a verlo._- le prometo, que nunca mas dejare morir a algún miembro de mi familia y es una promesa de por vida-_ dio una sonrisa sobre su hombro y después corrió calle abajo.

Makarov sonrió y sin decir nada entro al gremio.

**TIME SKIP /2 días después/**

Todos los miembros del gremio se presentaron en el funeral de Lisanna, aunque todos estaban tristes dejaron el lugar con una sonrisa y la promesa de vivir también por ella cortesía de cierto rubio ese día y el siguiente el gremio estuvo fuera de labores.

Naruto llego al gremio alrededor del medio día al entrar todos los miembros presentes le dedicaron una sonrisa.

_-Bienvenido Naruto-_ lo saludo Makarov.

_-ya vienes a tomar un trabajo tan pronto-_ dijo Wakaba.

_-buenos días Naruto, quieres acompañarme con un trago?-_ le pregunto la bebedora por excelencia del gremio Cana Alberona quien al parecer ya iba en su tercer barril.

_-jeje creo que paso..-_ dijo nervioso el rubio a la oferta de la mujer.

_-bu...buenos días Naruto-_ hablo una voz femenina que reconoció como la de Mirajane.

_-buenos días Mi..mi...¡MIRAJANE?!-_ Naruto se dio la vuelta mientras saludaba solo para encontrarse con una muy diferente pero igual de hermosa Mira.

La chica dejo por completo su conjunto gótico cambiándolo por un vestido de tirantes color azul marino y un listón de color blanco en la cintura que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. llevaba zapatillas de correa color blanco y se había soltado el cabello, hay que decir que estaba claramente sonrojada._- me veo extraña?-_ pregunto un tanto avergonzada.

Naruto tardo en reaccionar ya que seguía en shock por la impresión al igual que el resto de los presente._- no para nada, pero por que el cambio?-_ pregunto levemente sonrojado.

_-Bueno, Lisanna alguna vez me dijo que me vería bien en este tipo de ropa, así que decidí probármela, que opinas?-_ pregunto dando una vuelta lentamente.

_-que estoy de acuerdo con Lisanna, te vez increíble-_ contesto sin reparos.

_-me alegro-_ Mira se veía claramente aliviada, después de un momento de silencio volvió su vista al rubio._- sabes..yo quería decir esto desde hace tiempo, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba a pesar de que Lisanna me dijo que no era la gran cosa, yo no sabia como hacerlo así que simplemente lo diré...Naruto, muchas gracias por salvarme en la cueva , y también gracias por salvar a Lisanna el primer día que llegaste, realmente, muchas gracias-_ termino de agradecer con una tierna sonrisa que le saco suspiros y sonrojo a mas de uno en el gremio.

_-ni lo menciones, como dije somos parte de la misma familia y debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros-_ Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica.

_-de acuerdo, ahora iré a ver en que puedo ayudar al maestro, nos vemos-_ Mira se despidió y se dirijo al mostrador.

Tiempo después Naruto estaba sentado en una mesa tomando una bebida, cuando Ellfman se le acerco._- hey Naruto te parece si empezamos con el entrenamiento-_ dijo el Strauss con una sonrisa.

_-ya te recuperaste?-_ pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa.

_-por supuesto un verdadero hombre no se debe detener por algo haci-_.

_-de acuerdo, Gray bienes?-_ Naruto hablo al azabache que estaba en la barra.

_-por supuesto ya era hora-_ dijo parándose de su asiento y acercandose a los dos.

_-no se van a divertir sin mi verdad?-_ hablo una nueva voz llamando su atención, era Natsu.

Naruto solo le dio una sonrisa y asintió._- vamos-_ dijo empezando a caminar a la parte posterior del gremio seguido por los otros tres.

**TIME SKIP**

Por la tarde Naruto iba de regreso a su departamento después de pasar casi todo el día ayudando a Natsu y los otros a entrenar estaba muy cansado para tomar un trabajo, pero alguien lo estaba esperando a la mitad del puente que cruza el río para llegar a su edificio.

_-me esperabas, Erza?-_ pregunto acercandose a la pelirroja.

_-si, quería hablar contigo-_ dijo mientras de volteaba y recargaba sus brazos en el barandal.

_-y, de que quiere hablar?-_ Naruto imito la acción de Erza poniéndose a su lado.

_-yo pues...gracias-_ dijo finalmente volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa._-no sabia como decirlo sin parecer débil-_.

_-por que te preocupaba eso?-_ pregunto extrañado.

_-todos en el gremio me consideran la mujer mas fuerte y darte las gracias seria mostrarme vulnerable-_ Erza hablo con la mirada puesta en el río.

_-yo no lo veo así, aquellos que no necesitan ayuda son fuertes, pero aquellos que piden ayuda y la agradecen reconocen su propia fuerza y por lo tanto pueden hacerse aun mas fuertes-_ Naruto veía al cielo mientras recordaba a sus maestros.

Erza estaba sorprendida por las palabras del rubio y sonrió una vez mas._- no se como agradecerte-_.

_-si quieres agradecerme es fácil-_ Naruto estiro su mano derecha y se la ofreció a Erza._- se mi amiga así de simple._

La chica vio la mano del muchacho extrañada por la petición pero no dudo en aceptar._-seguro Naruto-_ dijo correspondiendo el gesto,_- de acuerdo ya hice lo que vine a hacer así que me retiro, te veo mañana-_ se despidió soltando el agarre.

-seguro nos vemos- contesto Naruto mientras veía a la pelirroja marcharse, cuando ya estaba un poco alejada recordó algo importante._- ¡ERZA, ESPERO QUE PRONTO VOLVAMOS A TRABAJAR JUNTOS!-_ aunque no se diera cuenta una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Scarlet que siguió su camino desapareciendo finalmente de su vista.

**_-(lo ven se los dije seria la pelirroja)-_** hablo Kurama dentro de su mente.

**_-(tenias razón se ve que lo conoces bien)-_** dijo Kokuou con una sonrisa.

_-(de que están hablando ustedes?)-_ Naruto estaba confuso por la conversación.

**_-(de nada importante por el momento)-_** dijo Choumei.

**_-(mejor ve a descansar Naruto-chan, que mañana continuamos con u entrenamiento)-_** Matatabi dio por terminado el asunto a lo que el chico solo asintió.

Naruto dio un ultimo vistazo al cielo y sonriendo emprendió su camino de vuelta a su departamento.

* * *

><p><strong>ALELUYA!...al fin termine<strong>

**pero bueno aquí dejo el capitulo 4 que me salio un tanto mas largo que el resto pero que mas da**

**En el próximo capitulo un salto de 2 años hasta los sucesos de la serie BYE BYE ._. /**

**P.D: Si tienen alguna duda respecto al departamento de Naruto se las contesto .-.**

**Ahora, si no les importa me voy a dormir el resto del día zzzz... -_-**


	5. Las hadas y la maldición de la luna

**bueno chicos empezare el quinto capitulo de esta historia, a partir del cap 10 de la serie.**

**Algo importante en esta historia me enfocare en el avance de Naruto, pero no le daré todo el protagonismo, así que aquellas peleas o sucesos que no mencione sucederán igual que en la serie original.**

**RESUMEN DE 2 AÑOS: Naruto se convirtió en mago clase S un año después de su llegada, Mira al igual que en la serie dejo su labor como maga y se volvió mecerá. Naruto recivio el apodo de "el sabio de Fairy Tail" y con este nombre se dio a conocer a lo largo de Fiore lo cual ase pensar que es algún anciano a la mayoría de las personas, en este tiempo su entrenamiento con los bijuus le permitió dominar todos los elementos incluso lava y hielo faltando solo el elemento madera. Los bijuus han recuperado casi un 50 % de su poder pero Naruto usualmente no usa mas de un 20 % ya que el enlace con ellos sigue siendo inestable y lo que a el le importa es buscar una manera de liberarlos del sello de su cuerpo.**

* * *

><p><strong>gremio de Fairy Tail/ cap.10.**

Erza y Natsu acababan de volver de ERA y los miembros del gremio discutieron las razones del consejo mágico para actuar de esta manera llegando a la conclusión de que solo era una advertencia.

_-Esperen un momento, que paso con la batalla entre Natsu y Erza?-_ pregunto un hombre del gremio una vez terminaron la anterior platica.

_-oh, es cierto casi lo olvido-_ Natsu paro de correr y se dirijo a donde Erza se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas del gremio tomando una taza de té._- Erza continuemos donde lo dejamos-._

_-no, estoy muy cansada-_ contesto sin voltear a ver poniendo su taza sobre un pequeño plato, ahora llevaba una armadura "Hearth Cruz" y una falda de color azul.

_-¡AQUÍ VOY!-_ Natsu ignoro la declinación de Erza y corrió hacia ella con su puño encendido en fuego.

_-cielos...-_ la pelirroja se levanto de su asiento y dio un fuerte derechazo en el estomago del dragón slayer el cual cayo derrotado al suelo._- de acuerdo, ¿comenzamos?-._

_-¡SE ACABO!-_ grito Happy anunciando el final de la pelea.

Ellfman, Gray y Lucy veían divertidos la derrota de su amigo frente a la mujer mas fuerte del gremio.

-_Natsu eso fue patético-_ dijo Gray riéndose.

_-Erza definitivamente es muy fuerte-_ Elffman tampoco aguantaba su risa.

Desde la barra el Maestro y Mirajane también veía la pelea, Makarov cerro sus ojos llamando la atención de la peliblanca._-¿que ocurre maestro?-_.

_-no nada...es el-_ dijo el maestro quien se veía somnoliento, Mira callo dormida detrás del mostrador y pronto fue seguida por los demás que se encontraban en el gremio.

_-esto es...-_ alcanzo a decir Gray antes de caer dormido.

Erza apenas y se pudo mantener consiente mientras una persona pasaba frente a ella._- Mystogan...-_ dijo el maestro mientras el encapuchado pasaba frente a el hacia la pizarra de pedidos tomado uno y regresando con el.

_-tomare este-_ dijo mostrando el pedido al maestro.

_-espera, ¿creí que el venia contigo?-_ pregunto pesadamente el maestro.

_-dijo que primero iría a su casa a dejar sus cosas, bueno me marcho-_ Mystogan dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar a la puerta.

_-oye, no vas a deshacer la magia de sueño?-._

_-cinco...cuatro...tres...dos...uno-_ inicio una cuenta regresiva en lo que dejaba el lugar al terminar la magia de sueño desapareció y todos volvieron a despertar.

_-se siente como...¿Mystogan estuvo aquí?-_ Jet pregunto aun un tanto confundido.

_-ese maldito-_ dijo Droy un tanto molesto.

_-el siempre usa magia poderosa-_ Levy se tallaba los ojos.

_-Mystogan?-_ Lucy estaba todavía medio dormida.

_-uno de los hombres mas fuertes de Fairy Tail-_ dijo Elffman.

_-lo hace por que no le gusta que lo vean, cada vez que viene a tomar un trabajo pone a dormir a todos-_ explico Gray.

_-que hay con eso es muy sospechoso-_ Lucy estaba un poco sorprendida.

_-así que nadie mas que el maestro conoce su rostro-_ termino de decir el mago de hielo volteando a ver al maestro.

_-no, yo también lo conozco-_ hablo una nueva voz llamando su atención.

_-¡Laxus!-_ hablo Ellfman un tanto sobresaltado.

_-¿así que estabas aquí?-_ pregunto Wakaba.

_-otro de los mas fuertes-_ dijo Gray a Lucy, claramente molesto por la presencia del nuevo mago.

_-Mystogan es tímido, no metan sus narices en esto-_ dijo Laxus con una sonrisa viéndolos desde el barandal del segundo piso.

Natsu se levanto del suelo donde había permanecido inconsciente_- ¡Laxus Pelea conmigo!-_ grito de forma retadora.

_-tu acabas de ser derrotado por Erza hace solo un momento-_ hablo Gray con pena.

_-es cierto si no puedes vencer a Erza, no hay forma de que me puedas derrotar-_ hablo Laxus de manera altanera sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

_-¿que estas insinuando?-_ pregunto la pelirroja con una cara de miedo.

_-oye Erza, cálmate...-_ dijo Gray muy asustado.

_-yo soy el mas fuerte-_ declaro Laxus alsando sus brazos.

_-¡entonces baja y demuéstralo!-_ le reto Natsu.

_-¿por que no subes tu?-_ le contesto el mago del rayo.

_-bien por mi-_ Natsu salto el mostrador y se dispuso a subir las escaleras, pero fue detenido por el puño gigante del maestro.

_-¡no se puede ir arriba!, no aun-_ dijo Makarov con los ojos cerrados.

_-parece que lo hiciste enojar-_ dijo divertido el rubio.

_-Laxus suficiente-_ le regaño el maestro mientras Natsu trataba de liberarse de debajo del puño.

_-No renunciare al titulo del mas fuerte de Fairy Tail, ni a Erza ni a Mystogan, ¡Yo soy el mas fuerte!-_ dijo de forma altanera apuntándose con el dedo ganándose una mirada molesta de parte de Natsu, Gray y Erza, bajo sus brazos y volteo la mirada al techo del gremio._- y eso va para ti también-_ dicho esto desapareció en un relámpago.

_-vaya que engreído-_ dijo Lucy viendo el lugar que antes ocupaba Laxus.

_-no le hagas caso, el es haci siempre, ya se le pasara-_ otra nueva voz se escucho en el lugar.

_-y ahora que?-_ se pregunto la rubia al desconocer la voz.

_-Bienvenido de vuelta, Naruto-_ dijo el maestro con una sonrisa volteando a ver al techo del edificio seguido por los demás, el rubio salto y dando la vuelta aterrizo de pie frente a Makarov.

_-estoy en casa-_ saludo Naruto dando una de sus típicas sonrisas, después de dos años ahora era claramente mas alto su cabello era mas largo dos mechones colgaban a cada lado de su rostro haciéndolo parecerse a su padre, llevaba un abrigo de color negro con una banda roja en su brazo izquierdo donde estaba dibujado el símbolo de Fairy Tail de color azul, un pantalón anaranjado tipo cargo que atoraba dentro de unas botas color negro, ademas una bufanda color rojo escarlata en su cuello.

_-¡NARUTO!-_ gritaron felices la mayoría de los miembros.

_-que tal chicos, como han estado-_ hablo dándose la vuelta.

_-es bueno tenerte de vuelta-_ le saludo Cana.

_-si bienvenido Naruto-_ le hablo Mira con una sonrisa.

_-¿y el quien es?-_ pregunto Lucy confundida por la atención que recibía el muchacho.

_-el es Naruto, otro de la élite de Fairy Tail como Erza y Mystogan-_ le explico Levy con una sonrisa.

_-eh, pero nunca antes había oído su nombre a diferencia de Mystogan, Titania e incluso Laxus-_ dijo extrañada la rubia.

_-jejeje, bueno tal vez al igual que de Erza lo que has oído es su apodo, o es que acaso no sabes del "sabio de Fairy Tail"?-_ pregunto divertida.

_-¡QUEEEEE!, e...ese chico joven es el sabio, pero yo creí...que seria algún anciano o algo así-_ dijo sorprendida Lucy.

_-si eso es lo que todos creen antes de conocerlo, pero a el le gusta así dice que es divertido-_ hablo Droy mientras veía a Naruto saludar a varios miembros, el rubio volteo a ver donde estaba Lucy junto a los miembros de shadow gear y camino hacia ellos.

_-hola, veo que eres una nueva cara, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki es un placer conocerte-_ saludo una vez estuvo frente a la chica.

_-ah, jeje hola yo me llamo Lucy el placer es todo mio-_ contesto un poco sorprendida ante lo amable y "normal" que parecía el chico a comparación del resto.

_-¡NARUTO, PELEA CONMIGO!-_ grito Natsu saliendo detrás de el mostrador y parándose detrás de el.

_-¡MUERTE MILENARIA!-_ exclamo un clon de Naruto detrás del dragón slayer enviándolo a volar contra una pared después el clon desapareció, la infame técnica le saco un escalofrió a los hombres del gremio y una sonrisa a Erza, Mira y un suspiro al maestro._- no interrumpas mientras hablo...**ademas Natsu, que fue lo que hiciste en Hargeon?-**_ la voz de Naruto se volvió oscura y profunda, asustando a todos los miembros eh incluso a Lucy.

_-¿que...que fue eso?-_ pregunto la rubia temblando de miedo.

_-bu...bueno como veras...Naruto puede ser tan aterrador como Erza..-_ Gray hablo igual de asustado mientras se abrazaba con Happy.

_-aye...-_ dijo Happy llorando.

_-yo creo que fue suficiente castigo, no crees?-_ Erza se acerco tranquilamente al rubio.

_-oh, hola Erza, dime ¿estas bien?, vine tan pronto me entere de lo del consejo-_ Naruto hablo recuperando su sonrisa y volteando a ver a la peliroja.

_-no te preocupes, solo fue una advertencia aunque gracias por preguntar-_ contesto la chica cruzando sus brazos con una leve sonrisa.

Los miembros del gremio suspiraron aliviados mientras veían como se calmaban las cosas._- eh, ¿pero que paso?, incluso Erza que hasta hace poco estaba molesta se ve mas tranquila-_ dijo Lucy un poco sorprendida.

_-bueno es que esos dos son muy buenos amigos, usualmente esto esta muy tranquilo cuando los dos andan por aquí-_ dijo Gray ya mas tranquilo mientras Happy trataba de sacar a Natsu de la pared.

_-ya veo, pero debo decir que me sorprendió la diferencia con la que se le recibió a Naruto a comparación de Laxus-_ dijo Lucy mientras veía como los miembros del gremio volvían a rodear al rubio.

_-como te pudiste dar cuenta los dos son muy diferentes uno del otro, mientras Laxus se concentra en su propia fuerza, Naruto ve mas por los demás incluso a ayudado a entrenar a muchos de los miembros, incluyendo a Natsu y a mi-_ contó el mago de hielo.

_-queeee, espera...¿que tan fuerte es el?-_ pegunto realmente sorprendida.

_-bastante, pero también el es muy noble y todos aquí lo vemos con mucho respeto, por eso se cree que el sera al que el maestro elija como sucesor del gremio-_ dijo Mira con una sonrisa llegando a un lado de la rubia la cual solo asintió con la cabeza y volteo a ver a Naruto que ahora estaba bromeando con Natsu.

_-ya veo...(mmmm, Naruto Uzumaki, ¿donde eh escuchado ese nombre antes?)-_ pensaba la rubia mientras cerraba sus ojos forzando su memoria._-bueno no importa-_ se dijo a si misma después de un tiempo.

Mas tarde ese día Lucy estaba sentada en la barra hablando con Mira sobre el segundo piso.

_-bueno si incluyes a Erza, Naruto, Laxus y Mystogan solo hay seis personas que pueden tomar los trabajos de clase S, no es algo que puedas tomar tan tranquilamente necesitaras muchas vidas-_ termino de explicar la Strauss con una leve sonrisa.

_-así parece...-_ dijo Lucy.

_-vamos Mira tampoco la asustes-_ dijo Naruto llegando a la barra junto con Erza y los dos se sentaron a un lado de la rubia.

_-Naruto Erza que necesitan?-_ pregunto la camarera a sus amigos.

_-venimos a comer algo antes de partir, el maestro nos pidió llevar un paquete al Maestro Bob de Blue Pegasus-_ explico la pelirroja.

_-tomaremos el tren nocturno a Clover para estar allá por la mañana-_ termino de decir Naruto.

_-de acuerdo, ¿entonces les sirvo lo de siempre?-_ pregunto Mira con una sonrisa.

_-por favor-_ contestaron los dos magos al mismo tiempo.

En poco tiempo Mira volvió con una rebanada de pastel de fresas y un tazón de ramen._- aquí tienen-_ dijo poniendo frente a ellos sus respectivos platos y sin perder tiempo ambos empezaron a comer, mientras Naruto y Lucy se conocían un poco mas. Al terminar de comer Naruto y Erza se retiraron dirigiéndose a la estación de trenes.

_-enserio se llevan muy bien-_ dijo Lucy sonriendo mientras los veía marcharse.

_-si, por cierto Lucy si quieres saber la verdad, esos dos son el equipo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail-_ Mira apoyo su barbilla en su mano mientras se recargaba sobre el mostrador.

_-eh, entonces ¿por que Erza no le pidió a Naruto que la ayudara con el problema de Lullabay?-_ pregunto la rubia sorprendida y extrañada.

_-eso fue por que Naruto estuvo fuera durante 3 meses cumpliendo 5 misiones de rango S seguidas-_ contesto como si no fuera la gran cosa.

_-qu...¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-_ el grito de Lucy retumbo en todo el gremio y alcanzo a los dos magos que caminaban calle abajo.

_-¿y eso?-_ pregunto Erza volteando a ver en dirección al gremio.

_-quien sabe, tal vez Mira le contó a Lucy el por que me ausente-_ Naruto dijo de manera inocente lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

_-tal vez..-_ dijo la pelirroja sonriendo levemente seguida por el rubio y los dos retomaron su caminata.

**TIME SKIP /a la mañana siguiente/**

_-¡MAESTRO AH DESAPARECIDO UNA MISIÓN DEL SEGUNDO PISO!-_ grito Mirajane bajando por las escaleras.

_-¡¿QUE DICES?!-_ grito Azlack sorprendido.

_-¡¿QUIEN SERIA TAN TONTO COMO PARA HACER ESO?!-_pregunto Bisca exaltada.

_-yo vi a un pequeño gato azul tomarla anoche-_ hablo Laxus sentado en una mesa del segundo piso.

_-Happy..-_ dijo Mira preocupada.

_-eso significa que Natsu y Lucy...-_decía Azlack sin salir de su sorpresa.

_-¿Laxus por que no lo detuviste?-_ pregunto la Strauss subiendo al segundo piso y parándose a un lado del rubio.

_-todo lo que vi fue un gato con un papel en la boca salir por la ventana, no me imagine que fueran tan tontos como para robar una misión clase S-_ se defendió de forma burlona, provocando que Mira le diera una oscura mirada_-...ooh hace tiempo que no me veías de esa forma, demonio-_ dijo con una sonrisa.

_-¿que misión fue la que se llevaron?-_ pregunto el maestro de forma seria.

_-la isla maldita, Galuna-_ contesto Mira sin despegar la vista de Laxus.

_-¡ESOS TIPOS ESTÁN LOCOS!-_fue el grito de varios miembros del gremio.

_-¡LAXUS TRAELOS DE VUELTA!-_ ordeno el maestro.

_-imposible, tengo trabajo, ademas ellos son magos de este gremio se pueden cuidar a si mismos-_ contesto de forma tranquila.

_-Erza y Naruto no estan, ¿quien ademas de ti puede traer a Natsu por la fuerza?-_ dijo Makarov preocupado-

_-Maestro, no se preocupe-_ dijo Gray parándose de su mesa.

_-Gray tu...-_ el maestro estaba un poco sorprendido.

_-yo los traeré de vuelta-_tras decir esto dejo el gremio.

Makarov se quedo viendo a la puerta por un momento._-...Mira-_ llamo el maestro a la peliblanca.

_-¿que sucede maestro?-_ pregunto una vez estaba de vuelta en el primer piso.

_-manda un mensaje a Blue Pegasus, pídeles que notifiquen a Naruto y Erza sobre esto-_ la orden del maestro sorprendió a la peliblanca.

_-pero entonces, ¿que hay de Gray?-_ dijo confundida la Strauss.

_-confió en la fuerza de Gray, pero considerando su relación con Natsu es posible que acabe acompañándolos-_ se explico de forma seria.

_-ya veo, de acuerdo enseguida mando el mensaje_- dijo tranquila y se retiro del lugar.

_-mandar a Erza y Naruto...-_ decía un sorprendido Droy al lado de su equipo.

_-espero que Gray les traiga de vuelta o si no sufrirán mucho-_ dijo Jet un tanto asustado.

_-pobre de Lu-chan-_ dijo Levy preocupada por su amiga.

**/Ciudad de Clover/**

Naruto y Erza se encontraban en la estación de tren a pesar de que no tuvieron inconvenientes para entregar el paquete al maestro Bob se vieron afectados por un pequeño retraso de nombre Ichiya.

_-ese Ichiya enserio es una molestia-_ dijo Erza en tono de fastidio dejando salir un suspiro.

_-oh vamos no es tan malo simplemente es que le agradas-_ le contesto Naruto divertido ambos estaban sentados en una banca de la plataforma esperando el próximo tren a Magnolia.

_-¡LO DICES POR QUE A TI NO SE TE PEGA COMO ABEJA A LA MIEL!-_ exclamo Erza en el oído del rubio._- diablos...necesitare de varios baños para quitarme su esencia-_ decía mientras se abrazaba a si misma y un escalofrió recorría su espalda.

_-ese es el poder de mi perfume-_ dijo Ichiya apareciendo repentinamente detrás de la banca donde estaban sentados.

_-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!-_ gritaron los dos magos asustados y se alejaron rápidamente de la banca volteando a ver al pequeño hombre.

_-¡ICHIYA!, maldición no nos asustes haci-_ le regaño Naruto mientras el color volvía a su rostro.

**_-(es tu culpa por no poner atención a las magias que te rodean)-_** le regaño Kurama fastidiado.

_-(oh cállate, ademas si se dieron cuenta ¿por que no me advirtieron?)-_ pregunto molesto a sus inquilinos.

**_-(queríamos oírte gritar como niña)-_ **dijo Shukaku de forma divertida.

**_-(cierto eso fue muy divertido)-_** afirmo Choumei quien en estos dos años ya había recuperado su apariencia adulta pero seguía siendo de menor tamaño al igual que los demás.

**_-(la verdad no queríamos interrumpir tu platica con Erza)-_** dijo Matatabi en tono de disculpa.

_-(de acuerdo)-_ pensó el muchacho antes de concentrarse en el mundo real.

_-¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!-_ exclamo Erza amenazando a Ichiya con una espada parada detrás de Naruto usando al rubio de escudo.

_-no te alteres Erza-san, aunque debo admitir que ese perfume va perfecto contigo es tu esencia misma-_ hablaba inspirado mientras un jardín de rosas aparecía detrás de el.

_-solo dinos a que has venido Ichiya-_ le interrumpió Naruto fastidiado de ver siempre lo mismo.

_-llego este mensaje para ustedes-_ dijo el pequeño hombre ofreciendo una carta en una pose "genial" por haci decirlo.

Naruto tomo la carta y la abrió empezando a leer con Erza viendo sobre el hombro del rubio aun detrás de el, conforme iban avanzando en su lectura los ojos de los dos se fueron oscureciendo con la sombra de su pelo y un aura mágica rodeo su cuerpo.**_- esos idiotas..-_**dijo Naruto de forma sombría mientras destrozaba la carta con magia de viento.

_-esto no se quedara así..-_ Erza hablo en el mismo tono sombrío que su compañero.

_-disculpe, ¿que es lo que sucede Erza-san?-_ pregunto Ichiya acercandose demasiado a la pelirroja.

_-¡PIÉRDETE!-_ le grito Erza dándole una poderosa patada.

_-MMEEEEEEEEEENNNNnnnnn...-_ grito Ichiya mientras regresaba volando al gremio de Blue Pegasus.

_-Eso no era necesario...-_ dijo Naruto sintiendo pena por el pequeño hombre.

_-no podemos perder tiempo con el debemos ir por Natsu-_ hablo Erza de forma seria.

_-estoy de acuerdo...-_dijo el rubio y se agacho quedando en cunclillas._- sube, debemos irnos_- apunto con su pulgar a su espalda.

_-¿q..que?, ¡¿por que?!-_ pregunto Erza sorprendida por la petición con un leve sonrojo.

_-no hay tren que nos deje en la costa, después de todo vamos a una isla y tomar un carruaje mágico seria muy tardado es mas rápido si te cargo y atravieso el bosque-_ le explico sus motivos con una sonrisa.

_-si pero...-_ Erza buscaba en su cabeza una excusa o un pretexto para declinar su oferta pero no se le ocurrió nada, paso la vista por el lugar asegurándose que no hubiera nadie, al confirmar que solo estaban ella y el rubio se acerco a el y se recargo en su espalda._-...de acuerdo, pero mas te vale que lleguemos rápido-_ dijo despacio recuperando el color original de su rostro.

_-jeje, seguro-_ se levando tomando a Erza por sus muslos y sin decir mas partió con rumbo al mar a gran velocidad.

**_-(muy buen movimiento cachorro)-_** le reconoció Kurama con una sonrisa, mientras el chico empezaba a saltar por los árboles

_-(¿de que hablas?)-_ le pregunto confundido.

_**-(de nada Naruto-chan tranquilo)-** _le calmo Matatabi y el rubio solo siguió con su camino.

**TIME SKIP cap 14 /isla Galuna./**

Lucy se enfrento contra Sherry una de las seguidoras de Lyon que estaban causando problemas en la isla Galuna, después de varias dificultades consiguió derrotarla.

_-incluso si la llama de mi vida se apaga, no hay falsedad en mi amor a Reitei-sama-_ dijo de manera dramática Sherry mientras caía.

_-no vas a morir reina del drama-_ dijo Lucy guiñando un ojo.

_-Angélica...vengame...-_ dijo la maga ya en el piso.

La enorme rata de color azul, salto alto y empezó a caer sobre Lucy._- momento ¿que esa cosa no era un muñeco?..aah-_ la rubia se tambaleo y callo de rodillas._- ¡oh no, no puedo mover mis piernas!...¡rayos!-_ la enorme rata estaba por caer encima de la rubia pero fue cortada en el estomago por una espada y luego golpeada por una esfera azul.

_-¡RASENGAN!-._

Lucy vio aliviada la llegada de Erza y Naruto._- ¡Naruto, Erza...san-_ la felicidad de Lucy fue rápidamente cortada por las pesadas miradas que recibía de los recién llegados.- _(es verdad, se me olvido que tomamos una misión clase S sin permiso)-_ pensó petrificada del miedo que tenia.

_-Lucy sabes por que estamos aquí, ¿verdad?-_ pregunto fríamente la pelirroja.

_-para llevarnos de regreso...¿verdad?-_ contesto nerviosa la maga estelar, ninguno de los otros dos magos dijo nada mientras encima del acantilado una figura los vigilaba.

**_-(Naruto...)-_** Hablo Kurama a su compañero.

_-(lo se...esta magia, ¿que hace aquí?)-_ pensaba el rubio sintiendo la presencia.

_-Lucy, que alegría te encuen...-_ Happy llegaba al lugar feliz por que su amiga estuviera a salvo pero al ver a Naruto y a Erza en el lugar regreso lo mas rápido que pudo por donde había llegado, mas no fue lejos ya que Naruto lo atrapo por la cola.

**_-happy, ¿ya te vas?...-_** Naruto hablo con su voz siniestra asustando al gato.

_-(estoy muerto)-_ fue lo que pensó Happy sabiendo que no era buena idea decir algo.

_-¿donde esta Natsu?-_ pregunto Naruto ya con su voz habitual a la rubia.

_-por favor escuchen, nos disculparemos por salir sin permiso pero aquí hay problemas hay unos tipos que intentan revivir a un demonio que esta atrapado en hielo y eso le esta causando problemas a los habitantes de la isla-_ la chica explicaba acelerada la situación que había en el lugar.

_-no me importa_- dijo fríamente Erza.

_-e..entonces déjanos terminar la misión-_ su petición fu cortada por la espada de Erza.

_-estas equivocada, Lucy, ustedes han traicionado al maestro-_ hablo titania sin bajar su espada, mientras Naruto veía esto sin decir nada su mente estaba ocupada.

_-(así que quieren revivir un demonio, eh?)-_ pregunto mentalmente mientras volteaba a ver la luna en el cielo.

**_-(que piensas hacer al respecto?)-_** pregunto SonGoku.

_-(por el momento observar, mantengan a punto su magia, espero que no pase nada pero si las cosas se ponen feas lo mas seguro es que necesite su ayuda)-_ termino de hablar volviendo la vista a las magas.

**_-(de acuerdo)-_ **contestaron todos los bijuus.

**TIME SKIP.**

Gray se había despertado confundido, cuando se entero de lo acontecido la noche pasada en la aldea se molesto, pero se sintió aliviado de que gracias a Natsu y Lucy todos los aldeanos estaban a salvo, se dirigió a la tienda para reunirse con ellos pero fue recibido por la mirada asesina de Erza.

_-llegas tarde, Gray-_ dijo la pelirroja sin quitarle la mirada.

_-¡¿Erza?!-_ pregunto sorprendido por la presencia de la maga.- ¿Lucy, Happy?- dijo viendo a sus amigos amarrados con sogas y con lagrimas en los ojos.

_-Lucy nos contó lo que paso-_ dijo Erza viendo de reojo a la rubia.

_-¿nos?-_ pregunto extrañado y aterrado de que usara el plural.

**_-así es,¿no se supone que traerías de vuelta a Natsu?, Gray-_** al azabache se le erizo la piel al escuchar la sombría voz detrás de el.

_-Na...¿Naruto también?-_ dijo volteando a ver al rubio detrás de el que lo veía con una cara inexpresiva.

_-no tengo palabras-_ Erza se levanto de la caja donde estaba sentada.

_-¿donde esta Natsu?-_ pregunto Gray.

_-eso es lo que queremos saber-_ dijo Naruto poniéndose enfrente del mago de hielo.

_-tendría que estar en la aldea peleando contra los lacayos de Reitei pero cuando llegamos no estaba ahí siendo Natsu pensé que estaría bien, así que Naruto y Erza me dijeron que los trajera contigo-_ Lucy le explico a Gray la situación.

_-busque por el aire y haci encontré la zona de almacenamiento-_ Happy contó su parte de la historia.

_-vamos a buscarlo-_ dijo Erza empezando a caminar fuera de la tienda.- cuando lo encontremos, regresaremos al gremio-. dijo deteniéndose a un lado de Gray.

_-espera Erza ¿que no viste a las personas de la Isla?-_ pregunto sobresaltado.

_-lo vi-_ contesto ella sin mas.

_-¿y lo vas a dejar así?-_ pregunto subiendo el tono de su voz.

_-la solicitud de trabajo fue enviada a otros gremios, ¿no seria mejor dejar que otros magos se ocuparan del trabajo de forma apropiada?-_ pregunto sin voltearlo a ver.

_-¡te desconozco Erza!-_ le grito finalmente.

_-¿que dijiste?-_ pregunto viéndolo sobre su hombro con una mirada oscura.

_-¡como te atreves a decirle eso a la gran Erza!-_ grito Happy sorprendido y alterado.

_-¿tienes la intención de romper las reglas del gremio también?-_ pregunto invocando una espada y amenazándolo con ella.

Todo el tiempo Naruto vio lo sucedido sin perder de vista los ojos del mago de hielo._-(y bien Gray, ¿que harás?)-_ era lo que pasaba por su mente, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando vio a Gray tomar la espada y guiarla a la marca de Fairy Tail en su pecho.

Gray intercambio miradas con Erza antes de hablar._-¡has lo que debas, estés el camino que elegí, es lo que tengo que hacer!-_ dicho esto soltó la espada y empezó a caminar fuera de la tienda dejando sorprendidos a Lucy y Happy y a un sonriente rubio._- voy a terminar esto,si vas a cortarme, adelante-_ termino y salio de la tienda.

Erza volteo a ver molesta a Lucy y Happy que empezaron a temblar._- jajajaja, lo que esperaba-_ la risa de Naruto rompió la tensión llamando la atención de los demás.

_-Naruto, ¿de que hablas?-_ pregunto la pelirroja.

_-hablo de Gray, me recuerda a mi-_dijo acercandose a sus compañeros_-...voy a ir con el-_ esto ultimo sorprendió a los demás incluso a Erza.

_-Naruto...-_ dijeron felices la rubia y el gato.

_-no se confundan, no significa que no vallan a ser reprimidos por lo que hicieron, recibirán su castigo,** aquellos que desobedecen las ordenes son escoria-**_. las palabras del rubio le regresaron el miedo a Lucy y Happy._- pero aquellos que abandonan a un amigo son peor que la escoria-_ dijo esto con una sonrisa._- y entonces Erza, ¿vendrás conmigo?-_ pregunto viendo a su amiga a los ojos.

Erza volteo a ver a Lucy y Happy con una cara de miedo, se acerco a ellos con espada en mano asustandolos aun mas y sin decir nada corto las sogas._- supongo que no tengo opción, ya seguiremos hablando de esto por el momento encarguémonos de este problema-_ dijo finalmente guardando su espada con su magia.

_-muy bien, entonces andando-_ hablo Naruto riendo y tomando la mano de Erza empezando a correr fuera de la tienda.

_-¡o...oye, Naruto no tan rápido!-_ le reclamo Erza con un leve sonrojo mientras era llevada por la fuerza.

_-creo que tenemos suerte de que Naruto viniera con Erza...-_ dijo Lucy nerviosa una vez los dos magos dejaran el lugar.

_-aye...-_ dijo Happy.

Después de un tiempo los tres Magos y el gato azul ya habían alcanzado a Gray y este les platicaba el plan de Lyón.

_-¿derrotar a Deliora?, ¿ese es su objetivo?-_ pregunto Lucy mientras seguían corriendo.

Gray paro de correr al igual que los demás y apoyo su mano en un árbol._- el objetivo de Lyon a sido siempre superar a Ul, pero ahora que ella no esta su objetivo es derrotar a Deliora, un enemigo que ni ella pudo derrotar, con el fin de superarla-_.

_-ya veo, esa es para el la unica forma de superarla ahora que ya ah muerto-_ dijo Lucy comprendiendo lo dicho por su compañero.

_-no...el...Lyon no lo sabe, es verdad que Ul ya no esta con nosotros pero...ella aun esta viva-_ dijo esto volteando a ver a los demás sorprendiéndolos a todos.

_-¿que quieres decir?-_ pregunto el rubio preocupado.

_-hace 10 años, la ciudad donde vivía fue atacada por Deliora no le tomo ni un día destruirla,yo fui rescatado por Ul y Lyon que pasaban por el lugar y así comenzó todo para mi-_ Gray continuo con su historia de su vida con Ul mientras seguían su camino a las ruinas, al llegar vieron extrañados que se encontraban inclinadas.

_-¿esto, las ruinas...estaban inclinadas?-_ pregunto Lucy mientras ella y Happy inclinaban su cabeza para ver la pirámide.

_-debió ser cosa de Natsu-_ dijo Gray viendo la estructura.

_-estoy de acuerdo-_ dijo Erza.

_-no se como lo hizo pero el es el único tan loco como para hacer algo así (ademas de mi, claro)-_ Naruto cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y hablo con una sonrisa.

_-no importa si lo hizo a propósito o no, de esa forma la luz de la luna no llegara a Deliora_- hablo el mago de hielo.

_-quien iba a pensar que su afán por destruir cosas serviría de algo-_ dijo Lucy mientras enderezaba su cabeza.

En ese momento varios cuchillos salieron volando de entre los árboles_-¡CUIDADO!-_ exclamo Erza mientras golpeaba a Lucy para que los cuchillo no le dieran y Naruto lanzaba a Happy usando su cola de látigo, los dos magos y Gray saltaron para evitar ser heridos mientras la rubia y el gato chocaban contra un árbol.

_-los encontramos Fairy Tail-_ hablo uno de varios hombres enmascarados que aparecieron frente a ellos.

_-estos tipos...-_ dijo Gray molesto.

_-!estamos rodeados¡-_ exclamo Lucy viendo a otro grupo que llegaba por detrás de ellos.

_-dejen que nosotros nos encarguemos de esto-_ hablo Naruto ajustando su bufanda a un lado de Erza que invoco una espada en su mano derecha.

_-Naruto Erza...-_ dijo Gray a la espalda de sus compañeros.

_-ve, Gray...termina las cosas con Lyon-_ dijo la pelirroja sin voltearlo a ver.

Las palabras de Erza sorprendieron al azabache el cual solo asintió con la cabeza._-¡no te preocupes estamos aquí también, solo vete-_ dijo Lucy sosteniendo su látigo en sus manos.

_-aye...-_ dijo Happy parándose a un lado de la rubia con una espina de pescado en las manos.

Gray solo sonrió y salio corriendo en dirección a las ruinas_-¡no lo dejen escapa...uuaahh-_ uno de los hombres intento dar una orden pero recibió un codazo en la cara cortesía de Naruto mandándolo a volar varios metros y aterrizando en el piso.

_-de acuerdo, comenzamos?-_ el rubio tenia una sonrisa mientras veía a los hombres de forma desafiante.

_-no te confíes muchacho, nosotros somos mas que...¡QUEEEEEE!-_ el hombre hablaba de forma altanera hasta que de repente alrededor de 30 copias del rubio aparecieron en el lugar y empezaban a golpear a todos los enmascarados.

_-¿pero que es esto?-_ pregunto una sorprendida rubia.

_-esa es una de las magias de Naruto, clonación puede crear copias solidas del usuario para pelear contra varios oponentes-_ Happy le explico la habilidad del rubio.

_-no hay tiempo para explicar vamos nosotros también-_ dijo Erza llamando la atención de los dos y empezando a atacar a sus enemigos.

Después de un tiempo los cuatro magos seguían peleando contra los seguidores de Lyon que parecían no tener fin, sin mencionar que les preocupaba el echo de que las ruinas habían vuelto a su estado original y la luz lunar se volvía a filtrar hacia Deliora.

_-esto se vuelve aburrido...-_ dijo Naruto que ya había desecho sus clones mas que por cansancio para evitar desperdiciar magia.

_-se dieron cuenta...-_ dijo Erza llegando a una conclusión.

_-si, a pesar de que son muchos no son muy fuertes-_ hablo Lucy viendo a los hombres que los rodeaban.

_-de acuerdo se acabaron los juegos, terminemos con esto...Lucy-_ Naruto llamo la atención de la maga estelar y la tomo del hombro.

_-¿que pasa?...¡WAAAAAAHHH!-_ sin que le contestara el rubio la lanzo al aire.

_-Happy atrapala-_ dijo Naruto al gato azul que voló para ayudar a su amiga mientras activaba su magia sannin._-aquí vamos...-_ sin decir mas tomo a Erza por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo y salto alto en el aire alcanzo la altura a la que volaba Happy.

_-¡vaya salto!-_ grito uno de los hombres en el suelo mientras todos veían impactados la altura que tomo el chico.

Naruto inhalo profundo por la boca llenando sus pulmones._- ¡GRAN ESFERA DEL VACIÓ!-_ exclamo y de su boca salio disparada una gran bala de aire comprimido en dirección al suelo donde se encontraban los enmascarados que no se podían mover de la sorpresa, la técnica impacto contra el suelo mandándolos a todos a volar y de paso cortando algunos árboles cercanos al lugar.

_-so...sorprendente, ¿que fue eso?-_ dijo Lucy viendo el resultado de la técnica.

_-la magia principal de Naruto "sannin", le permite usar magia elemental y controlarla a voluntad para atacar-_ Happy decendio al suelo mientras explicaba lo sucedido.

_-ya veo, pero...no se paso un poco?-_ pregunto la rubio viendo a los inconscientes seguidores de Lyon regados por el lugar.

Mientras Naruto caía de su salto aterrizando de píe y permitiendo a Erza apoyarse en el suelo._- mejor avísame la próxima ves que vayas a hacer eso-_ regaño la pelirroja a su amigo.

_-lo siento, pero de haberlo echo hubiera alertado a esos sujetos de lo que planeaba_- se disculpo el muchacho rascando la parte posterior de la cabeza con su mano derecha.

_-como sea, hemos terminado, ahora continuemos-_ dijo Erza dejando pasar el ultimo incidente.

_-e...esperen-_ hablo una voz detrás de ellos llamando su atención.- No podemos dejar que interfieran con Reitei-sama- dijo un hombre ansiano que era ayudado por otro mas joven a caminar.

_-esos adornos en su cabeza...-_ dijo Naruto viendo la diadema de piedras que llevaban los dos hombres.

_-son ciudadanos de Brago, ¿no?-_ Erza reconociendo los adornos.-¿tienen una deuda pendiente?-.

**_-¡GUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!-_ **un potente rugido se escucho asiendo retumbar el lugar.

_-mis oídos estan retumbando-_ dijo Lucy cubriendo sus oidos con sus mano al igual que Happy.

_-¿que diablos es ese sonido?-_ pregunto Erza.

_-(esta sensación...)-_ pensó preocupado Naruto.

**_-(al parecer lo lograron...)-_** dijo Isoubu un tanto molesto.

**_-(despertaron a ese demonio después de todo...)-_** dijo Matatabi.

_-Deliora... no perdamos tiempo hay que ir a la pirámide_- dijo Naruto echando a correr seguido por las dos magas y el gato.

Los cuatro magos ya se encontraban dentro de las ruinas mientras se seguían escuchando los rugidos de Deliora.

_-hai esta otra vez ese ruido...-_ Lucy hablo un poco asustada.

_-¿no sera tu estomago Lucy?-_ bromeo el gato azul.

_-aunque sea una broma, me sigue pareciendo molesto-_ contesto la maga estelar.

_-no cabe duda, debe ser Deliora-_ Naruto hablo de forma seria.

_-espera, eso quiere decir...¡¿que lo han revivido?!-_ pregunto muy aterrada la rubia.

_-miren eso, es el goteo de Luna-_ dijo Happy apuntando al circulo mágico en el suelo.

_-hemos escuchado el rugido de Deliora, pero el goteo de luna continua-_ Erza estaba pensativa observando el flujo mágico de color lila.

_-lo que significa que no a resucitado del todo, ¡andando!-_ Naruto y Erza empezaron a correr.

_-pero Deliora esta debajo nuestro-_ dijo Lucy apuntando al suelo.

_-si detenemos la ceremonia detendremos la resurrección...-_ le contesto Erza sin dejar de correr.

**TIME SKIP /después de que Deliora desapareciera, en la costa de la Isla/**

_-¡oh si, al fin se termino!-_ gritaba Natsu feliz alzando los brazos.

_-¡aye sir!-_ dijo Happy imitando a su amigo.

_-realmente por un momento no supe que nos iba a pasar, pero Ul es asombrosa-_ dijo Lucy aliviada.

Natsu seguía saltando de la felicidad_-¡conseguimos completar una misión de clase S!-_.

_-¡¿crees que podamos ir al segundo piso ahora?!-_ pregunto ilusionada la maga estelar, pero sus arrebatos de alegría se vieron interrumpidas al recibir unas oscuras miradas de parte de Erza y de Naruto._-¡oh es cierto, vamos a ser castigados!-_ la pobre rubia empezó a temblar del miedo.

_-antes de eso, ustedes tiene algo que hacer, ¿recuerdan?-_ les dijo el rubio cruzado de brazos.

_-¿el verdadero objetivo de la misión no era liberar a la gente de la isla de su maldición?-_ esta vez pregunto Erza.

_-¿pero Deliora esta muerto que eso no detiene la maldición?-_ Lucy pregunto confundida.

_-no Deliora no es el culpable de lo que les pasa, sino el goteo de luna..-_ dijo el rubio volteando a ver la luna.

_-entonces apurémonos y vamos a curarlos-_ dijo Natsu con una sonrisa chocando cinco con Happy.

_-pero como?...¡oye Lyon!-_ Gray volteo a ver a su "amigo" que estaba sentado junto a una roca.

_-déjame decírtelo...no lo se, ademas tengo ciertas dudas de como afecta el goteo de luna a los aldeanos-_ hablo de forma seria el peliplata.

_-espera,¿tratas de decir que esto no es tu culpa?-_ pregunto Natsu molesto.

_-piénsalo, hemos estado bajo la misma luz durante 3 años y nuestros cuerpos no han cambiado-_ Lyon explico el porque de sus dudas.

_-¡tiene razón!-_ exclamo Lucy.

_-tengan cuidado, esos aldeanos ocultan algo, bueno eso ya es asunto de su gremio-_ les advirtió Lyon.

_-no pienso que sea así, ustedes fueron los que destru...-_ Natsu estaba hablando pero fue detenido por Erza que apretó sus labios.

_-es suficiente...ellos tiene su propia idea de justicia no hay necesidad de juzgar lo pasado-_ dijo la pelirroja recordando lo dicho por Toby.

_-vamos...-_ dijo Naruto empezando a caminar seguido por Erza.

_-¿vamos?, ¿pero que vamos a hacer con la maldición?-_ pregunto confundido el dragón slayer.

_-quien sabe...-_contestaron los dos magos clase S al mismo tiempo.

De vuelta en la zona del almacén los magos estaban extrañados por que no encontraban a nadie.

_-¿han vuelto?, hay un problema ¡rápido vengan conmigo a la aldea!-_ dijo uno de los aldeanos que llegaba corriendo, el hombre los llevo al centro de la aldea y se sorprendieron de encontrarla como nueva.

_-¿pero que paso?-_ pregunto sorprendida Lucy.

_-la aldea estaba destruida ayer..-_ dijo Happy volando detrás de la rubia.

_-pensé que estaba destruida ayer...-_ Natsu estaba golpeando la pared de una casa._-es como si el tiempo hubiera sido revertido-_.

_-ya esta todo arreglado no lo vayas a destruir..-_ le dijo Naruto pasando por detrás de el y viendo las casas reconstruidas._-(pero, como paso esto?)-_ pregunto extrañado.

**_-(siento unos leves residuos de magia en el lugar)-_** dijo SonGoku.

_-(pero ninguno de nosotros puede hacer algo así...)-_ dijo el chico de forma seria.

**_-(eso nos deja a alguno de los seguidores de ese tal Lyon, o tal vez...)-_** comento Matatabi dejando el ultimo comentario al aire.

_-(opino lo mismo, pero luego nos preocupamos por eso)-_ dijo Naruto sabiendo a quien se refería la gata de fuego.

**_-(por ahora tu y tus amigos tienen un ultimo asunto que atender)-_** dijo Kurama dando por sentado el tema y Naruto cerro el enlace mental regresando en si para escuchar el pedido del líder de la aldea.

_-¡sin embargo, magos!, ¿cuando piensan destruir la luna?-_ pregunto desesperado el hombre-demonio.

_-destruir la luna sera una tarea fácil-_ dijo Erza acercandose con los brazos cruzados.

_-si tienes razón-_ Naruto se paro a un lado de la pelirroja con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

_-oye,¿y lo dicen como si nada?-_ dijo Gray un poco sorprendido ante la declaración de sus compañeros.

_-si...bueno así son ellos-_ dijo Happy volando a un lado del azabache.

_-sin embargo hay algo que quiero confirmar,podría reunir a todos por favor-_ pidió la pelirroja al anciano, en poco tiempo todos los aldeanos estaban reunidos frente a los magos.

_-ahora bien tomaron esa apariencia después de que la luna purpura apareciera, ¿cierto?-_ pregunto el rubio a los aldeanos.

_-si para ser precisos es solo cuando la luna aparece que nos convertimos en esto-_ contesto el anciano.

_-considerando lo que escuche, esto a estado ocurriendo durante los últimos 3 años, ¿no?-_ Erza comenzó a caminar mientras hablaba y le izo una seña con la mano a Naruto para que la siguiera lo que el rubio izo sin objetar.

_-si, ese es mas o menos el tiempo...-_ dijo uno de los aldeanos.

_-sin embargo el goteo de luna se a llevado en esta isla cada noche durante los últimos tres años-_ Erza caminaba con los ojos cerrados y Naruto tenia los ojos puestos en ella por lo cual ninguno de los dos veía al frente._- ustedes deberían ser capases de ver una luz que cayera en las ruinas todos los días...¡KYA!-_ grito tiernamente mientras ella y Naruto caían en la trampa de Lucy.

_-eh, incluso la trampa regreso a la normalidad..-_ dijo Happy viendo como los magos clase S caían en el agujero.

_-Erza...dijo k...kya-_ Natsu estaba un tanto sorprendido.

_-eso...fue lindo-_ dijo Gray en las misma condiciones que Natsu.

_-¡ESO NO ES MI CULPA, ESO NO ES MI CULPA!-_ gritaba Lucy desesperada.

Naruto salio del agujero dando un salto con Erza en brazos en un estilo nupcial, una ves estuvieron fuera apoyo suavemente los pies de la pelirroja en el suelo para que se parada por su cuenta._-¿estas bien?-_ pregunto el rubio a su amiga.

_-si...gracias-_ contesto casi en un murmullo y con un leve sonrojo, al estar de espaldas a los demás nadie se percato de esto, cuando sus mejillas recuperaron su tono normal dio la vuelta y continuo._-...lo que quiere decir que es el lugar mas misterioso de la isla-_ continuo con el tema original.

_-esta actuando como si nada...-_ dijo un aldeano sorprendido.

_-es fuerte...-_ completo otro.

_-no entiendo por que nunca han ido a investigar-_ dijo Naruto viéndolos de forma seria.

_-bueno la verdad es...que no podemos acercarnos, cada vez que lo intentamos regresábamos a la puerta de la aldea-_ explico el anciano sorprendiendo a los magos.

_-lo que pensaba-_ dijo la pelirroja seria.

_-así que si era eso después de todo..-_ hablo Naruto volteando a ver la luna purpura.

Desde la rama de un árbol un pequeño hombre enmascarado observaba atento la escena._- como se esperaba de Titania y el Sabio, ya se dieron cuenta-_ dijo con una sonrisa y el moretón del golpe de Natsu saltando en su mejilla.

Erza comenzó a caminar mientras cambiaba su armadura normal._- andando, Naruto..-_ dijo una vez estaba en su armadura del gigante.

_-de acuerdo...-_ Naruto simplemente empezó a caminar detrás de la pelirroja mientras entraba en modo sannin.

_-¿que planean?-_ pregunto Natsu.

_-vamos a destruir la luna-_ contesto seria Erza mientras Naruto apuntaba al cielo con su mano.

_-¡GENIAAAL!-_ grito Natsu emocionado.

_-¡¿QUEEEEE?!-_ gritaron alarmados Lucy, Gray y Happy.

_-si la destruimos, todos volverán a la normalidad-_ dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, sus palabras causaron una explosión de jubilo entre los aldeanos.

_-destruir la luna bueno estamos hablando de esos dos, pero es imposible..-_ dijo Gray incrédulo.

_-¿que es lo que planean hacer?-_ pregunto preocupada Lucy.

_-simple esta es "la armadura de gigante" que aumenta mi fuerza, y esta...es la "lanza de haja" que repele cualquier oscuridad-_ explico Erza haciendo aparecer la lanza.- _...sin embargo no creo que eso baste para alcanzar la luna, así que...-_ dijo volteando a ver al rubio.

_-no digas mas...agamoslo-_ contesto Naruto apretando su puño derecho.

_-¡andando!-_ ordeno Erza y los dos empezaron a caminar.

_-¡esto lo tengo que ver!-_ exclamo emocionado el dragón slayer y empezó a correr detrás de Naruto y Erza.

_-¿por que estan los dos tan metidos en esto?-_ pregunto Gray a nadie en especial.

_-en realidad ellos no tienen la intención de destruir la luna, ¿verdad?-_ Lucy estaba entre molesta y preocupada.

Erza estaba parada sobre una torre de guardia de la aldea con Naruto detrás de ella._-listo?...-_ pregunto sin voltearlo a ver pero sintió que asentía con la cabeza, Erza apunto la Lanza a la luna y empezó a cargar su brazo para lanzarla.

_-(Kokuou)-_Naruto llamo a la cabra de cinco colas mientras el cargaba su puño para golpear la lanza.

**_-(cuando quieras Naruto)-_** contesto lista Kokuou, del puño derecho de Naruto empezó a salir vapor.

_-¡AHORA!-_ grito Erza mientras Naruto golpeaba con su puño cargado la parte trasera de la lanza y esta salia disparada hacia el cielo rompiendo el techo de paja de la torre.

_-¡increíble!-_ exclamaron Natsu y Happy viendo la pequeña explosión desde debajo de la torre.

_-oigan, oigan...-_ dijo Gray con pesades.

_-dejen de destruir cosas...-_ regaño Lucy, claro asegurándose de que no la escucharan.

La lanza voló con rapidez atravesando el cielo._-¡ALCANZALO!-_ gritaron al unisono Erza y Naruto mientras ellos y todos veían como la lanza se acercaba mas y mas a la luna hasta que un resplandor apareció y después de unos segundos la "luna" empezó a quebrarse.

_-¡TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!-_ gritaron sorprendidos Gray y Lucy mientras los aldeanos victoreaban este echo.

Las grietas siguieron creciendo hasta que arrevazaron la silueta de la luna y se quebró dejando ver una luna normal y brillante._-¿que esta pasando?_- pregunto Natsu acercandose a la torre.

_-la isla estaba cubierta por una capa mágica-_ comenzó a explicar Naruto viendo al cielo.-_un gas se liberaba durante el goteo de luna, ese gas se cristalizo y cubría el cielo, por eso la luna se veía purpura-._

Los aldeanos comenzaron a ser rodeados por una luz dorada._- con la capa mágica rota, el brillo de la isla regresara-_ dijo Erza mientras ella y Naruto veían lo que pasaba desde la torre,pero los aldeanos dejaron de brillar sin convertirse en humanos.

_¿eh ellos...no han vuelto a la normalidad?-_ pregunto extrañado Gray viendo a los aldeanos aun como demonios.

_-no todo es como debe ser, la capa mágica no afectaba sus cuerpos si no sus memorias-_ explico Naruto acercandose junto con Erza que ya estaba de vuelta en su arnadura normal.

_-¿memorias?-_ pregunto Lucy.

_-la memoria falsa de que ellos se convirtieran en demonios por la noche-_ dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

_-no me digas que...-_ Lucy estaba un poco atemorizada por lo que se venia.

_-es así como es-_ les dijo el rubio con una sonrisa causándoles una gran impresión a todos._- ellos han sido demonios desde un principio-_.

_-¿enserio?-_ pregunto Gray incrédulo a un aldeano.

_-si...ahora que lo mencionas, pero sigo un poco confundido-_ le contesto el hombre.

_-ellos pueden tomar forma humana, y debido al manto de magia terminaron creyendo que esa era su verdadera forma-_ dijo la pelirroja viendo a los aldeanos.

_-¿pero que hay de Lyon y los otros?-_ Lucy aun no entendía lo que pasaba.

_-es por que ellos son humanos el manto de magia solo afecta a los demonios-_ contesto Naruto acomodando nuevamente los vendajes en su mano derecha.

_-por eso no se podían acercar a las ruinas, seres de la oscuridad no se pueden acercar a un lugar que ah absorbido tanta luz sagrada-_ explico.

_-¡impresionante!, sabia que podía confiar en ustedes-_ una nueva voz llamo la atención de todos._-gracias...magos-_ termino de decir Bobo saludando con la mano.

_-¡ES EL FANTASMA!-_ grito Lucy estrangulando a Happy.

_-¿el tipo del bote?-_ pregunto Gray apuntando al demonio recién llegado con el dedo.

_-...Bobo...-_ dijo tembloroso el anciano.

_-pero, tu estas...-_ comento uno de los aldeanos acercandose a el.

_-los demonios no morimos por ser apuñalados en el corazón-_ contesto Bobo con una sonrisa y su mano sobre el corazón.

_-tu, desapareciste del bote...-_ empezó a decir Gray llamando la atención del demonio, el cual en un movimiento rápido desapareció sorprendiendo al azabache y a la rubia.

Bobo se encontraba volando sobre ellos usando sus alas._- perdón por no decirles la verdad en ese momento, fui el único que recobro la memoria y los demás estaban asustados de mi-_ termino de explicar y demostrar el por que de su desaparición.

_-...Bobo-_ lloro el anciano y sacando sus alas voló a abrazar a su hijo._- ¡Bobo!-_.

_-finalmente vuelves a ser tu mismo, papá-_ contesto devolviendole el abrazo, al poco tiempo el resto de los demonios abrieron sus alas y empezaron a volar a su alrededor todos con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

_-una isla de demonios eh?-_ dijo Naruto viendo a las criaturas junto a los demás.

_-pero saben, viendo sus caras parecen mas bien ángeles...-_ dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

**TIMESKIP. /al día siguiente/**

La noche había sido muy divertida con una gran fiesta organizada por los demonios a modo de agradecimiento, incluso Sherry y Yuka se unieron a la celebración que duro casi toda la noche a la mañana siguiente los magos ya estaban listos para partir.

_-eh, ¿no tomaran la recompensa?-_ pregunto el anciano extrañado.

_-así es, su agradecimiento es todo lo que necesitamos-_ dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

**_-(sin mencionar el echo que a ti te sobra el dinero no)-_ **dijo con ironía Shukaku, su comentario provoco una risa socarrona en el rubio mas no dijo nada.

_-este no era un trabajo oficial para el gremio, ciertos idiotas disidieron hacerlo sin consultarlo-_ Erza hablo tranquilamente rechazando la recompensa.

_-aun así eso no cambia el echo de que nos ayudaron, si digo que esto no es la recompensa para un gremio, pero es un "gracias" por salvarnos ...¿lo aceptarían?-_ dijo el anciano con una sonrisa sorprendiendo un poco a Lucy, Natsu y Gray.

_-...es difícil decir que no cuando lo pone de esa manera-_ Erza cerro sus ojos mientras aceptaba la amabilidad.

_-¡70 millones de joyas!-_ Gray hablo feliz al igual que Natsu y Lucy.

_-sin embargo, seria como ir en contra de los principios del gremio-_Naruto hablo en un tono de disculpa.

_-estaremos felices de tomar solo la llave que ofrecían como recompensa-_ termino de decir la pelirroja refiriéndose a la otra recompensa.

_-¡NO QUEREMOS ESO!-_ gritaron Natsu y Gray decepcionados.

_-¡yo si, yo si!-_ grito Lucy.

_-entonces déjenme llevarlos hasta Hargeon-_ ofreció Bobo sus servicios.

_-gracias, pero ya tenemos un barco preparado-_ Naruto declino la oferta con una sonrisa extrañado a todos.

Todos se encontraban en la costa de la isla y veían sorprendidos un enorme barco.

_-¿un barco pirata?-_ pregunto sorprendido Gray.

_-no me digan...ustedes lo robaron?-_ Lucy estaba preocupada por los métodos de los magos.

_-es bueno verlos "capitán", "señora"-_ grito el pequeño "ex-capitán" desde el barco.

_-¿capitán y señora?-_ pregunto extrañada Lucy.

_-mmm...bueno al parecer les a gustado llamarnos así-_ dijo Erza un tanto apenada.

_-¡todos sus lacayos suban también!-_ grito de nuevo el pequeño hombre.

_-...¿lacayos?-_ Gray parecía un tanto ofendido.

_-awww...no quiero subir en eso-_ hablo Lucy un tanto asustada.

_-si quieres ir nadando te acompaño-_ le ofreció Natsu con una sonrisa.

_-¡imposible!-_ le contesto sobresaltada la rubia.

sin perder mas tiempo todos los magos abordaron el barco y este zarpo mientras los demonios se despedían desde la playa.

_-¡adiós, gracias por todo chicos!-_ grito Bobo.

_-¡cuídense!-_ se despidió Lucy desde la popa del barco junto a los demás y Natsu ya estaba mareado.

_-¡vuelvan y bailen con nosotros!-_ grito una mujer.

_-¡buena suerte en su trabajo!-_ grito otro hombre.

_-¡Fairy Tail es el mejor!-_ exclamo otro mientras veían alejarse al barco.

_-al final salio todo bien-_ dijo Lucy volteándose a los demás con una sonrisa pero se percato que alguien faltaba._- ¿eh, donde esta Naruto?-_ pregunto extrañada de la ausencia del rubio.

_-¡MUY BIEN HOMBRES TODOS A SUS LUGARES!-_ el grito de Naruto llamo la atención de todos a donde se encontraba el timón_- ¡FIJEN EL RUMBO A HARGEON!-_ ordeno el rubio que llevaba puesto el sombrero del capitán y una capa roja con la palabra "capitán" en la espalda.

_-¡A LA ORDEN CAPITÁN!-_ contestaron todos los miembros de la tripulación.

La escena les saco a los magos menos a Natsu que estaba mareado, una gota de sudor en sus nucas por la actitud de Naruto._-...parece que lo de capitán se le subió a la cabeza-_ dijo Gray con un tic en su ceja.

_-y yo que creí que el era mas "normal" pero veo que me equivoque-_ dijo Lucy un tanto decepcionada para ella misma.

_-¡maestre Happy, al nido del cuervo!-_ ordeno Naruto al pequeño gato.

_-¡AYE!-_ contesto el gato azul que traía puesta una playera blanca con franjas negras horizontales y un pañuelo rojo amarrado en la cabeza.

_-¡NO LE SIGAS LA CORRIENTE!-_ regañaron Lucy y Gray a Happy.

**_-¿piensan ir en contra de mis ordenes?-_** pregunto con su voz oscura y una mirada amenazante a los dos magos.

_-...no-_ contestaron claramente atemorizados y con lagrimas en los ojos.

**_-entonces pónganse a trabajar, y lleven a Natsu con ustedes-_** ordeno dando la vuelta a su cuerpo pero sin quitarles la vista de encima.

_-¡SI CAPITÁN!-_ contestaron los dos vestidos con la misma ropa que tenia Happy, Lucy traía un trapeador y una cubeta con agua y se puso a limpiar la cubierta del barco, mientras Gray cargo a Natsu quien como podía lo ayudaba a acomodar unas amarras.

Naruto reía para si mismo mientras vigilaba a sus desesperados amigos trabajando en el barco._- ¿te diviertes?-_ le pregunto Erza parándose a su lado.

_-la verdad si, ademas esto les servirá como parte de su castigo por tomar una misión clase S sin permiso-_ le contesto con una sonrisa y sus manos en el timón.

_-supongo, aunque Natsu esta recibiendo castigo doble-_ dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras veía a Gray batallar por mantener despierto al dragón slayer.

_-aunque sabes esto es divertido-_ hablo el rubio llamando su atención viendo el mar abierto._- tal vez deba dejar el gremio y dedicarme a es...¡ite!-_ Naruto empezó a decir esto sin mala intención pero fue silenciado por un leve golpe en la cara por parte de Erza sorprendiéndolo un poco.

_-no vuelvas a decir eso...jamas, ni siquiera de broma-_ dijo de forma seria pero se le notaba en la cara que estaba consternada.

Naruto permaneció en silencio un momento antes de dedicarle una sonrisa a su mejor amiga._- de acuerdo, lo prometo-_ dijo feliz cuando la pelirroja le regreso la sonrisa y así el barco continuo su rumbo al puerto de Hargeon.

**TIME SKIP /al día siguiente en Magnolia/**

_-¡estamos de vuelta!-_ grito Natsu liderando el grupo.

_-¡de vuelta!-_ grito Happy acompañando a su amigo.

_-pero...tanto trabajo solo por una llave?_- pregunto decepcionado y molesto Gray.

_-pero terminamos una misión de clase S-_ Happy le veía el lado positivo al asunto.

_-no fue una misión oficial, eso sera mas que suficiente-_ hablo Erza recordando el suceso pero sorprendentemente no estaba molesta.

_-si, si no se quejen-_ dijo Lucy feliz.

_-tu fuiste la unica que consiguió algo Lucy, vamos a venderla-_ oferto Happy sonriente acercandose a la maga estelar.

_-¡que dices gato ladrón!, ya se los dije solo hay 12 llaves doradas del "zodiaco" en todo el mundo-_ explico nuevamente la existencia de las llaves.

_-ahora que lo pienso, eres la primer maga estelar que conozco de serca Lucy, ¿te importaría luego decirme mas sobre el concepto de tu magia?-_ pregunto Naruto amablemente mientras llevaba el carro con el equipaje de Erza.

_-por supuesto Naruto cuando quieras, me alegra que alguien comprenda lo impresionante que estas llaves pueden ser-_ dijo la rubia en tono presuntuoso.

_-¿como el toro y la criada?-_ pregunto Natsu en tono burlón.

_-¡si me entreno, podre usarlas de mejor manera!-_ se defendió rápidamente Lucy.

_-(espero que con su ayuda se me ocurra algo...)-_ pensó el rubio con una mirada seria.

**_-(crees poder descubrir algo que nos ayude?)-_** pregunto Kurama entendiendo la intensión de Naruto.

_-(no estoy seguro, pero la magia estelar consiste en llamar a espíritus desde otra dimensión para ayudar al mago a pelear, si tengo suerte podre encontrar algo para deshacer el sello)-_ le contesto Naruto mientras ponía su mano sobre su estomago.

_-estan muy calmados, se han olvidado que serán castigados cuando regresen al gremio, ¿no?-_ pregunto Erza rompiendo la tranquilidad de los magos y llamando la atención de Naruto a la realidad.

_-¿castigo?...-_ pregunto Natsu alterado.

_-¡espera!, ¿que pasa con lo del barco?-_ Lucy recalco lo que había pasado en su viaje.

_-eso fue mas por mi diversión, aun falta la opinión del maestro-_ les dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

_-así que prepárense para su castigo-_ les advirtió la pelirroja.

_-el...va a hacernos hacer "eso", ¿no?-_ pregunto Happy aterrado.

_-¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO, NO QUIERO HACER "ESO" DE NUEVO!-_ grito aterrado Gray de cunclillas en el piso.

_-¡¿que es "eso"?!-_ pregunto Lucy asustada.

_-tranquila, hicimos un buen trabajo en la misión seguro el abuelo esta impresionado-_ Natsu estaba muy positivo en cuanto al asunto.

_-no, creo que esta disidido...pronto lo sabremos-_ les dijo el rubio con una sonrisa falsa al igual que la pelirroja.

Natsu luchaba por mantener su sonrisa pero poco a poco empezó a temblar del miedo._-¡NO POR FAVOR, PREFIERO LA MUERTE MILENARIA DE NARUTO ANTES DE "ESO"-_ grito desesperado mientras era jalado de su bufanda por parte de Erza y Naruto caminaba tranquilamente a un lado de ellos tirando del carro de maletas.

Lucy paso su mirada preocupada de Natsu a Gray que seguía temblando en el piso ante de que ella también comenzara a temblar._-¡como dije,¿QUE DIABLOS ES "ESO"?!-_ grito desesperada al aire.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno aquí termino otro capitulo.<strong>

**Para la ropa de Naruto solo vean su atuendo de la película de "THE LAST Naruto the movie" para darse una idea.**

**Un anuncio importante, ya que en esta semana me iré de vacaciones no publicare otro capitulo en unas dos semanas pero no dejare de escribir inmediatamente que regrese subiré otro haci que tenganme paciencia por favor, bueno sin mas me despido **

**¡FELICES FIESTAS! n_n bye ._. /**


	6. La amenaza del rey de los fantasmas

**Pues ya estoy de vuelta de mis vacaciones de invierno en Chicago :3...y si me dio frió .-. casi ni salí XD , dejando eso de lado aquí dejo otro capitulo de esta historia que me gusta como va quedando y a los que lo estén leyendo espero igual.**

**Bien sin mas que decir empecemos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21 de Fairy Tail, en la calle principal de Magnolia/.**

_-¡ese fue un trabajo genial!-_ exclamo Natsu mientras lideraba el mismo grupo que salio vencedor en isla Galuna.

_-ademas el cliente se veía satisfecho-_ Happy aseguraba un trabajo bien echo.

_-bueno lo terminamos rápido por que yo estaba ahí-_ dijo Gray un tanto altanero.

_-eh, ¿y que te hace decir eso?, idiota-_ pregunto molesto el pelirosa.

_-solo pienso de como solo fuiste equipaje extra para el trabajo-_ le contesto mientras ambos chocaban frentes.

_-ya deténganse ustedes dos-_ les dijo Erza separandolos.

_-por cierto Gray ponte tu ropa-_ Naruto recalco la desnudes del mago de hielo mientras jalaba el ya común carro de maletas de Erza.

_-um odio interrumpir su conversación, pero...-_ Lucy hablo llamando la atención de sus compañeros._- originalmente fui yo la que escogió la solicitud por su cuenta así que, ¿por que vinieron todos conmigo?-_ pregunto mostrando el cartel del trabajo.

_-¿que no es obvio?-_ Natsu le devolvió la pregunta con una sonrisa.

_-¿el que?-_ contesto confundida.

_-por que somos el equipo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail-_ dijo apuntando con su pulgar detrás de el donde estaban los demás.

_-eso es cierto-_ afirmo Gray con una sonrisa.

_-¡aye!-_ dijo Happy sobre el hombro del mago de hielo, Erza solo le sonrió y Naruto hizo la V de victoria con su mano.

_-...bueno, esta bien-_ contesto convencida la rubia.

_-¡juntanos a mi, Happy, Naruto, Erza y el tipo de la ropa interior y no hay trabajo que no podamos hacer!-_ dijo feliz el dragón slayer.

_-no me digas hombre de ropa interior-_ pidió Gray un poco deprimido por el apodo.

_-esto me da tranquilidad-_ dijo Erza de forma serena.

_-estoy de acuerdo, trabajando juntos seremos imparables-_ Naruto puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y dejo salir una enorme sonrisa.

_-¡estan olvidando a alguien!-_ exclamo Lucy sintiéndose excluida.

_-jejeje tranquila solo bromeamos-_ se disculpo Gray.

_-si no llores Oppy-_ siguió bromeando Natsu.

_-no estoy llorando, y no me llames Oppy-_ contesto molesta la rubia.

_-me disculpo, incluso me deje llevar y termine por dañar a mi compañera-_ Erza se empezó a disculpar de forma seria._- no puedo permitir que esto continué...por ahora, ¿podrías golpearme?-_ pregunto sin cambiar su tono.

_-esa no es la frase que tenia en mente..-_ dijo Lucy un poco decepcionada.

_-pero..ite!-_ la pelirroja iba a volver a hablar pero Naruto le dio un suave golpe con uno de sus dedos en la frente deteniéndola.

_-déjalo así, ¿satisfecha?-_ el rubio dijo lo primero viendo a Lucy y la pregunta volteando a ver a Erza.

_-...esta bien-_ contesto Erza sobándose despacio la frente.

_-déjalos-_ la voz de una persona llamo su atención.

_-supongo que todavía no saben-_ dijo otra mientras se escuchaban murmullos como "que pena" o "pobrecitos".

_-estamos llamando mucho la atención-_ dijo Gray mientras el grupo continuaba su camino al gremio.

_-tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a esto-_ dijo Happy volando.

_-¿miedo?-_ se pregunto Erza viendo a la gente.

_-no, este sentimiento...es mas bien condolencia-_ dijo Naruto contestando la pregunta de la pelirroja.

La atención de los magos se enfoco en la ahora extraña silueta del gremio._- ¿que es eso?, el gremio no debería de lucir de esa manera-_ hablo extrañada Erza.

Al llegar frente al gremio los magos veían sorprendidos como había sido destrozado por enormes pilares de hierro._-e..eso es..-_ dijo Gray sorprendido.

_-pero que..-_ Naruto apenas y podía hablar.

_-¿que fue lo que paso?-_ pregunto Erza esperando que alguien le explicara lo que paso.

_-¿q...que?-_ dijo Lucy preocupada.

_-nuestro...nuestro gremio a sido..-_ dijo Natsu temblando por la furia que lo invadía.

_-¿que diablos paso?-_ volvió a preguntar la pelirroja claramente molesta.

_-Phantom...-_ dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

_-¿que dijiste?-_ pregunto Lucy voleando a ver a Mira.

_-¿dijiste phantom?...-_ Natsu pregunto aun claramente molesto.

Mirajane llevo al grupo al sótano del gremio el cual se convirtió en un bar temporal, mientras caminaban Naruto pasaba su mirada de una mesa a otra._- (al parecer nadie esta lastimado, al menos no físicamente pero esto debe ser muy difícil para todos)-_ pensaba preocupado hasta que llegaron frente al maestro que estaba sentado sobre una caja y detrás de el el tablero de trabajos.

_-¡hola!, ¡bienvenidos a casa!-_ los recivio el maestro con un tarro de cerveza en la mano y al parecer un poco ebrio.

_-hemos vuelto-_ contesto el rubio en nombre del equipo.

_-abuelo, ¡¿por que estas sentado?!-_ le pregunto molesto el dragón slayer.

_-¿como te fue Lucy?, ¿el trabajo estuvo bien?-_ el maestro ignoro al pelirosa.

_-..si-_ Lucy contesto simplemente al sentir la pregunta fuera de lugar.

_-maestro,¿no entiende la situación en la que estamos?-_ pregunto en tono serio Erza mientras trataba de mantenerse calmada.

_-¡el gremio a sido destruido!-_ exclamo Natsu alzando su puño.

_-ya ya...cálmense, no es algo para estar tan enojados-_ dijo tranquilamente Makarov.

_-¿que?-_ pregunto Natsu sorprendido por las palabras del maestro.

_-¿phantom?, ¿esos idiotas entraron?-_ Makarov pregunto retoricamente mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza._- atacando el gremio cuando no hay nadie ahí, ¿quien tendría placer de hacer eso?-._

_-¿nadie estaba aquí?-_ pregunto un tranquilo Naruto volteando a ver a Mira.

La peliblanca bajo la mirada un poco antes de contestar._- parece que el ataque sucedió en medio de la noche-_.

_-así que por eso nadie esta herido, es una cosa menos de que preocuparse-_ dijo Erza aliviada ante la noticia.

_-si ellos solo pueden manejar un ataque furtivo, no deberíamos molestarnos ni en darles la hora a esos bastardos-_ sentencio el maestro.

Natsu golpeo una caja fuertemente con su puño destrozándola._- ¡eso no esta bien!,¡no estaré satisfecho hasta que vaya y aplaste a esos tipos!-_ exclamo furioso.

_-la discusión esta terminada, hasta que el piso de arriba este reparado tomaremos los trabajos aquí-_ dijo el maestro con sus ojos cerrados.

_-¡este no es momento para tomar trabajos!-_ volvió a gritar el pelirosa, mientras todos los del gremio veían esto un tanto deprimidos cosa que no paso por alto cierto rubio.

_-¡Natsu!, ¡ya tuve suficiente de ti!-_ exclamo el maestro usando su magia para alargar su brazo pero por alguna razón golpeo el trasero de Lucy.

_-¿y por que me pega a mi?-_ dijo la rubia con voz suave.

_-maestro me voy a enojar-_ le regaño Mirajane con los puños en su cintura.

Makarov sonrió pervertidamente y dio un salto para bajar de la caja.-_ ¡abuelo!-_ exclamo Natsu viendo como el maestro se retiraba.

_-espera un momento...voy al baño-_ dijo Makarov mientras dejaba el lugar.

_-Natsu...esto también es muy doloroso para el maestro, pero el conflicto entre gremios esta prohibido por el consejo-_ explico con voz baja la Strauss.

_-pero ellos son los que nos atacaron primero!-_ exclamo dando saltos molesto.

_-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE NATSU!-_ el grito de Naruto silencio al pelirosa y todos lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos._- el maestro tiene razón esto no es para que te pongas así..-_ dijo tranquilamente.

_-¡de que hablas que no vez que han destruido nuestro gremio!-_ le contesto molesto el dragón slayer.

_-..creo que tu eres el que no ve, Natsu-_ sus palabras confundieron un poco a todos._- ellos solo han destruido un viejo edificio, que en mi opinión personal ya le hacia falta una remodelación...-_ esto provoco leves risas en algunos._- Fairy Tail no esta echo por paredes y vigas de madera, somos una familia y durante el ataque nadie salio herido eso es lo que importa, si vamos y atacamos a Phantom en este momento solo causaremos problemas al maestro sin mencionar que también algunos terminarían lastimados, como familia que somos debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros...-_ las palabras de Naruto poco a poco regresaban el animo a los miembros del gremio, el rubio se dio la vuelta y le dedico una sonrisa a los miembros del gremio_-...por que "nosotros" somos Fairy Tail-_ termino su discurso haciendo énfasis nosotros.

Todos incluyendo los magos que estaban a su lado se veían mas felices, incluso Natsu se había relajado._-tienes razón, hemos estado en peores podemos sobreponernos a esto-_ Mira hablo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_-sin embargo no creo que esto sea todo lo que haga Phantom...-_ hablo Erza de forma seria.

_-estoy de acuerdo...-_ Naruto asintió con la cabeza y de forma seria encaro al gremio_- ¡escuchen, hasta que no estemos seguros de que Phantom ya no ande por los alrededores nadie se queda solo, todos deben permanecer al menos con otro mago del gremio a su lado incluso en las noches y si piensan tomar un trabajo solo háganlo en equipo!, ¿entendido?-_ pregunto a lo que todos en el gremio asintieron con la cabeza.

Erza veía con una sonrisa como Naruto organizaba a todos los miembros del gremio._- (Naruto...eres capas de regresarle el animo a todos con simples palabras y hacer que todos te escuchen sin dudar de ti, algún día...seras un gran maestro para Fairy Tail..)-_ aunque no se diera cuenta este pensamiento le provoco un leve sonrojo el cual solo fue notado por Mira quien solo se rio a sus adentros.

Un tiempo después la mayoría de los miembros ya se había retirado el "equipo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail" se encontraba conversando a las afueras del gremio_.- bueno creo que nosotros también debemos acomodarnos no creen?-_ pregunto Gray al grupito.

_-tienes razón y desde que somos un equipo creo que lo mejor es que los 6 nos quedemos juntos-_ sugirió Naruto con una sonrisa.

_-bien y ya que esto fue tu idea nos quedaremos en tu departamento-_ Erza se paro a un lado del rubio y hablo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro sorprendiéndolo un poco.

_-que..pero..-_ Naruto iba a replicar pero se detuvo al sentir como la mano de Erza lo apretaba con un poco mas de fuerza._- ...esta bien-_.

_-ah que bien hace tiempo que no me paro por tu departamento Naruto, ademas considerando cuantos somos un lugar así es perfecto-_ dijo el azabache con una sonrisa.

_-¿así que tu también vives por tu cuenta Naruto?-_ pregunto Lucy feliz de saber mas sobre un amigo.

_-aye, ademas el departamento de Naruto es muy grande incluso tiene una terraza con jardín y vista al lago Sciliora-_ explico Happy.

_-eh ¿enserio? ya quiero verlo-_ dijo emocionada la rubia.

_-bueno, ya que estamos en esto que les párese si preparo una parrillada en la terraza para celebrar la formación oficial de nuestro equipo y tratar de olvidar un poco el problema-_ ofreció Naruto con una sonrisa.

_-ooh, eso suena bien-_ dijo Gray con una sonrisa y sin darse cuenta de que su torso ya estaba descubierto.

_-por mi esta bien-_ dijo Natsu tranquilo claramente seguía un tanto molesto por el ataque de Phantom.

_-¡aye!-_ dijo Happy abriendo sus alas y volando sobre sus cabezas.

_-creo que esta decidido-_ hablo Erza cruzando sus brazos y con una leve sonrisa.

_-de acuerdo, Natsu acompaña a Lucy a su casa para que recoja lo que necesite para pasar la noche-_ Naruto hablo en tono suave pero dándole a entender que era una orden.

_-ok, andando Lucy-_ dijo el pelirosa a su compañera la cual asintió con una sonrisa.

_-Erza ve a Fairy Hills y asegúrate que nadie se quede ahí no queremos que alguien salga lastimada en caso de otro ataque nocturno-_ dijo preocupado volteando a ver a la pelirroja.-_happy acompáñala por favor-_ pidió al gato azul.

_-de acuerdo enseguida voy-_ contesto con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

_-aye-_ dijo Happy poniéndose a un lado de Erza.

_-Gray acompáñame a comprar lo que se necesita para la parrillada-_ dijo por ultimo al azabache el cual solo asintió con la cabeza._-muy bien, entonces nos vemos en mi departamento en una hora-_ dicho esto cada dueto tomo su camino.

**TIME SKIP /al atardecer fuera del de edificio de Naruto/**

_-¿así que aquí vive Naruto eh?-_ dijo Lucy viendo el edificio de arriba hacia abajo, llevaba con ella una pequeña maleta donde traía dos cambios de ropa, algunos libros y elementos de higiene en caso de que se tuvieran que quedar mas de una noche.

_-si, su departamento esta en el ultimo piso-_ contesto Natsu mientras caminaba a la puerta._- bueno entremos de una vez-_ entro al edificio seguido por la rubia, el entrar se detuvieron frente a la recepción y se dirigieron al encargado_-buenas señor-_ saludo el joven con confianza.

_-oh joven Natsu es usted el señor Uzumaki me dijo que vendría-_ saludo formalmente el señor ya que tenia su tiempo de conocer a Natsu ya que era el mismo hombre que le rento el departamento a Naruto hace 2 años.

_-¿eso significa que los demás ya llegaron?-_ pregunto Lucy acercandose al señor.

_-si ya estan aquí el señor Uzumaki, el joven Gray y la señorita Erza llegaron hace media hora-_ dijo el hombre con una sonrisa viendo las escaleras.

_-bueno entonces sera mejor que también subamos-_ Natsu empezó a caminar a las escaleras.

_-eh, ¿espera que hay de el registro?-_ pregunto la rubia extrañada apuntando al libro con su dedo.

_-no se preocupe señorita, ya que son amigos del señor Uzumaki no tienen de que preocuparse-_ hablo el señor sin perder su sonrisa.

_-de acuerdo, entonces con permiso-_ Lucy hizo una leve reverencia y siguió a Natsu en su camino al departamento de Naruto.

Natsu y Lucy estaban frente a la puerta del departamento de Naruto._- hey, ya llegamos- _Natsu entro saludando el pelirosa sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

_-woooww, este lugar es muy grande..-_ dijo Lucy impresionada al ver el recibidor y la sala que tenia dos sillones grandes y uno individual alrededor de una mesa de centro que tenia un par de libros en ella al igual que un estante con libros y lo que parecían ser diversas antigüedades, lo que llamo la atención de la chica fue que la pared de la izquierda era ocupada únicamente por un enorme cuadro rectangular en el cual estaba pintado un enorme zorro de color rojizo con nueve colas en un bosque y la luna brillando detrás de la criatura.

_-oh, al fin llegan ya nos estaban preocupando-_ Gray llamo su atención mientras salia por la puerta de la cocina con unos platos en su mano.

_-lo siento, pero es culpa de Lucy ya que no sabia que ropa interior traer..¡ITE!-_ Natsu se disculpo pero fue golpeado en la cabeza con la maleta de Lucy mandándolo al piso.

_-¡no le des esas explicaciones!-_ le grito un poco roja por la vergüenza y la furia.

_-bueno como sea, ya estan aquí, salgan a la terraza la carne ya debe estar lista-_ dijo el azabache sin darle mas importancia a la conversación y saliendo por la puerta de cristal a la terraza seguido poco después por los otros dos.

_-Natsu, Lucy que bueno que llegan-_ les saludo Erza que estaba sentada en una mesa de jardín redonda de color blanco tomando una taza de té, para este momento se había quitado su armadura llevando una blusa blanca sin mangas dejando ver perfectamente su insignia del gremio en su brazo izquierdo.

_-benvenedus..-_ Happy estaba sentado sobre la mesa y los saludo con un pescado en la boca.

_-que tal, tomen asiento la carne ya esta lista enseguida les sirvo, Gray pasame los platos-_ pidió el rubio mientras cuidaba la parrilla que se encontraba en la esquina del lugar serca de la mesa, se había quitado su abrigo y traía puesta solo una camiseta de manga corta de color rojo y unos shorts negros, Lucy hizo una nota mental al ver que Naruto tenia su insignia en el mismo color y lugar que Erza mientras tomaba asiento.

Al poco tiempo todos ya se encontraban comiendo._-pero debo admitir que este departamento tuyo es asombroso Naruto-_ le sonrió Lucy al rubio.

_-supongo, pero déjame decirte que no ser por Erza no lo tendría ya que ella convenció al dueño de que me lo rentara-_ Naruto estaba feliz mientras hablaba recordando ese día.

_-tampoco fue para tanto solo te avise de un lugar disponible eso es todo-_ Erza hablo rápidamente tratando de dejar el tema hasta ahí, Naruto iba a volver a hablar pero se limito a sonreír al recordar que se supone que ella no hizo mas que darle el anuncio aquella vez en el parque.

_-ya veo, por cierto ¿cuanto cuesta la renta eh?-_ pregunto Lucy de forma inocente.

_-la renta originalmente me costaba 150,000 al mes-_ contesto tranquilamente el rubio.

_-e...eso es...demasiado-_ dijo la rubia entrecortada por la sorpresa y una gota de sudor en su nuca pero al razonar las palabras algo le llamo la atención._- espera, ¿a que te refieres con originalmente?-_ pregunto confundida.

_-bueno lo que pasa es que...-_ Naruto empezó a explicar un poco avergonzado.

_-lo que sucede es que actualmente Naruto es dueño del edificio por eso no paga renta-_ Happy se le adelanto al rubio en la respuesta, no hay que decir que para Lucy fue como una bomba.

_-¡queeee, eso es increíble! , ¡¿cuanto te costo comprarlo?!-_ pregunto exaltada y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

_-mmmm...¿realmente quieres saber?-_ Naruto le pregunto con una sonrisa.

_-...mejor no-_ contesto ya mas calmada._- (ahora entiendo por que se refirió a el como señor Uzumaki)-_ pensó recordando al hombre en la recepción, los ojos de Lucy se abrieron ampliamente en el momento en que recordó algo importante_.-¡PERO CLARO, NARUTO UZUMAKI!-_ grito poniéndose de píe bruscamente asustando a los demás.

_-¡COF...COF..COF...¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA LUCY?!-_ le pregunto Gray saliendo de su ahogamiento.

Lucy no contesto y corrió rápidamente al interior del departamento dejando confundidos a los otros magos, la rubia no tardo en regresar con un par de libros en la mano._-¡sabia que tu nombre me sonaba de algún lado eres Naruto Uzumaki el escritor de "el rescate de la princesa de la nieve" y "las ruinas ilusorias en lo profundo de la tierra" ¿no?!-_ pregunto realmente emocionada y con estrellas en los ojos.

_-jeje, si ese soy yo-_ contesto el rubio con una sonrisa viendo los libros que le presentaba la chica.

_-no sabia que fueras escritor-_ dijo Gray tomando uno de los libros con su mano.

_-¡debes estar bromeando!,"el rescate de la princesa de la nieve" encabezo la lista de ventas aun cuando el autor era un novato-_ dijo Lucy molesta._- sin ofender...-_ se disculpo con Naruto.

_-no te preocupes, me alaga que te gusten mis obras me siento honrado-_ contesto el rubio con una sonrisa.

_-no el honor es todo mío tus historias son asombrosas...disculpa tal vez suene egoísta pero ¿podrías autografiarlos?-_ pregunto apenada ofreciéndole los libros y un bolígrafo.

_-seguro no hay problema-_ contesto y tomo los libros para posteriormente ponerles su firma y una dedicatoria._- aquí tienes-_ dijo devolviendole los libros y el bolígrafo.

_-muchas gracias-_ le agradeció Lucy con una sonrisa.

_-gracias a ti, veo que te gusta mucho leer-_ dijo Naruto de forma amable mientras seguia con su comida.

_-veras Naruto, Lucy es una escritora aficionada-_ contó Happy alzando su pata.

_-oh,¿enserio?-_ pregunto el rubio un tanto sorprendido.

_-si pero no soy muy buena-_ contesto un tanto apenada.

_-tonterías yo creo que va muy bien-_ dijo Natsu con el manuscrito de Lucy en la mano.

_-¡de donde sacaste eso!-_ exclamo Lucy entre sorprendida y molesta.

_-lo tome hace rato de tu departamento-_ contesto simplemente el dragón slayer.

_-eh esto se ve interesante-_ dijo Gray leyendo el manuscrito.

_-¡NADIE TE DIO PERMISO DE LEERLO!-_ grito la rubia arrebatandole las hojas, en ese momento Erza estiro la mano en forma de petición._-¡¿que significa esa mano?!-_ pregunto extrañada a la pelirroja._- lo siento pero le prometí a Levy-chan que cuando lo terminara ella seria la primera en leerlo-._

_-eso esta bien, ¿aunque cuando lo termines que opinas si te presento a mi editor?-_ le pregunto Naruto de forma alegre.

_-¡¿lo dices enserio?!-_ pregunto la chica ilusionada.

_-por supuesto no debe de haber problema-_ contesto Naruto alegrando mas a Lucy.

_-hablando de eso, ¿como vas con el ultimo?-_ pregunto Erza al rubio llamando su atención.

_-no te preocupes ya casi termino-_ le contesto con una sonrisa.

_-¿de que hablan?-_ pregunto Happy.

_-del manuscrito para mi tercer libro-_ dijo Naruto terminando con la comida en su plato.

_-ah un manuscrito tuyo, ¿crees que pueda leerlo?-_ pregunto Lucy un tanto emocionada.

_-¡no puedes!-_ le dijo Erza de forma seria alzando la voz.

_-¿que?..-_ se pregunto la maga estelar un tanto asustada.

_-lo siento Lucy, pero así como tu le prometiste a Levy, yo le prometí a Erza que ella siempre seria la primera en leer mis historias-_ Naruto hablo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su amiga.

_-ya veo, esta bien esperare a que lo publiquen-_ dijo Lucy tranquila volviendo a tomar asiento.

_-cuando salga yo personalmente te daré una copia-_ le dijo Naruto alsando un dedo.

_-de acuerdo, gracias-_ contesto Lucy con una sonrisa y se dispuso a terminar su comida.

Poco tiempo después ya todos habían terminado de comer_- bueno eso estuvo delicioso debo decir que ya me siento un poco mejor..-_ hablo Natsu sobándose su inflado estomago con la mano.

_-si debo admitir que se te da esto Naruto-_ dijo Gray quien ya solo se encontraba en boxers.

_-bueno creo que sera mejor que nos demos un baño-_ Erza se puso de píe mientras hablaba.

_-tienes razón, eso nos caerá bien, ¿por que no se bañan primero tu y Lucy?-_ ofreció Naruto viendo a la pelirroja.

_- creo que si nos bañamos las dos al mismo tiempo sera un poco incomodo, ¿no crees?-_ pregunto apenada la rubia.

_-no te preocupes veras que no hay problema-_ contesto Erza con una sonrisa y empezando a caminar al interior del apartamento, aunque estaba un poco extrañada Lucy también entro.

**TIME SKIP.**

Erza y Lucy se encontraban en el baño de Naruto._- debo decir...que no esperaba esto-_ dijo la rubia mientras se sumerjia mas en el agua del re-modelado baño que era mas como unas pequeñas aguas termales debido a la enorme tina por no decirle alberca que abarcaba un tercio del tamaño original del cuarto en la que cabían perfectamente las dos mujeres con espacio de sobra, una pared de madera la separaba del retrete y la regadera.

_-si..debo admitir que Naruto hizo una buena inversión en este lugar pero valió la pena-_ dijo relajada la pelirroja._- te diré que a pesar que el baño en Fairy Hills es mas grande, este es mas agradable...aahh-_ siguió diciendo mientras usaba un pequeño bote para lavar su cabeza.

_-jeje...-_ Lucy rio levemente llamando la atención de su compañera.

_-¿que sucede?-_ pregunto curiosa Erza.

_-no es que estaba pensando que tu y Naruto realmente se llevan muy bien, incluso esos son iguales-_ dijo con una sonrisa apuntando a su marca del gremio.

Erza vio su brazo antes de sonreír_- ah era eso, pues si la verdad es que nos llevamos muy bien pero no tiene nada que ver con nuestras marcas-_.

_-¿que quieres decir?-_ pregunto extrañada la rubia.

_-cuando Naruto se unió al gremio el no sabia donde tenia yo la marca...-_ cerro los ojos para volver a relajarse con el baño._- fue una coincidencia que se la pusiera donde mismo-_.

_-...o el destino-_ dijo Lucy casi en un murmullo.

_-¿que dijiste?_- pregunto Erza al no alcanzar a oír las palabras de su amiga.

_-nada, solo que ahora entiendo por que Mira me dijo que ustedes dos eran el equipo mas fuerte-_ a pesar de que no era lo que dijo originalmente sabia que no era necesario hablar de eso.

_-bueno debo admitir que trabajamos muy bien juntos en los encargos S que tomamos, como por ejemplo...-_ y así las chicas pasaron el resto de su baño hablando de las misiones que Erza y Naruto tomaron juntos.

Después de el relajante baño, los magos se encontraban sentados en los sillones de la sala, Gray en el individual, Natsu Happy y Lucy en uno de los grandes y Naruto y Erza en el otro.

_-me pregunto, ¿por que nos ataco Phantom tan de repente?-_ pregunto preocupada la rubia.

_-quien sabe...-_ contesto Erza que ya estaba cambiada en una pijama morada.- hemos tenido bastantes roces antes pero nunca un ataque directo-.

_-si el abuelo no les tuviera miedo podríamos ir a destruirlos-_ dijo Natsu quien nuevamente estaba molesto.

_-ya basta con tus rabietas Natsu-_ le hablo Naruto lanzandole una mirada de molestia.

_-el abuelo no tiene miedo, el es uno de los 10 magos santos y lo sabes-_ dijo Gray de forma seria a su amigo.

_-¿los 10 magos santos?-_ pregunto Lucy extrañada ante la nueva información.

_-es un titulo dado por el presidente del consejo mágico a los 10 mejores magos del continente-_ le explico la pelirroja.

_-¡increíble!-_ exclamo la rubia.

_-el maestro de Phantom Jose, también es uno-_ dijo Happy.

_-¡el tiene miedo!, lo único que tiene Phantom es un montón de miembros-_ exclamo Natsu molesto golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano.

_-ya te dijimos que no es eso diablos-_ Naruto perdía la paciencia con el dragón slayer.

_-el maestro quiere evitar una pelea para no afrontar las consecuencias de que dos gremios se peleen-_ le dijo Gray un poco molesto.

_-es para precerbar la paz en el mundo mágico-_ le dijo Erza en el mismo tono que hablo el azabache.

_-¿es Phantom tan sorprendente?-_ pregunto Lucy preocupada.

_-esos tipos no son nada-_ le contesto Natsu con una sonrisa que expresaba seguridad en sus palabras.

_-no...si llagáramos a los golpes la destrucción mutua seria asegurada, el poder ofensivo es equivalente-_ explico Naruto.

**_-(al menos por el momento)-_** la voz de Kurama se escucho feliz en la mente del rubio.

_-el maestro Makarov esta a la par de Jose al ser los dos magos santos, luego estan los Element 4 sus magos clase S-_ hablo seria la pelirroja._- nuestra mayor preocupación es "Kurogane" Gazille, el es quien creo esta detrás del ataque al gremio-_.

_-el dragón slayer de hierro...-_ dijo Naruto entrecerrando su ojos y viendo a Natsu.

_-¡dragón slayer!, ¡¿hay otros como Natsu?!-_ pregunto sorprendida Lucy causando una leve molestia en el pelirosa._- eso quiere decir que, ¿come hierro?-_.

_-cada dragón slayer se alimenta del elemento que representa su magia para recuperar fuerzas-_ le explico el rubio._-(eso me recuerda, ¿como estará ella?)-_ pensó para si mismo.

**_-(¿te preocupa esa pequeña Naruto?)-_** le pregunto Kokuou.

_-(no, estoy seguro que se encuentra bien, pero tal vez deba ir a verla cuando todo esto termine)-_ le respondió tranquilamente.

**_-(ya habrá tiempo para visitas por ahora concéntrate en esto)-_** le dijo Saiken en tono serio.

_-bueno se hace tarde, creo que lo mejor sera descansar-_ opino Erza poniéndose de píe.

_-estoy de acuerdo, la verdad ya me siento cansada..-_ dijo Lucy tallándose un ojo con la mano.

_-muy bien, chicas espero no les moleste compartir mi cama, ya que vivo solo es la unica aquí-_ les dijo Naruto con una sonrisa a las magas.

_-por mi no hay problema-_ dijo Erza.

_-claro, esta bien-_ contesto Lucy con una sonrisa.

_-de acuerdo, Natsu, Gray y Happy dormirán aquí en la sala-_ dijo Naruto volteando a ver al trió.

_-¿y tu donde dormirás?-_ le pregunto Erza.

_-yo dormiré en el otro cuarto que esta vació-_ contesto el tranquilamente.

_-eh, ¿y por que tu eres el único que duerme solo?-_ le pregunto un poco molesto el pelirosa.

_-tal ves, por que es mi departamento-_ le replico en el mismo tono de molestia.

_-ah claro-_ dijo Natsu inocente como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta que era la residencia del Uzumaki.

_-buenas noches chicos..-_ dijo Lucy a los jóvenes que se acomodaban cada uno en uno de los sillones grandes, Happy apago la luz y después se recostó en el sillón individual.

_-buenas noches-_ contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo, mientras el rubio y las dos chicas entraron al pasillo de los cuartos.

Las dos habitaciones estaban una al lado de la otra en tipo espejo, por lo tanto las dos puertas estaban pegadas,Lucy entro primero y Erza estaba detrás de ella pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta para voltear a ver a Naruto que estaba apunto de entrar en la otra habitación.

El rubio se percato de la mirada de su compañera y volteo a verla con una leve sonrisa antes de hablar._- descansa, Erza-_.

La pelirroja se permitió una sonrisa ante las palabras del chico antes de responder._- tu también descansa, Naruto-_ dicho esto ambos magos entraron en sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar.

Naruto se encontraba acostado en el centro de la habitación, este cuarto en particular contaba solo con un escritorio y estaba lleno de libros que Naruto había reunido con la esperanza de encontrar una forma de deshacer el sello y poder liberar a los bijuus.

_-(Phantom...me pregunto cual sera su próximo movimiento)-_ pensó el muchacho cerrando sus ojos y entrando en su espacio mental.

**_-¿crees que hagan algo mas?-_** le pregunto SonGoku una vez estuvo frente a ellos.

_-no estoy seguro, pero esta es la primera vez que atacan de forma directa así que es muy probable-_ contesto un poco molesto.

**_-a pesar de como te sientes hiciste lo correcto al tranquilizar y animar a los demás Naruto-chan-_** le dijo Matatabi orgullosa por su forma actuar.

**_-pero si efectúan un ataque a un miembro de Fairy Tail, ¿que harás?-_** Shukaku entrecerró los ojos mientras le hacia la pregunta y todos los demás le dieron una mirada seria.

_-...-_ Naruto no contesto.

**_-¿y bien?-_** le pregunto Kurama agasapandose para quedar frente a frente con el rubio.

_-si ese es el caso...les mostrare a esos fantasmas, porque se le temía tanto a los jinchuuriki-_ respondió con la mirada ensombrecida y en un tono muy serio, sus palabras causaron una leve sonrisa en los bijuus.

**TIME SKIP /al día siguiente, parque de la puerta sur de Magnolia./**

La gente se había reunida y veía preocupada la escena que había en el gran árbol del parque en el momento en el que llegaban Natsu y los demás._-habrán paso, somos del gremio-_ hablo Erza mientras caminaban entre la gente al llegar bajo el árbol se toparon con la aterradora imagen de Levy, Jet y Droy claramente lastimados colgando en el tronco.

_-¡Levy-chan!-_ Exclamo Lucy al borde de las lagrimas.

_-¡Jet, Droy!-_ dijo Gray preocupado.

_-¡¿PHANTOM?!-_ la ira de Natsu iba en aumento.

El maestro Makarov llegaba al lugar vistiendo un abrigo blanco con el símbolo de los 10 magos santos en su espalda y se paro junto a los magos._- intente pasarlo por alto...para evitar la lucha, ¡pero ningún padre se puede quedar de brazos cruzados mientras la sangre de sus hijos es derramada!-_ dijo furioso mientras expulsaba su poder mágico asustando un poco a Lucy._-¡ESTO SIGNIFICA GUERRA!-_.

Naruto camino lentamente acercandose al árbol y tres clones aparecieron junto a el los cuales saltaron al tronco y usando su fuerza rompieron los grilletes que mantenían atrapados a los magos y cuidadosamente bajaron con ellos al suelo._- llévenlos al hospital de inmediato...-_ ordeno el rubio a sus copias las cuales solo empezaron a caminar_.- ...Lucy, cuida de ellos-_ pidió a la rubia mientras caminaba de vuelta pasando por un lado de ella.

_-de acuerdo-_ contesto Lucy y siguió a los clones al hospital.

_-phantom.**..¡conocerán el infierno!-**_ exclamo con su voz siniestra sorprendiendo un poco a sus compañeros y asustando a las personas que todavía estaban en el lugar.

**TIME SKIP /gremio Phantom Lord, ciudad de Oak/**

Los miembros de Fairy Tail se encontraban frente a la puerta principal del gremio Phantom._- Natsu, ¿quieres llamar a la puerta?-_ pregunto Naruto a un lado del pelirosa.

_-sera un placer-_ contesto el dragón slayer y encendiendo su puño en llamas voló en pedazos la puerta causando una conmoción en el interior.

_-¡somos Fairy Tail!-_ declaro Makarov y ambos bandos se lanzaron al ataque, Naruto uso su velocidad para adelantarse a los demás.

_-(Son..)-_ pensó llamando al Yonbi.

**_-(cuando quieras Naruto)-_** le contesto el mono gigante.

**_-¡"Montaña Huago"!-_ **exclamo golpeando su puño contra el piso el cual comenzó a temblar y a los pies de los miembros de Phantom surgió una erupción de lava quemandolos y mandándolos a volar.**_-¿quien sigue?-_** su voz atemorizo un poco a los que quedaban de píe pero aun así la pelea continuo.

_-no me importa quien sea...¡vengan a pelear!-_ exclamo Natsu quemando a sus oponentes, a pesar de ser menos los magos de Fairy Tail se inponian a sus enemigos sin mucha dificultad.

_-¡atrapenlo sobre el!-_ grito un Phantom mientras un grupo se avalansaba sobre el maestro el cual uso su magia del gigante para aplastarlos sin ningún problema._- es...un monstruo-_ dijo el mismo hombre aplastado por la mano de Makarov.

_-¡ustedes lastimaron a los hijos de este monstruo, no crean que alguna ley humana los salvara!-_ los ojos del maestro brillaban mientras hablaba furioso._-¡muéstrate Jose!-_.

_-¿donde estan Gazille y los element 4?-_ preguntaba Erza mientras derrotaba oponente con su armadura de la emperatriz de fuego.

_-como si se los fuéramos a decir..-_ le contestaron varios sujetos mientras se abalanzaban sobre ella pero fueron atrapados por enormes garras de arena_- ¡¿que diablos?!-_ pregunto asustado uno de los magos mientras la arena aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre.

_-(¿Max?...no, esta magia la eh sentido antes...)-_ la pelirroja se permitió una leve sonrisa antes de voltear la vista a la fuente del ataque._- (por fin te estas poniendo serio, Naruto)-_.

**_-si no van a responder lo que se les pregunta, no habrán su boca..-_** Naruto azoto a los magos que había atrapado en la arena contra el piso dejándolos inconscientes._- (¿ya les encontraste Kurama?)-_ pregunto mentalmente mientras seguía usando la magia de Shukaku para pelear.

**_-(hay dos magias fuertes en el lugar una de ellas es semejante a la de ese chico Natsu)-_** contesto el enorme zorro.

_-(ese debe de ser Gazille, ¿donde esta?)-_ pregunto de nuevo mientras rompía el enlace con el Ichibi.

**_-(encima de ti, al parecer solo esta observando te recomiendo a que esperes a que ataque para darle un escarmiento)-_** le aconsejo el zorro con una sonrisa siniestra.

_-(de acuerdo entonces, ¿ya estas lista Matatabi?)-_ pregunto el chico con una sonrisa.

**_-(por supuesto no me pienso contener)-_** amenazo de forma siniestra.

**_-(uy, casi siento pena por esos de Phantom...casi)-_** dijo divertido Choumei.

La pelea continuaba y Fairy Tail ganaba cada vez mas terreno._-esto esta por terminar..-_ dijo Naruto con su voz normal parándose a un lado de Erza.

_-son nuestros ahora-_ declaro la pelirroja mientras ella, Naruto, Macao, Wakaba, Cana y Loke formaban un circulo cubriendo sus espaldas.

_-¡Naruto Erza les dejo el resto a ustedes!-_ exclamo el maestro quien había subido las escaleras al segundo piso del edificio.

_-¡maestro!-_ le llamo Erza.

_-Jose debe de estar en el ultimo piso, voy a sacarlo de la comisión permanentemente-_ hablo mientras continuaba su camino.

_-tenga cuidado, Maestro-_ dijo preocupada la pelirroja.

_-el estará bien, preocupémonos por acabar con estos tipos-_ le dijo Cana con una sonrisa viéndola sobre su hombro.

_-tienes razón...¡se acabaron los juegos!-_ exclamo Naruto llamando su atención mientras dejaba salir mas y mas poder mágico_-(andando, Matatabi)-_.

**_-(seguro Naruto-chan)-_**.

**_-¡GUUUUUUAAAAAAAAARRRRR!-_** Naruto dejo salir un poderoso rugido llamando la atención hacia el.

_-¿es ese...Naruto?-_ se pregunto Elfman sorprendido pero aun así no dejaba de golpear a sus oponentes.

_-ese cabrón, guardarse una magia como esta...-_ decía Grey con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras chocaba espaldas con Natsu.

_-¿que es ese fuego?, es azul-_ el pelirosa veía extrañado la transformación de Naruto que poco a poco era rodeado por llamas azules.

Naruto se apoyo con sus manos en el piso quedando en cuatro patas como un animal, el cabello se le erizo mas y sus ojos cambiaron de color el derecho se volvió amarillo y el izquierdo de un verde azulado, mientras el manto de fuego azul formo lo que parecía ser una cola en la base de su espalda**_-...aquí voy...-_** usando su estado de gato de fuego corrió rápidamente entre los magos de Phantom arañandolos con sus uñas ahora garras cubiertas en llamas, para cuando se detuvo todos a los que ataco ardieron en llamas antes de caer al piso.

_-es...muy rápido, incluso mas de lo normal-_ hablo un sorprendido Loke.

_-asombroso...-_ dijo Wakaba atónito.

_-así que este, es el verdadero Naruto Uzumaki-_ se dijo Erza a ella misma mientras veía al rubio pelear cual gato pero algo le hizo abrir ampliamente sus ojos._-¡NARUTO CUIDADO!-_ le grito preocupada.

Naruto solo volteo la vista para ver como una biga de hierro se dirigía rápidamente a el, cuando impacto levanto una nube de humo mientras se seguía estirando hasta chocar contra una pared.

_-je, ¿es este el tan famoso "sabio de Fairy Tail"?, que patético..-_ Gazille hablaba burlón desde el segundo piso mientras retraía la barra de hierro y su brazo volvía a la normalidad.

**_-..¿eso es todo?-_** la siniestra voz detrás de el, asusto a "Kurogane" al momento de voltearse fue golpeado en la cara por el puño encendido de Naruto mandándolo a impactar contra el piso.**_-Kurogane Gazille...pagaras por lo que hiciste-_ **la voz de Naruto sonaba tenebrosa pero su rostro era inexpresivo y de un salto bajo al primer piso.

_-je, eso quiero verlo JA-_ dijo esto lanzando nuevamente su ataque pero fue detenido por la mano de Naruto sin dificultad.

**_-lo siento, pero yo no soy tu oponente..-_** le dijo de forma seria mientras usaba su velocidad para quedar frente a el y le dio una patada en el mentón para mandarlo a volar.

_-eso no me dolió-_ dijo Gazille en medio vuelo pero una sombra le oscureció llamando su atención encima de el.

_-¡PUÑO DE ACERO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!-_ grito Natsu mientras golpeaba con su puño al otro dragón slayer mandándolo de vuelta al piso eh impactando contra una pared.

**_-mas te vale darle una paliza, Natsu-_** le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras el pelirosa aterrizaba frente a el.

_-dalo por echo, pero cuando regresemos quiero probar esas flamas tuyas-_ le contesto con una sonrisa viéndolo sobre su hombro.

**_-...-_** Naruto solo le dio una sonrisa retadora y se volteo para encarar a los demás miembros de Phantom.

Gazille salio de los escombros de la pare y rápidamente se lanzo sobre Natsu empezando haci una batalla de dragón slayers, todos se quedaron quietos un tiempo mientras veían el feroz encuentro.

**_-¡LOS DEMÁS NO SE DISTRAIGAN, ACABEMOS CON ESTOS TIPOS!-_** el grito de Naruto recupero la concentración de todos y la pelea continuo.

_-je, no pienso dejarle a Natsu toda la diversión...¡CREACIÓN DE HIELO, MARTILLO DE HIELO!-_ convocando la enorme herramienta, Gray mando a volar a varios magos de Phantom sin problema.

_-¡un verdadero hombre no se deja vencer por algo como esto!-_ grito Ellfman mientras golpeaba enemigos uno por uno.

Erza continuaba su propia pelea pero aun había una preocupación en su mente_.- por que?...solo apareció Gazille, ¿donde estan los Element 4?-_ pregunto extrañada al momento que Naruto se paraba a un lado de ella.

**_-es cierto, no tiene sentido, ¿habrán salido de trabajo?-_** Naruto pensaba en las opciones del por que de la ausencia de los magos rango S de Phantom.

En ese momento un estruendo sacudió el lugar._- esto es..ah comenzado-_ hablo Wakaba reconociendo la magia.

_-esta es la ira del maestro..-_ dijo una sonriente Cana.

_-la ira del gigante...-_ hablo de forma seria Loke.

_-ese es el hombre, el maestro Makarov-_ dijo Elffman sonriendo.

_-¡prepárense!, ¡siempre y cuando el maestro este aquí no podemos perder!-_ exclamo Erza.

Todos victorearon sus palabras y continuaron con la pelea, Naruto seguía enfrentándose contra una gran cantidad de enemigos._- (diablos, estos desgraciados no se acaban nunca)-_ pensaba molesto mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego azul mandando a volar en una explosión a varios magos que rápidamente eran sustituidos por otros.

**_-(Naruto si sigues peleando a esta intensidad, pronto alcanzaras el limite para usar la magia de Matatabi)-_** le advirtió Isoubu un poco preocupado.

_-(lo se, pero las cosas apenas empiezan a ir a nuestro favor no debo detenerme, ¿puedes seguir Matatabi?)-_ pregunto un poco preocupado a la gata de fuego.

**_-(por supuesto...)-_** le contesto la Nibi con confianza pero ya se veía fatigada.

**_-(no se fuercen de mas ninguno de los dos)-_** Kurama les hablo de forma seria.

_-(descuida Kurama, iré mas rápido esta vez)-_ dicho esto el rubio pego un gran salto al aire.**_- esto me trae recuerdos...¡COLMILLO PERFORADOR DEL GATO DE FUEGO!-_** exclamo mientras empezaba ah girar convirtiendoce en un tornado de fuego azul embistiendo el piso y mandando a volar a sus oponentes mientras destruía el lugar.

_-oye...¿no se esta pasando?-_ Cana pregunto a nadie en especial con pena en su mirada.

_-déjalo ser, hace tiempo que no peleaba libremente le ayudara con el estrés-_ le contesto simplemente la pelirroja causando que una gota de sudor cayera por la nuca de sus compañeros.

En eso un estruendo se escucho y rápidamente algo callo del techo estrellándose fuertemente contra el piso llamando la atención de todos._- ¿que fue eso?-_ pregunto sorprendido Elffman mientras los miembros de Fairy Tail se acercaban al cráter y llevarse una gran sorpresa al reconocer a su maestro derrotado.

_-¡abuelo!-_ exclamaron al mismo tiempo Natsu y Gray.

_-¡maestro!-_ hablo Erza preocupada acercandose al pequeño hombre y tomándolo en sus brazos.

_-¡viejo..!-_ grito Naruto mientras se acercaba con ellos y desvanecía el manto de fuego de su cuerpo.

_-mi...mi magia-_ intentaba hablar el pequeño hombre que tenia la cara de color verde.

_-no puedo sentir magia en el..-_ dijo el rubio preocupado.

_-¿como derrotaron al abuelo?...-_ se pregunto Gray sorprendido.

Mientras los miembros de Phantom veía esto su moral volvía a subir_- ¡su maestro ah sido derrotado sobre ellos!-_ exclamo uno de los magos mientras retomaban el ataque sobre Fairy Tail.

_-(esto es malo)-_ pensaba Erza preocupada mientras de su ojo izquierdo salia una lagrima solitaria.

_-estos tipos, han recuperado su espíritu de pelea-_ decía Gray molesto a un lado de Loke al ver como la pelea se volvía a emparejar.

_-Erza...-_ llamo Naruto la atención de su compañera viéndose a los ojos donde se reflejaba la preocupación de ambos, el rubio uso un dedo para limpiar la lagrima en el ojo de Erza para que después ambos asintieran al mismo tiempo.

_-¡RETIRADA!-_ grito la pelirroja poniéndose de píe.

-_¡todos regresen al gremio!-_ exclamo Naruto en un tono de autoridad.

_-¡¿QUE?!-_ exclamaron sorprendidos la mayoría de los miembros de Fairy Tail.

_-Erza, Naruto, ¿estan locos?-_ pregunto Gray molesto pero sin salir de su sorpresa.

_-¡un hombre nunca abandona una pelea!-_ exclamo Elffman mientras seguía luchando.

_-¡no lo entienden sin el maestro estamos en desventaja!-_ les grito Erza desesperada.

_-¡ESTÁN LOCOS NO PIENSO SALIR HUYENDO!-_ grito Natsu molesto..

**_-...¡TODOS VUELVAN A EL GREMIO AHORA MALDITA SEA!-_** el grito de Naruto silencio el lugar incluso a los magos de Phantom, a pesar de su molestia los miembros de Fairy Tail obedecieron a regañadientes.

_-¡ni crean que se irán tan fácilmente!-_ grito un miembro de Phantom mientras corrían hacia la puerta persiguiendo a las hadas.

_-(..Choumei)-_ Naruto pidió poder al nanabi._- ¡CORTINA POLVO DE ESCAMAS!-_ exclamo mientras de su boca salia un polvo amarillo que rápidamente creo una pantalla de luz segando a los magos de Phantom,cuando la luz desapareció Fairy Tail ya se había ido.

* * *

><p><strong>Es genial volver a hacer esto, la verdad que lo disfruto bastante.<strong>

**Este es el primer capitulo del arco de Phantom, ya casi tengo terminado el segundo espero no me tome mucho tiempo el subirlo **

**Hasta pronto bye bye ._. /**


	7. El contraataque de las hadas comienza

**Hola de nuevo antes de empezar con el capitulo una aclaración, en muchos comentarios me estuvieron diciendo que por que no hacia de esta historia un ErzaxNarutoxMira. Pues es muy simple mi idea para esta historia que pienso llevar hasta el final o morir en el intento, no cuadra un trió y mucho menos un harem así que lo siento pero seguiré con solo una pareja para el rubio.**

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL.<strong>

Los miembros de Fairy Tail se encontraban reunidos nuevamente mientras atendían a sus heridos y organizaban lo que seria un segundo ataque.

_-¡maldición, esta vez llevare lagrimas explosivas!-_ exclamo Wakaba mientras guardaba unas lacrimas redondas en una bolsa.

_-¡traigan libros mágicos!-_ pidió Macao mientras sostenía una lista en sus manos.

Cerca de la pared Lucy estaba sentada sobre un barril de madera a su lado estaba Natsu, recién el dragón slayer había regresado de rescatar a su compañera después de que Phantom la secuestrada por pedido de el padre de la rubia.

_-hey, ¿sigues preocupada?-_ pregunto Grey al notar la depresión en Lucy.

_-no es eso...lo siento-_ se disculpo con la cara baja.

_-vamos esto no es tu culpa-_ Gray trataba de animarla.

_-es el destino de una heredera el ser perseguida-_ declaro Elffman seguro de sus palabras.

_-¡eso no ayuda!-_ le regaño Gray.

_-pero Lucy, ¿por qué no nos lo habías dicho?-_ le pregunto un preocupado Happy.

_-no me gusta hablar de eso, me escape de casa hace un año y en ese tiempo mi padre no se preocupo por mi y ahora de repente quiere que su hija regrese a casa, ¿que le pasa?-_ la rubia estaba al borde del llanto.

_-pero mira que mandar a un gremio por su hija-_ decía Cana de forma molesta.

_-...lo siento, esto es mi culpa...lo mejor seria que regrese..-_ decía la rubia entre lagrimas._-pero...no quiero irme...yo amo Fairy Tail-_ continuo hablando sin dejar de llorar.

_-entonces no tienes por que irte-_ hablo Natsu llamando su atención._- si quieres quedarte entonces quédate-_ le dijo con una sonrisa.

_-pero..-_ Lucy quiso contestarle mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas.

_-esta bien, nadie aquí piensa que sea tu culpa ni tampoco estamos molestos por que no nos hayas dicho lo de tu apellido-_ las palabras del pelirosa le volvieron a sacar lagrimas a su amiga._- tu eres Lucy de Fairy Tail, eres nuestra familia y le petaremos el trasero a cualquiera que venga por ti-_ termino con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos en el lugar sonrieron ante las palabras de Natsu estando de acuerdo con lo que decía._- quien diría que puedes decir cosas tan amables Natsu, me sorprendes-_ dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras entraba en el sótano.

_-Naruto, ¿como esta el maestro?-_ pregunto Mira preocupada.

_-...lo deje al cuidado de Porlyusica-san, dijo que al maestro se le fue drenada toda su magia-_ explico de forma seria el rubio.

_-¿su magia?-_ pregunto Azlack sorprendido.

_-si, lo mas seguro es que fuera Aria de los element 4-_ le contesto Mira con una mano en el pecho.

_-me ofrecí a quedarme para recuperar su magia pero Porlyusica-san dijo que ella lo haría, ademas de el echo que no le agradan los humanos..-_ contesto nervioso el rubio.

_-me lo imagino, solo espero que se recupere pronto-_ dijo preocupada la Strauss.

**_-(Naruto algo se acerca y es grande)-_** la voz de Kurama sorprendió al rubio pero antes de que le pudiera preguntar a que se refería un estruendo seguido de un temblor sacudió el lugar.

_-¡¿que es eso?!-_ pregunto sorprendido Gray.

_-¡viene de afuera!-_ exclamo Cana y todos salieron rápidamente del gremio para saber que era lo que se acercaba, grande fue su sorpresa al ver el enorme castillo de Phantom llegar desde el lago.

_-¡¿que demonios?!-_ exclamo Natsu sorprendido.

_-¡su gremio se esta moviendo!-_ grito Happy.

_-¿es Phantom?-_ pregunto Loke aterrado.

_-maldición, no esperaba esto-_ se dijo Naruto molesto.

_-¿así es como nos piensan atacar?-_ pregunto Erza que al parecer acababa de salir de la ducha ya que solo llevaba una toalla blanca sobre su cuerpo cosa que a pesar de la situación no paso de ser persivida por Naruto.

_-em, Erza ¿esta bien que salgas así?-_ pregunto el rubio un tanto sonrojado.

A Erza se le subieron los colores a la cara al darse cuenta de su apariencia._- ¿que querías que hiciera?, esa cosa llego cuando me estaba dando un baño que esperabas-_ le contesto molesta pero sin perder el sonrojo en su cara.

_-¡ustedes dos no es momento para eso!-_ les regaño Cana indignada.

En ese momento una de las paredes del gremio de Phantom se abrió y de ella salio un enorme cañón que empezó a cargar un disparo de magia apuntando a Fairy Tail._-¡esto es malo, todos a cubierto!-_ Erza grito desesperada pero antes de moverse alguien se le adelanto_-(¿Naruto...?)-_ se pregunto mentalmente viendo al rubio correr hacia la orilla del lago.

_-(no puedo perder tiempo, debo levantar una berrera)-_se detuvo al borde del barranco y junto sus manos._-(Isoubu préstame tu poder)-_ pidió al Sanbi.

**_-(Naruto, aun no te recuperas del todo de la anterior batalla, sabes lo que pasara si fuerzas demasiado el enlace con nosotros)-_ **le advirtió Kurama un tanto preocupado.

_-(lo se pero, no hay tiempo para ponerse a pensar en ello)-_ replico en tono serio.

**_-(...muy bien aquí vamos)-_** dijo Isoubu mientras entraba en enlace con el rubio.

_-¡ÁLZATE, GRAN MURO DE AGUA!-_ exclamo Naruto mientras el agua del lago se levantaba y una enorme muralla de agua se formaba entre el disparo y el gremio._-(aun no acabo)-_ pensó mientras entraba en modo sannin._-¡MURO DE TIERRA ABSOLUTO!-_ tras decir esto otro muro pero esta vez de roca solida se formo detrás del primero, Naruto empezaba a jadear del sobre esfuerzo._-(...y para finalizar, Shukaku)-_ el llamado del rubio altero a sus inquilinos.

**_-(¡NARUTO ¿SE TE ZAFO UN TORNILLO?!)-_** le grito Kurama claramente molesto.

**_-(Naruto-chan usar un enlace doble con nosotros en este momento es muy peligroso)-_** le dijo preocupada Matatabi.

**_-(eso sin mencionar el echo de que ya estas forzándote usando el modo sannin al mismo tiempo que el enlace con Isoubu)-_** le advirtió SonGoku en tono de mando.

_-(no hay tiempo para preocuparse por eso)-_ pensó desesperado._-(por favor Shukaku, ayúdame con esto)-_ su petición casi parecía un ruego.

**_-(de acuerdo, hazlo rápido esa cosa esta por disparar)-_** dijo el gran mapache mientras juntaba sus patas delanteras.

_-lo se-_ Naruto también junto sus manos._- ¡ULTIMA DEFENSA: ESCUDO DE SHUKAKU GIGANTE!-_ exclamo mientras frente a el se creaba una enorme figura de arena parecida a Shukaku con sus brazos abiertos, delante de cada una de las defensas se formo un circulo mágico de color azul, café y verde respectivamente.

Los miembros del gremio veían entre sorprendidos y preocupados la defensa que preparo el rubio._- ¿acaso el..?-_ pregunto a medias Macao.

_-¿no tiene pensado detener el ataque...¿o si?-_ dijo Wakaba angustiado.

_-¡NARUTO!-_ gritaron al unisono Erza, Natsu y Mira, en ese momento el cañón Júpiter se disparo y el ataque impacto contra el muro de agua.

_-bien empecemos..-_ dijo Naruto un tanto mortificado, después de unos cinco segundos el láser atravesó el muro de agua y se impacto contra el de tierra.

_-¡IMPOSIBLE!, aunque sea una defensa de Naruto no podrá detener un ataque tan potente como ese-_ grito Loke mientras veía preocupado como el muro de tierra empezaba a quebrarse.

_-Naruto...-_ Erza dijo casi en un murmullo preocupada por su amigo.

Finalmente el muro de roca fue destruido y el láser se impacto contra el escudo de Shukaku, a pesar de que nadie se dio cuenta el tamaño del láser del cañón Júpiter se redujo de tamaño._-...¡YA VEO ASÍ QUE ESO ES LO QUE PLANEABA!-_ grito Cana al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Naruto.

_-¿Cana de que hablas?, ¿sabes lo que esta haciendo Naruto?-_ le pregunto Mira confundida.

_-Los muros que creo Naruto, no eran para detener el ataque, si no mas bien para debilitarlo-_ dijo la castaña mientras veía como el láser no podía atravesar el escudo de Shukaku.

_-¿que quieres decir?-_ pregunto Natsu al no entender nada.

_-si no me equivoco eso es un cañón de conversión de magia, es un arma que dispara un rayo de magia concentrada formado por varias magias elementales-_ explico volteando a ver al Dragón Slayer.

_-¡eso quiere decir!...-_ exclamo Mira entendiendo a lo que se refería la maga de las cartas.

_-así es, los muros de agua y tierra que creo Naruto absorbieron las magias elementales respectivas para debilitar el poder del láser-_ termino de decir Cana de forma seria.

_-pero, ¿eso sera suficiente para que pueda detenerlo con el ultimo muro?-_ pregunto Lucy preocupada viendo a Naruto.

_-quien sabe...-_ le contesto Cana apretando los dientes.

Naruto empezaba a sudar por el cansancio su preocupación aumento cuando vio como la figura de arena se empezaba a desmoronar._-(maldición)-_ pensó molesto y cayendo de rodillas en el piso.

**_-(Naruto el enlace esta llegando a su limite, la defensa no resistirá mucho tiempo)-_ **le dijo Shukaku con clara preocupación.

_-diablos, ¿y ahora que?_- se dijo así mismo cayendo en desesperación.

_-deja que yo me encargue del resto-_ hablo una voz familiar a su lado llamando su atención.

_-Erza...-_ dijo Naruto sorprendido mientras la pelirroja usaba su magia para usar una nueva armadura._- esa es la armadura de Hércules-_.

_-baja tu defensa, yo terminare de detenerlo-_ dijo Erza mientras juntaba las dos partes del escudo de su armadura y se creaba un gran circulo mágico frente a ella.

Naruto no dijo nada durante un tiempo pero finalmente dejo salir un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa._- de acuerdo, pero ten cuidado aun es muy poderoso-_ esto se lo dijo de forma seria mientras bajaba sus manos y el láser atravesaba la defensa de Shukaku e impactaba contra el escudo de Erza.

_-así que ahora le toca a Erza...-_ dijo Gray preocupado.

_-debemos confiar en ellos es todo lo que podemos hacer-_ dijo Mira mortificada por sus dos mejores amigos.

Cuando Erza recibió el golpe lo sintió pesado era realmente poderoso a pesar de aver sido debilitado._-(diablos es muy fuerte y Naruto lo estaba deteniendo con todo su poder)-_ pensaba un tanto molesta por la fuerza que recibía, la potencia del ataque empezó a empujarla hacia atrás._-(maldición no puedo rendirme)...eh?-_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un par de manos sosteniendo sus brazos.

_-tranquila-_ dijo Naruto mientras se recargaba el la espalda de titania y asomaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella._- no estas sola, también estoy aquí protejamos juntos nuestra familia-_ le termino de hablar con una sonrisa.

_-eso lo se , tonto-_ contesto la pelirroja con una sonrisa y recuperando su postura.- vamos a hacerlo-.

_-de acuerdo-_ Naruto asintió antes de poner una cara seria.

_-aaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-_gritaron los dos magos deteniendo el láser el cual finalmente exploto.

_-¡ERZA NARUTO!-_ grito Mirajane viendo como sus amigos salían disparados debido a la explosión, antes de estrellarse contra el gremio Naruto se las arreglo para tomar a Erza y protegerla con su cuerpo del impacto contra una pared que se rompió cuando su cuerpo choco contra ella._-¿chicos se encuentran bien?...-_ pregunto la peliblanca acercandose a los escombros donde habían quedado sus amigos, solo para encontrar a un rubio y una pelirroja muy mal heridos y con las ropas desgarradas incluso la armadura de Erza estaba destruida._-...oh no-_.

_-ellos...quedaron en este estado solo por protegernos-_ dijo Gray apretando sus puños claramente molesto.

_-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-_ la risa Jose se escuchaba atraves de los altavoces de Phantom._- primero su maestro y ahora Titania y El Sabio han caído, estan perdidos Fairy Tail, ¿por que no mejor me entregan a Lucy Hearthfilia de una vez? y tal vez les perdone la vida JAJAJAJA-_ hablo con voz altanera, provocando que los miembros de Fairy Tail lanzaran miradas de odio.

_-!¿estas bromeando?¡-_ pregunto Azlack molesto.

_-¡¿te parecemos un gremio que entregue a sus compañeros?!-_ exclamo Bisca.

_-¡Lucy es una de nosotros!-_ declaro Macao de forma firme, los demás miembros del gremio victoriarón sus palabras.

_-yo...¡yo!-_ la maga estelar empezó a hablar entre sollozos.

_-¿quien...crees que somos?-_ la pregunta llamo la atención de todos hacia el Sabio que luchaba por ponerse de píe.

_-nosotros...somos Fairy Tail-_ dijo Erza que se apoyaba del brazo izquierdo de Naruto para pararse.

_-Naruto...-_Gray hablaba preocupado por el estado de los magos.

_-Erza...ustedes-_ dijo Bisca con voz baja.

_-¡PREFERIMOS MORIR ANTES DE ENTREGAR A NUESTRA COMPAÑERA!-_ gritaron el rubio y la pelirroja al mismo tiempo con todas las fuerzas que les quedaban para después volver a caer al piso.

_-¡Nuestra respuesta nunca cambiara, NOS DESHAREMOS DE USTEDES!-_ Natsu también grito con toda su furia.

_-¡ENTONCES RECIBIRÁN UN NUEVO ATAQUE DEL CAÑÓN JÚPITER, Y EN LOS 15 MINUTOS QUE TARDA EN CARGAR PELEAREMOS CONTRA USTEDES-_ exclamo Jose desde su sala dentro del castillo ambulante.

_-¿disparar otra vez?-_ pregunto Loke preocupado.

_-diablos la magia de Naruto y Erza fue la que nos salvo del ultimo disparo...-_ dijo Gray molesto volteando a ver a los dos nombrados que estaban siendo asistidos por Mira.

En ese momento una orda de soldados salio de Phantom con dirección a Fairy Tail_- ¿esos son...miembros de Phantom?-_ pregunto Ellfman viendo a los encapuchados que se acercaban.

_-imposible, ni siquiera Jose dispararía esa cosa con miembros de su propio gremio en la linea de fuego-_ dijo Macao muy seguro de sus palabras.

_-no, esa es la magia del maestro Jose no estan vivos...-_ les explico Cana preocupada.

-_¿entonces que haremos?-_ pregunto Mira hincada a un lado de Erza.

_-no rendirnos...eso es lo que haremos-_ Naruto hablo con determinación en su mirada a pesar de su estado.

_-¿tienes alguna idea?-_ le pregunto la peliblanca sin ponerse de píe.

_-...(Kurama, ¿cuanto tiempo tomaría curarnos a mi y a Erza?)-_ pregunto mentalmente a su compañero.

**_-(en el estado que te encuentras y tomando en cuenta el desgaste del enlace entre tu y nosotros alrededor de 25 minutos)-_** contesto de forma seria el Kyubi a su amigo.**_-( eso sin mencionar que si lo hago no seras capas de entrar en enlace con alguno de nosotros en un buen tiempo)-_**.

_-(ya veo...muy bien prepárate para la curación)-_ le dijo esto cortando la conversación._- escuchen esto es lo que haremos-_ hablo llamando la atención de todos._- Natsu, esa cosa se disparara en menos de 15 minutos, entra ahí y destruye la fuente de poder del cañón antes del siguiente ataque-_ ordeno viendo de forma seria al dragón slayer.

_-¡no tienes que decírmelo dos veces, ANDANDO HAPPY!-_ llamo a su compañero empezando a correr en dirección al lago.

_-¡AYE!-_ contesto el gato azul mientras tomaba a Natsu y volaba a toda velocidad en dirección a Phantom.

Naruto vio con una sonrisa la figura del pelirosa que se alejaba del lugar._-...Gray y Elffman cuando tengan oportunidad alcancen a Natsu, estoy seguro que puede destruir el cañón pero sera difícil para el si se topa con mas de un Element 4-_ esto se los dijo muy despacio siendo ellos los únicos que lo escucharon los dos solo asintieron con la cabeza a la indicación._- Macao y Cana quedan a cargo de proteger el gremio, Bisca y Alzack cubranlos desde la azotea del gremio Laki y Max cubrirán sus espaldas, Reedus, Loke lleven a Erza dentro del gremio Lucy y Mira vengan también-_ termino de dar instrucciones dirigiéndose dentro del edificio.

_-!de acuerdo¡-_ contestaron todos los nombrados haciendo lo dicho por el rubio.

Una vez dentro Loke y Reedus recostaron a Erza en una banca_-Loke ve a ayudar a los demás-_ ordeno el rubio sentándose a un lado de la pelirroja.

_-de acuerdo-_ contesto el joven y rápidamente salio del lugar para unirse a la pelea.

_-Reedus quiero que lleves a Lucy a una locación segura y se queden ahí hasta que esto termine-_ la nueva petición sorprendió a los dos nombrados.

_-¡no pienso hacer eso Naruto!, todo esto paso por mi culpa ¡yo también peleare!-_ respondió de forma seria y viendo a Naruto a los ojos.

_-haz lo que dice...-_ Erza hablo de forma débil enderezándose un poco.

_-tu no deberías moverte...-_ le dijo Naruto recostándola nuevamente._- escucha Lucy el objetivo de Phantom es capturarte, si te quedas aquí solo estarás en peligro-_ hablo viendo a la chica con una mueca de dolor aun presente en su rostro por el reciente esfuerzo.

_-pero...-_ Lucy le iba a replicar pero cayo dormida por la magia de Mira.

_-lo siento Lucy, pero es lo mejor-_ se disculpo Mira mientras Reedus tomaba a la maga dormida.

_-vete de una vez Reedus, te la encargo-_ dijo Naruto de forma seria.

-cuenta conmigo- dicho esto Reedus partió con la maga dormida del lugar.

_-de acuerdo, empezare con nuestra recuperación-_ el rubio le dio una leve sonrisa a su compañera quien solo asintió con la cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos._-(¿esta todo listo Kurama?).-_ pregunto mentalmente mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre la frente de Erza.

**_-(si, empezare con la curación y recuperación de magia tuya y de tu "novia" jaja)-_** contesto el Kyuubi diciendo lo ultimo en tono burlón causando un sonrojo enorme en el rostro de Naruto.

_-te la encargo, si es necesario intentare ganar algo de tiempo-_ dijo Mira mientras se transformaba en Lucy y se acercaba a una ventana del gremio.

_-ten cuidado, Mira..-_ dijo Naruto sin perder concentración en lo que estaba haciendo.

_-no te preocupes a pesar de que se retiro sigue siendo una maga clase S-_ Erza uso una voz tranquila mientras lo volteaba a ver.

_-no te dije que no te movieras-_ le replico el rubio fingiendo molestia.

_-pero no me eh movido-_ le contesto con una leve sonrisa.

Los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos sin decir nada por un tiempo, en ese momento a la mente de Naruto llego el recuerdo de lo ultimo dicho por Kurama.**_-( de tu novia...)-_** con esta frase retumbando en su cabeza un sonrojo se mosteo en su cara algo que Erza noto sin problema al tenerlo de frente.

_-¿te sucede algo?, te estas poniendo rojo, ¿no te estas sobresforzando?-_ pregunto un tanto preocupada por la salud de su compañero.

Naruto no contesto y desviando la mirada movió su mano de la frente a los ojos de la chica obligandola a cerrarlos._-...dejemos la charla...debo concentrarme-_ dijo con la voz temblorosa mientras trataba de calmarse, Erza pareció creer en su palabra ya que no dijo nada mas permitiendole al rubio olvidar el anterior pensamiento y sustituirlo por otro.-_(Ero-sannin, te maldigo a ti y a tu mente pervertida)-_ este nuevo pensamiento le provoco una sonrisa triste.

**DENTRO DEL CASTILLO.**

Natsu paso un rato tratando de encontrar una forma de destruir el cañón desde afuera pero ninguno de sus golpes le hacia efecto al final el y Happy decidieron atacar desde dentro, entrando por la boca del cañón al llegar al fondo se encontraron con una lacrima gigante.

_-es la lacrima mas grande que aya visto-_ dijo Happy un tanto sorprendido.

_-no importa el tamaño, si consigo destruirlo sera el fin del cañón-_ Natsu hablo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras encendía sus puños.

_-me temo que no puedo permitir que hagas eso-_hablo un hombre que estaba parado debajo de la lacrima gigante, Totomaru de los Element 4.

_-¿un guardián?-_ pregunto Happy a nadie en especial.

_-no me importa quien seas, ¡no te interpondrás en mi camino!-_ grito el dragón slayer mientras saltaba desde su lugar contra el mago de Phantom con su puño en llamas, pero antes de alcanzar su objetivo golpeo su rostro con su propio puño._-¡¿que diablos?!-_ se pregunto molesto.

_-siete minutos para el disparo de Júpiter-_ una voz femenina de aviso se escucho en la enorme habitación

_-¡Natsu no es tiempo para juegos!-_ grito Happy preocupado por la falta de tiempo.

_-¡ya lo se!-_ gruño el pelirosa lanzándose nuevamente al ataque.

_-es inútil-_dijo Totomaru mas para si mismo y el evento del ultimo ataque se repitió.

_-¿que demonios pasa no controlo mis puños?-_ se pregunto Natsu molesto viendo sus manos.

_-mi magia controla el fuego, en otras palabras tus ataques son inútiles contra mi-_ explico con una sonrisa altanera en su rostro.

_-eso significa que Natsu esta en desventaja-_ hablo el gato azul parado detrás de su amigo que se ponía de píe.

_-a quien le importa, Naruto me pidió destruir este cañón y no pienso fallar-_ dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

_-cinco minutos para el disparo de Júpiter-_ volvió a advertir la misma voz femenina.

_-Natsu se acaba el tiempo, ¡destruye la lacrima!-_ exclamo Happy.

_-no los dejare ni acercarse, toma esto FUEGO AZUL-_ Totomaru estiro su mano y enfrente de esta se creo un circulo mágico de cual salieron disparadas flamas azules.

Natsu no se movió mientras recibía el ataque con la boca abierta y sin perder tiempo se comió el fuego._-gracias por la comida-_ dijo con una sonrisa y limpiándose la barbilla con su antebrazo.

_-...ya veo así que tu eres el dragón slayer de fuego del que eh oído hablar-_ hablo el domador de fuego saliendo de su leve sorpresa._- eso significa que estamos en igualdad de condiciónales la magia de ninguno fusiona en el otro-_.

_-y eso que de todas formas te derrotare_- dijo el pelirosa mientras empezaba una ofensiva de cuerpo a cuerpo.

_-ya veo, piensas dejar la magia de lado y hacer de esto una pelea a puño limpio-_ Totomaru dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar a Natsu._- pero en este caso yo llevo la ventaja usando mi katana-_desenfundando su espada se lanzo sobre el pelirosa quien esquivo su ataque por los pelos.

_-dos minutos para el disparo de Júpiter-._

_-oh no Natsu esta en desventaja contra esa katana y se nos acaba el tiempo-_ Happy veía preocupado como su amigo luchaba por no ser cortado.

_-(diablos debo hacer algo contra este tipo, ¿pero que?...)-_ se preguntaba el dragón slayer molesto, pero llego a su mente un recuerdo importante._-(...claro, puedo usar lo que me dijo Naruto)-_.

**FLASHBACK año y medio atrás.**

Amanecía en Magnolia el sol comenzaba a asomarse detrás de las montañas del este, Natsu, Gray y Elffman se encontraban en el jardín detrás del gremio esperando a Naruto para su entrenamiento diario y como de costumbre con el rubio ya tenia casi una hora de retraso.

_-...realmente, ese Naruto que se cree-_ decía Gray molesto por la tardanza del rubio.

_-que un maestro deje esperando a sus alumnos no es de hombres-_ Elffman se cruzo de brazos mientras recalcaba la impuntualidad del Sabio.

_-¡maldito, para que nos sita tan temprano si el siempre va a llegar tarde!-_ Natsu hacia una de sus clásicas rabietas con unas ojeras oscuras en su rostro.

En ese momento dos personas se acercaban a los magos desde su costado._- ¿que tal chicos?, me alegra ver que ya estan aquí-_ saludo Naruto con una sonrisa inocente.

_-¡COMO NO QUIERES QUE ESTEMOS AQUÍ SI TU NOS SITAS TEMPRANO Y LLEGAS CASI UNA HORA DESPUÉS!-_ gritaron Natsu y Elffman al unisono.

_-buenos días, veo que se toman su entrenamiento con Naruto muy enserió-_ les saludo Erza parándose detrás del rubio.

_-eh, ¿que hace Erza aquí?-_ pregunto Gray sorprendido.

_-verán le pedí a Erza que me ayudara con el entrenamiento que tengo planeado hoy para ustedes-_ explico Naruto volteando a ver a la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

_-¿que clase de entrenamiento tienes en mente?-_ pregunto Elffman un poco aterrado por la presencia de la maga.

_-en mas de una ocasión ustedes se toparan con enemigos que no solo usen magia si no que también estén armados, el día de hoy Erza les ayudara con esta situación-_ les explico el rubio de forma seria.

_-pero para que, si un enemigo armado me ataca simplemente lo mandare a volar con mis llamas y ya-_ Natsu hablo muy seguro de si mismo.

_-esta vez estoy de acuerdo con flamita-_ dijo Gray apuntando a su compañero con el dedo.

_-eso es cierto...pero díganme algo, si se encuentran en una situación en la que no puedan usar su magia o bien, que esta sea inútil contra su oponente ¿que harían?-_ la pregunta del rubio sorprendió a los tres dejándolos sin palabras._- se que es un escenario poco probable, pero es importante que estén preparados para todo y esperen lo inesperado-_ les termino de decir con una sonrisa.

después de pensarlo los tres magos asintieron con la cabeza._- de acuerdo, entonces ¿en que consistirá el entrenamiento?-_ pregunto Gray de forma seria.

_-simple...-_ Naruto volteo a ver a Erza la cual sin decir mas invoco una espada de doble filo con su magia._- el objetivo es, que cada uno de ustedes sea capaz de desarmar a Erza sin usar su magia en ningún momento, por supuesto ella tampoco usara magia pero no olviden que es una maestra en el manejo de armas-_ dicho esto se alejo un poco del grupo sentándose en el mismo tronco en el que el maestro se sienta normalmente.

_-muy bien, estoy listo-_ dijo Gray con una leve sonrisa.

_-si no puedo afrontar esto sin mi magia, no me puedo llamar a mi mismo hombre-_ Elffman hablo con mucha seriedad.

_-¡estoy encendido!-_ exclamo Natsu prendiendo sus puños en fuego pero fue apagado por un dragón de agua cortesía de Naruto.

_-¡te acabo de decir que sin usar magia idiota!-_ le grito el rubio molesto._-...de acuerdo Gray iras primero, Elffman trae a Natsu-_ dijo un poco mas tranquilo, el mago de hielo asintió con la cabeza mientras encaraba a Erza y Elffman cargaba al aun inconsciente dragón slayer hasta quedar a un lado de Naruto._-¿lista Erza?-_.

_-si-_ contesto de forma seria poniéndose en posición de ataque.

_-¡empiecen!-_ exclamo el rubio y los dos magos se lanzaron uno sobre el otro.

**TIME SKIP.**

El sol se encontraba en el crepúsculo, Elffman y Gray estaban sentados detrás de Naruto claramente cansados, los tres jóvenes se habían turnado en sus enfrentamientos para desarmar a Erza, después de varios intentos los dos lo habían logrado el único que faltaba era Natsu.

_-...otra vez-_ dijo Naruto con voz pesada tras dejar salir un suspiro viendo como el pelirosa volvía a caer al piso.

_-diablos, esto comienza a molestarme..-_ dijo Natsu desesperado mientras se volvía a poner de píe.

_-si solo intentas quitarme la espada con golpes nunca lo lograras-_ le advirtió Erza apuntándole con la espada.

_-¡eso ya lo se maldición!-_ grito mientras se lanzaba nuevamente sobre la pelirroja.

_-¡Natsu!-_ el llamado de Naruto detuvo la carrera del Dragón Slayer._-...cálmate, desesperandote no lograras nada debes encontrar una maniobra que funcione con tu estilo de pelea-_ la seriedad en sus palabras hicieron pensar a Natsu.

_-de acuerdo, vamos de nuevo Erza-_ pidió ya mas tranquilo.

Sin contestar Erza dio un salto y se abalanzo sobre Natsu que la esperaba en el suelo con total seriedad.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

De vuelta en la pelea de Natsu y Totomaru el tiempo se agota._-¿que sucede ya te rendiste?-_ pregunto el mago de Phantom de forma divertida.

-_je claro que no, solo estaba pensando en lo patético que eres empuñando una espada-_ se burlo con una sonrisa.

_-un minuto para el disparo de Júpiter-_.

_-¡Natsu no bromees destruye la lagrima rápido!-_ le grito Happy totalmente desesperado.

Totomaru hizo una mueca de molestia ante el anterior comentario del pelirosa_-veo que tienes una gran boca, pero esta bien-_ tomando su Katana con las dos manos dio un salto en dirección al dragón slayer_-¡TE DERROTARE ANTES DE QUE JÚPITER DESTRUYA TU GREMIO!-_ grito mientras llevaba su arma de atrás hacia adelante en un corte vertical.

_-¡NATSU!-_ grito Happy asustado por la vida de su amigo.

Antes de que la espada consiguiera cortarlo, Natsu atrapo el filo de la katana con las palmas de sus manos_-¡IMPOSIBLE!-_ exclamo Totomaru claramente sorprendido.

_-¡COMO SI FUERA A DEJAR QUE USTEDES MALDITOS DESTRUYAN MI GREMIO!-_ mientras gritaba dio un potente rodillazo a las manos del espadachín mandando a volar la katana que se incrusto en la lacrima.

Totomaru veía con una sonrisa la pequeña grieta que se formo en el enorme cristal_- se necesitara mas que eso para destruir una lacrima tan...¿eh?-_ se vio sorprendido cuando al volver la vista a Natsu este había desaparecido.

_-nunca pierdas de vista a tu oponente, es lo que siempre me repetía Naruto...-_ hablo Natsu que estaba agachado justo debajo de Totomaru, sin perder mas tiempo le dio una patada en la mandíbula con su pierna izquierda mandándolo a volar.

_-(diablos)-_ pensó molesto el element 4 mientras se mantenía en el aire.

_-con esto acabo contigo..-_ Natsu hablo con una sonrisa haciendo la danza de las sombras debajo de su oponente, en ese momento dio una patada en el costado de Totomaru y dio una vuelta rápidamente sobre su propio cuerpo para conectarle un codazo en la barbilla para después darle un "lazo" en el cuello con su brazo derecho mandándolo contra la lacrima._- ¡contempla el resultado de mi entrenamiento con Naruto!-_ girando su cuerpo hacia adelante una vez mas.**_- ¡COMBO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!-_ **exclamo conectando una patada de acha en el cuerpo de Totomaru aumentando la fuerza de su impacto contra la lacrima la cual no resistió el ataque y se rompió finalmente en una explosión.

**Dentro de Fairy Tail**

Han pasado casi 15 minutos desde el ultimo disparo de Júpiter._- quedan alrededor de 30 segundos-_ Mira veía por la ventana preocupada aun con la apariencia de Lucy.

_-no te preocupes hablamos de Natsu, estoy seguro que lo lograra faltandole solo un segundo para que el cañón dispare-_ dijo Naruto tratando de sonar tranquilo mientras seguía con la sanación suya y de Titania.

_-¿que te hace estar tan seguro?-_ pregunto Erza con los ojos aun cerrados.

_-por que si no, estamos perdidos...-_ la respuesta del rubio provoco una risa nerviosa en las dos mujeres, en ese momento una explosión llamo la atención de Mira al exterior.

_-el cañón júpiter...fue destruido-l_a voz se Mira se escucho aliviada mientras veía por la ventana.

En el rostro de Naruto y Erza se dibujo una leve sonrisa ante la noticia._- al parecer tenias razón, lo logro faltandole un segundo-_ dijo la pelirroja soltando un suspiro de alivio.

_-bien echo Natsu...(ahora me quitas una preocupación de encima la recuperación nos esta tomando mas de lo planeado)-_ pensó mientras trataba de concentrarse lo mas posible en disimular su preocupación.

_-¡Que diablos es eso!-_ el grito de Laki alerto a los tres magos dentro del gremio.

_-el castillo...se a convertido en un gigante_- la voz de Mira era débil debido a la sorpresa.

_-...maldición ¿y ahora que planean?-_ dijo Naruto molesto.

Las manos del gigante comenzaron a moverse creando un circulo mágico-_ ese circulo...es para la ruptura del abismo-_ dijo la falsa Lucy un tanto molesta.

_-si usan eso, toda la ciudad de magnolia sera atacada-_ Erza trataba de ponerse de píe con esfuerzo.

_-Erza aun no termino no te muevas todavía-_ le dijo Naruto preocupado poniendo su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja.

_-pero si no hacemos algo es cosa acabara con todo-_ le contesto un tanto retadora.

_-lo se pero aun no podemos hacer nada si vamos en este estado solo causaremos retrasos, Natsu no esta solo ahí adentro, Gray y Elffman también estan con el entre los tres pueden manejarlo al menos hasta que tu y yo nos recuperemos...(¡oh, maldición!)-_ Naruto hablo tratando de calmarla pero se maldijo a si mismo al recapitular sus palabras.

_-¡¿Elfman también fue?!-_ pregunto Mira sobresaltada.

_-...si, yo le pedí que junto a Gray fueran el apoyo de Natsu-_ contesto Naruto con la vista baja.

_-¡¿pero por que?!, en su estado actual Elffman no puede pelear-_ replico entre molestia y preocupación.

_-yo se de lo que Elfman es capas, no se te olvide que yo fui quien lo entreno-_ le contesto el rubio de forma serena mientras cerraba sus ojos.

_-aun así el no...-_ Mira intento apelar nuevamente pero fue interrumpida.

_-Mira, se que tu y Elffman sufrieron mucho después del accidente al punto de cambiar su forma de ser, pero en estos dos años eh visto como Elfman a pesar del duro entrenamiento que le puse, nunca se rindió...el siguió adelante-_ Naruto termino de hablar volteándola a ver a los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mira se veía un tanto sorprendía y un nudo se formo en su garganta mientras por su mente pasaba el recuerdo de Lissana, con la mirada en el piso apretó sus puños antes de hablar._-...yo tampoco me rendiré-_ dicho esto abandono a sus compañeros saliendo del gremio.

Naruto volteo a ver la espalda de la Strauss un poco preocupado._-...no creo que Jose se vea engañado por la transformación de Mira-_ dijo bajando la vista.

_-estoy de acuerdo, no podemos perder mas tiempo...-_ le dijo Erza mientras se levantaba y se ponía de píe._-...nosotros también debemos ir-_ vio con determinación al rubio que aun se encontraba sentado.

Naruto no contesto, se puso de píe y asintió con una sonrisa._-salgamos por detrás, sera mejor si Jose no se da cuenta que entramos a su castillo-_ alego de forma seria.

_-muy bien..-_ contesto la pelirroja y sin decir mas los dos magos dejaron el gremio por la parte delantera.

**TIME SKIP.**

Naruto y Erza estaban a la orilla del lago se habían alejado un poco del gremio para poder entrar por un costado sin ser vistos, unos gritos llamaron su atención hacia el gigante y se preocuparon al ver que Mira había sido capturada.

_-¡diablos!, debemos ayudarla-_ dijo Erza preocupada y molesta.

_-tranquila estoy seguro de que Elfman y los demás podrán rescatarla, ademas se supone que no se deben dar cuenta que vamos a entrar-_ hablo Naruto de forma tranquila mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su compañera para calmarla.

Erza bajo la mirada un poco antes de soltar un suspiro mientras relajaba su cuerpo._-..si, tienes razón confiemos en ellos y nosotros hagamos nuestra parte-_.

Naruto sonrió antes de agacharse un poco para pasar sus brazos detrás de la pelirroja y cargarla en estilo nupcial._-¡oye!, ¿qu...que crees que estas haciendo?, pu..puedo caminar por mi cuenta-_ Erza tartamudeo un poco por la sorpresa con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

El rubio alzo una ceja mientras bajaba la vista para verla a los ojos._- ¿pero puedes caminar sobre el agua por tu cuenta?-_ pregunto divertido sabiendo la respuesta que recibiría.

Erza desvió la mirada aun sonrojada._-...no-_ contesto con voz suave.

_-bien entonces sujetate, me tendré que acercar lo mas rápido posible-_ dedicándole a su compañera una de sus características sonrisas dio un salto cayendo sobre la superficie del agua y empezó a correr en dirección del gigante.

Erza movía los ojos de lado a lado intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su situación actual._- (diablos, esto es un poco vergonzoso solo me alegra que nadie del gremio vea esto)-_ pensó mientras se acercaban mas a la base móvil de Phantom.

Desde el lugar donde estaban Macao y Wakaba veían con una sonrisa la lejana escena que vivían el rubio y la pelirroja._-jooo, Naruto no pierde el tiempo-_ dijo Macao sin borrar su sonrisa.

_-vaya con los jóvenes del gremio hacer eso incluso en esta situación-_ Wakaba dirijo la vista al cielo de forma soñadora, ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta del espectro que se acercaba a ellos por detrás pero antes de atacarlo fue destruido por cartas mágicas.

_-¡idiotas no se distraigan!-_ les grito Cana mientras les daba un buen golpe en la cabeza a cada uno._-¿que tanto veían de todos modos?-_ pregunto mientras volteaba en la dirección que anteriormente veían los dos hombres, una sonrisa un tanto burlona se dibujo en su rostro._-oooh, vaya vaya quien lo diría-_ dijo divertida mientras ponía una mano a la altura de sus cejar para cubrirse del sol y poder ver mejor.

_-¡NO NOS GOLPEES SI TU VAS A HACER LO MISMO!-_ gritaron los dos hombres con un chichón en sus cabezas.

**DENTRO DEL CASTILLO.**

Elfman había estado recorriendo los pasillos del castillo hasta que fue interceptado por Sol uno de los Element 4 de Phantom, después de ser torturado por su oponente con los recuerdos de Lisanna y su muerte el Strauss estaba contra las cuerdas._-¿que sucede?, ¿por que no usas la transformación completa?, o es verdad no puedes-_ se burlo Sol del estado de Elfman.

_-¡cállate tu que sabes!-_ le grito molesto el peliblanco.

_-alguien como tu que mato a su propia hermana no tiene derecho a llamarse a si mismo hombre toma esto, PLÂTRE SONATE!-_ exclamo el mago de tierra creando un enorme puño de piedra que golpeo al Strauss mandándolo contra una pared la cual exploto por la fuerza del impacto.

_-¡Elfman!-_ grito Mirajane preocupada desde donde se encontraba atrapada viendo a su hermano mayor.

_-¿que?, ¡NEE-CHAN!-_ grito Elfman al ver a su hermana cautiva.

-_oh así que ella es tu hermana, la alguna vez temida demonio, que pena ella esta siendo castigada por intentar engañarnos-_ explico Sol detrás del hombre mientras se mecía graciosamente.

-_¡Elfman huye!-_ grito Mira mientras trataba de liberarse.

_-por ser un mago tan incompetente, perderás a tu hermana mayor igual que a la menor-_ declaro el Element 4 mientras preparaba otro ataque.

Elfman se puso de píe y encaro a Sol._-no permitiré...¡QUE LASTIMEN A NEE-CHAN!-_ grito mientras era envuelto por una luz dorada.

_-esa luz...¡no lo hagas Elfman!-_ grito Mira preocupada.

_-es imposible, no eres capas de asumir una transformación de cuerpo completa-_ decía Sol sorprendido y asustado.

La luz dejo de brillar revelando la nueva apariencia de Elfman._- esa es la transformación de cuerpo completo...el alma de la bestia-_ dijo Mira con un poco de tristeza en su mirada.

**CON NARUTO Y ERZA**.

Naruto estaba en la base del gigante con Erza aun en brazos, se detuvo cuando una magia llamo su atención y alzo la mirada extrañando a la pelirroja._-¿que sucede por que te detienes?-_ pregunto la chica picandole la mejilla con un dedo.

El rubio sonrió levemente antes de contestarle._- no es nada, mejor sujetate empezare a subir-_ sin dar tiempo a que le replicara dio un salto para trepar corriendo por una de las patas del gigante._-(ya estas listo, Elfman)-_ pensó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

**DE VUELTA CON ELFMAN.**

La enorme bestia apretaba los dientes mientras veía a Sol con furia._-¡e...espera...todo esto lo hice para ayudarte a superar tu trauma, eso es lo hice por ayudar!-_ el mago de tierra justificaba sus acciones de forma penosa.

_-...yo no necesito tu ayuda para seguir adelante-_ declaro Elfman con su voz normal y viendo a Sol a los ojos.

_-¡¿Q...QUE?!-_ grito Sol asustado.

_-¡Elfman, ¿estas consiente?-_ pregunto Mira sorprendida.

_-así es nee-chan, no te preocupes yo me encargare de este tipo-_ dijo volteando a ver a su hermana con una sonrisa.

-_¿pero, como?-_ le pregunto la peliblanca confundida y con unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos.

_-...pude controlarme, durante mi entrenamiento con Naruto-_ contesto de forma seria mientras fijaba su vista en el piso.

**FLASHBACK Un año atrás**

En el bosque a las afueras de Magnolia se encontraban dos magos uno era un rubio que respiraba pesadamente mientras sostenía su brazo derecho con su otra mano sus ropas estaban sucias y ligeramente dañadas, el otro era un hombre fornido de pelo blanco se encontraba tirado en el piso con sus manos y piernas estiradas._-...felicidades...Elfman, haz..logrado la transformación...de cuerpo completo-_ le reconoció Naruto con una sonrisa y hablando entre jadeos.

_-...gracias, pero...-_ dijo el hombre en el suelo con voz débil.

_-...¿pero?-_ pregunto el rubio extrañado.

Elfman se puso de píe antes de hablar de nuevo _-...aun no me siento listo para usarlo, temo perder el control y volver a lastimar a alguien-_ su confesión vino acompañada de una mirada triste.

Naruto se vio un poco sorprendido ante esto._- jeje, así que era eso-_ sus palabras llamaron la atención del hombre en el suelo hacia el._- esta bien Elfman, yo llegue a pensar lo mismo en su momento-._

esto ultimo sorprendió claramente a Elfman._- ¿a que te refieres?-_.

Naruto volteo la mirada al cielo con una sonrisa._- hace tiempo yo perdí el control de mi poder y lastime a alguien importante para mi y debido a eso tuve miedo de volver a usarlo, pero después comprendí que ningún poder es bueno o malo todo depende de para que lo uses-_ pauso su discurso un momento en lo que volvió la vista al peliblanco y empezaba a caminar en su dirección._- usa tu poder para proteger lo que es importante para ti, de esa forma no perderás de nuevo el control-_ esto ultimo lo dijo frente a su amigo y le ofreció la mano para que se pusiera de píe.

Elfman dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro antes de aceptar la mano de Naruto.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

_-...usare este poder para proteger a nee-chan y al gremio-_ dijo Elfman mientras alzaba su brazo y apretaba su puño en dirección a Sol el cual seguía temblando, sin darle tiempo de huir "la bestia" se lanzo sobre su enemigo y lo empezó a moler a golpes contra el piso.

_-...¿sedvida shi dio e lo shento?-_ pregunto un maltrecho Sol.

_-...no-_ dijo fríamente antes de tomarlo por el cuello y arrojarlo en dirección al agujero en la pared que daba al exterior, Sol se detuvo en el borde del agujero en la pared y aprovecho este momento para intentar ponerse de píe, gran error. Elfman comenzó a corre a gran velocidad en su dirección, dando un salto y un pequeño giro apunto su pierna al rostro del Element 4_- SALIDA DINÁMICA-_ exclamo conectando la tremenda patada mandandole a volar por el agujero.

_-¡AAAUUUU REEEVOOOIIiirrrr!-_ grito Sol mientras se perdía en la distancia.

Mira vio al hombre desaparecer en un destello a lo lejos con la boca abierta, saliendo de su asombro volvió la vista a su hermano._- Elfman...-_ dijo casi en un murmullo.

Elfman se acerco rápidamente a donde se encontraba su hermana prisionera y usando su fuerza la libero de su aprisionamiento._- lo siento nee-chan le pedí a Naruto que mantuviera esto en secreto, se que no te agrada verme con esta apariencia-_ se disculpo mientras la abrazaba y regresaba a su forma normal.

Mira sonrió de forma dulce mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su hermano._- esta bien Elfman no tienes por que disculparte, recuerda que los dos prometimos seguir adelante sin importar que-_ se separo un poco para verlo a los ojos._- sigamos viviendo también por Lisanna ¿de acuerdo?-_ le dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa y cerrando los ojos.

_-ne...¡NEE-CHAAAAN!-_ grito Elfman llorando cual bebé.

_-oh vamos un hombre no debería llorar así...-_ le reprocho divertida.

_-pero...-_ el peliblanco intento hablar sin dejar de llorar a cantaros.

La atención de Mirajane se fijo en el gigante que había comenzado a alentarse._- las escrituras del gigante se volvieron mas lentas..-_ dijo para si misma mientras analizaba la situación._- Elfman, ¿cuantos Element 4 han sido derrotados?-_ pregunto a su hermano al llegar a una importante conclusión.

_-eh, pues...cuando Gray y yo llegamos Natsu había derrotado a uno y contando a este ultimo deben de ser dos-_ dijo en posición de pensamiento recordando los anteriores sucesos.

_-ya veo ese es el secreto de la Rotura del abismo, si derrotamos al resto de los Element 4 podremos detener al gigante, ¡andando Elfman!-_ ordeno Mira mientras se echaba a correr seguida por su hermano.

**CON NARUTO Y ERZA.**

Los dos magos clase S se encontraban en una de las grandes recamaras del castillo, habían conseguido adentrarse sin se descubiertos y ahora ya era momento para que se unieran a la pelea nuevamente.

_-muy bien ya estamos adentro, ¿donde estan los demás?-_ pregunto Erza viendo al rubio a los ojos.

Naruto cerro los ojos concentrándose en las magias de sus amigos._-...Natsu se encuentra en esa dirección al parecer esta peleando.-_ dijo apuntando hacia un pasillo._- Gray se encuentra mas arriba en su propio enfrentamiento, Elfman y Mira se dirigen hacia el al parecer-_ termino de decir con la vista en el techo.

_-de acuerdo, yo iré a ayudar a Natsu tu eres mas rápido que yo por lo que no debes de tener problemas en alcanzar a Gray-_ dijo Erza mientras volteaba la vista al pasillo que Naruto había apuntado anteriormente.

_-entendido...-_ dicho esto el rubio creo un clon el cual se paro al lado de la pelirroja._- si tienes problemas ya sabes que hacer-_ le dijo viéndola con una sonrisa.

_-muy bien, no perdamos mas tiempo..-_ dicho esto dio la vuelta y empezó a corre seguida por el clon del rubio.

_-...¡Erza!-_ llamo Naruto haciendo que esta lo volteara a ver_-...ten cuidado-_ le dijo con preocupación en su rostro.

A la pelirroja se le formo un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, desvió levemente la mirada a un costado._- tu también cuídate, Naruto-_ dicho esto retomo su camino.

Naruto contemplo por un tiempo el camino por el que se fue Erza, en ese momento creo un nuevo clon._-..ve a donde se encuentra Gray, una vez haya derrotado a su oponente llévalos a donde estan Erza y Natsu-_ ordeno a su copia de forma seria.

_-a la orden-_ contesto su clon antes de partir a cumplir su cometido.

El original camino despacio hasta llegar a una esquina y sentarse detrás de un pilar._-(Kurama, ¿podridas continuar con la recuperación de mi magia por favor?)-_ pidió amablemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

**_-(claro siendo solo tu, no tendré muchos problemas)-_** le contesto el zorro mientras empezaba nuevamente con la recuperación.

**_-(así que piensas hacerlo por tu cuenta ¿no?)-_** le pregunto Choumei de forma seria.

_-(si...me encargare de Jose personalmente)-_ contesto con una mirada fría._-(pagara por lastimar a mi familia)-_.

* * *

><p><strong>La verdad no creí que terminaría este antes de navidad, pero aquí esta.<strong>

**en el próximo capitulo llego al clímax de este arco con el enfrentamiento de Naruto vs Jose.**

**Me pasare estos días entre fiestas y reuniones así que este es el ultimo capitulo del año.**

**Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo n_n**

**seguiremos en el 2015**


	8. El Sabio cazador de fantasmas

**Hola de nuevo espero que todos se la hayan pasado bien en estas fiestas, si se preguntan por mi fue tranquilo con mi familia y mi perro Ichigo...si si se llama así no es broma .-.**

**Como sea aquí les dejo el cap 8 de este fic. y final del arco de Phantom **

* * *

><p><strong>CON NATSU Y HAPPY.<br>**

Un mal día para el dragón slayer no podría decirse de otra forma, primero Totomaru un mago al cual el fuego no le afectaba y ahora Aria el mas fuerte de los Element 4 se ponía en su camino y contra su magia Airspace sus posibilidades de ganar rayaban el cero.

_-debo reconocer tu resistencia, Salamander-_ El mago de viento veía sin mucha emoción como Natsu se levantaba del suelo ya con varias heridas en su cuerpo.

_-estoy encendido, bastardo-_ la respuesta vino acompañada por una sonrisa de parte del pelirosa.

_-¡AIRSPACE...ZETSU!-_ el hechizo de Aria creo explosiones de vació en el aire que impactaron directamente en el cuerpo de Natsu el cual a pesar de estar siendo usado como tiro al blanco las piernas no le flaquearon y consiguió mantenerse de píe._-siempre habrá alguien mejor que tu, pequeño dragón-_ si era una burla fue imposible de decir ya que su voz nunca cambio de tono.

_-entonces, ¿que tal esto?-_ Natsu llevo sus puños frente a su boca para preparar su siguiente ataque._- RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO-_ el ataque característico de los dragón slayer se dirigió rápidamente hacia el mago de viento pero antes de alcanzarlo desapareció en un parpadeo._-¿a donde se fue?-_ se pregunto mientras paseaba la vista por el lugar.

_-déjame darte el mismo sufrimiento que le di a Makarov-_ la voz de Aria hizo eco en el enorme salón antes de que su cuerpo se materializara detrás de Natsu tomándolo por sorpresa y atacándolo antes de que reaccionara._- ¡AIRSPACE...METSU!-_ dos círculos mágicos se formaron a cada lado del pelirosa y su poder empezó a ser drenado._- ¡no importa quien sea el mago, una vez dentro de Metsu perderán toda su magia-_ con estas palabras la resistencia de la magia del dragón slayer para permanecer en su cuerpo estaba llegando a su limite, pero antes de que se completara el proceso una patada en el rostro de Aria cortesía de Titania le interrumpió y este desapareció una vez mas.

_-¿Erza?, ¿esta bien que pelees en ese estado?-_ pregunto preocupado Natsu una vez recupero el aliento.

_-no te preocupes a pesar de que no pude terminar de curarnos por completo ella esta en perfecto estado para enfrentarse a Aria-_ la familiar voz llamo su atención a un costado solo para encontrarse con su compañero y "maestro".

_-¿Naruto, tu también?-_ pregunto Happy con alivio en sus palabras.

_-si, aunque en estos momentos solo soy un clon-_ la replica del sabio di una leve sonrisa al pequeño gato.

_-¿no piensas ayudarla?-_ Natsu cambien su sorpresa por una exprecion de preocupación.

_-...lo haría, pero...-_ con claro nerviosismo el rubio volteo la vista hacia la pelirroja siendo seguido por el pelirosa y el gato a quienes les entro el miedo hasta la espina al ver la furia en los ojos Erza._- es probable que solo sea un clón...pero no quiero acabar en medio de la ira de Erza-_ termino de decir mientras una sonrisa forzada se mostraba en su rostro.

_-a...aye-_ dijeron los otros dos que ya se encontraban abrazados uno del otro.

-_¿El es el que le hizo eso al maestro?-_ era claro que la pregunta de la pelirroja no meritaba respuesta.

Aria aprovecho este momento para volverse a mostrar frente a los magos de Fairy Tail._- Erza Scarlet y Naruto Uzumaki, que triste, ¡para mi el tener no solo la cabeza de Salamander si no también la de Titania, aunque es una pena que El Sabio sea solo una de sus famosas copias!-_ hablo mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

_-así que tu eres el bastardo que puso sus manos sobre el maestro, ¡nuestro padre!-_ Erza clavo aun mas su mirada en el mago de aire.

_-...Ya que tengo que enfrentar a Erza, tendré que pelear seriamente-_ Aria retiro el vendaje sobre sus ojos revelando unos orbes de color lila que se dividieron en cuatro partes.

**EN EL TECHO DEL CASTILLO.**

Gray derroto a Juvia del mar por así decirlo, dejando solo a un Element 4 en píe, tras su batalla fue encontrado por Mira y Elfman quienes le informaron del secreto del gigante mágico.

_-eso significa que solo falta Aria el mas fuerte de los Element 4 -_hablo Mira mientras veía a la aun inconsciente Juvia en el piso con corazones en los ojos._- si se topan con el asegúrense de derrotarlo antes de que abra sus ojos-_ advirtió volteando a ver a sus compañeros.

-_¿sus ojos?-_ Gray estaba confundido ante la recién indicación.

_-...Aria de los cielos, usualmente tiene vendados los ojos para suprimir la mayor parte de su poder, aunque yo no preocuparía por el-_ Naruto hablo llegando detrás de ellos sorprendiendo un poco al grupito.

_-¿Naruto que haces aquí?-_ le pregunto Elfman extrañado por la presencia del rubio.

_-Erza y yo venimos a darles una mano, aunque por lo que veo lo han echo muy bien por su cuenta, sabia que podía contar con ustedes Gray y Elfman-_ el reconocimiento que recibieron les provoco una leve sonrisa a los nombrados.

_-¿donde esta Erza?-_ Mira estaba preocupada, sabia que ninguno de los dos magos clase S estaban completamente recuperados.

_-ella se dirigió a ayudar a Natsu quien yo supongo se encuentra peleando con Aria-_ con una expresión tranquila apunto con su dedo hacia abajo.

_-Aria es muy peligroso, debemos ir a ayudarlos-_ dicho esto Mira empezó a correr de vuelta al interior del castillo.

_-¡nee-chan!-_ el llamado de Elfman llego a oídos sordos pues su hermana siguió su camino.

_-vamos nosotros también, confió en Erza y Natsu pero no podemos dejar nada a la suerte-_ con la indicación de Naruto los tres hombres corrieron siguiendo el camino de la peliblanca.

**CON ERZA Y NATSU.**

_-ven titania, ¡activado el Airspace de la muerte...ZERO!_, _esta magia absorbe la vida de todo el que la recibe-_ una gran corriente de aire se formo en el lugar, Natsu cubría sus ojos con su antebrazo mientras separaba sus piernas para conservar mejor el equilibrio, Happy se sujetaba de la bufanda del pelirosa para evitar salir volando. Naruto y Erza por su parte estaban parados como si de una simple brisa se tratara.

Titania invoco una espada en su mano derecha amenazando con ella a su oponente_- ¿como puedes arrebatar la vida de las personas tan a la ligera? , ¡bastardo!-_ con esta ultima exclamación se echo a corre en dirección a Aria usando su espada para cortar atravez del Airspace.

_-¡IMPOSIBLE!-_ Aria veía atónito como la pelirroja atravesó su ataque y daba un salto en el aire.

_-¡CIRCULO CELESTIAL ESPADAS MASIVAS!-_ una cantidad incontable de espadas cortaron al ultimo Element 4 poniendo fin a la ruptura del abismo.

_-increíble...lo venció de un solo golpe-_ Natsu veía atónito el cuerpo devastado de Aria.

_-Erza es realmente asombrosa-_ afirmo Happy mientras veía a titania regresar a su armadura normal.

Erza empezó a respirar un poco agitada debido al esfuerzo_- diablos...aun no estoy del todo bien-_.

_-te dije que no había terminado con la reposición de magia-_ la hablo la copia del rubio parándose a su lado._- pero con esto hemos detenido a todos los Element 4-_ suspiro aliviado mientras volteaba la vista a uno de los ventanales del lugar._-...y al parecer también se acabo la amenaza de la ruptura del abismo-_ termino de hablar con una sonrisa.

_-ya veo, eso quiere decir que Gray también a terminado con su pelea-_ una vez recuperado el aliento la pelirroja volteo la vista al techo.

_-si, se encontró con Mira y Elfman se dirigen hacia este lugar junto con mi otro yo-_ cuando Naruto menciono la seguridad de los hermanos Strauss una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Erza al no preocuparse mas por su amiga.

_-...ahora, nuestras únicas preocupaciones son Kurogane Gazille y el maestro Jose-_ los magos que se encontraban en el lugar tomaron una actitud seria ante las palabras de titania.

_-¡JAJAJAJA...FAIRY TAIL QUIERO QUE ESCUCHEN ESTO!-_ la voz de Jose se escucho atravez de los altavoces.

_-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!-_ el grito estremeció a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail.

_-¡esa es Lucy!-_ exclamo Natsu molesto.

_-hemos capturado a Lucy Hearthfilia, ahora lo único que nos falta es desapareceros de la faz de la tierra...-_ los altavoces se apagaron dejando a los magos preocupados por su amiga.

_-malditos, no puedo creer que la hayan capturado-_ se dijo Erza molesta.

_-...Natsu ve a rescatar a Lucy-_ la petición de Naruto sorprendió a sus compañeros._- puedo sentir su magia, esta en lo mas alto del castillo, pero no esta sola Gazielle también se encuentra con ella-_ los ojos de un serio rubio no desviaron su dirección en ningún momento de los del dragón slayer que lo veía aun sorprendido.

_-pero...-_ lo que fuera que Natsu quisiera decir no alcanzo a salir de su boca.

_-¡ENTIENDE EN ESTE MOMENTO ERES EL ÚNICO QUE SE PUEDE ENFRENTAR A kUROGANE, ¿QUE NO HABÍAS ECHO LA PROMESA DE VOLVERTE FUERTE PARA PROTEGER A TUS AMIGOS?, ENTONCES DEMUÉSTRALO!...-_ Naruto tomo aire rápidamente una vez le dejo de gritar al pelirosa.

Natsu apretó los puños y sus dientes mientras expulsaba fuertes llamaradas de su cuerpo_-¡RRRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-_ grito mientras dio un salto y empezaba a atravesar los techos hacia el ultimo piso con Happy volando detrás de el.

Erza y Naruto veían con una leve sonrisa el agujero en el techo por el que se fue Natsu, el clon del rubio se esfumo en una bola de humo estañando un poco a la chica._-¡ERZA!-_ al escuchar este llamado la nombrada volteo la mirada a sus espaldas para encontrarse con Mira, Elfman, Gray y el "verdadero" Naruto que entraban corriendo._- que bueno que estas bien-_ le dijo su amiga feliz dándole un rápido abrazo.

_-eh obtenido los recuerdos de mi clon, así que Natsu fue a rescatar a Lucy-_ Naruto dijo esto mas que nada para notificar a los demás de los sucesos recientes.

_-Natsu se adelanto, lo mejor sera alcan...-_ antes de que Gray pudiera terminar su oración una potente y siniestra presión mágica se sintió en el lugar._-¿que...que demonios es esto?-_ se pregunto aterrado.

Mira se llevo las manos a la boca_ -(esta magia es tan oscura que solo de estar aquí siento nauseas)-_ a pesar de ser el pensamiento de la peliblanca a todos en el lugar les pasaban ideas semejantes por la cabeza.

_-bravo, se merecen mi reconocimiento Fairy Tail, no solo destruyeron Júpiter si no que incluso vencieron a los Element 4 y destruyeron mi gigante mágico-_ Jose entro al lugar aplaudiendo de forma sinica y con una sonrisa retorcida.

_-¡maestro Jose!-_ exclamo Erza viendo molesta al mago santo.

_-¿este es...?-_ Gray corto su pregunta a medias.

_-¿...el maestro de Phantom?-_ Elfman termino la oración de su compañero.

-ahora debo agradecerles por la diversión- dijo de forma altanera el siniestro hombre.

_-¡Elfman!-_ llamo Gray mientras el y el Strauss se abalanzaban sobre el maestro.

_-¡idiotas no se precipiten!-_ les grito Naruto molesto.

_-inútil...-_ a diferencia de sus palabras la magia de Jose no fue simple, extendiendo su brazo un circulo mágico se formo en la palma de su mano del cual salieron calaveras de humo morado a gran velocidad y golpearon directamente a los dos jóvenes magos mandándolos contra el piso, sin dar tiempo Jose agito su brazo para crear una explosión mandando a volar a los jóvenes quedando en píe solo Naruto y Erza.

Los dos magos S de Fairy Tail corrieron en dirección al maestro de phantom el cual estirando nuevamente su mano lanzo lo que paresia ser un tornado de magia oscura, Naruto entro en su modo sannin rápidamente._- FLAMA FUEGO DEL DRAGÓN-_ la potente llamarada se impacto contra el remolino oscuro creando una explosión, Erza aprovecho esto para cambiar a su armadura de las alas negras eh intentar corta a Jose pero este no tuvo problemas en evadirla y tomarla por su muñeca para lanzarla por los aires, dando una marometa recupero su equilibrio y la chica callo de píe a un lado del rubio.

_-ustedes dos, estoy seguro que recibieron un impacto directo de Júpiter, ¿como es posible que estén de píe?-_ pregunto el hombre en un tono muy serio.

_-no podemos permitir que lastimes a nuestros compañeros, por eso es que estamos aquí-_ Naruto ensombreció la mirada mientra adoptaba una posición de pelea y Erza volvía a alzar su espada.

_-fuertes y valiente, sera un placer exterminarlos Sabio y Titania..-_ al maestro de Phantom se le dibujo una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro.

**EN EL BOSQUE, CASA DE PORLYUSICA.**

_-para ser tan viejo ¿nos es un poco rápido para que recuperes?-_ la voz de la mujer de pelo rosa era monótona a pesar de la situación.

_-la edad no tiene nada que ver..-_ le contesto Makarov en el mismo tono de voz.

_-vas a tu muerte-_ el rostro de Porlyusica seguía siendo inexpresivo.

_-solo cumpliré con mi deber como padre..-_ dijo esto dirigiéndose a la salida._- perdón por causarte molestias-_ se disculpo mientras abría la puerta.

La mujer le dio la espalda al pequeño hombre._-esos chicos son fuertes debes confiar en ellos como tus hijos-_.

_-lo se...pero aun así debo darme prisa en llegar-_ Makarov cerro sus ojos y apretó levemente sus puños.

_-¿por que?-_ le pregunto su amiga volteándolo a ver por encima del hombro.

_-...por que si Jose cruza la linea...lo mas seguro es que Naruto acabe por matarlo-_ el maestro dejo el lugar terminando así con la conversación.

_-...Uzumaki Naruto, tu hijos tal vez no lo saben Makarov pero cuando ese chico use todo el poder que tiene dentro de el, no creo que valla a haber alguien en Fiore para hacerle frente-_ dicho esto la mujer volvió a sus ocupaciones.

**DE VUELTA EN EL CASTILLO DE PHANTOM**.

El edificio del gremio de Fairy Tail fue destruido por los espectros de Jose, pero esto no significa la derrota de las hadas en lo mas alto del gigante Natsu logro imponerse a Gazille con un poco de ayuda de Lucy, esta guerra se acercaba al final mientras "Naruto"y Erza seguían su lucha contra Jose.

-_párese ser que a nuestro dragones les gusta hacer ruido-_ dijo un sonriente Jose.

_-creo que subestimaste a Natsu, Jose-_ Naruto le miro con una sonrisa mientras se sacudía polvo del hombro.

_-su poder mágico es tan grande como el nuestro, tal vez superior-_ Erza respiraba pesadamente y aunque no se dio cuenta el rubio hizo una leve mueca al estar un poco en desacuerdo con su ultima declaración.

_-no sean tan modestos, ustedes dos tienen un poder mágico realmente sorprendente no había habido magos que duraran tanto contra mi-_ el rostro del mago santo se torno serio_- tal vez si no hubieran recibido el ataque de Júpiter, podríamos divertirnos un poco mas...no puedo soportar que Makarov tenga a magos tan poderosos en su gremio sobre todo tu muchacho-_apunto con su dedo indice a Naruto._- tu, alguien que tan solo le tomo 2 años para ser reconocido como uno de los mas poderosos magos clase S en el reino, realmente es molesto-_.

_-je, ¿celoso anciano?-_ Naruto pregunto con una sonrisa burlona a lo cual no recivio respuesta, cambiando su dedo de dirección Jose apunto a Erza y de su dedo un golpe de presión salio disparado mandando a la chica contra una pared._- ¡Erza!-_ Naruto grito preocupado pero reacciono a tiempo para esquivar un ataque semejante que iba hacia el de un salto, en el aire junto sus manos como si sostuviera una pistola apuntando a Jose._- ¡CIRCO LÁSER!-_ relámpagos de luz se dirigieron contra el maestro de Phantom el cual de simples saltos evito ser golpeado.

Erza aprovecho este momento para salir de los escombros de la pared_-¿entienden por que no mate a Makarov?-_ Jose alzo su otra mano apuntando con cada una a uno de los magos mientras hacia su pregunta_-¡desesperación!-_ exclamo lanzando ataques a los jóvenes que se movían rápidamente por el lugar para evitar ser golpeados_-cuando despierte y vea a su querido gremio y a sus hijos destruidos como se sentirá...destrozado estoy seguro, el sufrirá por el resto de sus días no lo dejare descansar en paz-_ lo único que logro con su monologo fue irritar a los jóvenes magos.

_-¡eres despreciable!-_ le grito Erza furiosa mientras intentaba darle un tajo con su espada pero el hombre desapareció y apareció nuevamente detrás de ella.

_-Phantom Lord siempre fue el gremio numero uno, teníamos a los magos mas poderosos y la mayor suma de dinero posible, pero en los recientes años Fairy Tail empezó a ganar fuerza, nombres como Titania, Mystogan y Laxus se empezaron a escuchar incluso en nuestra ciudad y los rumores de Salamander y El Sabio un mago que alcanzo el reconocimiento de clase S tan solo un año después de unirse al gremio se empezaron a correr por todo el reino-_ el hombre clavo su mirada en los jóvenes._- ¡no me gusta!_-.

_-¡¿estas diciendo que comenzaste esta guerra solo por u insignificante envidia?!-_ la interrogación de Titania exigía respuesta.

_-...envidia, no ¡quería mostrarle a todos nuestra superioridad!-_decreto de forma altanera con una sonrisa burlona.

Naruto había permanecido en silencio e inmóvil bastante tiempo._-(...ya es hora)-_ con este pensamiento creo cuatro clones de los cuales tres rápidamente tomaron a los otros miembros inconscientes de Fairy Tail que había en el lugar, echo esto se colocaron a un lado del "original" y de la pelirroja.

_-¿preocupado por tus amigos?-_ pregunto Jose en tono burlón.

El Sabio no le contesto y se llevo una mano delante de la boca._- ¡MURALLA DE AGUA!-_ lanzando un chorro de agua de su boca que rápidamente se levanto creando un muro entre ellos y el mago santo._-¡GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO!-_ exclamo la copia que cargaba a Gray, la técnica de fuego se impacto contra la de agua creando una gran nube de vapor en el lugar.

_-je, que patético intento para esconderte-_ Jose levanto una mano preparando un ataque.

_-¡RASENGAN!-_ este grito provoco que el maestro de Phantom desistiera de su ataque y se preparada para un golpe sorpresa pero lo que sucedió fue que se sintió un temblor en el lugar seguido de una explosión que empezó a disipar la cortina de vapor.

Para cuando se podía volver a ver todo lo que quedaba en el lugar era un agujero en el piso_-..así que escaparon ¿eh?-_ el hombre uso una voz monótona mientras veía el agujero para después dibujar una sonrisa siniestra.

**FUERA DEL GIGANTE CON CANA Y LOS DEMÁS.**

Los magos de Fairy Tail seguían luchando para detener a los espectros de Jose cuando una explosión llamo su atención al gigante.

_-¿ahora que?-_ Macao estaba en las ultimas luchando por permanecer en píe.

_-¡esos son!-_ Cana se vio sorprendida en el momento de reconocer a las siluetas que salían del castillo, corriendo sobre el agua se acercaban cinco rubios que llevaban a los otros miembros del gremio, el que iba al frente no llevaba a nadie detrás de el dos copias llevaban a una inconsciente Mira y a Erza en brazos esta ultima estaba de vuelta con su armadura normal pero algo parecía molestarle, un poco mas atrás venia otro rubio con Gray en su espalda y de algún modo un Elfman venia cargando a otro por la diferencia de tamaños uno de los clones se transformo el Strauss par poderlo cargar mas fácilmente, no les tomo mucho tiempo llegar con los demás._-¿que paso?-_ pregunto la castaña una vez tuvo enfrente a sus compañeros.

Los clones colocaron a sus respectivas "cargas" en el piso antes de desaparecer dejando solo al "verdadero" Naruto _-derrotamos a los Element 4 y al parecer Natsu logro vencer a Gazielle y rescatar a Lucy-_ sus palabras regresaron un poco la tranquilidad a quienes lo escuchaban._- pero fuimos acorralados por Jose en una pelea y en el estado en el que estan Gray y los demás no podíamos arriesgarnos así que...-_ antes de terminar su explicación fue interrumpido.

_-¡¿en que estas pensando?!-_ la pregunta de una molesta Erza extraño a todos incluso al rubio.

**DENTRO DEL GIGANTE, CON JOSE.**

El maestro de Phantom se encontraba parado en el mismo lugar con los ojos cerrados, mientras por la puerta principal entro una figura que caminaba tranquilamente hasta quedar delante del hombre.

_-así que al final vienes ante mi por tu cuenta, mi querido Sabio de Fairy Tail-_ Jose puso su mirada sobre el joven mientras sonreía.

_-...no te perdonare por lo que has echo, recibirás tu castigo por haber herido a mi familia-_ Naruto le devolvió la mirada con una expresión mas fría que la magia de Gray.

_-ja...¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-_ el hombre estallo en carcajadas que no produjeron ninguna reacción en el rubio._-...admito que eres fuerte muchacho, pero también eres muy tonto si piensas que tienes el nivel para enfrentarme-_ declaro de forma burlona apuntándole con el dedo.

_-si eso es lo que crees, ¿por que no me lo demuestras?-_ el rubio activo su magia sannin mientras lanzaba su reto.

_-muy bien mocoso, seras el primer hijo de Makarov al que despedace-_ dijo mientras lanzaba un rayo de magia de color morado.

Naruto alzo su mano en la cual empezaron a saltar relámpagos de color blanco azulado._- ¡RELÁMPAGOS CAZADORES!-_ un rayo concentrado en forma de lobo salio de su mano chocando contra el ataque de Jose empezando así su batalla.

**FUERA DEL GIGANTE, CON LOS DEMÁS MIEMBROS DE FAIRY TAIL.**

_-¿de...de que hablas Erza?-_ Naruto estaba nervioso ante la mirada que recibía de su amiga.

_-no trates de engañarme, puede que no le haya puesto atención a esto durante la pelea pero me di cuenta cuando nos sacaste de ahí-_ Erza bajo un poco su cabeza y puso la mirada en el piso ._-... tu también eres un clon, ¿no es así?-_ la revelación volteo la atención de todos al rubio.

Naruto se veía un tanto sorprendido pero rápidamente relajo sus gestos y dio una leve sonrisa a la pelirroja_-..realmente me conoces muy bien, tienes razón soy solo otra copia, el jefe..-_ se detuvo un momento apuntando con su pulgar al gigante._-..sigue ahí adentro-_.

_-¡estas loco, te enfrentaras a Jose tu solo!-_ Wakaba grito claramente preocupado al igual que los demás.

_-en estos momentos soy el único que le puede hacer frente a Jose, por favor confíen en mi dattebayo-_ voltio a ver a sus amigos con una amplia sonrisa, no se dio cuenta del espectro que se le acerco por detrás pero este fue corta por una espada de Titania._- Erza...-_ dijo con voz suave volteando a ver a la pelirroja.

La chica no le volteo a ver. _-...haz saber a tu verdadero "yo", que hablaremos de esto cuando regrese-_ analizando sus palabras se podía entender que tenia plena confianza en la victoria del rubio.

_-...seguro, debo irme para que el jefe pueda usar toda su fuerza en la pelea-_ la copia se preparo para desaparecer.

_-¡Mas te vale ganar Naruto!-_ le animo Azlak parado a un lado de Bisca.

_-¡Dale una patada en el trasero de mi parte!-_ grito Macao apretando su puño por delante de su cuerpo.

_-¡demuéstrale lo que pasa cuando se meten con nuestra familia!-_ le dijo Cana con una sonrisa mientras mas gritos de animo se escuchaban por parte de los demás miembros de Fairy Tail.

Naruto se aguanto unas ligeras ganas de llorar ante las palabras de su amigos, se dio la vuelta y extendió su brazo derecho levanto su pulgar._- ¡denlo por echo!-_ exclamo antes de ver de reojo a Erza quien hizo lo mismo._-...volveré-_ dicho esto desapareció en una explosión de humo.

Titania se permitió una sonrisa ante esta ultima palabra._-si...lo se-_ se dijo esto a si misma para después empuñar su espada con fiereza._-¡andando chicos acabemos con estos espectros de quinta!-_ exclamo mientras dando un salto cortaba a otros dos seres de oscuridad.

_-¡SIII!-_ gritaron todos mientras seguían a Titania en su batalla.

**DENTRO DEL GIGANTE.**

La batalla entre Jose y Naruto continuaba y a pesar de que era pequeña el maestro de Phantom llevaba ventaja sobre el rubio._- debo admitir que lo haces muy bien debes de ser el mas fuerte miembro de tu gremio sin duda-_ reconoció con una leve sonrisa pero mas que felicidad trasmitía locura.

Naruto vio al hombre a los ojos antes de suspirar._- ¿eso importa?, no me interesa si soy o no el mas fuerte del gremio, Fairy Tail es una familia nos ayudamos y apoyamos entre todos de ahí viene nuestra fuerza no de los magos clase S-_ le replico apuntándole con su dedo y viéndolo de forma reprobatoria, en ese momento llegaron a su mente las memorias de su ultimo clón lo cual provoco en el una sonrisa de felicidad._-(cuenten conmigo chicos no les fallare, acabare con este sujeto es una promesa dattebayo)-_.

**_-(no te olvides de nosotros Naruto también estamos aquí)-_** la voz de Isoubu se escucho en un tono feliz.

_-(eso lo se amigo)-_ contesto el chico mentalmente.

**_-(puede que no puedas usar nuestro poder, pero eso no significa que no te vallamos a ayudar)-_** SonGoku hablo de forma seria.

**_-(es cierto después de todo diez cabezas piensan mejor que una, analizaremos la situación y te alertaremos del peligro para que puedas concentrarte en pelear Naruto-chan)-_ **Matatabi le dio unas ultimas palabras de apoyo.

_-...otra vez hablando de esa forma tan modesta, pero aun así no perdieron tiempo en tomar a Lucy-_ tras decir esto lanzo relámpagos morados hacia Naruto.

**_-(!Naruto bajo tierra¡)-_** le aconsejo Kokuou.

_-¡ESCONDITE DE TIERRA!-_el cuerpo de Naruto se sumergió en el piso para esquivar el ataque y apareció detrás de Jose.

**_-(...no le des oportunidad de contraataque)-_** dijo Saiken había que admitirlo tener a diez mentes pensando que hacer era de mucha ayuda.

_- ¡DRAGÓN DE HIELO!-_ semejante a su clásico dragón de agua la criatura se abalanzo rápidamente hacia el hombre que dio un salto para salir del rango del ataque el cual al impactarse contra el suelo congelo parte del lugar._- ¿que tiene que ver Lucy con tu estúpida envidia?-_ hizo la pregunta con molestia en sus palabras.

_-¡no se hagan los inocentes!-_ grito mientras de cada uno de los dedos de su mano derecha salían varios lacers a alta velocidad.

_-(¡Muévete!)-_ la indicación de Choumei sonaron mas bien como una orden.

Esquivando tres pero siendo golpeado por dos en su hombro y pierna derechos Naruto salio volando estrellándose contra el suelo._- Lucy Hearthfilia, heredera de una de las familias mas poderosas y ricas de Fiore, no les basta con tener tantos magos clase S si no que aparte tomaron a esa chica para usar el dinero de su familia malditos, ¡¿cuanto mas necesitan para estar satisfechos?!-_ Jose grito la pregunta mientras lanzaba un torbellino de magia hacia el rubio que al estar poniéndose de píe del ultimo ataque lo recibió de lleno siendo envuelto por las tinieblas._-...aunque eso ya no importa ahora que moriste-_ con esta ultima frase se dio media vuelta sin esperar a ver el cuerpo de el Sabio.

_-...je je y yo que creí que sus medios eran absurdos pero veo...que su red de información es aun peor, si Phantom Lord fuera una aldea shinobi estarían perdidos debido a esto-_ la voz del rubio volvió la vista de un sorprendido Jose a la nube de humo creada por su ultimo ataque en la cual se vio la figura del joven que se ponía de pie las mangas de su abrigo estaban destrozadas al igual que la parte baja de su pantalón y las puntas de su bufanda._- si estuvieran bien informados sabrían que Lucy se escapo de su casa- esto causo un leve sobre salto en el mago santo.- ella vive en un departamento de 70000 joyas al mes, trabaja duro en los pedidos para conseguir su dinero, ella come , ríe y llora con nosotros...su apellido no importa, ¡por que ella es Lucy de Fairy Tail y la protegeremos de ustedes malditos!-_ exclamo con una total determinación en su mirada.

Jose mientras tanto tenia la cabeza baja y sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos._-...JAJAJAJA y ¿quien lo hará? tu no eres rival para mi muchacho, te destruiré y luego seguirán Titania y el resto de esa odiosas moscas, tendré que capturar a Lucy yo mismo y después empezar las negociaciones-_ termino de decir con una sonrisa retorcida.

Naruto se vio extrañado ante las ultimas palabras del hombre._-¿negociaciones?-_.

_-¿creíste que se la devolvería su padre por las buenas?, ya que ella no tiene dinero no me detendré hasta sacarle el ultimo centavo a su familia JAJAJAJAJA-_ sus palabras fueron honestas claramente ese era su plan.

Naruto apretó los dientes y sus puños con mas fuerza que nunca al escuchar el terrible plan de Jose-_ ¡maldito, usar la vida de alguien como si fuera mercancía.**..y mas aya de eso la vida de un miembro de mi familia NO PIENSO PERMITIRLO!-**_ grito soltando toda su furia.

Las palabras del rubio solo provocaron una sonrisa aun mas grande y psicópata en el maestro de Phantom._- je ¿y que harás para detenerme?-_

**_-(créeme, no te gustara la respuesta)-_ **contesto Kurama desde la mente de Naruto igual de enfurecido que el muchacho.

_-(no es como si el pudiera oírte, por cierto ¿por que no habías dicho nada?)-_ le pregunto su jinchuuriki sin poder calmarse.

**_-(estaba haciendo los preparativos para el segundo round, no pensabas que le podrías ganar a un maestro de gremio y mago santo en tu estado actual ¿o si?)-_** el zorro dibujo una sonrisa por sus propias palabras.

_-(je, tenia la esperanza pero este sujeto no se merece que lo trate con delicadeza)-_ contesto un poco mas calmado pero sin bajar la intensidad de su mirada hacia su oponente.

**_-(¡hazlo pedazos!)-_** dijeron todos los bijuus al mismo tiempo.

_-(sera un placer)-_ cortando su conversación con su inquilinos Naruto llevo sus manos delante de su pecho y junto sus palmas como si estuviera orando extrañando un poco a Jose.

_-¿y ahora que crees que haces?-_ pregunto alzando una ceja._- ¿no sera que le estas rezando a tu dios para que te ayude o si? por que eh de decirte que eso no te servirá tu muerte ya esta decidida-_ declaro sonriente y seguro de su victoria mientras empezaba a liberar todo su poder mágico provocando que lo blanco de sus ojos se tornara negro y sus pupilas se volvieran amarillas su pelo también se torno de un color rojo intenso._- llego tu hora-_.

_-...el que debería rezarle a un dios eres tu, aunque no creo que aya dios alguno que perdone a una sabandija como tu-_ Naruto se vio envuelto en una luz azulada y un circulo mágico aparecía a sus pies al igual que una cadena de runas mágicas por sus brazos y torso.

_-¡¿que es eso?!-_ pregunto Jose ahora claramente sorprendido.

**_-...te devolveré el dolor que le causaste a mis amigos multiplicado por cien-_ **declaro el joven mientras el circulo a sus pies se volvía mas grande y una corriente de aire salia desde su posición y se esparcía por el lugar hasta que las runas finalmente se rompieron.

**FUERA DEL GIGANTE CON ERZA Y LOS DEMÁS.**

Los magos seguían peleando contra las sombras pero era como si al derrotarlas simplemente se volvieran a formar, ademas de la repentina sensación de el aumento de una magia oscura que se sintió venir desde el gigante preocupo mas a los magos._- ¡maldición estas cosas so se acaban nunca!-_ exclamo Cana siendo una de las pocas que aun quedaban de pie.

_-ademas...¿que fue esa sensación tan oscura que apareció de repente?-_ pregunto Bisca a un lado de Alzlak y detrás de ellos los aun inconscientes Gray y los hermanos Strauss.

Titania era la que se encontraba en mejor estado y estaba defendiendo a los miembros que ya habían caído_- (estoy segura que esa magia que se sintió es la de el maestro Jose...Naruto)-_ aunque fue solo por un segundo la preocupación por su amigo desvió su atención de la batalla y fue rodeada por cuatro espectros que se lanzaron contra ella simultáneamente.

_-¡ERZA!-_ grito Macao preocupado, antes de que las sombras lograran su cometido fueron atravesadas por un rayo de luz blanca que las desvaneció al instante los rayos se extendieron y atacaron a los espectros restantes acabándolos sin problemas.

_-...esa era una magia muy oscura, lo hicieron bien mis hijos-_ Makarov estaba parado sobre lo que alguna vez fue su gremio.

_-¡maestro!-_ gritaron varios miembros felices de que su padre estuviera con ellos.

_-¡¿maestro se encuentra bien?!-_ Erza corrió hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño hombre con preocupación en sus palabras.

_-no te preocupes, mas importante dime Erza ¿como se encuentra nuestra situación?-_ pregunto con seriedad sin moverse de donde estaba viendo a la pelirroja a los ojos.

Erza volteo su mirada al castillo antes de contestar _-con la fuerza de Gray y Elfman pudimos vencer a los Element 4, a pesar de que Phantom puso sus manos sobre Lucy Natsu fue capas de rescatarla al vencer a Gazielle ellos al parecer siguen allí adentro-_. termino de resumir la situación.

Makarov cerro su ojos un momento antes de volver a hablar.-_ ya veo...y ¿que hay de Naruto?-_ el sobresalto en los magos y la preocupación en sus rostros no paso de ser persivido por el maestro.

Erza se llevo una mano al pecho._-...el esta peleando contra el maestro Jose-_ el decir esto al parecer le dolía.

El maestro se concentro un momento sintiendo la magia oscura de Jose que provenía del gigante_-...muy bien si ese es el caso...¿mmm?-_ se vio interrumpido por una nueva corriente de poder mágico tan grande que empezó a sacudir las aguas del lago.

_-¡¿y ahora que diablos pasa?!-_ Wakaba se desesperaba ante las constantes situaciones extrañas por las que estaban pasando.

_-esto es ¿poder mágico?, es tan grande como el de antes pero...se siente diferente-_ dijo Max hincado en el suelo.

_-tienes razón es como sentir la proximidad de un desastre natural-_ Laki acompleto lo dicho por el mago de arena.

Makarov bajo sus brazos y dejo salir un suspiro_-...este es el poder mágico de Naruto-_ esta declaración sorprendió a todos sus hijos por igual.

_-¡¿de que habla maestro?!, eh echo muchos trabajos con Naruto y nunca había sentido algo como esto-_ Erza estaba desconcertada esto no era del rubio que ella conocía.

_-eso es por que Naruto mantiene suprimido mas de la mitad de su poder mágico mediante un sello que el mismo puso en su cuerpo-_ explico de manera seria mientras recordaba las investigaciones que el rubio llevo acabo para poder lograr esto.

_-un sello mágico, pero ¿por que?-_ pregunto Macao al no entender nada.

_-la magia "sannin" de Naruto tiene un enlace muy fuerte con la naturaleza misma tanto que si libera demasiado poder mágico puede provocar un cambio climático como podrán ver-_ volteo la vista al cielo seguido por sus hijos, nubes negras se formaron rápidamente teniendo su centro en el gigante de Phantom, fuerte vientos al igual que lluvia y relámpagos empezaron a caer sobre la ciudad de Magnolia._- es por eso que el mantiene sellado su poder, al menos hasta ahora-_ su vista se volvió a posar en el gigante dio un salto para bajar de los escombros y empezó a caminar hacia el borde del acantilado._- Jose necesitara de todas sus fuerzas si quiere sobrevivir a la furia de Naruto-_ dijo esto una vez estaba en la orilla.

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail incluso Gray y los Strauss que despertaron debido a la tormenta que había en el lugar vieron de forma seria en la misma dirección que su maestro._-(se que puedes ganar, acaba con esto Naruto)-_ Erza estaba un poco preocupada pero aun así sabia que poda confiar en Naruto mas ahora que pelearía con todas sus fuerzas.

**DENTRO DEL CASTILLO.**

El poder mágico de Naruto había terminado de salir, Jose estaba frustrado al sentir como ese poder mágico rivalizaba el suyo y aunque no lo quisiera admitir probablemente estaba por encima._-¡maldito! ¿dime que es lo que acabas de hacer?-_ exigió con una ira palpable.

Naruto lo encaro de forma seria la corriente de viento se concentro alrededor de su cuerpo._- nunca eh sido bueno con los tecnicismos así que lo diré lo mas simple que pueda, mi magia sannin puede causar estragos en la naturaleza si la uso con todo mi poder por esto hace tiempo puse un sello sobre mi mismo para reprimirla-_ la explicación mas que calmar alarmo mas al maestro de Phantom.

-_(eso quiere decir que todo este tiempo ah peleado con menos de la mitad de su poder y aun así pudo detener el cañón Júpiter)-_ este pensamiento acabo con la poca cordura que le quedaba._-¡Maldito Makarov!-_ exclamo lanzando un tornado de magia como el anterior pero esta vez de mayor tamaño.

Naruto alzo su brazo derecho_-¡GUADAÑA DE VIENTO!-_ bajando su brazo rápidamente cual espada, una cuchilla de aire comprimido atravesó el tornado partiendolo en dos como cuchillo en mantequilla caliente eh impactando contra el piso justo en frente de Jose, casi parecía que el rubio no golpeo al hombre a propósito pero la explosión fue suficiente para mandarle a volar. El hombre se recupero molesto y trato de enfocar la vista en el joven solo para darse cuenta que estaba a menos de dos metros de el.-_¡MISILES DRAGÓN DE TIERRA!-_ entre Naruto y Jose apareció la cabeza de un dragón de tierra el cual abrió sus fauces y disparo proyectiles te tierra a alta velocidad, al estar tan cerca fue imposibles eludirlos mandando a volar al hombre nuevamente impactándose contra una pared.

_-...maldito...-_ Jose estaba de rodillas en el piso dos simples ataque y ya estaba contra las cuerdas.

_- no creas que te perdonare solo por suplicar-_ la voz de Naruto fue fría y su rostro inexpresivo.**_- te lo dije te haré sufrir por dañar a mis amigos_**-su siniestra voz nunca había sido tan oscura hasta ahora.

_-¡NO ME DOBLEGARE ANTE TI NI ANTE MAKAROV LOS DESPEDAZARE A TODOS!-_ sus ataques se volvieron toscos y predecibles todos eran directos haciendo que para Naruto fueran fáciles de esquivar.

_-tu poder es sorprendente es una pena que ayas escogido este camino Jose, pudiste ser un gran hombre al cual respetar, realmente siento pena por ti..-_ con esta frase que mas bien parecía su declaración de victoria El Sabio creo alrededor de cincuenta clones.

_-¡NO ERES NADIE PARA SERMONEARME!-_ lanzo un ataque que abarco todo el lugar donde estaban paradas las replicas.

**_-(acaba con esto de una vez por todas)-_** las palabras de Kurama estaban llenas de seguridad sabia que Naruto tenia la victoria en su bolsillo, todos los clones saltaron esquivando la explosión y empezaron a crear un rasengan cada uno pero sus esferas crecieron mas y mas hasta volverse gigantes

_-¡se acabo Jose!-_ exclamo el verdadero Naruto que estaba en el centro de todos los rubios._- ¡DESCARGA MASIVA DE RASENGAN SUPER GIGANTE!-_ exclamaron todos los chicos dejándose ir con los rasengan por delante sobre el mago santo.

Jose vio preocupado sus posibilidades._-(no tengo a donde moverme tendré que detener su ataque) ¡OLA DE LA MUERTE!-_ disparando un rayo altamente concentrado de magia que se impacto contra las grandes esferas creando una inmensa explosión que destrozo las paredes de la sala y por consecuente derribo una parte de el castillo.

Donde estaban Natsu Happy y Lucy sentían las constantes sacudidas del lugar._-¿que diablos pasa?, ¿y que hay con esta repentina tormenta?-_ preguntaba Lucy que era cargada por Happy ya empapada por la fuerte lluvia.

_-je je, esta sensación es como cuando entrenaba-_ Natsu estaba tendido en el piso incapaz de moverse debido a su recién pelea con el dragón slayer de Phantom._- esto es cosa de Naruto no hay duda-_ declaro con una sonrisa.

**CON EL MAESTRO Y SUS HIJOS.**

Makarov y todos vieron sorprendidos y expectantes la enorme explosión que hubo en el centro del gigante_-...esa fue una gran explosión-_ Macao dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente sin mucha emoción.

_-esta guerra esta por terminar, pero ¿cual sera el resultado?-_ el maestro apretó los puños ante la preocupación de lo que se estaba pasando.

_-¡miren, ahí hay alguien!-_ el grito de Laki llamo la tensión de todos hacia donde apuntaba con su dedo, de entre una nube de polvo se alcanzaba a ver la silueta de alguien cuando se disipo la cortina negra que les impedía ver sus rostros se llenaron de terror.

_-no...no puede ser-_ Cana se llevo las manos a la boca mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas.

_-ti...tiene que ser...una broma-_ Azlak hablo entrecortado ya que su quijada estaba temblando.

En la parte donde sucedió la explosión para ser mas exactos en la orilla hacia el lago se encontraba parado Jose con su traje destrozado y varias heridas en todo su cuerpo, pero lo aterrador es que tenia su brazo derecho alzado sosteniendo por el cuello a un rubio que no se movía para nada amenazando con dejarlo caer al lago.

_-¡NARUTOOOO!-_ gritaron casi todos los miembros de Fairy Tail al menos aquellos que tenían fuerzas para hacerlo.

Jose alzo su mano libre concentrando magia en ella y poniéndola frente al pecho de Naruto esto asusto mas a el maestro._-¡JOSE NO TE ATREVAS!-_.

El maltrecho hombre dio una sonrisa torcida revelando que ya había perdido algunos dientes._-¡ESTE ES ES FINAL DEL SABIO DE FAIRY TAIL!-_ exclamo para ser oído por todas las hadas.

_-¡DETENTEEE!-_ el grito Erza estaba lleno de ira y temor.

Antes de soltar su ataque final Jose se percato de la débil sonrisa en el rostro del rubio._-...se acabo...Jose-_ tras decir esto desapareció en una nube de humo.

Desde el acantilado los presentes se vieron sorprendidos y aliviados por la desaparición de el muchacho_-...un clon...- l_as palabras de Titania fueron casi un murmullo.

Jose abrió los ojos ampliamente al no creer lo que veía._- ¡RASEN SHURIKEN DE VIENTO!-_ el grito a sus espaldas lo atemorizo mas cuando escucho el sonido como de navajas chocando entre si, cuando se dio la vuelta alcanzo a ver como una esfera mágica de cuatro puntas venia gran velocidad hacia el, fue tan rápida que no pudo esquivarla.

_-¡MALDICIOOOON!-_ grito el hombre mientras era tragado por la técnica y salia volando hasta quedar sobre el lago, alcanzo a ver a Naruto que estaba parado lejos detrás de donde anteriormente el estaba parado pudo notar que el joven lo veía con un poco de tristeza antes de ser devorado dentro del enorme circulo característico de la técnica.

_-¿que es eso?-_ pregunto Gray sentado desde el suelo viendo como el maestro de Phantom parecía recibir varios ataques encerrado dentro del domo de viento.

_-...rasen shuriken...-_ las palabras de Erza hizo que incluso el maestro la voltearan a ver sorprendidos.

_-¿sabes que es eso Erza?-_ el maestro se veía curioso por la magia de la cual ni el tenia idea.

_-si...aunque Naruto solo me había hablado de ella, me dijo que es una técnica que a primera vista no parece haber causado daño, pero ataca al cuerpo a nivel celular-_ esto les heló la sangre a los que la escuchaban pero la dejaron continuar_- esa técnica no mata, pero si destroza el cuerpo a tal punto que quien la recibe no sera capaz de moverse nunca mas ni siquiera con el mejor tratamiento medico-_ termino de explicar mientras todos veían como el ataque se detenía y el cuerpo de Jose caía al agua.

Naruto camino despacio asta mostrarse en la orilla y volteo a ver a todos sus compañeros que lo veían con una sonrisa desde el barranco y lo que alguna vez fue el edificio del gremio, con una de sus amplias sonrisas levanto su mano derecha haciendo la seña del gremio.

_-¡GANAMOOOS!-_ grito de emoción Wakaba mientras los demás miembros se abrazaban entre ellos y estallaban en jubilo.

El maestro dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, vio a Naruto con una leve sonrisa para después poner su vista sobre Titania no se sorprendió mucho cuando vio la cálida sonrisa que tenia la chica mientras veía a su compañero_.-( je je, me pregunto cuanto mas les tomara darse cuenta de lo que significan uno para el otro)-._

Naruto se sujeto su brazo derecho donde tenia pequeñas heridas a causa del ultimo ataque de Jose, voltio su vista hacia arriba para encontrarse con un sonriente Natsu que lo veía hacia abajo haciendo una v de victoria con su mano y a Happy que revoloteaba cargando aun a Lucy._- finalmente termino...-._ se dijo a si mismo cerrando los ojos.

**_-(tres...dos...)-_** todos los bijuus hicieron una pequeña cuenta regresiva.**_-(...uno)-_** cuando terminaron Naruto cayo de espaldas y se quedo dormido.

**_-je je parece que a pesar de su fuerza mágica, el cansancio cobro factura a su cuerpo-_** dijo Gyuuki de forma relajada.

**_-lo hizo bien, realmente demostró lo importante que es Fairy Tail para el-_** SonGoku reconoció el esfuerzo de el rubio.

Isoubu noto la preocupación en el rostro de Matatabi **_-estará bien solo necesita descansar un poco y se recuperada por completo-_** halo tratando de calmar a su hermana.

La Nibi volvió a sonreír ante esto.**_- tienes razón, para mañana ya estará de vuelta pidiendo 5 platos de ramen como de costumbre-_** dijo ya mas calmada.

**_-aunque el echo de que aya tenido que levantar el primer sello es un presagio de que las peleas ya no serán tan sencillas como las anteriores-_** La seriedad en las palabras de Choumei silenciaron momentáneamente el espacio mental.

Kurama sonrió levemente cerrando los ojos**_- eso puede ser, pero estoy seguro de que Naruto podrá sobreponerse a lo que sea, después de todo cuenta con ayuda de gente tan loca como el y eso nos incluye a nosotros-_** esto provoco una sonrisa mas grande en el y sus hermanos.

**_-aunque nosotros no somos "gente" precisamente-_** Shukaku bromeo, haciendo que todos sus hermanos rieran fuertemente con el, estaba claro el tiempo con Naruto también los había cambiado a ellos todas las asperezas que alguna vez hubo entre ellos habían desaparecido, realmente ya eran hermanos.

**TIME SKIP.**

Naruto empezó a abrir los ojos al sentir el constante sacudir de su cuerpo, no tardo en darse cuenta que era llevado por alguien_-¿que pasa?-_ pregunto alzando su cabeza.

_-oh al fin despiertas-_ le dijo Elfman el hombre que lo llevaba cargando en su espalda.

_-Elfman, hombre no te fuerces solo por cargarme-_ le replico en tono divertido.

_-Un verdadero hombre apoya a otro hombre aun si es necesario cargarlo hasta el fin del mundo-_ la declaración del peliplata causo que el rubio soltada un suspiro ante su obsesión con la hombría, su atención volvió cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba de vuelta en el gremio o al menos en lo que debía de ser el gremio.

_-¡maldición!, ¿por que tengo que ayudarte a ti?-_ Gray pregunto molesto mientras ayudaba a Natsu a caminar.

_-¡nadie te lo pidió!-_ le replico el pelirosa.

**_-...ya basta-_** Naruto les regaño con su voz siniestra mientras se bajaba de la espalda del Strauss asustando a los dos magos que empezaron a actuar amigablemente.

_-no creo que estés en posición de regañar-_ Mira le vio con una leve sonrisa y sus puños en las caderas.

_-de que hablas si estoy perf...¡AUUH!-_ antes de terminar de hablar recibió un leve pero profundo piquete en las costillas de parte de Erza haciendo que se hincara en el piso por el dolor.

_-pues a mi no me parece así-_ la pelirroja estaba cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa mientras veía al chico retorcerse del punzante dolor causando algunas carcajadas en los presentes.

_-Maestro...lo siento-_ las palabras de una deprimida Lucy silenciaron a todos e incluso Naruto se reincorporo como si anterior dolor fuera fingido.

_-haz pasado por algo difícil-_ el maestro comprendía que esto era difícil para la chica pero ella tenia que entender que nadie la culpaba por esto.

_-ya Lu-chan, no pongas esa cara-_ hablo una voz alegre llegando al lugar.

_-¡Levy-chan!-_ exclamo Lucy al ver a su amiga con algunos parches y vendas.

_-los vencimos entre todos así que no ha por que ponerse triste, nadie te culpa por nada somos tu familia, tus problemas son nuestros problemas y tus lagrimas son las lagrimas de todos-_ las palabras de la pequeña maga causaron sonrisas en todos eh hicieron llorar a Lucy.

_-No tienes por que pasar por esto sola, alza la cabeza...eres parte de la familia de Fairy Tail-_ le dijo el maestro de una forma muy serena y afectiva haciendo que la rubia se hincara en llanto siendo consolada por Levy.

Naruto camino despacio asta quedar a un lado de Makarov que veía los escombros del gremio acompañándolo en la contemplación._- aunque sabe maestro, creo que se nos paso la mano esta vez lo mas seguro es que el consejo se enfurezca por esto-_ dijo el chico un tanto nervioso.

_-(Naruto tiene razón esto ne es nada bueno, podría acabar en la cárcel)-_ este pensamiento devasto al maestro haciendo que cascadas de lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos causando pena a sus hijos.

-_¡Maestro!-_ exclamo Erza preocupada ante el repentino llanto del hombre, Naruto se limito a sonreír.

**_-(sabes Naruto no lo digo por asustarte pero, ¿que la fecha limite para entregar tu manuscrito a la editorial no es en dos días?)-_** aunque Shukaku intento disimular su malicia era imposible, su comentario petrifico a Naruto incluso podría decirse que sus latidos se detuvieron por un momento.

**_-(tiene razón Naruto, ademas si no mal recuerdo aun no lo terminas y también lo tienes que pasar a limpio)-_** Kurama decidió seguir el juego del Ichibi realmente se llevaban muy bien mas cuando se trataba de hacer desatinar al rubio nadie que no los conociera podría creer que hace dos años no se podían ver ni en pintura, lo dicho por el Kyuubi termino por vencer a Naruto el cual se arrodillo y empezó a llorar de igual manera que el maestro.

_-no tu también Naruto, y ¿así se hacen llamar magos?-_ le pregunto Titania a los dos hombres poniéndose en cunclillas frente a ellos, sin darle aviso de nada el maestro y Naruto se lanzaron a abrazarla entre sollozos mientras palabras como "no quiero eso dattebayo" o "¿por que a mi?" salia de las bocas de los dos magos, a la chica no le quedo de otra mas que consolarlos dándoles unas palmaditas en sus espaldas mientras los demás sonreían al ver la cómica escena, la guerra estaba atrás y la alegría volvía a llenar los corazones de las hadas que se levantarían de nuevo al igual que su gremio.

* * *

><p><strong>Buala ya esta :)<strong>

**Termino un capitulo mas feliz de como quedo y esperando que a ustedes le guste igual**

**Sin mas que decir me despido por ahora espero subir otro capitulo el próximo fin de semana bye bye ._. /**


	9. ¿La calma después del huracán?

**Hola de nuevo aquí estoy con un capitulo mas, la mayoría de los comentarios que e recibido son de apoyo y de lectores a los que les a gustado la historia y eso solo me motiva a seguir en este capitulo tal vez no vaya a ver mucha acción pero lo compensare con varias situaciones Naruerza XD**

**Disfruten .-.**

* * *

><p>Naruto se encontraba aun abrazando a Erza junto con el maestro rodeados por sus sonrientes compañeros,sin dar aviso el rubio se puso rápidamente de píe sorprendiendo a los demás pero antes de que pudieran preguntarle que le pasaba todos fueron rodeados por los caballeros de la runa,el ejercito del consejo mágico.<em>-miembros de Fairy Tail, de la manera mas atenta les pido que nos acompañen al campamento-<em> hablo el vocero del ejercito.

Makarov se angustio mas y lloro con mas fuerza._-¡Maestro, contrólese por favor!-_ pidió Erza tratando de calmar al pequeño hombre.

-_¿puedo preguntar para que?-_ Naruto se paro frente a los demás y hablo de forma muy cortés.

_-solo queremos hacerles unas preguntas sobre su reciente problema con el gremio Phantom Lord-_ le contesto el mismo hombre de antes también en un tono educado.

_-¡ES MENTIRA, CORRAN!-_ exclamo Natsu dándose a la fuga pero antes de siquiera dejar el lugar fue atrapado por un circulo mágico que lo suspendió en el aire ante la penosa mirada de sus compañeros.

_-lamento la actuación de mi compañero le prometo que no volverá a pasar-_ el rubio voltio su vista al dragón slayer**_-...¿verdad, Natsu?-_** su siniestra voz asusto a los soldados y sin mencionar al pelirosa.

_-..aye-_ contesto el chico entre lagrimas para después ser soltado por sus captores y caer da cara al piso.

_-mu...muy bien, an...andando-_ el vocero del ejercito estaba sudando frió y le temblaban las piernas debido a su reciente espanto,cuando se calmo condujo a los magos al campamento a las afueras de la ciudad.

**TIME SKIP AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.**

Natsu estaba sentado sobre un tronco que había en el piso con vendajes en varias partes de su cuerpo a su lado estaban Happy y Lucy, enfrente tenia a Gray y Erza la cual recientemente salia de su sesión_-maldición, ¿cuanto mas va a durar esto?-_ durante toda la tarde y la noche se llevo a cabo el interrogatorio cada persona duraba unas tres horas contestando pregunta y tomando en cuenta los mas de cien miembros de Fairy Tail esto iba para largo

_-sabíamos que esto iba a pasar después de todo tuvimos un conflicto de grandes proporciones con otro gremio legal-_ Gray se sentó en el pasto cruzándose de piernas y recargando su barbilla en su mano derecha.

Erza permaneció de píe a un lado del mago de hielo se cruzo de brazos y puso su vista en la tienda principal que estaba a espaldas de Natsu donde se estaban llevando acabo los interrogatorios._-...se estan tardando-_ su pensamiento en voz alta llamo la atención de los demás y voltearon a ver en la misma dirección.

_-es verdad incluso con el maestro y Erza no duraron mas de tres horas, pero el interrogatorio de Naruto ya lleva casi cinco-_ Happy se volteo por completo y se bajo del tronco viendo con preocupación.

_-era de esperarse, después de todo el fue capaz de vencer al maestro de Phantom uno de los magos santos-_ Lucy vio al pequeño gato con una sonrisa para tratar de calmarlo tenia un par de ojeras debido a la noche en vela.

_-ademas estoy seguro que todos en Magnolia y sus alrededores pudieron darse cuenta de el poder mágico que tenia sellado-_ al mago de hielo le entro un leve escalofrió mientras recordaba los estragos que causo el pequeño "huracán" que creo el rubio.

_-eso seguramente asusto al consejo pero no es como si Naruto hubiera tenido otra opción, después de todo se estaba enfrentando contra Jose quien pudo haber matado a cualquiera de nosotros-_Erza trato de animar a sus amigos con sus palabras pero lo que logro fue deprimir un poco a Lucy al recordarle el peligro por el que pasaron._-(¿como es que para Naruto es tan sencillo?)-_ soltó un suspiro mientras se enfocaba en la rubia.

_-realmente lo siento chicos-_ la maga estelar se disculpo por centésima vez haciendo que sus amigos le dedicaran una sonrisa melancólica._-esto paso por mi..eh?-_ sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando una mano se puso sobre su cabeza y empezó a revolver su cabello.

_-te dijimos que pararas con tus disculpas Lucy, nadie te culpa de nada-_ Naruto retiro su mano de la cabeza de la chica después de haberla despeinado y se sentó en el pasto a un lado de Gray.

_-pero..-_Lucy se vio interrumpida por una sensación pesada y fría que de alguna manera oscureció el lugar, volteo a ver los ojos fríos que Naruto clavaba a su ser casi como si la estuviera desnudando.

**_-...escúchame bien Lucy-_** su oscura voz provoco que Natsu Gray y Happy se dieran un abrazo y se alejaran unos cinco metros del rubio._**-si vuelvo a escucharte pedir disculpas pasare por alto el echo de que seas mujer ¿entendido?-.**_

Las palabras de Naruto hicieron palidecer a la chica que solo empezó a asentir frenéticamente con la cabeza._-..si..lo...sien.-_ se detuvo cuando el aire en el ambiente se volvió mas frió, incluso Gray paresia sentirlo._- digo...de acuerdo, gracias-_ tras su respuesta forzó una sonrisa en su rostro finalmente el lugar volvió a la normalidad.

El rostro de Naruto volvió a ser el de antes de su bolsillo saco un paquete de bocadillos de chocolate y empezó a comerlos._-muy bien ahora solo esperemos a que termine esto para regresar al gremio, debemos empezar cuanto antes con la reconstrucción-_ el repentino cambio de actitud descoloco a Lucy por un momento, pero se incorporo rápidamente tenia que acostumbrarse a esta parte de El Sabio.

Titania se coloco a un lado del rubio y encorvo su espalda para tomar uno de los dulces que tenia el joven._- ¿y por que se tardaron tanto contigo?-_ hizo su pregunta antes de llevarse la golosina a la boca.

Naruto se puso un poco nervioso y desvió la mirada_-pues, en un principio no me creían que yo venciera a Jose después empezaron a preguntar sobre ¿por que había sellado mi magia ?,¿para que? ese tipo de cosas..ja ja-_ su risa extraño a los demás al no sonar con su típica alegría.

**_-(mejor diles la verdad Naruto)-_** aconsejo Kokuou.

_-(no, creo que así estoy bien)-_ respondió el muchacho en el mismo tono nervioso.

**_-(como quieras, aunque hay alguien que no te cree ni media palabra jaja)-_** la burla de Choumei confundió al muchacho.

Matatabi se percato de la cara de su hermanito y se dispuso a aclarar su duda.**_-(por que no volteas a tu derecha Naruto-chan)-._**

Naruto hizo lo dicho por la gata de fuego solo para encontrarse con la cara de Erza que se había sentado a su lado mientras lo veía incrédula con los ojos entrecerrados._-...mientes-_ sentencio antes de acercar su nariz a la boca del rubio "snif" "snif", olfateo profundamente para después sonreír._- chuleta de cerdo, salsa de solla y huevo cocido-_ sus palabras tranquilas hicieron al rubio sudar frió._- dime ¿cuanto te tomo convencerlos de darte un tazón de ramen para hablar?-_ pregunto divertida causando carcajadas de parte de Natsu y los demás.

**_-(ja ja ja, atrapado)-_ **se burlo Kurama haciendo reír a los demás bijuus.

_-JAJAJAJA y nosotros preocupados JAJAJA de que te estuvieran torturando o algo JAJAJAJAJA..-_ Gray estaba tirado en el piso junto a Natsu sujetándose el estomago del dolor que les provocaba la risa.

_-jajajaja, realmente eres increíble jajaja-_ Lucy se limpio una lagrima que le provoco el reciente arrebato de alegría

El sabio se sonrojo ante la vergüenza que estaba pasando y volteo la vista a la pelirroja que aun lo veía con una actitud triunfante._-(veamos que te parece que te paguen con la misma moneda Erza)-_ imitando la acción que anteriormente su amiga hiciera con el acerco su rostro a la boca de la chica solo que en su caso alcanzo a rosar sus labios con la punta de su nariz "snif" "snif", olfateo y se alejo con una sonrisa aun mas grande._- no mas que a ti para que te dieran un pastel de fresas Erza-_ la respuesta de Naruto provoco una notable coloración en las mejillas de Titania en parte por pena y también por el cosquilleo que aun le quedaba del contacto reciente.

Natsu y Gray veían incrédulos la reacción de la atemorizarte Titania antes de empezar a reír una vez mas._-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-_.

Lucy rió un momento pero se detuvo al notar la expresión de la pelirroja._-(¿me pregunto si entre ellos solo hay amistad?)-_ la rubia apretó su puño y mostró una cara llena de determinación._-(definitivamente, lo averiguare)-_ estrellas brillaron en sus ojos algo que afortunadamente nadie noto.

_-pensar que dos magos clase S sean débiles ante su comida favorita jeje que pena-_ el gato azul se burlo frente a El Sabio y Titania antes de salir corriendo a esconderse detrás de Lucy.

Naruto y Erza se vieron a los ojos por un instante _-JAJAJAJAJAJA-_ no les tomo mucho unirseles a los demás en sus carcajadas.

A lo lejos Makarov veía la escena que vivían sus hijos con una sonrisa._-( Naruto es increíble, es como si pudiera contagiar a los demás de su buen humor algo así como un virus)-_ su alegría se vio interrumpida cuando noto a un soldado acercarse a los jóvenes.

_-Uzumaki Naruto-_ llamo el hombre una vez estuvo junto a los magos que detuvieron sus risas para voltearlo a ver.

_-¿si?-_ hablo Naruto a la expectativa.

_-Nos a llegado la orden de mandarlo ante el consejo mágico, por favor preséntese en ERA lo mas pronto posible-_ sin permitir queja alguna se retiro del lugar dejando un poco sorprendidos a los chicos.

_-ni hablar a decir verdad me lo imaginaba-_ el rubio aguanto un suspiro de resignación y se puso de píe._-mejor me voy entre mas rápido me los quite de encima mejor, nos vemos-_ se despidió de sus amigos dispuesto a marcharse.

Erza se paro rápidamente y se coloco a un lado del rubio._-espera, mejor voy contigo-_.

El rubio puso una mano en el hombro de la chica y negó con la cabeza _-no te preocupes, puedo manejarlo ademas uno de nosotros se tiene que quedar aquí eh impedir que los demás se metan en mas problemas-_ fijo la vista en Natsu y Gray los cuales por alguna razón escucharon en su mente la siniestra voz de Naruto que decía "si causan problemas se las verán conmigo"haciéndolos palidecer y asentir con la cabeza.

Erza dudo un momento en si era buena idea dejarlo ir solo_ -muy bien pero ten cuidado con ellos sobre todo...-_ fue interrumpida por su amigo.

_- si lo se-_ Naruto sabia bien sobre cierto peli azul al que se quiso referir Titania y retomo su caminata pero después de algunos paso se detuvo nuevamente._- Natsu mas te vale no aparecerte por ERA disfrazado de mi-_ con esto dicho abandono el lugar, hizo reír una ultima vez a sus amigos al recordar cuando el pelirosa se vistió como Erza y se mostró ante el consejo.

**TIME SKIP /ERA CONSEJO MÁGICO/**

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos del castillo que en palabras de Kurama su tamaño era proporcional al ego de los miembros cosa que siempre le pareció divertido al rubio, después de un tiempo llego a su destino abriendo la enorme puerta entro a la recamara donde ya lo esperaban los miembros del consejo._- Bienvenido, gracias por venir tan rápido Uzumaki Naruto-_ lo recivio Doma presidente del consejo.

El rubio se paro en el centro del salón sin responder el saludo _-dejemos de lado la charla de bienvenida, ¿para que me llamaron?-_ encaro de forma seria pasando su vista sobre los presentes deteniéndose un momento sobre cierto peli azul con un tatuaje en la cara y una mujer joven de pelo negro.

Los ancianos del consejo se vieron molestos ante lo que para ellos fue un insulto de parte del rubio, antes de que alguno de ellos dijera algo la joven de antes se puso de píe._- solo queremos escuchar de tu propia voz lo acontecido contra Phantom-_ hablo con una sonrisa en el rostro que no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

_-¿que no recibieron mi confesión durante el interrogatorio?-_ a Naruto no le agradaba mucho la situación algo se traían entre manos.

Uno de los ancianos se puso de píe después de Ultear._- es solo que queremos una explicación detallada de tu batalla contra Jose, según parece se salio del camino-_ la voz de Shitou Yajima calmo a Naruto sabia muy bien de su buena relación con el maestro Makarov y de las veces que a abogado por Fairy Tail incluso el mismo a tenido la oportunidad de charlar con el pequeño hombre.

De esta forma Naruto paso casi una hora describiendo su batalla con Jose desde que empezó peleando junto a Erza hasta que los saco del castillo, cuando llego a la parte de la liberación de su poder mágico tuvo que explicar en que consistió el sello que uso sobre si mismo, finalmente su explicación pareció satisfacer a los miembros del consejo._- de acuerdo eso es suficiente, puedes retirarte-_ le indico Beino la mujer del séptimo asiento del consejo.

_-con su permiso-_ El Sabio hizo una leve reverencia y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

_-...espera, antes de irte una cosa mas-_ al escuchar el llamado el rubio detuvo su andar de mala gana.

Naruto vio por encima del hombro con el seño fruncido al peli azul._-( ya se me hacia raro que no hablaras, Siegrain), ¿que necesitas?-_.

_-antes de que te marches me gustaría pedirte que nos muestres tu poder mágico-_ su petición acompañada de una leve sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno.

El rubio dibujo una amplia sonrisa, no era lo que el esperaba pero no perdería la oportunidad de asustar un poco a esas molestas personas aunque luego se disculpara con Yajima._- por mi esta bien-_ dejo salir todo su poder mágico de un solo golpe creando un remolino de viento dentro de la sala que por poco y levanta a los presentes de sus lugares, un temblor provoco grietas en el piso y cuartiaduras en las paredes._-¿con eso es suficiente?-_ pregunto triunfante al notar la expresión de sorpresa en los rostros de Siegrain y Ultear.

El peli azul recupero su postura._-...si es suficiente-_ con esto las cosas se calmaron nuevamente mientras Naruto detenía su emisión de poder mágico y dejaba el lugar sin decir otra cosa.

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS DE EL FIN DE LA BATALLA CONTRA PHANTOM LORD**.

Naruto El Sabio de Fairy Tail iba camino al gremio debido a la pelea cambio un poco su ropa, llevaba un abrigo negro como el anterior pero estaba abierto dejando ver un chaleco de cierre color naranja, sus pantalones eran parecidos a los anteriores solo que estos son azul marino con una cadena colgando de su lado izquierdo, cambio sus botas por unas sandalias como las que solía llevar siendo shinobi y a pesar de que estaba rota aun llevaba su bufanda roja al cuello._-...diablos esta a sido mi peor semana desde mi llegada-_resignado dejo salir un suspiro para liberar su frustración._- pero al fin me soltaron y lo bueno es que tuve oportunidad de pasar a saludar-_ esto le hizo recuperar un poco su animo.

**_-(La verdad no entiendo por que el consejo hizo tanto escándalo por esto)-_** dentro del espacio mental Shukaku estaba jugando con una bola de arena que empezó a pasar entre sus hermanos que empezaron un clásico juego de "a quien se le caiga pierde".

**_-(no lo se ¿tal vez por que Naruto derroto a uno de los diez magos santos y maestro de gremio?)-_** Kokuou pregunto de forma retorica mientras le daba un cabezazo a la "pelota" y se la pasaba a SonGoku.

**_-(eso sin mencionar la reciente revelación de su verdadero poder mágico)-_** agrego el mono gigante golpeando la pelota con su puño sin mucho interés.

**_-(tienes razón, el consejo no dejara esto así lo mas seguro es que busquen una manera de mantener vigilado a Naruto)-_** Kurama estaba cruzado de brazos cuando la bola llego a el simplemente le pego con una de sus colas mandándola en dirección a Matatabi.

**_-(y también...!JA¡)-_ **Matatabi hizo una pausa mientra golpeaba la pelota con fuerza hacia Choumei quien dio una vuelta rápidamente sobre su propio eje para poder golpear la bola con su cola aumentando la intensidad del..."partido".**_-(...estan esos dos)-_** esto lo dijo muy seria.

Naruto se sentó en una jardinera fuera de un negocio, cerro los ojos para concentrarse en las memorias de la ultima semana y evitar oír las exclamaciones que hacían sus inquilinos cada vez que golpeaban con mas fuerza la pelota.**_-(¡OH DIABLOS!)-_** el grito de Shukaku hizo reír levemente al rubio sabiendo que fue el primero en salir del juego que para colmo el mismo mapache había creado, las reglas eran simples a quien se le cayera la pelota o bien fuera golpeado por ella sin poderla regresar salia del juego y así hasta que solo quedara uno de los bijuus el cual por ganar seria el que usaría el enlace con Naruto en su próximo trabajo.

Dejando a sus amigos con su competencia Naruto volteo su mirada al cielo._- Siegrain, Ultear...¿que planean?-_.

**FLASHBACK CINCO DÍAS ATRÁS.**

Naruto caminaba nuevamente por los pasillos después de una rápida visita a la biblioteca del consejo mágico, seso sus pasos y dejo salir un suspiro de frustración._-...¿hay algo mas que quieras decirme?-_ tras su pregunta Siegrain salio de detrás de uno de los pilares que adornaban el corredor.

Con su típica sonrisa presuntuosa el joven, también mago santo se acerco a paso lento al rubio._- solo vine a despedirme de ti Naruto-_ su explicación causo un tic en la ceja del ojiazul.

_-...si claro y yo vine aquí de vacaciones, deja tu fachada de niño bueno que a mi no me engañas-_ paso por un lado del peli azul sin voltearlo a ver.

_-mmmm y yo que solo te quería pedir que saludaras a Erza de mi parte.-_ la mención de la pelirroja detuvo a Naruto pero no volvió la vista, una fría sensación lleno el lugar culpa de los dos jóvenes que se daban las espaldas uno a otro._- pero esta bien supongo que pronto le daré una visita personalmente-_ dicho esto camino dejando a un silencioso rubio en el lugar, pero no llego lejos ya que sintió como era apuñalado en el corazón por una espada al fijar su vista sobre su pecho se percato de que no había pasado nada, se dio la vuelta para ver al otro joven que no se había movido ni un centímetro.

Naruto había liberado IA cortesía de Kurama _-...te daré una advertencia Siegrain...-_ la profundidad y maldad que emanaba su voz hizo sudar al mago santo, miro sobre su hombro sus ojos eran diferentes se tiñeron de un color rojo sangre y su pupila se volvió una franja que se asemejaba a la de un animal asustando mas al joven._- si le haces daño a Erza...personalmente cabaré tu tumba-_ sin decir mas se retiro dejando una linda estatua de Siegrain en el pasillo.

_-jeje, parece que El Sabio no es tan dócil como creíamos-_ la voz de una recién llegada Ultear saco al peli azul de su trance._-¿que piensas hacer?-._

A Siegrain no le tomo mucho recuperarse de su asombro y dibujo una sonrisa volteando a ver a la pelinegra con mucha seguridad._-no es algo de que preocuparse, simplemente lo debo alejar mientras llevo acabo el plan no sera difícil con ayuda del consejo, regresemos antes de ser regañados por esos ancianos-_ emprendió camino rumbo a la cámara del consejo siendo seguido por una silenciosa pero sonriente Ultear,no se percataron de la sonriente figura que les escuchaba desde el techo del corredor antes de que esta desapareciera en una bola de humo.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK.**

Naruto paso otro par de minutos sentado en el mismo lugar pensando en los posibles planes que tuvieran los dos jóvenes del consejo._-..bueno lo que sea que planeen, estoy seguro que podremos detenerlos-_. con su motivación renovada se puso de píe y estiro su cuerpo dejando salir el estrés acumulado.

**_-(¡ESO ESTUVO CERCA!)-_** la exclamación de Gyuuki le recordó al rubio el partido que tenían los Bijuus en su espacio mental, considerándolo una buena forma de despejarse un poco cerro los ojos para ver el final del juego que siempre era cardíaco por decirle de una forma.

Cuando Naruto entro en su mente de su lado derecho se encontraban SonGoku, Kokuou Isoubu y Gyuuki a su izquierda estaban Shukaku, Saiken y Choumei.**_- hey Naruto llegas en el mejor momento, esos dos ya casi terminan-_** el mapache de arena le hablo sin quitar la vista del intenso va y viene que tenían Kurama y Matatabi, el chico veía nervioso como su espacio mental ahora era una área tan grande como la ciudad de Magnolia donde el zorro y la gata se movían rápidamente golpeando la bola de arena con una fuerza descomunal usando sus colas como raquetas.

Kurama corrió rápidamente y dio un salto para alcanzar una pelota alta que le mando su hermana.**_-je ¿es eso lo mejor que tienes?-_** golpeo ferozmente la bola de arena hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaba la gata de fuego.

Matatabi hizo gala de su velocidad y se barrio de espalda para llegar.**_-créeme no quieres que te conteste-_** dio un giro en el piso cual paso de breackdance convirtiendo su cola en un látigo que provoco un efecto de chanfle al momento de golpear la pelota.

El Kyuubi no es lento y a pesar de que tuvo que esforzarse alcanzo la pelota y la mando alto en el aire, para ganar tiempo y recuperar su posición.**_- acabemos este juego, Matatabi-_** hablo triunfante a la espera del golpe.

La gata de fuego corrió hasta estar debajo de la sombra de la bola de arena, dio un salto para después girarse noventa grados quedando de cabeza esbozando una sonrisa hacia el zorro**_.- por mi esta bien...Kurama-kun-_** nombro a su oponente en un ronroneo y golpeo la pelota.

_-...-_

**_-...-_**

Todos incluso Naruto veían atónitos y con las bocas abiertas a mas no poder a la Nibi por la forma "cariñosa" en que nombro a Kurama, el cual era algo así como una estatua en el momento no se movió asta que fue golpeado en la cara por la bola de arena que lo mando al piso, Matatabi por su lado aterrizo con elegancia en el suelo.**_- creo que gane-_** dijo sonriente la gata de fuego.

Kurama se levanto molesto y sorpresivamente un tanto sonrojado.**_-¡COMO QUE GANE, NO CUENTA SI ME DISTRAES A PROPÓSITO ESO ES BAJO HASTA PARA SHUKAKU!-_ **alego a gritos pero su queja sumado a la expresión en su cara y la arena que escupía al hablar solo provoco risas en los otros bijuus.

Naruto tardo un poco mas en reaccionar pero finalmente dibujo una sonrisa zorruna._- no creí vivir para verte sonrojado, Kurama-kun JAJAJA-_ se burlo nuevamente aumentando la furia del Kyuubi.

**_-¡TU CIERRA LA BOCA NARUTO!-_** grito con vapor saliendo por sus enorme orejas.

**_-oh vamos no te desquites con el muchacho el no tiene la culpa de tu derrota, Kurama-kun-_** sorpresivamente SonGoku fue el continuo la burla hacia el zorro.

**_-¿acaso te puse nervioso Kurama-kun?-_** Matatabi se acerco al zorro y entrecerró un poco los ojos antes de hablar en el mismo tono de antes.

Kurama aun estaba sonrojado y desvió la mirada de la gata de dos colas para posteriormente echarse en el piso.**_-...como sea, voy a descansar mejor no molesten-_ **ordeno a sus hermanos mientras cerraba los ojos.**_- y tu Naruto mejor ve al gremio de una vez que deben estar preguntando por ti-_**.

El rubio se permitió una sonrisa antes de darle la espalda a los bijuus mientras el espacio mental volvía a un tamaño mas pequeño pero aun así espacioso para que todas las bestias se distribuyeran en el lugar._- de acuerdo no vemos, hablamos luego chicos-_ alzo su mano derecha a modo de despedida.

**_- de acuerdo chico te avisaremos cuando el zorrito se calme un poco-_ **Shukaku aprovecho para burlarse una ultima vez recibiendo una mala mirada de Kurama quien gruño mas no dijo nada otra cosa.

_-seguro, descansa...Kurama-kun jeje-_. volvió a sonrreir de forma burlona, tenia que admitirlo no había encontrado con que molestar a la bola de pelos desde que a este le daba por igual cada vez que decía "dattebayo".

**_-¡GGGRRRRR LARGO!-_** grito sacando a Naruto por la fuerza del espacio mental.

Una vez fuera el rubio se tambaleo un poco debido a ser echado por la fuerza de su propia mente._- esa bola de pelos no tiene por que ponerse así es mi mente dattebayo-_ musito molesto pero decidió mejor dejar descansar al zorrito y dirigirse al gremio.

**EN EL GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL.**

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban ayudando en la reconstrucción del edificio que según los "planos" debía ser mas grande que antes._- ¡maldición!-_ grito de Natsu antes de ser aplastado por casi diez bigas de madera que intento cargar de una sola vez.

_-idiota eso te pasa por querer sobre esforzarte-_ Gray paso por un lado de la montaña de madera que aplastaba al pelirosa mientras el llevaba una biga en su hombro.

Natsu se levanto furioso del piso_-¡¿que dijiste maldito?!-_ grito empujando al pelinegro.

_-¡ya me oíste idiota!-._

_-¡ya cállense ustedes dos!-_antes de poder empezar a pelear fueron golpeados en sus cabezas con otra biga de madera que cargaba Erza la cual vestía un oberol de trabajo con casco a juego _- si tienen tiempo para discutir mejor pónganse a trabajar, miren incluso el maestro esta ayudando-_ apunto a Makarov que usaba su magia de gigante para acomodar fácilmente las estructuras de madera._-¡¿capataz donde pongo esto?!-_ la pelirroja se acerco a el gigante y extraño un poco a los presente con la forma de llamar al maestro.

Makarov por su lado esto no pareció molestarle o algo por el estilo._-¿uh? a eso, ponlo de aquel lado-_. apunto tranquilamente a un área amplia cercana a el.

_-de acuerdo-_ Titania asintió con la cabeza y dio la vuelta para llevar la biga a donde le indicaron pero sintió como el objeto era removido de su hombro y se volteo sorprendida.

_-yo lo llevo-_ le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa poniéndose la madera en el hombro.

Erza le sonrió de vuelta un tanto aliviada de volverlo a ver._- que bueno que ya volviste aunque te tardaste mucho ¿que es lo que querían?-_.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y dejo salir un suspiro._- me pidieron que les detallara mi enfrentamiento contra Jose y también que les mostrara mi nivel mágico...lo cual hice con mucho gusto-_ termino con una sonrisa siniestra.

Erza sonrió de igual manera que su compañero por un momento al imaginarse la cara que pondría el detestable peli-azul sin darse cuenta que entre los dos ya habían asustado a todos los presentes incluyendo al maestro que se cuestionaba si fue buena idea dejar ir solo al Sabio, después de un tiempo de disfrutar de su siniestra felicidad la pelirroja retomo la charla ._- ¿pero no creo que te ayas demorado tres días en eso?, ¿que mas hiciste?-_.

A Naruto le corrió una gota de sudor por la nuca ante la mirada de su amiga._-bueno, la verdad es que aproveche la vuelta para pasar a saludar a una amiga en el camino jeje-_ al tener los ojos puesto en otro lado no se percato de la leve mueca de molestia que apareció en el rostro de la pelirroja al momento de la mención de la palabra "amiga".

Erza no supo precisamente por que de repente se sintió molesta con el rubio y se lo acredito al echo de que se aya tomado libertades innecesarias._-mmmmm así que mientras nosotros estábamos esforzándonos en reconstruir el gremio tu andabas pajareando con una amiga ¿cierto?-_ cualquiera con un poco de sentido común se pudo aver dado cuenta de los celos encriptados en las palabras de la chica, lastima que a quien se lo estaba diciendo era un completo inepto en este tema.

El sabio incluso dejo de respirar por la tensión que le provocaba la pelirroja que lo veía con el seño fruncido, tragando saliva finalmente se animo a hablar._- mmmm...¿hay algo que pueda hacer para compensar mi falta, Erza-sama?-_ estaba temeroso por su seguridad.

Titania paso su vista por el lugar pensando en algún castigo para su amigo en el fondo pensaba que no era realmente necesario pero seguía un tanto molesta y pensaba que haciéndolo sufrir un poco se podría calmar, cuando su mirada capto a Mira que se acercaba con algunas bebidas sonrió al ocurrirsele un castigo perfecto, le dio la espalda al rubio y aclaro su garganta antes de hablar._-...¡ escuchen todos, es momento de que descansen no se preocupen por el trabajo!-._ sin voltearlo aver jalo a Naruto de su brazo asiéndolo tirar la biga que llevaba en el hombro, lo abrazo por el cuello asiendo una especie de candado._- ¡Naruto se encargara por su cuenta de continuar con el trabajo!-_ su declaración provoco sonrisas en todos mas que por el descanso por ver sufrir al Sabio que solo sede ante Titania.

_-¡¿QUUUUEEEEEEE? UUGGG!-_ exclamo el rubio pero fue cortado cuando Erza aumento la fuerza del agarre poniéndolo azul.

_-¡muchas gracias Naruto!-_ le dijo Cana en tono burlón.

_-si ya nos hacia falta descansar-_ Azlak paso con los brazos tras de su cabeza a un lado de Naruto sin importarle que este se estuviera asfixiando.

_-bueno, te lo encargo Naruto-_ Makarov regreso a su tamaño original y se fue a descansar seguido por el resto de sus hijos que ignoraron al rubio que imploraba piedad.

Finalmente cuando ya todos se habían ido a descansar Erza soltó a Naruto._- de acuerdo, empieza de una vez-_ ordeno mientras regresaba a su armadura normal y se sentaba sobre una caja y Mira le servia una taza de té.

El sabio se paro respirando profundamente y volteo a ver a la sonriente pelirroja._-(simplemente no le puedo decir que no)-_ se resigno con una sonrisa._- bien, hora probar esto a máximo poder, ¡MULTIPLICACIÓN MASIVA!-_ el lugar entero se vio cubierto por una nube de humo, cuando se despejo todos vieron sorprendidos como aparecieron alrededor de 500 rubios que rápidamente empezaban a organizarse en grupos y continuar las reparaciones.

_-increíble, nunca había visto a Naruto hacer mas de sesenta copias sin comenzar a agitarse, pero esta como si nada con una excesiva cantidad como esta-_ Mira veía sorprendida a todos los Sabios que trabajaban rápidamente y bien organizados.

_-esto se debe a que ahora tiene total libertad de su magia, no me sorprendería que pueda crear todavía el doble de esta cantidad-_ declaro tranquilamente el maestro a un lado de la peliblanca, sus hijos tragaron saliva mientras algunos se preguntaba que clase de monstruo tenían frente a ellos y otros como Natsu y Erza sonreían emocionados.

El dragón slayer no pudo mas y corrió hacia el rubio original que supervisaba a sus otros yo._-¡NARUTO PELEA CONMIGO!-_ su grito llamo la atención de todos incluso las replicas detuvieron sus actividades.

Naruto, Erza y Makarov soltaron un suspiro al ver al pelirosa._-esta ocupado no le molestes-_ le regaño la pelirroja entre sorbos a su taza de té mientras una copia del rubio la cubría del sol con una sombrilla otro la refrescaba con un abanico gigante y un tercero le daba un masaje en los pies, hay que decir que los tres tenían una pesa encadenada a sus pies.

_-no es necesario que esclavices a mis clones sabes-_ le dijo Naruto con pena ante la situación por la que pasaban sus replicas.

_-¡NO ME IGNOREN!, Naruto me prometió que pelearía conmigo cuando termináramos con la pelea de Phantom así que no me muevo de aquí hasta no enfrentarme a tus flamas azules-_ apunto su dedo de forma retadora al mago clase S.

_-(párese que quiere enfrentarse a tu poder Matatabi)-_ llamo mentalmente a su hermana.

**_-(por mi no hay problema Naruto-chan, pero es tu decisión)-_ **le contesto de forma serena la Nibi.

Naruto dio un vistazo rápido a donde estaba el maestro el cual asintió con la cabeza dándole autorización, después volteo a ver a Erza quien solo suspiro y agito su mano como diciéndole "adelante"._- muy bien Natsu acepto el reto-_.

_-¡GENIAL, ESTOY ENCENDIDO!-_ el pelirosa daba saltos de felicidad, sin darse cuenta que algunos lo veían con pena.

_-creo que Natsu se le olvido que Naruto venció a un mago santo sin ayuda-_ musito Gray a un lado de Elfman.

_-pero-_ Naruto detuvo los brincos de Natsu que lo volteo a ver extrañado.-_ Erza me tiene ocupado así que haremos esto, cada uno le lanzara su ataque mas potente al otro el que tenga el fuego mas intenso sera el ganador, ¿que te párese?-_ le propuso con una sonrisa.

El dragón slayer se la pensó un momento antes de devolver la sonrisa._- de acuerdo, ¡agamoslo!-_ declaro mientras tomaba posición de ataque.

_-¡espera!, ponte de este lado-_ Naruto apunto con su dedo a una zona del lugar que se encontraba detrás de el, el pelirosa no se quejo eh hizo lo indicado mientras el rubio se colocaba a uno diez metros en la otra dirección quedando muy serca de donde Erza aun estaba sentada.

_-mas te vale no dejar que me queme-_ le indico la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados haciendo sonrreir al ojiazul.

Natsu libero su magia y se vio rodeado por llamas rojas._-¿listo?-_ pregunto sonriente recibiendo solo un movimiento de cabeza como confirmación.

-_(andando Matatabi)-_.

**_-(si ya lo se)-_** contesto divertida iniciando el enlace con su hermanito el cual fue rodeado por flamas azules que crearon una cola en su espalda baja y su ojos cambiaron de color.

Natsu puso sus puños frente a su boca ._-¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!-_ con todo el poder que tenia el remolino se aproximo rápidamente a la figura de Naruto.

El Sabio al igual que la chica a sus espaldas no se veían preocupados en lo mas mínimo, finalmente el rubio puso una sola mano frente a su boca.**_-¡MAULLIDO DEL GATO DE FUEGO !-_** con lo simple que sonaba el ataque nadie se esperaba que fuera un potente disparo de fuego azul que impacto contra el rugido de Natsu y no tuvo problemas para atravesarlo eh impactarse directamente contra el pelirosa envolviéndolo en llamas.

Nadie pareció preocuparse después de todo era fuego contra Natsu algunos incluso se reían por lo fácil que perdió el desafió hasta que.-_¡AH ME QUEMO!-_ grito el pelirosa mientras salia corriendo de las llamas con algunas quemaduras en sus brazos.

_-¡IMPOSIBLE, ¿como es que Natsu se ve afectado por el fuego?!-_ grito Happy incredulo asercandose a su amigo el cual seguia en shock mientras veia las quemaduras en sus brazos

Los demás estaban paralizados y silenciosos cual difuntos incluso Erza y el maestro, finalmente sus vistas se fijaron en el Sabio que corto el enlace con la Nibi disipando el manto de fuego a su alrededor._- creo que gane-_ hablo en el mismo tono que uso Matatabi al vencer a Kurama.

El dragón slayer salio finalmente de su trauma y encaro a su maestro un tanto molesto._- ¿que diablos es ese fuego Naruto?, primero no pude comerlo y luego empezó a quemar mi piel-_ exclamo mientras recordaba el ataque que recivio.

El sabio lo vio con una sonrisa y después estallo en carcajadas._- JAJAJA...bueno Natsu no es algo tan difícil de entender-._ puso su mano sobre el hombro del pelirosa mostrandole una de sus sonrisas legitimas._- tu magia dragón slayer aun no es tan fuerte como mi magia slayer-_ tras su declaración partió para continuar con la reconstrucción.

Todos y digo todos los que lo escucharon incluso los bijuus se quedaron blancos cual fantasmas ante su declaración_-...¡¿QUUUUEEEEEEE?!-_ el grito en conjunto bien se podía escuchar hasta Clover, eso sin mencionar el dolor de cabeza de Naruto por el rugir de las bestias en su interior.

Erza se paro rápidamente y junto a todos los demás miembros del gremio rodearon al rubio que empezó a sentirse hostigado por las preguntas._-¡explícate ¿como esta eso de magia slayer? ¿desde cuando la usas?-_ le cuestiono la pelirroja mientras lo sacudía frenéticamente y por alguna razón revolvía a los bijuus en su mente cual ensalada.

_-su...suéltame..y...e...e..plico-_ le contesto entre mareos con espirales en los ojos, una vez estuvo libre y todos a su alrededor se calmaron se preparo para hablar._- bueno esta magia slayer llamada "Bijuu slayer" no es otra mas que la magia de control de arena que uso así como el control de agua de los lagos, el fuego que use hace un momento en contra de Natsu y otras magias que son difíciles de explicar en este momento que eh usado fuera de mi magia "sannin" y la "clonación"-_ al finalizar espero la reacción de sus amigos.

Aunque a algunos les tomo tiempo procesar toda la nueva información no tardaron en sonreír y algunos incluso asintieron con la cabeza ._-ok eso explica algunas cosas, ¿pero por que no nos habías dicho de ella?-_ le cuestiono Mirajane de forma serena volviendo la atención de todos a el aunque no con tanta intensidad como antes.

Naruto se rasco la mejilla mientras sonreía un tanto apenado._- bueno eso es por que originalmente no tenia nombre, pero después de pensarlo un tiempo decidí llamarla así jeje-_ su pobre razonamiento causo que todos cayeran de espaldas comicamente para después levantarse con sonrisas en su rostro este chico nunca iba a cambiar.

_-pero si es una magia slayer significa que la aprendiste de eso llamado Bijuu ¿no?-_ una vez cada cierto tiempo el cerebro de Natsu se encendía para algo mas que una batalla, esta era una de esas ocasiones.

Naruto se vio sorprendido por un momento de que fuera Natsu el que razonara esto y se centro en contestarle._- puede que si, durante mi entrenamiento de la magia sannin tuve un extraño sueño en el cual se mostraban ante mi nueve criaturas que tenia parecido a ciertos animales como un mapache un gato y un zorro, ellos compartieron esta magia conmigo aunque no recuerdo muy bien los detalles de la conversación, cuando desperté mi maestro me dijo que esas bestias debían de ser los Bijuus antiguos seres cuyas leyendas se perdieron con los años-_ todos escucharon su historia atentamente después de todo rara vez escuchaban algo del Sabio antes de su unión al gremio algunos incluso estaban tomando nota.

-_dime ese zorro del que hablas, ¿no sera el mismo del cuadro en tu departamento?-_ Gray parecía un poco asustado al pensar que una criatura como esa existiera.

_-si, ese es el Kyuubi y es al que le debo mi magia curativa y capacidad de recuperación de magia-_ le contesto con una sonrisa.

Todos se vieron mas calmados y empezaron a retomar sus actividades pensando que ya habían aprendido suficiente del Sabio por un día o incluso un mes, Erza regreso a donde estaba sentada y les hizo una señal a los clones del rubio para que continuaran con las tareas de mimarla y los demás siguieron con la construcción, Natsu estaba feliz después de todo no siempre se conoce otra magia de tipo slayer y hablo feliz de esto con Happy.

Mientras tanto el verdadero Naruto siguió con la suepervisacion de la construcción mientras trataba de descifrar los jeroglíficos que mostraban los planos echos por Mira**_.-(¿por que les contaste sobre nosotros?)-_ **la pregunta de Kurama saco al chico de su concentración en los dibujos.

_-(tarde o tempraneo me preguntarían sobre ello, después de todo eh estado usando mucho su magia recientemente)-_ se justifico con una sonrisa un tanto triste.

**_-(entonces ¿por que no mejor decir toda la verdad?)-_** SonGoku se veía confundido ante la omisión de información.

**_-(no creo que sea buena idea revelar su existencia, al menos no todavía me gustaría esperar a que encuentre una manera de sacarlos de dentro de mi)-_**recupero un poco su alegría mientras daba indicaciones a algunos clones.

La mayoría de los Bijuus se mostraron un tanto tristes ante esto, finalmente Choumei decidió hablar.**_-(Naruto, llevas casi desde que llegaste buscando una manera de liberarnos es probable que en este mundo...)-._**

_-(¡la encontrare!)-_ su declaración sorprendió a todos las bestias._-(...no importa si me toma toda mi vida o mas, encontrare una forma de darles su total libertad), confíen en mi dattebayo-_ su determinación fluía sin duda atravez de sus palabras que finalmente mostraron al sonriente rubio de siempre.

Kurama también sonrió ya estaba acostumbrado a Naruto y a su firme y tonta forma de ser cuando toma una decisión.**_-(baka, si no confiáramos en ti no te hubiéramos acompañado a este mundo en primer lugar)-_** alego con una sonrisa acompañado por su hermanos y cierta gata azul veía al zorro con mucha ternura.

**TIME SKIP.**

Los clones de Naruto continuaron haciendo el trabajo y a pesar de que el le dijo a los demás que el se ocuparía de todo mientras ellos descansaban todos volvieron a sus labores alegando que no se sentirían bien dejándolo hacer todo el solo, finalmente cedió y desvaneció a la mayoría de sus clones dejando solo unos cien y por supuesto los tres que Erza tomo como mayordomos personales y la seguían a todos lados cumpliendo cada orden que les diva hasta que se aburrió y los mando a ayudar en la construcción, el original se encontraba junto con Erza, Gray, Happy y Natsu comiendo de un Obento que apareció de repente en las manos del azabache.

_-¡esto esta muy bueno!-_ declaro Natsu mientras tomaba otro bocado de comida.

Erza masticaba tranquila y se limpio la boca después de tragar._- si, quien quiera que lo aya echo tiene muy buena mano-._

Naruto se llevo un poco de arroz a la boca mientras fijaba su vista en unos escombros que estaban un tanto alejados de ellos._-(supongo que ella lo preparo pero ¿por que se esconde?)-_ desde que llego a Magnolia se percato de que Juvia andaba rondando al gremio y aunque en un principio le preocupo Kurama le dijo que no podía sentir ninguna mala intensión de parte de la chica así que lo dejo pasar._-(tal vez sea su manera de disculparse con Gray por la pelea que tuvieron)-_ se vio contento con la conclusión a la que llego.

a los Bijuus les recorrió una gota de sudor por sus cabezas mientras iniciaban un debate privado**_-( realmente, ¿eso es lo mejor que se le ocurre?)-_ **Kokuou ya no sabia si era Inocencia o estupidez lo que mostraba el joven.

**_-(si es así con las relaciones ajenas, ¿cuanto le tomara con la suya?)-_** Isoubu dudaba si en algún momento Naruto llegaría a ser capaz de entender los sentimientos.

-**_(no podemos hacer nada, acordamos no interferir con esto son cosas que el tiene que aprender por su cuenta)-_** declaro Kurama recordando el pacto que todos los bijuus habían echo los cuales solo asintieron.

Los magos continuaron con su comida mientras tenían una charla amena._-chicos-_ llamo Loke mientras se acercaba al grupo.

-_oye Loke ¿donde te habías metido? nos tenias preocupados-_ Natsu saludo al recién llegado que se veis un tanto demacrado.

El casanova no respondió el saludo y saco el estuche de llaves de Lucy ofreciendocelo al pelirosa._- por favor denle esto a Lucy en mi lugar-_.

_-son su llaves de puerta, ¿como las encontraste?-_ Happy voló feliz hasta un lado del joven.

_-jeje tengo mis métodos, como sea llevencelas-_ tomo la mano de Natsu y le entrego las llaves.

_-pero tu las encontraste, ¿no seria mejor que se las dieras personalmente?-_ Naruto se acerco junto con Gray ambos veían serios y un tanto preocupados al chico de los lente.

_-no lo creo, saben que no me llevo bien con los magos celestiales, nos vemos-_ se marcho sin dar tiempo a que le hicieran otra pregunta.

Los magos se quedaron viendo a las espaldas de Loke hasta que desapareció de su vista._- ahora que lo pienso no e visto a Lucy el día de hoy-_ Happy se puso en una pose de pensamiento mientras repasaba los sucesos de la mañana.

-_mmmm ahora que lo mencionas yo tampoco_- Natsu imito la pose del pequeño gato.

_-yo tampoco-_ agrego Gray.

_-bueno por que no la vamos a ver a su casa a visitarla y aprovechamos para darle sus llaves-_ sugirió Erza con una sonrisa.

_-¡de acuerdo!-_ contestaron todos al mismo tiempo y se dispusieron a partir pero antes de siquiera dar un solo paso.

_-¡UZUMAKI NARUTOOOO!-_ grito potentemente una voz femenina y se oía molesta.

El rubio se petrifico en su lugar antes de empezar a temblar como gelatina._- esa voz...¿Iris?-_ pregunto volteando la vista tímidamente para encontrarse con la furiosa mujer. Iris Glory, una mujer que esta al principio de sus veinte su estatura es de un metro sesenta y cinco de cabello negro que le llega a los hombros amarrado en una cola de caballo alta despeinada dejando un flequillo sobre su frente, su atuendo consiste en una blusa negra escotada que deja ver una parte de sus desarrollados pechos una gabardina de color blanco, una mini falda de color rojo oscuro y zapatillas negras o ¿olvide mencionar que es de mecha corta?.

A pasos agigantados se acerco hasta donde estaba Naruto y lo tomo por la oreja _-¡¿Se puede saber donde diablos estabas?, deberías de averte reunido conmigo hace dos días idiota!-_ le grito al oído, los Bijuus agradecieron haber cortado el enlace auditivo entre ellos y su Jinchuuriki.

_-Iris puedo explicarlo, hemos tenido problemas...-_ mientras El Sabio se disculpaba rápidamente sus "aprendieses" y Happy veían la escena sorprendidos y Erza mas bien parecía molesta.

_-no creí que hubiera otra mujer aparte de Erza que pudiera hacer a Naruto temblar como gallina-_ dijo Natsu tras salir de su sorpresa sin quitarle la vista de encima a los dos que seguían una discusión escandalosa.

_-...aye-_ Happy afirmo lo dicho por su mejor amigo.

_-¿quien es ella de todos modos?-_ pregunto Gray al aire.

_-...ella es Iris Glory, la editora de Naruto-_ Erza contesto no de muy buena gana.

_-oooooohhh-_ fue lo que salio de la boca de los dos chicos y el gato ante la revelación.

De vuelta con Iris y Naruto._-¡cállate idiota! dame tus patéticas excusas cuando lleguemos a la oficina-_ con voz de mando jalo del brazo de Naruto llevándoselo por la fuerza pero fueron detenidos cuando Erza tomo el otro brazo del chico._- Erza Scarlet...-_ pronuncio con voz monótona.

_-no te lo puedes llevar estamos en medio de algo importante-_ miro de forma retadora a la pelinegra que le devolvió una mirada igual de intensa.

_-este chico tiene algunas aclaraciones que hacer debido a su retraso y no solo a mi, la junta de la editorial lo quiere ver personalmente en este momento por eso me mandaron a buscarlo-_ las dos mujeres chocaron frente mientras chispas volaban por el lugar.

Naruto veía aterrado la confrontación que tenían las mujeres y aunque le costara la vida decidió intervenir._-...esto, Erza deja voy rápidamente con Iris a aclarar esto en la editorial prometo no tardarme, los alcanzare en la casa de Lucy ¿de acuerdo?-_ sus palabras sorprendieron a Titania y crearon una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de su editora.

Erza se molesto al notar la expresión de Iris pero se relajo con la sonrisa que le dedicaba el rubio y lo soltó a regañadientes._- muy bien entonces te vemos mas tarde-_ cruzo los brazos resignada.

Sin dejar que dijeran otra cosa la pelinegra tiro de El Sabio y este ya mas tranquilo se marcho con ella del lugar._-¡nos vemos luego Gray, Natsu Happy ay!-_ se despidió de sus amigos antes de recibir otro jalón de la chica.

Iris se pego a Naruto y se colgó un poco de su brazo para posteriormente volver la vista y sonreirle de forma retadora a la pelirroja, Erza sintió como la furia la invadía junto con otro extraño sentimiento que no supo decir que era pero le apretaba el pecho molesta se volteo a los dos jóvenes y al gato que seguían detrás de ella haciéndolos abrazarse entre ellos por el miedo._- andando...-_ ordeno con voz fría sin voltearlos a ver y caminado con rumbo a casa de Lucy.

Los tres magos siguieron a la mujer sin quejarse pero aun así estaban aterrados mientras compartían el mismo pensamiento._-(maldito seas Naruto)-._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno otro capitulo dije que lo subiría este fin de semana y al menos aquí en México sigue siendo Domingo por lo que técnicamente cumplí lo dicho :D<strong>

**Se que este capitulo se ve tranquilo pero lo quise usar mas que nada como transición y presentación de mi OC Iris Glory, se lo que párese pero no se preocupen ella no afectara la trama ni la historia pero si meterá las manos en la relación de Naruto y Erza, ¿que si para bien o para mal?...ya veremos, para su apariencia y forma de ser no se compliquen mucho, se parece a Anko Mitarashi de Naruto...si incluso en lo sádica XD. (pobre Naruto) .-.**

**El IA que Naruto uso contra Siegrain (Jellal a quien engaño .-.) significa Instinto Asesino, algunos se lo imaginaban pero no esta de mas aclarar esto,en cuanto a que la magia de Naruto cuando entra en enlace con Kurama y los demás se llame "Bijuu slayer", piénsenlo la magia slayer es magia que permite al usuario enfrentarse a la criatura o ser que se compatible con ella y técnicamente hace juego con la historia mas adelante entenderán el por que. :)**

**Eso es todo en el próximo capitulo regresa la acción con los acontecimientos en la torre del paraíso bye bye ._. /**

**PD: No creen que Kurama y Matatabi se estan llevando demasiado bien :3, espero su opinión sobre esto en los reviews, en mi opinión seria muy divertido tratarlos como pareja ya veremos **


	10. Apuesta por las estrellas

**Hello a todos de nuevo, una cosa como se imaginaran con el titulo este capitulo tiene que ver con el dilema de Loke, se que al final de el ultimo capitulo dije que empezaría con el arco de la torre del cielo pero no me podía saltar esto por una sola y simple razón que verán mas adelante.**

**Sobre el KuraMata (KuramaxMatatabi) en esta historia como podran ver en la info. es oficial :D**

**con esto dicho sírvanse espero lo disfruten .-.**

* * *

><p><strong>EDITORIAL GLORY.<strong>

Naruto había terminado de hablar con el presidente de la editorial y le explico la situación por la que paso su gremio el hombre es una persona muy amable por lo que acepto sus disculpas si se comprometía a entregar el manuscrito la próxima semana a lo cual el joven accedió._-muy bien creo que llegamos a un acuerdo ¿no lo crees Iris?-_ en estos momentos estaba sentado del otro lado del escritorio de Iris Glory quien para rematar también es hija del presidente y a pesar de su edad fue nombrada editora en jefe por su talento al encontrar grandes historias todos los libros que an pasado por sus manos se han vuelto best seller incluyendo los del rubio.

La pelinegra lo veía con cara de poker totalmente serena poniendo nervioso a Naruto ya que jugaba con un cuchillo en sus manos._-...supongo que no me queda otra opción que esperar a la siguiente semana-_ suspiro antes de ver con ojos asesinos al chico frente a ella acercándole el arma al cuello._- pero si se te ocurre aparecer aunque sea un segundo tarde me asegurare que lo ultimo que escribas se tu testamento, ¿entendido?-_ lo amenazo como serpiente que acecha a un pobre ratón.

Naruto se puso pálido sin cesar el titiriteo de sus hueso._- entiendo...no te preocupes...ho...hoy mismo me pongo a terminarlo-_ mientras dio su intento de respuesta arrastro la silla en la que estaba sentado para alejarse de la muerte frente a el.

La mujer se relajo y dejo salir una sonrisa que la hacia verse hermosa e inocente ante la opinión de cualquiera._- de acuerdo jeje lo espero con ansias, puedes retirarte...-_ completamente relajada se puso a dar vueltas en su silla como niña de cinco años pero se detuvo de golpe y su cara mostró una expresión como si ante ella hubiese llegado una revelación divina._- casi lo olvido...toma esto es tuyo-_ de su escritorio saco una enorme bolsa de tela y la dejo caer sobre su escritorio.

_-¿que es esto?-_ el chico se puso de píe y miro la bolsa con interés.

_-estas son tus ganancias por la segunda edición de "las ruinas ilusorias en lo profundo de la tierra"-_ se recostó sobre su escritorio y vio al rubio con ojos adormilados.

Naruto esbozo una sonrisa y sin perder tiempo cargo la bolsa y se la echo sobre el hombro como Santa Claus._- es mas grande que la anterior-_.

Iris se reincorporo para recargarse en su silla._- tu fuiste el que pidió que se le pagara en efectivo, ¿que no confías en los bancos?-_ pregunto divertida mientras veía al joven acercarse a la puerta de su oficina.

_-de echo no, gracias de nuevo nos vemos-_ se despidió saliendo del lugar.

-_¡bye bye!-_ el joven alcanzo a escuchar la divertida voz de su editora antes de que la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas, una vez estuvo sola saco de su escrito un plato de dangos y mientras los comía contemplaba la puerta por la que salio Naruto._-(mejor apresúrate Scarlet, por que si no lo haces no me hago responsable de lo que le pueda pasar)-_.

Una vez salio del edificio de la editorial soltó un enorme suspiro._-(cielos Iris enserio puede ser aterradora, me recuerda a esa encantadora de serpientes de Anko)-_ creo un clon y rápidamente le paso el enorme saco._- llévalo al departamento, ya sabes que hacer-_ la replica asintió a la indicación y se marcho del lugar._- bueno hora de alcanzar a Erza y a los demás-_ respiro profundo, se calmo y emprendió camino a casa de Lucy.

**TIME SKIP CASA DE LUCY**

Claramente Naruto tenia los mismos modos de Natsu ya que al igual que el pelirosa entro por la ventana, se dio una vuelta por el lugar y le extraño encontrarlo vació._- que raro, ¿en donde estarán?-_ se rasco la cabeza mientras paseaba la vista por el lugar, sus ojos se posaron sobre la mesa donde había unas notas escritas a mano y se acerco para tomarlas la primera era corta "regrese a casa Lucy" el leer esto le perturbo un poco._-¿en que demonios piensa esa tonta?-_ rápidamente paso a la segunda dándose cuenta que había sido escrita por Erza "fuimos a traer a Lucy de vuelta no te preocupes déjanoslo a nosotros, tu regresa al gremio a ayudar con la construcción y a explicarle esto a los demás"._-mmmm supongo que esta bien-_ se relajo y miro por la ventana antes de que su estomago empezara a hacer ruido._- jeje supongo que primero iré por un poco de ramen-_.

**_-(mejor termina de leer el mensaje de Erza)-_** la indicación de Kurama volvió la atención del rubio al papel en su mano

"PD ni se te ocurra perder tiempo en ir a comer ramen ¿entendido?" esto deprimió y asusto un poco a Naruto._- ¿que acaso puede ver el futuro?-_.

**_-(cualquiera que te conozca lo suficiente pudo haberlo dicho)-_** Gyuuki hablo en tono reprobatorio.

**_-(muy cierto eres predecible)-_** sentenciaron todos los bijuus al mismo tiempo, sin decir mas El Sabio se marcho con rumbo al gremio a paso lento como si esperara no llegar nunca.

**TIME SKIP DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS GREMIO FAIRY TAIL**.

Los trabajos continuaban pero el avance era notable había que admitirlo tener un mago que pude crear un ejercito de trabajadores es realmente útil en estas situaciones._-¡chicos, pueden volver a tomar trabajos a partir de hoy!-_ Mira grito con alegría detrás del mostrador temporal llamando la atención de los presentes que rápidamente se amontonaron frente a la pizarra de pedidos.

Lucy estaba de vuelta después de aclarar las cosas con su padre y ahora se encontraba sentada delante de Mirajane mientras veía divertida a sus compañeros_.- estan muy animados, usualmente solo andan dando vueltas por ahí-_ su comentario provoco una risa silenciosa en la peliblanca._-por cierto, ¿donde esta Loke? no lo e visto-_ volteo la vista para tratar de encontrar al joven en los alrededores.

La Strauss cerro los ojos antes de empezar con una de sus típicas bromas inocentes._- ya veo así que tu también has caído enamorada de el-_.

_-¡NO!-_ la maga estelar se vio ofendida pero recupero la calma rápidamente y saco su estuche de llaves._- Natsu me dijo que el fue el que encontró mis llaves y quería agradecerle-_ sonriente volvió a poner sus llaves en su cinturón.

_-de acuerdo, si lo veo se lo haré saber-_ la peliblanca apoyo sus manos en la barra y se inclino acercandose mas a Lucy._- por cierto, ¿ tus espíritus no se enojaron por perder sus llaves?-_.

A la rubia se le fue el color de la cara y en un puchero se llevo las manos a su retaguardia._- de solo recordar lo queme hizo acuario me duele el trasero-_.

_-¿quieres que lo enfrié?-_ se ofreció Gray con su mano cubierta en hielo esto sin mala intención aparentemente.

Lucy alzo su mano declinando la oferta._-no necesito insinuaciones de acoso sexual-_.

_-Lucy déjame ver tu trasero-_ pidió Happy a modo burla.

La rubia volteo molesta al gato._-¡Tampoco acoso sexual directo!-_

_-me pregunto como se vería si pongo su trasero aun mas rojo-_ Natsu prendió llamas a su mano, realmente este chico hace que te cuestiones los métodos de crianza de los dragones.

_-¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!-_ la maga estelar grito aterrada pero con lo noble que es el Karma, un barril voló directo a la cabeza del pelirosa.

_-¡REPITE ESO!-_ la voz de Erza silencio el lugar, la pelirroja encaraba molesta a Laxus.

_-Erza...-_ musitaron Gray y Lucy desde donde aun estaban parados viendo a su amiga.

Laxus por su lado mantuvo una sonrisa mientras veía a los ojos de Titania._- lo diré directamente esta vez, no necesitamos débiles en el gremio-_ voltio la cabeza a sus espaldas para ver a Jet y Droy._- ustedes son lamentables ser humillados por Phantom de esa manera, ¿por cierto como se llaman?-_ se burlo con malicia entristeciendo a los hombres de Shadow Gear, finalmente poso la mirada con rumbo al mostrador._- y tu, la culpable principal de todo nuestra nueva maga estelar de no...-_.

_-¡suficiente Laxus, nadie aquí busca culpables menos tu que ni siquiera estuviste aquí!-_ Mira estaba molesta con el mago de rayo pero para este sus palabras fueron polvo en el viento.

Laxus se puso de píe con su sonrisa altanera._- tienes razón de yo haber estado aquí no hubiera pasado nada, son patéticos-_ fulmino con la mirada a Erza quien ya estaba en el limite de su paciencia con una espada en mano.

Antes de que Titania o inclusive Natsu que se preparaba para pelear se lanzaran contra Laxus un fuerte viento atravesó el lugar logrando lo impensable, borrar la sonrisa del mago de rayo de su rostro._-...creo que ya dijiste lo que tenias que decir Laxus, si no vas a ayudar con la reconstrucción mejor toma un trabajo y vete-_ Naruto hablo con una voz monótona acercandose a su colega rubio.

Laxus miro al recién llegado en silencio por un momento antes de sonreír._-joo, solo llegas y ya me estas dando ordenes, ¿que el echo de vencer a ese patético maestro de Phantom se te a ido a la cabeza?...Sabio de Fairy Tail-_ su provocación no causo ningún efecto al menos no en Naruto. Natsu se lanzo contra Laxus con su puño encendido pero antes de tocarlo este desapareció en un destello y apareció detrás de Naruto amenazándolo con un puño de relámpagos en su nuca._- je muy mal no deberías bajar la guardia en ningún...-._dejo de hablar cuando en su espalda sintió el filo de una espada, dio un suspiro y voltio lentamente la mirada sobre su hombro._- no deberías interrumpir nuestra platica Er..¿que?-_ se vio sorprendido cuando quien estaba detrás de el era Naruto, regreso la vista rápidamente al frente solo para alcanzar a ver una pequeña explosión de humo.

_-¿suficiente?, tenemos cosas que hacer...-_ Naruto arrojo la espada a Erza que la atrapo aun sorprendida de que la aya tomado sin que se diera cuenta, el ojiazul voltio a ver a Laxus y para sorpresa de el y de todos le estaba sonriendo._- ¿por que no mejor vienes a ayudarnos a terminar el gremio?-_ sin borrar su sonrisa estiro su mano en dirección al joven Dreyer.

Sin embargo el mago del rayo le dio la espalda volviendo a mostrar su sonrisa altanera._- que perdida de tiempo, me largo una vez que herede el gremio y me convierta en maestro me desharé de todos los débiles...empezando por ti-_ dicho esto desapareció en su clásico relámpago.

El ojiazul vio su mano extendida por un momento y dejo salir un suspiro poniendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos._- bien, al menos lo intente-_ no se podía decir si estaba molesto o triste ya que camino tranquilamente rumbo al mostrador donde estaban Mira y Lucy.

Erza siguió al rubio con la mirada un momento, sacudió su cabeza levemente para volver a la realidad y guardo su espada._- ¡todos este asunto se termino, regresen a lo que estaban haciendo!-_ con esta orden no tomo mucho tiempo para que el lugar volviera a su normal flujo de gente.

Desde el bar provisional Mirajane y Lucy veían como el Sabio se acercaba a ellas con paso sereno, las ultimas palabras del mago de rayo tenían intranquila a la maga celestial por lo que decidió preguntar._-¿a que se refería Laxus con eso de heredar el gremio?-_.

_-bueno..-_ La Strauss hizo una pausa viendo a los ojos a Naruto que recién había llegado asta el mostrador, el joven solo se encogió de hombros y tomo asiento a un lado de la rubia, al ver esto la peliblanca decidió continuar._- veras Laxus es el nieto del maestro-_.

_-¡IMPOSIBLEEEE!-_ grito a los cuatro vientos haciendo que Mira y Naruto cubrieran sus oídos.

_-jeje, yo reaccione igual-_ Naruto se río levemente antes de recargar sobre la barra recordando el día que el se entero de este parentesco.

_-es por eso que lo mas probable es Laxus se vuelva el siguiente sucesor del gremio una vez el maestro deje de ejercer-_ termino de explicar Mira no de muy buena gana.

Lucy volteo la vista dudosa al rubio a su lado haciendo que este alzara una ceja extrañado._- pero me habías dicho que Naruto seria el siguiente maes...-._

_-¡NO LE DIGAS!-_ gritaron todos los miembros del gremio que la alcanzaron a oír incluso Gray y Natsu, Erza corrió para poner su mano sobre la boca de la maga estelar.

La cabeza de Naruto proceso lenta pero cuidadosamente las palabras dela chica haciéndole inclinar su cabeza a un lado en un principio para después quedar estupefacto al comprender la situación, recuperado paso la vista por la pelirroja y luego a la peliblanca poniéndolas un tanto nerviosas._- debo decir, que es la primera vez que escucho de esto-_.

La Strauss sonrió apenada ante la mirada que le daba su mejor amigo._- bueno...eso es solo la opinión de los miembros del gremio no es como si el lo aya pedido-_ hablo ya dándose por vencida ante la revelación del secreto que habían guardado entre ellos.

Titania quito la mano de la boca de Lucy quien ya estaba azul por la falta de aire al parecer también la había tapado la nariz impidiéndole respirar, la pelirroja vio a los ojos de Naruto que la veía de forma reprobatoria como si le preguntara "¿por que no me lo habías dicho?" tomando un poco de aire finalmente se animo a contestar la inexistente pregunta._- es que, estábamos esperando a que se lo pidieras al maestro, pero creo que Mira no tomo esto en cuenta al hablar con Lucy-_ imito los ojos del rubio y voltea ver a la peliblanca que con una sonrisa socarrona se dio un leve golpe en la cabeza.

Naruto dejo salir un suspiro un tanto decepcionado._- ser maestro no me llama demasiado la atención por el momento, como sea Mira necesito...-_.

La Strauss negó con la cabeza antes de hablar._- lo siento Naruto, pero no tengo lo necesario para prepararte ramen-_ esto hizo reír a las otras dos mujeres en el lugar.

El rubio apretó los dientes y se sonrojo un poco por la molestia._-¡ESO NO!, ¿que acaso creen que es lo único en lo que pienso?-_ las encaro haciéndose el ofendido.

Las tres chicas se vieron entre ellas un momento.-_si-_ contestaron al mismo tiempo provocando que el joven cayera de su asiento al suelo haciendo reír a sus compañeras.

A Naruto no le tomo mucho recuperarse y se volvió a sentar._- no lo que quiero saber es si tenemos misiones clase S en este momento-_ su seriedad daba a entender que se acabo el tiempo para las bromas.

Mira puso su dedo en su barbilla mientras hacia un conteo mental de los trabajos que recibieron._-mmmm, debe haber unas dos o tres, ¿por que?-_ miro curiosa al rubio.

_-dame la de mayor duración posible-_ extendió su mano a la peliblanca la cual quería hacer mas preguntas pero al notar los ojos del chico asintió con la cabeza y se retiro en busca del trabajo.

Erza se acerco muy seria y un tanto temerosa a su amigo._-¿te vas a ir en este momento?-_.

El Sabio alcanzo a notar la preocupación en los ojos de la pelirroja y decidió calmarla con una sonrisa._- no te preocupes no es para mi...-_ mientras decía esto Mira volvió con el panfleto del trabajo en sus manos y se lo dio._- gracias Mira-_ dio la vuelta y se empezó a alejar._- apuntalo a Mystogan por favor-_ dicho esto salio corriendo.

Erza se relajo al oír que el trabajo era para Mystogan mientras Mira lo apuntaba en el libro de pedidos, por su lado Lucy estaba un tanto confundida._- esto disculpen-_ hablo llamando la atención de las otras dos._- ¿escuche bien?, Naruto dijo que era para Mystogan ¿no?-_.

Mirajane se río hacia adentro por la cara que tenia la maga celestial._- si, lo mas seguro es que el le pidiera a Naruto que recogiera una misión en su lugar ya que por el ajetreo que hay aquí debido a la reconstrucción no se puede acercar con tanta confianza-_.

Esto mas que calmarla sorprendió mas a la rubia._- entonces ¿Naruto conoce a Mystogan?-_. pregunto viendo a Erza.

Titania puso la vista por el camino en el cual había desaparecido la silueta del rubio._- si, de echo Naruto es el único en el gremio con el cual Mystogan a echo trabajos en equipo-_ una vez dicho esto se retiro a continuar ayudando en la construcción.

Lucy espero asta que la pelirroja se alejara lo suficiente para hablarle nuevamente a la camarera._- ne Mira-_ cuando tuvo la atención de su amiga decidió continuar._- soy yo o entre Naruto y Erza hay algo mas que la amistad que todos profesan, ¿tu que opinas?-_estaba ilusionada sabia que si había alguien que le pudiera aclarar la situación de esos dos era la mejor amiga de ambos.

Mira se vio levemente sorprendida ante la pregunta finalmente sonrió y se acerco a la rubia._- ¿así que te diste cuenta?, tus instintos son muy buenos Lucy-_ la felicito dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

La maga estelar se sonrojo un poco ante el reconocimiento pero esto no evito que su medidor de ego empezara a llenarse._- jeje bueno siempre eh estado orgullosa de mi intuición femenina jeje-_ la altanería en su voz haría ver a Laxus como el señor modestia,una vez bajo de la nube en que andaba volando abordo nuevamente el tema en cuestión ._-pero entonces, ¿Naruto y Erza si se gustan?-_.

La Strauss guardo silencio mientras volvía la vista a la figura de su mejor amiga que estaba de vuelta con su traje de construcción._- estoy segura que si, pero tal parece que ninguno de los dos se a dado cuenta de ello sobre todo Naruto-_ dio una leve sonrisa mientras le servia algo de tomar a la rubia.

Lucy no se extraño con la bebida frente a ella a pesar de que no la aya pedido._- es cierto, a primera vista uno podría pensar que Naruto no siente nada por ella pero cuando lo vez junto a Erza su sonrisa se vuelve mas brillante...se ve muy lindo-_ hablo con ternura digna de chica enamorada y entrecerrando los ojos, hizo una pausa mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso.

Mira pensó que era suficiente del tema por el momento y decidió hacer juego de palabras con lo dicho por la chica._- que mala Lucy si empiezas a coquetear con Naruto, Erza te castigara-_ con una falsa sonrisa oculto la faceta de demonio que aun queda en ella.

Al escuchar esto la rubia hizo lo normal para esta situaciones, escupió el liquido que recién se había llevado a la boca como si de una manguera a presión se tratara empapando a la peliblanca frente a ella, se sonrojo rápidamente y se puso de píe de golpe._-¡NO LO DIGO POR ESO!...ademas no me gusta Naruto, debo admitir que es lindo y lo admiro como mago y escritor pero solo eso-_ la coloración desapareció paulatinamente de sus mejillas mientras usaba una servilleta para limpiarse la barbilla._- ademas, no estoy loca como para intentar algo con el sabiendo que le gusta a Erza-_.

La peliblanca aun mojada por la mezcla de jugo y baba le sonrió mientras sacaba una toalla de debajo del mostrador y se seco la cara._-supongo que tienes razón, pero espero que pronto acepten sus sentimientos por el bien de ambos y de todos en este gremio-_ sus palabras solo recibieron un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa de parte de Lucy aprobando y apoyando las moción, Mira se acerco nuevamente a ella dejando un muy corto espacio entre sus rostro._- ahora bien ya que sabes sobre ellos, ¿quieres entrar?-_

Lucy se sintió un tanto incomoda por la situación y la repentina pregunta por lo cual echo el cuerpo hacia atrás.-_¿entrar a que?-_.

Mira no le contesto y enderezo su cuerpo para ver a los alrededores buscando a alguien para finalmente sonrreir al encontrarla a ella._- ¡CANA VEN UN MOMENTO!-_ grito a la castaña que se encontraba en una mesa del lugar como de costumbre con un barril de alcohol en las manos.

Cana se acerco un tanto molesta de que la interrumpieran de su diversión al llegar a la barra tomo asiento._-¿que necesitas Mira?-_.

La joven Strauss apunto con su dedo a la maga antes de explicarle el por que de su llamado._-lo que sucede es que Lucy ya se dio cuenta del Naruerza-_ de manera muy alegre se refirió a la situación en nombre clave.

A la castaña le brillaron los ojos mientras sonreía de forma traviesa y volteo a ver a Lucy que seguía sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando._-ooohhh, eso quiere decir que quieres entrar, eh de decirte que ni Naruto ni Erza se devén enterar de esto-_ acerco sus manos al bolso que llevaba con ella y sin perder tiempo saco una hoja de papel doblado otra hoja de papel en blanco y un bolígrafo estos últimos dos los puso sobre el mostrador frente a la rubia.

_-¿esto para que es?-_ pregunto mientras tomaba la pluma.

Cana empezó a desdoblar la otra hoja revelando que tenia nombres de algunos miembros del gremio y a su lado algunos números._- veras Lucy desde que lo de esos dos empezó a ser evidente, decidí comenzar una pequeña apuesta hace una semana-_ explico alzando la hoja permitiendo a la chica verla mas de cerca al notar que tenia su atención decidió continuar._- es muy simple se trata de una apuesta sobre su "confesión de amor"-_ unió sus manos creando un corazón en un intento de darle dramatismo al asunto.

Lucy se sonrojo levemente pero no tardo en sonrreir._- se ve divertido, ¿que tengo que hacer para participar?-_.

Mira y Cana compartieron una sonrisa triunfante._- lo primero es decirte que hay 4 situaciones a tomar en cuenta, quien, como, donde y detalle-_ la peliblanca alzo un dedo por cada uno de los puntos a tomar en cuenta.

_-puedes participar con dos o tres siendo el "quien" obligatorio y otros de tu elección, o bien tomar los cuatro, por cada situación debes apostar 2000 joyas ¿que dices?-_ la vidente de las cartas termino con la explicación y se quedo a la espera de una respuesta.

Lucy se tomo un momento para considerar su estado financiero._- ya veo quiere decir que la máxima apuesta es de 8000, ¿cuanto se a juntado?-_ no es que sea una interesada en el dinero ni nada, pero es bueno saber a cuanto se arriesga y cuanto puede ganar.

_-jeje la cantidad hasta ahora es de 432000 joyas-_ esto dejo muda a la rubia eso es demasiado dinero para una apuesta._- claro que el dinero se repartirá en partes iguales entre los que adivinen de dos a tres situaciones...pero si eres capaz de adivinar las 4 ¡te llevaras todo el dinero jajaja !-_ lo ultimo lo exclamo mientras extendía sus brazos a sus lados.

La maga estelar empezó a usar sus dedos para contar mientras musitaba._-eso son varios meses de renta, muy bien entrare con las cuatro-_ concluyo con determinación y flamas ardiente cubriendo su cuerpo como si fuera la hermana de Natsu.

Cana se puso de píe dando un brinco hacia el suelo._-excelente, escribe en la hoja que te di tus opciones y luego entregamela, nos vemos-_ se despidió y volvió a su mesa para continuar con la tarea de embriagarse.

_-de acuerdo-_ sin perder tiempo Lucy se puso a escribir a toda maquina en el pequeño papel que bien se podría romper por la fricción del bolígrafo, Mira no dijo nada y decidió dejarla sola y marcharse a servir a los miembros del gremio que estaban trabajando.

**A LAS AFUERAS DE MAGNOLIA.**

Naruto llevaba unos minutos de píe en una pequeña montaña con una suave brisa moviendo los mechones de su cabello y las puntas de su destrozada bufanda bailando al ritmo del viento mientras observaba la ciudad de Magnolia desde ese privilegiado punto de vista a espera de su amigo._-...un gusto volver a verte Mystogan-_ cuando cesaron sus palabras el nombrado mago clase S apareció de entre una leve neblina a unos metros detrás de el.

El encapuchado camino hasta quedar a un lado del rubio para apreciar el mismo paisaje que el._- a pasado un tiempo Naruto, me disculpo por no haberte ayudado durante la pelea-_ sus palabras eran solemnes realmente le dolía pero se sorprendió cuando su compañero tiro de el y paso su brazo izquierdo por detrás de su cabeza.

_-jeje no tienes de que disculparte ya me entere que acabaste solo con todas las subdivisiones de Phantom estuviste genial-_ dio golpesitos en el hombro de Mystogan haciendo que a este le corriera una gota de sudor por la nuca, recupero la tranquilidad y se separo del hombre._- no te preocupes no hay nadie serca puedes quitarte eso de la cara, Jellal-_Naruto le dio una sonrisa para demostrarle su confianza.

El otro joven no dijo nada y paso a retirar las telas que cubrían su rostro revelando su cabello azul y el tatuaje en su ojo._- no deberías de llamarme así Naruto de Konoha, no es fácil tener que estar siempre en las sombras-_ le respondió con una leve sonrisa y casi con una sincronismo perfecto ambos se sentaron en el suelo poniendo sus vistas nuevamente sobre la ciudad.

El Sabio cerro sus ojos mientras otra brisa refrescaba a los dos magos._- y tu no creas que es divertido ver tu cara cada vez que me topo con el fastidioso de Siegrain-_ su chiste les hizo reír levemente a el y a Mystogan.

El peli azul tenia que reconocerlo desde que se conocieron en persona el joven a su lado no a echo otra cosa que ser su amigo, ambos conocían el pasado del otro y esto juraron mantenerlo en secreto._- supongo que tienes razón, pero es bueno ver que el gremio se esta levantando-_ enfoco su vista en la estructura al fondo de la ciudad que poco a poco volvía a tomar forma.

Naruto se puso serio, no quería arruinar la buena platica que llevaban pero esta era una pregunta necesaria_- ¿como vas?-_ fue simple pero suficiente para darse a entender.

Jellal entendió en el momento a lo que se refería el rubio, apoyo sus codos en sus rodilla y su mentón en sus manos entrelazadas._-...no muy bien, cada vez es mas fuerte y por consecuencia mas grande se me empieza a volver difícil el contenerlos-_ la frustración empezó a correr por su cuerpo haciéndolo tensarse demasiado.

_-iré contigo, déjame ayudarte-_ hizo su oferta con una sonrisa y no tenia ninguna duda en sus palabras.

Mystogan vio a su amigo a los ojos de forma muy serena, no era sorpresa para el que le dijera esto a decir verdad se lo esperaba._- no Naruto ya hiciste suficiente los tres mese que estuviste fuera ayudándome, ademas después de lo sucedido con Phantom no podemos deja indefenso el gremio Laxus ya demostró que no estará ahí cuando se le necesite y no podemos dejar que toda la responsabilidad caiga sobre los hombros de Erza es fuerte si, pero se necesita alguien que siempre inspire confianza si llega a faltar el maestro y ese alguien, eres tu-_ su larga charla tranquilizo a su amigo.

El rubio se volvió a relajar cediendo ante lo dicho por el peli azul._- esta bien pero si tienes problemas no dudes en avisarme-._espero una respuesta que fue únicamente una sonrisa de parte del otro joven suficiente para el._- pero enserio, ese fue un discurso muy largo para alguien que no acostumbra a hablar con los demás jajaja-_ ambos rieron en un tono un tanto elevado.

Pasaron un tiempo rodeados de un cómodo silencio asta que Mystogan se puso de pie mientras volvía a cubrir su rostro._- debo marcharme,¿tienes algo para mi?-_ estiro su mano al joven que seguía en el suelo.

Naruto saco de su bolsillo el panfleto del trabajo que pidió en su nombre y lo puso en la mano frente a el, aprovecho el fuerte agarre entre sus manos para tomar fuerza y ponerse de pie quedando sus ojos solo unos dos centímetros por encima de los del encapuchado_.- no te fuerces demasiado, nos vemos luego-_ soltó el agarre para que el otro joven se diera la vuelta y partiera del lugar, el rubio no se sintió ofendido o algo por el estilo sabia que a su amigo no le gustaban las despedidas pero recordó algo importante._- Mystogan hace unos días pase por Cat Shelter, lo esta haciendo muy bien-_ al tener el rostro cubierto nuevamente no se noto la sonrisa en el rostro de Mystogan que desapareció como llego. Después de un tiempo Naruto se dio la vuelta para sentir por tercera vez en ese rato una briza en su rostro._-(estas brizas son muy convenientes)-_ extendió sus brazos mientras la corriente de aire se volvía mas fuerte.

**_-(oye, ¿que no te has dado cuenta?)-_ **Kurama se oía extrañado como si dudara de lo que decía.

_-(¿me hablas a mi?)-_ cuestiono el joven mentalmente.

**_-(obvio que si)-_** rebatieron Shukaku y Choumei en un tono de aburrimiento.

Naruto se molesto ante la actitud de su inquilinos._-(oigan ¿ de que hablan? si tienen algo que decirme solo háganlo)-_.

Matatabi decidió continuar con el tema.**_-(a lo que Kurama-kun se refiere es que las brisas que sentías fueron provocadas por ti)-._** hablo tranquilamente restandole importancia al sonrojo que provoco en el zorro.

Al rubio le hubiera gustado reírse de el honorifico de la bola de pelos pero la revelación de la gata de fuego llamo su atención por completo._-( ¿me estas diciendo que ahora controlo el viento?)-_ estaba incrédulo, esto nunca había pasado antes.

Dentro del espacio mental todos los Bijuus negaron con la cabeza **_-(no el viento no, el clima en general)-_ **le aclaro Isoubu.

Naruto seguía dudoso pero con lo que a visto nada le sorprendería._-(pero ¿como? nunca antes había echo algo así)-_.

Kurama se dio una fuerte palmada en la cara no entendía como podía ser amigo de alguien tan idiota **_-( te lo pongo así Naruto, desde que llagaste a Earthland has perfeccionado tu modo sannin incluso por encima de lo que Hashirama lo hizo eso sumado a la liberación de todo tu poder mágico a creado un enlace perfecto con la Naturaleza misma)-_** tuvo la esperanza de hacer entender al muchacho.

El rubio dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro._-ya veo esto sera realmente útil, aunque lo mejor sera guardármelo para mi un tiempo, al menos hasta que el consejo se calme un poco-_ estiro su mano creando un remolino de viento y lo empezó a pasear por el lugar.

_-si quieres mantenerlo en secreto no deberías usarlo en espacios abiertos-_ Mystogan volvió a aparecer de quien sabe donde asustando a Naruto que en un reflejo movió el remolino hasta el encapuchado desordenando sus ropas.

Naruto tomo aire rápidamente y después hablo un tanto molesto._- Mystogan diablos no me asustes así-_.

_-lo siente es que olvide pedirte algo mas-_ llevo su mano detrás de su cuerpo y saco un sobre de color rojo un tanto abultado que tenia las letras "NxE" escritas en color negro._- ¿podrías darle esto a Cana Alberona de mi parte?-_ ofreció el sobre que su amigo no dudo en tomar.

_-¿que es esto?-_ no es que no confiara en Jellal pero era extraño que mandara algo que no fuera para el maestro.

_-...secreto, solo dáselo no puedes verlo y también dile que voy con las 4-_ dio media vuelta y antes de que le volvieran a preguntar algo desapareció nuevamente.

El Sabio se sintió ignorado pero decidió guardarse el sobre y dirigirse a entregarlo._- tal vez Cana me diga que diablos es esto-_ en su camino al gremio decidió seguir practicando su control sobre la naturaleza creando mas remolinos y unas grietas en el piso._-(esta magia sera muy buena para gastar una que otra broma)-_.

Dentro de su mente lo Bijuus estaban un poco decepcionados de el gran provecho que tenia pensado el rubio para su nueva magia, a diferencia del circulo que normalmente forman estaban esparcidos de forma aleatoria.**_-¿realmente este es el chico que salvo al mundo shinonbi?-_** iniciando una conversación privada SonGoku uso un tono retorico se encontraba sentado a un lado Saiken el cual al parecer estaba dormido, aunque después de pasar tanto tiempo con Naruto ya nada lo sorprende.

Matatabi estaba junto a Kurama y Shukaku.**_-pero su magia se parece cada vez mas y mas al poder que tenia el Rikudou sennin, es probable que sea capas de alcanzar su nivel, ¿tu que crees Kurama-kun?-_** al parecer su tierna manera de hablarle al Kyuubi llego para quedarse.

El enorme zorro se sonrojo levemente mientras el mapache de arena a su lado se reía entre dientes, ignorándolo Kurama se dispuso a contestar.**_- no me sorprendería después de todo Naruto tiene el poder del viejo con el a pesar de que no lo podrá usar hasta que nosotros recuperemos todo nuestro poder, ya no te preocupes por eso Matatabi-chan-_** dio una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados y se echo en el piso, Shukaku pego un salto enorme Saiken despertó de su profundo sueño, SonGoku dejo salir un suspiro aliviado y Matatabi bueno ella estaba feliz por recibir un honorifico de parte del zorro.

Gyuuki estaba junto a Kokuou, Choumei e Isoubu, el toro pulpo aprovecho la relativa lejanía que tenían con el zorro la gata y el mapache para empezar un delicada platica.**_- oigan, ¿pero que no somos hermanos?-_** se veía un tanto confundido y a pesar que no se explico los demás entendieron por que lo decía.

Kokuou volteo sonriente a ver a la gata de fuego que se recostó sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Kurama.**_- no precisamente Gyuuki, podría decirse que si desde que todos fuimos creados por el viejo Rikudou pero ese complejo humano no debería de afectarnos-_** sus hermanos asintieron estando de acuerdo con esto mientras volvían a ver divertidos como Shukaku le tomaba la temperatura con su pata delantera al zorro que luchaba contra si mismo por no matar al mapache.

**TIME SKIP DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

El equipo de Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy y los magos clase S Naruto y Erza tomo el trabajo de deshacerse de unos maleantes que asaltaban a viajeros, actualmente estaban dentro de la fortaleza que usaban como base._- estos sujetos son patéticos-_ de algún modo el dragón slayer se veía decepcionado mientras estrellaba la cabeza de un hombre contra la pared.

Gray por su lado estaba pateando a unos sujetos semiinconscientes en el piso._- haber si así aprenden a no andar asaltando personas, idiotas-_.

_-malditos...esperen a que el maestro se entere de esto-_ atino a decir uno de los maleantes en el suelo.

Happy se aproximo a los dos hombre y aclaro su garganta disponiéndose a dar un discurso._-de echo Naruto lo derroto de un solo golpe hace rato-_.

_-ya terminamos en el segundo piso-_ Erza hablo desde las escaleras que llevaban a las plantas superiores.

_-los magos S asombrosos como siempre-_ con alegría Lucy reconoció el logro de sus superiores,uno de los bandidos que quedaba intento huir pero fue detenido por Titania que le puso un píe sobre su trasero empezando a "torturarlo".

_-ooh, Erza-san castigueme a mi también..-_ pedía Taurus el espíritu de Lucy pero desapareció en un brillo dorado cuando esta cerro su puerta.

**FUERA DE LA FORTALEZA**.

_-diablos eso fue patético-_ Natsu pateo una piedra en el suelo con molestia.

_-hemos terminado con el trabajo sin problemas mejor regresemos-_ Erza estaba muy serena y tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Lucy estaba viendo de lado a lado incluso detrás de ella percatándose de que algo faltaba.-_¿adonde se fue Naruto?-_.

Happy subió a una roca a un lado de la rubia y alzo su pata para empezar a hablar._- dijo que algunos sujetos salieron intentando escapar,así que fue tras ellos_- con sincronizasion excepcional justo cuando el gato termino de hablar a la distancia se escucharon unas explosiones y gritos de los desafortunados que fueron alcanzados por El Sabio pidiendo misericordia, esto causo pena en Lucy y miedo en Gray y Natsu que sabían por lo que esos sujetos estaban pasando y sintieron pena por ellos._-...mira Lucy que joya tan grande-_.

_-¡no ignores lo que pasa a tu alrededor, y tampoco robes cosas!-_ le regaño la maga estelar realmente molesta.

_-oigan ¿que ese no es Loke?-_ la voz de Gray volvió la atención de todos al camino donde frente a ellos estaba parado su camarada.

Natsu se acerco corriendo siendo seguido después por sus compañeros._- que coincidencia, ¿estas aquí por un trabajo?_-.

Loke devolvió una leve sonrisa a sus amigos _-si, supongo que ustedes también andan en lo mismo, ¡Lucy!-_ se asusto al notar a la maga estelar en el lugar.

La chica por su lado se acerco alegremente._- que tal, oye yo quería..-_.

_-mitrabajoesrealmenteimportantemeretiro, adiós-_ la velocidad con la que hablo solo fue opacada por la de sus piernas para salir corriendo dejando una estela de polvo detrás de el.

Los magos que dejo atrás estaban sin habla al ver la reacción de Loke ante Lucy._-..lo asustaste-_ declaro Gray con voz monótona.

-_le debiste hacer algo muy cruel ¿que fue?_- continuo Natsu.

_-¡yo no le hice nada!-_se voltio molesta a sus compañeros asustandolos un poco por gritarles, calmándose un poco volvió a ver el camino por el que se fue Loke._- ¿que pasa con el?-_ estaba angustiada no le agradaba estar en esta situación con un compañero y amigo en su opinión.

Loke se canso de correr y se detuvo a descansar a la sombra de un árbol, miro su mano y se aterro al notar como esta desaparecía por momentos._-se me acaba el tiempo-_.

_-no deberías huir así, solo logras preocupar mas a Lucy-_ Naruto salio den entre los árboles asustando al castaño.

-_Na...Naruto-_ no podo decir mas temía que lo hubiera escuchado.

El Sabio noto la expresión de su compañero y sonrió de forma jovial como acostumbra._- descuida no tienes por que preocuparte, se quien eres-_ se percato que sus palabras sorprendieron a Loke, pero antes de que le preguntara algo dio su explicación._- desde que me uní al gremio me percate de la diferencia que había entre tu presencia y la de los demás al contrario de ellos tu mas bien eres un ser echo de magia, al principio no sabia por que era esto pero después de pasar tanto tiempo cerca de Lucy pude darme cuenta de que tu eres un espíritu estelar-_ cuando termino enfoco su vista al cielo y espero alguna respuesta.

Por su lado el ahora revelado espíritu se había quedado mudo ante la sorpresa de que tan fácilmente lo aya descubierto alguien que no es un mago estelar, su exprecion se relajo y con una sonrisa triste fijo la vista al suelo._-...si tienes razón soy un espíritu estelar, Leo el león-_.

Naruto sonrió para si mismo se dio la vuelta y camino hasta quedar frente a frente con su amigo._- esta bien no te cuestionare el por que lo ocultaste de todos tus razones tendrás, pero puedo ver que estas sufriendo así que solo te diré algo...-_ hizo una pausa hasta que el castaño levanto la cabeza para verlo a los ojos._-...no estas solo, no importa que tu eres parte de Fairy Tail y como tu familia siempre estaremos ahí para ti-_ le dio una palmada en el hombro y emprendió su camino._- debo irme los demás devén estar esperando por mi, nos vemos luego Leo-_.

Loke espero hasta que el rubio se le perdiera de la vista para el caminar en otra dirección._- gracias Naruto-_.

**CON NATSU Y LOS DEMÁS.**

Los magos observaban desde una colina la fortaleza humeante._- bueno ahora solo esperemos a Naruto para regresar-_ Natsu paso sus brazos detrás de su nuca y dio una media sonrisa a sus compañeros.

_-oigan cerca de aquí hay una ciudad turística, ¿por que no aprovechamos y descansamos en un SPA?-_ oferto Lucy con mucho animo en su habla.

_-Lucy...-_la seriedad de Erza corto los ánimos de la rubia y asusto a los otros dos magos poniéndolos azules._-...esa es un gran idea-_ termino alegre asiendo suspirar a todos librabdolos de su presión.

_-Un SPA eh, suena bien yo me apunto-_ Naruto llego por detrás de ellos con una sonrisa._- mis clones se encargaran de entregar a esos sujetos al ejercito, mejor vayámonos para llegar antes de que se haga de noche-_ dicho esto emprendió camino guiando a el equipo a su nuevo destino.

**TIME SKIP CIUDAD TURÍSTICA DE HOUSENKA.**

Los miembros de Fairy Tail se hospedaron en una posada estilo oriental a Naruto le traía recuerdos ya que era una de las pocas cosas que Earthland tenia en común con la Naciones Elementales, las chicas se dieron un tiempo para relajarse en las aguas termales y los chicos por su lado estaban en la habitación, Gray estaba metido en un futon, Naruto estaba sentado en el pasillo de madera junto al jardín tomando un té mientras pensaba en lo acontecido con Loke y trataba de ignorar a la chica que se escondía tras unas piedras._-(¿realmente nos va a seguir para siempre?)-_.

Natsu irrumpió en el cuarto abriendo la puertas corrediza de golpe._-¡oigan levántense empecemos una pelea de almohadas!-_ exclamo con una sonrisa desconcertando a los dos hombres.

Gray se levanto molesto._- una pelea de almohadas, ¿que eres un niño?-_.

Salamander dio unos brinquitos por la emoción._- estamos en una posada es una tradición, ¡aquí voy!-_ sin perder tiempo lanzo un suave proyectil contra el mago de hielo que apenas y se agacho para esquivar el golpe.

_-¡oye idiota ¿que te pasa?, yo ni siquiera...¿de donde salieron estas almohadas?-_ vio con una sonrisa la montaña de cojines que tenia por un lado y los uso para contraatacar al pelirosa.

Naruto les dio por su lado no quería regañarles pero tampoco se sentía con ganas de unirse al juego._-(espero y Loke encuentre una manera de superar su dolor, me gustaría ayudarlo pero no se me ocurre nada)-_ tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta en el momento que Erza y Lucy llegaron al cuarto.

**_-(oye Naruto se que acostumbras poner a los demás por encima de ti, pero tomate esta noche para relajarte después de todo a eso vinieron aquí)-_ **dentro del espacio mental Isoubu trato de animar al joven.

El rubio soltó un suspiro y le dio otro sorbo a su té._-(supongo que tienes razón, aunque no se como entrar en ambiente)-_.

**_-(je, por eso no te preocupes solo necesitas un empujoncito)-_** antes de que Naruto le pudiera preguntar a Kurama a que se refería, fue golpeado por el cuerpo de Lucy que salio volando a causa de un golpe triple de almohada.

El Sabio se puso de píe lentamente sacudió levemente el polvo en su yukata y libero una leve porción de IA, al sentir el cambio en el aire los chicos voltearon a verlo deteniendo el fuego cruzado._-¡CLONES DE SOMBRA!-_ aparecieron quince copias de Naruto._- ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!-_ diez de ellos se convirtieron en almohadas que fueron tomadas por los otros cinco._-¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO DATTEBAYO!-_ gritaron todas las copias mientras lanzaban cojines a los demás y por alguna razón entre ellos.

Natsu fue el primero en responder._-¡MALDITO NO ROBES MI FRASE DATTEBAYO!-_grito furioso lanzando con tanta fuerza que algunos muebles se empezaban a romper por las suavidad de pluma, no tomo mucho tiempo para que todos armaran un escándalo entre gritos y risas ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de el momento en que Lucy se marcho.

Dentro del espacio mental los Bijuus veían entre diversión y pena lo fácil que fue para su Jinchuuriki olvidarse de sus problemas.**_- realmente es todo un caso-_** Kokuou dejo salir un suspiro mientras se recostaba en el piso.

Kurama tenia un tic en su ojo mientras escuchaba a Natsu gritar Dattebayo.**_- perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba otro Naru...-_** se vio silenciado cuando fue golpeado en la cara por una...¿almohada?.

Todos los Bijuus vieron esto un tanto sorprendidos.**_-¡JAJAJAJAJA!-_** voltearon a ver a Shukaku que se estaba muriendo de la risa en el suelo.**_-JAJAJA no puedo creerlo JAJAJA funciono-_**.

SonGoku fue el primero en salir de su silencio**_-oye Shukaku se puede saber, ¿que demonios hiciste?-_** con su dedo apuntaba a la almohada que se resbalo de la cara del Kyuubi y con un "ploof" cayo al piso.

El Ichibi por su lado se espero a dejar de reír para contestar.**_- no es nada especial Son, solo cree la almohada usando mi mente aquí se puede hacer lo que se nos ocu..¡AAUH!-_** no pudo terminar su explicación ya que fue envestido fuertemente por nueve cojines que lo mandaron contra el piso.

**_-oooh interesante, fue un buen descubrimiento Shukaku esto sera divertido-_** Kurama sonrió de forma siniestra mientras otras nueve almohadas aparecían cada una en una de sus colas, todos los demás acompañaron la sonrisa del zorro y aparecieron decenas de almohadas a su alrededor empezando así una pelea dentro del espacio mental que por alguna razón poco a poco tomaba forma de un cuarto parecido a donde estaban Naruto y los demás claro lo suficientemente grande para albergar a todos lo Bijuus.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE DE VUELTA EN EL GREMIO.**

Natsu y Gray estaban por alguna razón cubiertos de vendas, al parecer la pelea de almohadas fue peor de lo que creyeron sobretodo cuando Naruto y Erza hicieron equipo contra ellos.

_-maldito, que este así es tu culpa-_ dijo Natsu molesto a su amigo que tenia a su lado.

_-¿mi culpa?, tu fuiste el idiota que se dejo ir sin pensar sobre Erza descuidando a Naruto-_ con clara indignación recapitulo la estupidez del pelirosa.

Natsu uso su cuerpo para empujar al mago de hielo_-tu dijiste que contendrías a Naruto, esto me saco por confiar en alguien tan débil como tu-_.

Lucy por su lado seguía sentada en el bar, pensando en lo anteriormente sucedido con Loke._-¡Lucy ¿verdad que fue su culpa?!-_ exclamaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo alzando mucho la voz.

Sin levantarse de su asiento la rubia giro su cuerpo lentamente y vio a los chicos con cara de pocos amigos.-_cállense...-_ con voz fría y oscura la chica bien podría ser pariente del Sabio, los otros dos cerraron la boca y se alejaron temblando del lugar.

_-Bien echo, creo que ya se a quien podemos dejar a cargo de esos dos cuando Erza y yo estemos fuera-_ con voz alegre Naruto tomo asiento a un lado de la chica._-buenos días-_.

_-ah, Naruto buenos días-_ la maga estelar contesto el saludo sin mucho animo.

La actitud de la rubia no sorprendió a Naruto._- supongo que estas así por Loke-_ al verla asentir decidió continuar._- no te preocupes el estará bien, si necesita ayuda vendrá a nosotros y el lo sabe-_.

Lucy dio una escasa sonrisa._- lo entiendo pero, las palabras que me dijo ayer me preocupan se oía triste...-_ corto su platica cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

_-tranquila si realmente te preocupa, solo asegúrate de estar ahí por si te necesita ¿de acuerdo?-_ bien dicen que la felicidad es contagiosa y esta vez no fue diferente, unos instantes después de que Naruto sonriera Lucy imito su expresión con una curva de felicidad en su boca.

_-¿donde esta Loke?-_ el nombre del sujeto en cuestión, volvió la atención de los dos rubios a un costado solo para encontrarse con un grupo de mujeres jóvenes que estaban hostigando a Mirajane para que les diera la ubicación del mujeriego.-_ dinos de una vez-_ pidió la que parecía ser la vocera del grupito mientras golpeaba el mostrador con las palmas de sus manos.

Naruto se puso de píe y de forma tranquila se acerco a las mujeres hasta que estas notaron su presencia._- señoritas por favor cálmense un momento, se que estan molestas pero no es razón para desquitarse con mi amiga lamentablemente Loke esta pasando por problemas personales en estos momentos yo personalmente le diré de vuestra preocupación, así que por favor retírense y alégrense que esas caras tristes opacan su belleza-_ una sonrisa deslumbrante una caballerosidad perfecta y sorpresivamente una voz profunda fue suficiente para atrapar a las jóvenes sonrojandolas, olvidaron por completo la existencia de un tal Loke.

Entre cuchicheo reconocieron al rubio como El Sabio de Fairy Tail._-n...no..esta bien..andando chicas-_ indico la vocera entre suspiros mientras guiaba al grupo fuera del lugar, de alguna forma todas se las arreglaron para caminar de espaldas ya que no perdieron de vista al sonriente joven que dejaban atrás.

Lucy y Mira por su parte, estaban con las quijadas por el piso y un tanto sonrojadas veían a Naruto como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza haciéndolo extrañarse._- ¿que?-_ pregunto simplemente alzando una ceja.

Mira trago saliva y apunto con su dedo tembloroso al joven._- dime...¡¿QUIEN ERES Y QUE HICISTE CON NARUTO UZUMAKI?!-_ grito eufórica realmente no terminaba de creer lo que había visto y peor lo que escucho.

Naruto por su lado vio a su amiga como si se hubiera vuelto loca._- ¿ de que hablas Mira?, soy yo Naruto quien mas podría ser-_.

Lucy negó con la cabeza de forma frenética poco falto para que se rompiera el cuello_-¡ no no no no, lo que dijiste ¿de donde sacaste esas palabras?-_ seguía tan sonrojada como la peliblanca incluso a ella se le olvido Loke por un momento.

Finalmente el rubio entendió a lo que se referían._- oh eso, pues ya que estaban poniéndose un poco pesadas decidí quitárselas a Mira de encima yo eh tenido problemas con el club de fans de mis libros pero después de un tiempo descubrí que si se los pedía amablemente ellas se retiraban sin decir mas, bueno me voy-_ termino con una sonrisa inocente y se marcho a ayudar en la reconstrucción.

Las dos chicas acabaron aun mas incrédulas ._-(¿como confunde amabilidad con seducción?)-_ fue el pensamiento que compartieron ambas, Lucy paso de su sonrojo a una expresión divertida para luego mostrarse preocupada._-esto es malo Mira-_ llamo a la peliblanca sacando a esta de la nube donde andaba._- al principio no me preocupaba ya que Naruto parecía un tonto con el romance, pero aunque no lo sepa es un casanova por excelencia eso sumado a su inocencia y atractivo lo puede volver el blanco de cualquier chica y si eso pasa lo de el con Erza...-_ dejo su comentario al aire mientras se mordía las uñas.

La Strauss mostró determinación y dejo caer sus manos sobre el mostrador asustando a la rubia._- tienes razón, no quería meter las manos pero con la maniobra que nos acaba de mostrar Naruto no nos deja opción nos reuniremos con Cana y hablaremos de este asunto, por el momento debemos asegurarnos que ninguna mujer fuera del gremio se acerque a Naruto ¿entendido?-_ tenia flamas en sus ojos y una sonrisa de guerra.

Lucy se bajo de su asiento y se paro frente a la peliblanca_ -¡si señora!-_ contesto asiendo un saludo al estilo militar.

**EN LA NOCHE.**

Todos los miembros libres del gremio andaban como locos por la ciudad buscando a Loke quien en la tarde había dicho que dejaba el gremio sin dar mas explicaciones, Erza iba cruzando un puente que pasa sobre el río de la ciudad al otro la do se encontró con los hermanos Strauss._- Erza, ¿como te fue?-_ pregunto Mira con sudor corriendo por su frente.

Titania negó con la cabeza y apretó los dientes._-no pude encortar a Naruto en su edificio el casero me dijo que no a vuelto en todo el día, maldición justo en el momento que sus habilidades nos son mas útiles-_.

Mira se llevo una mano al pecho ella también tenia las esperanza de contar con el rubio_-no hay nada que hacer, el tiene muy buenos instintos seguro ya se dio cuenta nosotros mejor nos enfocamos en seguir buscando a Loke-_ los tres magos no dijeron mas y se volvieron a separar para continuar con las búsqueda sin saber que cierto par de rubios ya estaban en camino a la localización del joven perdido.

**FRENTE A LA TUMBA DE KAREN LILICA.**

Naruto llego un poco después de Lucy al lugar no le era sencillo seguir la presencia de Loke así que espero a que la rubia lo encontrara para seguirla._-(sabia que Lucy descubriría la verdad de Loke, ahora dejare que ella se encargue de esto)-_ pensó para si mismo oculto tras un árbol mientras vigilaba a la chica y el espíritu estelar que estaba contando su vida con la maga Karen.

**_-(aunque estoy sorprendido, no me imagine que ese sujeto vaya a morir)-_** Saiken hablo sin mucho tacto en lo que decía pero ya era normal en el.

**_-(aun así, duro mucho tiempo fuera de la dimensión estelar eso ya es un logro)-_**La opinión de Choumei invoco a la seriedad en el espacio mental.

Naruto también permaneció en silencio hasta que salio con su idea actual._-(pero, si Loke puede durar tanto en este mundo, me da esperanzas de que ustedes puedan hacer lo mismo)-_.

Kurama medito un momento lo dicho por el Jinchuuriki.**_-(mmmm, supongo que tienes razón entre mas sabemos de ellos mas se asemeja su estado al nuestro)-_**.

_-¡LOKE!-_ el grito de Lucy saco al Sabio de su charla con sus inquilinos, miro preocupado como el joven empezaba a desaparecer.

-_¡Maldición esto no es bueno!-_ con paso acelerado el rubio se empezó a acercar a ellos, grande fue su sorpresa al sentir como Lucy forzaba demasiado poder mágico a salir de su cuerpo._-..esa tonta si sigue así pagara muy serias consecuencias-_. continua acercandose mas a ellos hasta que en un estallido de magia el lugar se sintió completamente y parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Los tres jóvenes veían incrédulos como el agua de las cascadas frente a ellos comenzaba a elevarse y en el cielo se formaba un remolino de estrellas, finalmente frente a ellos se presento un hombre gigante de bigote y barba que vestía una armadura._- ese es...pero que hace aquí el Rey Espíritu-_ la revelación del ser frente a ellos sorprendió aun mas a los dos rubios en el lugar.

_-¿te refieres al que rige sobre el mundo espiritual?-_ Lucy seguía sin despegar la vista del hombre, ni ella ni Loke se habían percatado de la presencia de Naruto a solo unos metros detrás de ellos.

_-...viejo amigo, chica humana y chico humano-_ la mención de un tercero extraño a la maga estelar y al espíritu a su lado, finalmente escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellos y voltearon para toparse con el Sabio.

_-Naruto, ¿que haces aquí?-_ pregunto Loke exaltado.

Naruto les dedico una sonrisa._- es obvio, vine por que me preocupa el bienestar de un amigo-_.

_-viejo amigo, tu rompiste una regla crucial por eso se te negó el regreso al mundo celestial-_ la sentencia del Rey puso serio a el Sabio y molesto a Lucy.

_-¡espera eso no fue su culpa no fue mas que un accidente, lo hizo para proteger a ARIES!-_ objeto la chica molesta poniéndose de píe y caminado hasta quedar lo mas cerca posible al gigante.

_-no importa si fue directa o indirectamente, mi viejo amigo es responsable de la muerte de su maga a cargo y la Ley lo condena al destierro-_ el recuerdo de la sentencia que recibió puso a Loke aun mas cabizbajo.

El rubio fue el siguiente en dar un paso adelante y camino hasta quedar al lado del Lucy._- ¡oye viejo eso no es justo, todo lo que Leo hizo fue proteger a su amiga ¿y ahora resulta que por eso debe morir?, perdón pero es una estupidez-_ soltó mientras agitaba sus brazos molesto.

El Rey se le quedo viendo atentamente a Naruto por un tiempo había algo en el que le llamaba la atención, Loke se acerco a sus compañeros con unas cuantas lagrimas mostrándose sobre sus parpados._-..Lucy, Naruto ya es suficiente, este fue mi pecado debo pagar lo que hice-_.

-_¡NO!-_grito Lucy al borde del llanto._-¡tu no tuviste la culpa de nada fue solo un accidente!-_ entre su desesperación volvió a emitir mas poder mágico ante ellos se mostraron todos los espíritus estelares que tenían contrato con ella._-si algo te pasara estaría muy triste no quiero que le pase algo a un amigo si se que puedo evitarlo, ellos vinieron por que se sienten igual-_ hablo refiriéndose a sus espíritus que finalmente desaparecieron y la chica empezó a caer al suelo por el esfuerzo.

_-¡Lucy!-_ gritaron los dos jóvenes mientras Naruto se las arreglo para atraparla y evitar que cayera al piso, se arrodillo para recostarla mientras la sostenía con sus brazos.

El Rey Espíritu permaneció en silencio mientras observaba la escena._-...mmm si dos jóvenes son capaces de llegar tan lejos con tal de proteger a mi viejo amigo, es probable que la ley este equivocada-_ sus palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Loke._- Leo, te permito tu regreso al reino espiritual-_.

Lucy y Naruto se llenaron de jubilo ante sus palabras._- ¡eres el mejor hige ojaji!-_ exclamaron ambos con perfecta sincronía asiendo sonrreir al viejo hombre.

_-viejo amigo si aun quieres arrepentirte de lo que hiciste, te ordeno que te quedes con esta humana y la protejas con tu vida-_ las aguas de las cascadas se volvieron a agitar mientras la figura del Rey comenzaba a desaparecer._-...una cosa mas, joven humana tengo un favor que pedirte-_ su voz volvió a ponerse seria al momento de hablar.

Lucy dudo un poco pero no iba rebatir con el._- dime que es-_.

_-este es un mensaje que quiero que les digas a cuanto mago estelar conozcas, pronto nuevas puertas se abrirán dando paso a criaturas mas aya de la imaginación y aquel que las controla sera la voz para el fin de la oscuridad que amenaza este mundo-_ termino dando una rápida mirada a Naruto.

El Sabio abrió los ojos ampliamente y por suerte para el ninguno de los otros dos se percato de su preocupación._-(no puede ser, el ya sabe de Kurama y los demás)-_ paso de asombrado a contento rápidamente._-(esto me lo confirma, ¡puedo liberarlos chicos!)-_.

**_-(si, aunque no me agrado mucho esa ultima parte de la oscuridad)-_** dijo Gyuuki entrecerrando los ojos ganándose un movimiento de cabeza por parte de los demás esto era muy sospechoso.

Kurama soltó un suspiro y sonrió para si mismo.**_-(al parecer también tendremos que pelear por el futuro de este mundo, ¿no puedes dejar de ser el héroe ni una vez Naruto?)-_** si fue una broma fue muy buena ya que los hizo reír a todos, finalmente el Rey se marcho y Loke volvió al mundo espiritual dejando su llave a cargo de Lucy.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN EL GREMIO.**

_-¿eres un espíritu?-_ Natsu daba vueltas alrededor de Loke mientras lo examinaba como si fuera una obra de arte.

_-si lamento habérselos escondido chicos-_ se disculpo el castaño mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Gray se acerco a el después de todo los dos tenían una muy buena amistad._- no te preocupes, ¿pero estas seguro de que estas bien?-_.

_-bueno tal vez no estoy al cien peor ya me recuperare, ademas quería ver lo antes posible a Lucy-_ su comentario hizo sonrojar a su propietaria.

_-se guuustaaannnn-_la maga estelar salio de su vergüenza a causa de la burla de Happy.

Lucy le dio al gato por su lado y se acerco a su nuevo espíritu._- sera mejor que regreses y descanses-_ pidió amablemente y levanto la llave de Leo.

_-espera, antes de irme tomen esto-_ de su bolsillo saco lo que parecían ser unos tickets.

_-¿que son?-_ Gray y Natsu se acercaron curiosos para observar mejor el regalo.

_-son entradas para Akane Resort, yo las iba a usar pero creo que es mejor regalárselas a ustedes Erza y Naruto ya tienen los suyos-_ una vez entrego los boletos desapareció.

Los chicos saltaban alegres pensando en la diversión que los esperaba._- oigan, ¿van a venir o que?-_ pregunto Naruto calmado llevaba una camisa de color naranja abierta dejando ver su torso, unos shorts playeros de color negro y sus típicas sandalias ademas de unas gafas de sol cubriendo sus ojos.

_-dense prisa o los dejamos aquí-_ Erza estaba para da a un lado del rubio también con ropa de verano llevaba un salvavidas puesto y su típico carro de maletas detrás de ella.

_-que rápidos...-_ dijeron Lucy y Gray atónitos ante lo preparados que estaban los magos clase S.

_-¡Muy bien andando!-_ grito Natsu con todos dispuestos a irse, pero como ya es costumbre un contratiempo.

_-¡esperen un momento!-_ una voz detuvo el andar de los jóvenes los cuales voltearon para encontrarse con un sapo mensajero obviamente del consejo._- traigo un mensaje del consejo-_.

Gray vio al anfibio molesto._-¿ahora que querrán?-_.

-_seguramente nada bueno-_ le contesto Lucy con una mano en el pecho.

El mensajero no hizo caso de las miradas que recibía y procedió a leer el mensaje._- El consejo mágico solicita la presencia del mago clase S de Fairy Tail Naruto Uzumaki alias El Sabio ante ERA pa..-_ antes de poder continuar fue interrumpido.

_-estan locos, no son ni tres semanas que estuve allí ¿que solo me quieren molestar?-_ cuestiono Naruto indignado y molesto estos del consejo ya le estaban colmando el vaso.

_-Naruto no a echo nada como para tenerse que presentar ante el consejo, si esto tiene algo que ver con lo de Phantom mejor olvidenlo-_ Erza casi arremete contra el mensajero pero saco fuerzas para controlarse.

El hombre rana se empezó a molestar por la falta de respeto que estaba recibiendo._- si me permiten terminar el mensaje-_ todos guardaron silencio a regañadientes, Natsu iba a alegar pero fue silenciado por Gray que le tapo la boca._- como iba diciendo, se requiere que se presente ante ERA para hacer los arreglos necesarios para su nombramiento como nuevo Mago Santo-_ cuando termino de hablar simplemente se marcho dejando el lugar silencioso como un cementerio.

Tomo varios momentos antes de que todos los que escucharon el mensaje voltearan a ver al Sabio que parecía un pilar mas en el lugar._-¡¿MAGO SANTO?!-_ gritaron tan fuerte que las partes de la construcción que aun no estaban aseguradas se cayeron.

* * *

><p>...<strong>pido perdón si me tarde mucho con este episodio, estuve enfermo de la gripe y cuando el oxigeno no te llega al cerebro es difícil escribir x_x<strong>

**Como sea yo regreso la próxima semana,ahora si con los sucesos de la torre del paraíso bye bye ._. /**


	11. Lazos del pasado

**Hello a todos de nuevo, la historia ya sobrepaso los 100 favoritos y seguidores estoy extra Happy :D**

**me seguiré esforzando por no abandonar esta historia**

**comenzamos**** donde lo dejamos**

* * *

><p><strong>GREMIO FAIRY TAIL<strong>

Naruto espabilo de lo sucedido no tenia ni idea de que pensar._- esto es extraño, ¿por que ahora?-_.

Macao se acerco al rubio y sin darle aviso paso su brazo por encima de sus hombros y lo sacudió alegremente._-¡felicidades Naruto¡-_.

_-¡genial, ahora Fairy Tail tendrá otro Mago Santo ademas del maestro!-_ el grito de Wakaba provoco que mas y mas miembros del gremio empezaran a felicitar al Sabio.

El rubio empezó a forzar una sonrisa mientras se sentía cada vez mas apenado por la atención que recibía._- si supongo jeje-_.

Erza se acerco al Naruto y lo alejo un poco de la aglomeración para poder charlar mas tranquilos._- no te ves muy contento por esto ¿pasa algo?-_

Naruto negó con la cabeza y le dio una leve sonrisa._- no, no es por eso solo que esto me da mala espina-_ su explicación solo preocupo mas a su amiga por lo que decidió ser mas especifico.- me imagino que esto lo quieren hacer para tener una escusa de mantenerme vigilado-.

Titania medito el asunto por un momento claramente el rubio podría tener razón._- ya veo supongo que ese puede ser su motivo, ¿entonces que harás?-_.

El rubio rasco rápidamente su nuca un tanto desesperado tomando una decisión._- supongo que no me queda de otra mas que jugar su juego por el momento, iré a ERA para ver todo esto del asunto de "Mago Santo"-_.

La pelirroja dio un saltito casi imperceptible._- entonces el viaje a Akane Resort lo deberíamos posponer hasta que regreses_- dio un vistazo a su equipaje un tanto decepcionada.

Naruto se percato de la cara que puso su amiga y no quería permitir que se quedara así._- no te preocupes, tu ve y diviértete con Natsu y los demás yo los alcanzare una ves termine con esto-_ mostró una sonrisa para calmarla pero se vio asombrado cuando ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

_-¡pero!..-_iba a objetar algo mas pero se silencio cuando el rubio puso sus dos manos sobre sus hombros.

El Sabio sin darse cuenta acorto mas la distancia con Titania siendo separados únicamente por el salvavidas que llevaba la pelirroja._- por favor, me sentiría mal si este viaje se arruina por mi culpa así que hazlo por mi ¿esta bien?-_.

Erza relajo su rostro y puso sus ojos en las orbes azules del joven frente a ella._-esta bien pero mas te vale no tardarte, no podre divertirme si me preocupo por como lo estas llevando con el consejo-_ a pesar de que ellos eran ajenos al asunto nadie podría negar que parecían unos tortolitos.

Lucy desde donde estaba veía esto con mucha esperanza y con aire soñador._-( este es muy buen ambiente, vamos alguno de ustedes de el siguiente paso)-_ estaba con emoción desbordada pero se percato de cierto inconveniente que se acercaba a la pareja.

_-¡oigan!, ¿nos vamos de una vez?-_ Natsu literalmente corto el momento de una forma nada sutil, la mayoría de los magos que lo vieron y que estaban consientes de la situación del Naruerza no pudieron evitar dejarse ir la palma de la mano contra sus caras.

_-jejeje-_Naruto se río levemente mientras quitaba sus manos del cuerpo de la pelirroja y retrocedía unos pasos._- esta bien Natsu, ustedes pueden irse yo los alcanzo en unos dos días-._

El dragón slayer asintió a la respuesta y se dio la vuelta._- andando Happy no podemos llegar tarde_- llamo a su amigo con una sonrisa mientras marchaba levantando exageradamente sus rodillas.

_-¡aye sir!-_ exclamo el gato mientras volaba a la par del pelirosa.

El sabio se giro y empezó a caminar._- bueno nos vemos...ups casi lo olvido-._ se detuvo de improvisto y corrió al carro de equipaje de Scarlet y tomo una maleta que al parecer le pertenencia, saco un monto de hojas de papel que rápidamente le ofreció a la pelirroja con una sonrisa._-toma esto-_.

Erza vio extrañada el montón de hojas de papel pero no dudo en tomarlo._- ¿que es esto?-_.

_-es el manuscrito en limpio de mi tercer libro-_ la chica frente a el le brillaron los ojos antes de que lo volteara a ver un poco dudosa._-¿que? lo termine ayer y lo debo de entregar a mas tardar en cuatro días pero te prometí que serias la primera en leerlo por eso quiero que aproveches este viaje para hacerlo-_ no era muy normal en el pero se estaba poniendo nervioso tanto que tuvo que desviar la vista al infinito.

La pelirroja se puso feliz por el simple echo de que el chico recordara su promesa._- muy bien cada vez que tenga oportunidad me pondré a leerlo, no te confíes del consejo y tampoco te tardes, nos vemos-_ se despidió finalmente mientras apretaba cuidadosamente el manuscrito contra su cuerpo.

Naruto cruzo la correa de su maleta de su hombro izquierdo a su costado derecho _-descuida estaré en Akane Resort antes de lo que te imaginas, nos vemos luego Gray Lucy-_ se despidió se sus amigos que alzaron la mano deseándole buen viaje_-(Choumei, dame una mano)- _usando el poder del Nanabi cuatro alas de color amarillo aparecieron en su espalda sorprendiendo a todos._-aquí voy-_ sin decir mas despego volando a una velocidad increíble dejando a sus compañeros atónitos en el lugar.

La maga estelas se quedo viendo al cielo hasta perder de vista al mago clase S._-...no sabia que Naruto pudiera volar-_.

Gray estaba igual de impresionado pero se recupero dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro._- ese sujeto nos sale con algo nuevo cada semana, ¿pero nosotros no íbamos camino a un resort?-_ trato terminar con el tema quitando la vista de sus compañeros del cielo.

Erza tomo su carro de maletas sintiéndose un tanto extraña ya se había acostumbrado a que Naruto tirara de el._- Gray tiene razón mejor emprendamos camino o nunca llegaremos-_ los otros magos que iban a ir al viaje asintieron a su indicación y empezaron a caminar rumbo a la estación de trenes.

Lucy se acerco a la pelirroja y puso su atención en las hojas que aun llevaba en las manos_- ne Erza, ¿ crees que pueda echarle un ojo al manuscrito de Naruto?-_ pidió tratando se sonar lo mas inocente posible.

La pelirroja detuvo su andar y volteo a ver a su amiga como si del mismo Siegrain se tratara._-...creí que ya habíamos tenido esta discusión-_.

La rubia sintió que su alma dejaba su cuerpo por un momento y temerosa por su vida decidió cambiar la pregunta._-bu...bueno, ¿me podrías...decir el titulo...por lo menos?...por favor-_.

Erza se calmo un poco y soltó un suspiro._-..eso no debe de ser problema-_ levanto la hoja blanca que protegía la presentación del libro, al leer el titulo sus ojos mostraron cierta sorpresa._- oh que interesante-_.

Al escuchar esto Lucy no pudo evitar que se le subiera la emoción._-¿que? ¿que?, ¿es un nombre genial como "El rescate de la princesa de la nieve"?-_.

_-..."Lazos"-_ soltó simplemente Titania antes de empezar a caminar nuevamente y alcanzar a los jóvenes que ya se les habían adelantado.

_-¿que?-_ la maga estelar no sabia si escucho bien.

La pelirroja sonrió sin dejar de caminar._- "Lazos" es el nombre que le dio a su tercer libro, es muy bonito-_ se sonrojo un poco sorprendiendo a la chica que quedo detrás, Lucy no dijo mas y se limito a sonrreir mientras corría para alcanzar a sus amigos.

Naruto había terminado de cruzar el lago Sciliora redujo la velocidad para disfrutar de su viaje._-enserio poder volar es increíble, me alegra tenerte con nosotros Choumei-_.

**_-(es la primera vez que volaras tan lejos y me alegra que te diviertas, ¿pero no tienes cosa mas importantes en las que pensar?)-_** el Nanabi llamo la atención del joven hasta ahora a usado el enlace con el para moverse rápidamente distancias cortas.

el rubio adopto una posición mas serena mientras continuaba su vuelo._- supongo que tienes razón, tengo que estar atento para lo que sea que quiera lograr el consejo con esto-_.

**_-(lo mas probable como ya habías dicho antes, es que te quieran mantener bajo su vigilancia Naruto)-_** Kokuou hablo lo mas tranquila posible.

Kurama tenia su debate personal sobre esto.**_-(puede ser, pero no olvides la platica de esos dos)-_**.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos por las palabras del zorro._-( es verdad son un peligro y apostaría todo mi dinero a que fue Siegrain o Ultear quienes me recomendaron para mago santo)-_.

Shukaku se río por esto.**_-(jejeje, el que te acepte esa apuesta se volverá rico...lastima que a nosotros no nos sirve de nada)-_ **por alguna razón fingió desesperación.

**_-(bueno solo tienes una opción Naruto-chan, debes ir a ERA y averiguarlo por ti mismo)-_** Matatabi parecía emocionada, tal vez con un poco de suerte las cosas salieran como lo planeado y por lo planeado se refieren a destruir la mitad del edificio del consejo.

El rubio sonrió nuevamente hasta que un ruido de su estomago lo detuvo._- bueno, no puedo llegar con el estomago vació me detendré en el camino a comer algo-_.

**TIME SKIP AL DÍA SIGUIENTE /AKANE RESORT/**

Natsu y los demás pasaron todo el día en la playa jugando a la pelota nadando y los demás típicos juegos en la playa, poco después del medio día Erza se retiro a su cuarto con la escusa de descansar un poco pero en realidad quería empezar de una vez con la lectura de el manuscrito de Naruto, preparo una bebida fría que puso sobre una mesa junto a una silla de playa en el balcón de la habitación._- bueno ya quiero ver como es este aunque tomando en cuenta los dos pasados estoy segura que no me decepcionara-_ tomo las hojas entre sus manos y se recostó en la silla, aun estaba vestida en un bikini de color negro debido al calor._- bien pues comencemos-_ con mucho animo se coloco en la primer pagina del capitulo uno, "Creciendo en la soledad".

Conforme fue avanzando en su lectura la pelirroja se percato de una gran diferencia que había entre los dos libros pasados y este._-(esto es increíble el personaje principal realmente es diferente esta ocasión sus problemas y experiencias como persona son muy profundos y la mayoría son dolorosos...)-_ a pesar de que solo estaba por terminar el primer capitulo ya se había presentado una gran parte de la historia del protagonista, al estudiarlo mas no pudo evitar pensar en algo triste para ella._-(...me pregunto, si aquí habrá algo sobre el pasado de Naruto)-_ sacudió su cabeza para sacarse eso de la cabeza._- no es imposible que alguien con un pasado tan doloroso como este pueda sonrreir como el lo hace-_ descarto esto y continuo leyendo sin saber que tan en lo cierto estaba.

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y sus últimos rayos del sol bañaron el cuerpo de una durmiente Erza que cayo presa del cansancio y el peso de leer los tres primeros capítulos del manuscrito de su amigo de un tirón, con las hojas aun sobre su cuerpo su mente se aventuro en los recuerdos de su pasado doloroso y triste en una vida de esclavitud finalmente las palabras "Erza en este mundo no hay algo como la libertad" la despertaron de su letargo, con una respiración pesada y sudor recorriendo su piel se enderezo y vio sus manos temblorosas._- un sueño de mi pasado ¿eh?-_ tomo el manuscrito y lo apretó contra su pecho en un intento de calmar su nerviosismo.

Se levanto de la silla con las hojas aun en la mano y entro caminando a la habitación se detuvo una vez estuvo frente al espejo se permito una sencillas poses mientras apreciaba su figura, finalmente bajo los brazos y usando su magia volvió a vestir su clásico juego de armadura, falda y botas._-(la verdad me siento mas cómoda vistiendo así)-_ levanto el manuscrito que llevaba en su mano y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro._-(espero y no la este pasando mal)-_.

Sin llamar a la puerto Lucy entro al cuarto de golpe, al parecer juntarse con Natsu ya la esta afectando._-¡oye Erza!, vamos al casino Natsu y Gray ya estan allí-_ no le resulto muy extraño que la pelirroja vistiera su armadura pero se percato de las hojas que llevaba en la mano._-(supongo que le preocupa), tranquila Naruto esta bien el dijo que nos alcanzaría, si se entera que no te divertiste por preocuparte por el se sentirá mal-_ tal vez Lucy debió medir mas las consecuencias de sus palabras ya que Titania se empezó a sonrojar.

_-n..no, no es eso es solo que esta historia es muy buena, no es como que si me estuviera preocupando por el ni nada-_ Erza se puso de lado para no mostrar su nerviosismo a su amiga, pero al verse al espejo se dio cuenta que estaba sonrojada lo que en su opinión era aun peor.

Lucy por su lado estaba entre emocionada y confundida por la reacción de la pelirroja._-(eso si que fue extraño, no me esperaba que actuara tan obvia), bueno como sea ¿entonces bienes?-_.

Titania poco a poco pudo recuperar la compostura y dio una sonrisa a la rubia._- de acuerdo, en ese caso...-_ usando nuevamente su magia se cambio por un vestido de noche muy elegante de color morado con algunas flores estampadas de su hombro colgaba un bolso de diseño sencillo y de color rojo._- ¿que tal así?-_ pregunto haciendo una pose de pasarela.

La maga estelar ahora estaba estupefacta no se esperaba que la aterradora Titania vistiera de esa forma._-bueno supongo que esta bien, pues andando-_ ya mas alegre emprendió su camino de vuelta al casino.

Erza volvió a verse en el espejo esta ves esbozando una sonrisa por su apariencia, a su mente llego el recuerdo de un de sus trabajos con Naruto.

**FLASHBACK UN AÑO Y MEDIO ATRÁS**

Era un tranquilo y soleado día, Naruto y Erza recién habían terminado el primer encargo clase S en la que el rubio acompaño a la chica y en este momento se habían detenido a descansar a la orilla de un rió en el bosque en su camino de regreso a Magnolia, Naruto estaba metido en el caudal con el agua llegando hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas._- oye Erza ¿por que no entras?, el agua esta deliciosa te hará bien-_.

La mujer por su lado estaba sentada sobre el pasto mientras leía un libro a unos cuantos metros detrás de ella estaba su carro de equipaje exagerado, puso su vista un momento sobre el joven y volvió a su lectura._- no tenemos tiempo para jugar Naruto, solo estamos tomando un breve descanso debemos volver al gremio eh informar al maestro de la misión-_.

El Sabio camino para quedar un poco mas serca de la pelirroja mas no salio del agua _-no no Erza, debes relajarte ya terminamos la misión y no hubo inconveniente, así que disfrutemos un momento-_.

Erza cerro los ojos y dejando salir un suspiro bajo el libro poniéndolo sobre la hierba a un lado suyo._- mira Naruto no po...-_ so voz se apago cuando con un "splash" fue salpicada en la cara.

Naruto mostró una sonrisa un tanto burlona._- jajaja, lo siento no te oí ¿que dijiste?-_ sus risas continuaron mientras su amiga permaneció en silencio y de poco a poco se ponía de píe._- te deberías quitar la armadura antes de que se oxide jajaja-_ ya que aun tenia los ojos cerrados no se percato cuando la pelirroja entro en el rió hasta que fue mojado por una gran cantidad de agua._- oye Erza aunque sea a...avi..-_se quedo embobado al ver a Titania que por primera vez desde que la conoció se había quitado su armadura quedando únicamente en una blusa blanca y una falda negra.

Erza arrojo agua una vez mas al rostro de su amigo para hacerlo reaccionar._- muy bien si lo que quieres es divertirte luego no te quejes conmigo-_ con una sonrisa sacudió una de sus piernas para lanzar un salpicó de agua nuevamente.

Ya fuera del país de los sueños Naruto reacciono y se cubrió los ojos con su brazo._- jeje esta bien tu lo pediste, aquí voy-_ y de esta forma los dos amigos empezaron a jugar en el agua como niños pequeños sus risas se volvieron el eco de la felicidad que recorrió el silencioso bosque a su alrededor asiéndolos parecer los únicos seres vivos en el mundo.

Entre risas y una que otra exclamación al resbalar por causa de la superficie lisa de las piedras en el fondo del rió, la tarde llego rápidamente para los dos jóvenes magos que finalmente decidieron retirarse y seguir su camino._- lo admito Naruto eso ayudo a despejarme bastante-_ Erza tenia una leve sonrisa mientras caminaba unos pasos detrás de su compañero jalando su carro de maletas.

Naruto mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción._- lo ves te lo dije, es bueno divertirse de vez en cuando, sin mencionar que es la primera vez que te escucho reír con tanta alegría-_ llevo un dedo a su mejilla y la rasco un tanto apenado.

La pelirroja detuvo su caminar al escuchar las palabras del rubio, volvió la vista al rió detrás de ella donde anteriormente estuvieran disfrutando de su diversión se llevo una mano a la altura de su corazón._- es la primera vez que lo hago...-_ fue un susurro al viento.

El joven volteo el cuerpo para ver a su amiga que seguía con la vista puesta en el caudal de agua a la distancia._-¿que dijiste?-_.

Erza negó con la cabeza restando importancia a sus palabras._- no importa, mejor continuemos-_ volvió a tomar su andar pasando al lado del ojiazul que la detuvo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro extrañándola un poco.

Con una sonrisa Naruto bajo su mano hasta ponerla encima de la de Erza con la cual jalaba el equipaje._- déjame llevarlo no estamos lejos así podrás caminar mas tranquila-_.

Titania no objeto y devolviendo la sonrisa retiro su mano permitiendole al rubio jalar el equipaje y así continuar su camino._- gracias Naruto-_.

_- ni lo menciones-_ con leves sonrisas en el rostro de ambos regresaban a su hogar y en un ultimo instante y sin saberlo los dos compartieron un fugas pensamiento._-(seria bueno volver a este rió alguna vez)-_.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Erza dio un ultimo vistazo al manuscrito de su amigo y lo guardo en su bolso mientras volvía a sonrreir por tan lindo recuerdo que sin saber atesoraba en su ser._- tienes razón Naruto, es bueno divertirse de ves en cuando-_ y así dejo la habitación par alcanzar a sus amigos en el casino.

**CONSEJO MÁGICO ERA.**

Finalmente después de casi un día de viaje y alternar entre volar y correr sin mencionar los descansos necesarios y aprovechar para cambiarse a su ropa normal, Naruto arribo a ERA y sin ganas de perder tiempo se presento en la recepción._- Buenas tardes, soy Naruto Uzumaki de Fairy Tail vengo por un llamado del consejo para tratar el asunto de mi nombramiento como Mago Santo-_ hablo como si en todo el camino hubiera practicado lo que iba a decir para no enfadarse al llegar.

El hombre no lo saludo y dio una revisada rápida al libro que tenia con el._-mmmmm lo siento, pero su audiencia esta anotada hasta mañana al medio día-_.

Algo dentro del rubio finalmente detono y con una sonrisa aterradora encaro al sujeto frente a el._- me esta diciendo que esos desgraciados me sacaron de mis vacaciones y me obligaron a venir hasta acá, ¡SOLO PARA TENER QUE SER YO EL QUE LOS ESPERE, PERO QUE DIABLOS SE CREEN ESOS DESCARADOS JURO QUE...AAARRRRGGGHHHH!...ya me calme ya me calme-_ respiro hondo mientras recuperaba la cordura y con un tono fastidiado volvió a hablarle a el recepcionista que se había escondido debajo del escritorio._- entonces, ¿supongo que me quedare aquí por esta noche?-_.

El hombre tembloroso mostró la cabeza por el borde del mueble._- si..señor Uzumaki, haré que le preparen una habitación para que pueda descansar-_.

El Sabio soltó un suspiro y empezó a caminar alejándose del lugar._- bien cuando este lista que me lo informen por favor, estaré en la biblioteca en la zona S-_.

_-si como guste señor-_ sin perder mas tiempo el recepcionista rápidamente despacho a unas personar para que prepararan una habitación para el joven.

Naruto caminaba un tanto molesto por los pasillos rumbo a la biblioteca._- y pensar que en este momento podría estar divirtiéndome con Erza y los demás en Akane Resort-_.

**_-(a no mientas, tu lo que quieres es ver a Erza en traje de baño)-_** declaro Kurama en un tono muy burlón aunque con un poco de verdad en sus palabras.

Al rubio se le puso la cara tan roja que haría palidecer a un tomate._-(¡por supuesto que n... no!, de donde sacas eso Kurama)-_.

**_-(jajaja, o vamos muchacho por favor, hasta yo eh de admitir que la chica esta de muy buen ver)-_** Shukaku continuo presionando botones para que el chico admitiera lo que ya muchos sabían.

sin perder su sonrojo el joven continuo caminando mientras continuaba la charla con sus inquilinos._-( no voy a negar que Erza es muy hermosa, pero yo no soy ningún pervertido para andar pensando en algo como eso)-_.

**_-(no es por que seas un pervertido, es normal que quieras ver a la chica que te gusta)-_** Choumei fue fulminado con la mirada de la mayoría de los demás bijuus se supone que no iban a ser tan directos.

Una vez mas Naruto detuvo su caminata y se concentro en lo dicho por el escarabajo._-( ¿que dices Choumei?, ella no me gusta)-_.

SonGoku fue el primero en rendirse y decirle las cosas de frente al ultimo Jinchuuriki.**_-(mira Naruto o eres muy tonto o en serio nunca as pasado por algo así si desbordas felicidad cuando estas junto a ella)-_**.

**_-(si casi tanto que empalaga)-_** acompleto Isoubu.

El rubio mostró una sonrisa no muy alegre._-(vamos chicos ella es mi mejor amiga y también la persona con quien mas tiempo eh pasado desde que llegue a este mundo creo que es normal que este feliz a su lado, después de todo somos amigos)-_.

Kurama se molesto un poco para el mas que para cualquier otro era molesto cuando el chico se mentía a si mismo.**_-(je, di lo que quieras pero cuando te des cuenta de la verdad quiero que me lo digas de frente)-_** dicho esto el enlace se corto y el rubio entro finalmente a la biblioteca del consejo.

**TIME SKIP EN UN BARCO RUMBO A LA TORRE DEL CIELO**.

Erza recuperaba la conciencia después de haber sido puesta a dormir cortesía de Wally que junto a otros de sus antiguos compañeros la llevaban de vuelta a un lugar que ella hubiera preferido olvidar que existía y que de solo pensar en ello la llenaba de temor._-¿donde estoy?-_.

_-finalmente despiertas nee-san-_ un joven de piel oscura y cabello rubio estaba parado frente a la pelirroja.

_-Sho_- el nombre de su viejo amigo fue todo lo que salio de los labios de Titania,sacudió sus brazos y se dio cuenta de la atadura que tenia.

_-no te fuerces esa el la magia de Milleana, no te permite usar magia solo por si acaso-_ explico tranquilo el joven.

_-esta bien, puedes soltarme, no intentare escapar lo prometo-_ pidió con la vista en el suelo no se animaba a ver al chico a los ojos.

_-lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso-_.

Erza hizo una mueca de disgusto imperceptible._- muy bien pero ¿podrías dejarme cambiar a mi armadura?, el pensar entrar a ese lugar sin ella me da miedo-_.

Sho se acerco un poco mas a la pelirroja._- no te preocupes esta vez no hay por que temer, ademas creo que te ves muy bien así nee-san-_. se puso de cunclillas y sorprendió a su "hermana" tomándola en un abrazo sorpresa._- realmente te extrañe nee-san-_ con lagrimas en los ojos aumento la fuerza del agarre haciendo sonrreir tristemente a la chica.

**TORRE DEL CIELO SALA DEL TRONO**.

Un hombre de largo cabello blanco y ropa blanca camino hasta quedar frente a una silueta encapuchada._- Sr. Jellal, nos an confirmado que Erza Scarlet a sido capturada y se dirigen hacia acá-._

El infame hombre sonrió por lo bajo ante la noticia._- muy bien esto pone en marcha la fase final del plan pronto muy pronto todo estará listo y Zeref renacerá,(y por el momento El Sabio sigue atado de manos)-_.

Erza fue llevada por Sho a una celda en lo profundo de la torre la misma celda por la que ellos habían intentado escapar siendo niños, aun con las manos atadas consiguió dejar fuera de combate a su captor con un golpe a la mandíbula cuando este estaba distraído._- ¿que se necesita para convertir a una persona en esto?-_ veía a su viejo amigo inconsciente en el piso con una mirada triste, uso sus dientes para romper sus ataduras y con su magia disponible se puso su armadura.- Jellal no permitiré que sigas con esto- en un vistazo rápido busco por la celda su bolso ya que se dio cuenta que no lo traía con ella desde el barco.-_ lo siento, Naruto-_.

**TIME SKIP EN LA BASE DE LA TORRE**.

Después de un viaje en un pequeño barco de remos los miembros de Fairy Tail en compañía de cierta maga de agua consiguieron seguir el rastro del grupo que secuestro a Erza y a Happy siendo guiados por el olfato del dragón slayer._- vamos a destrozar a estos tipos-_ declaro al pelirosa viendo a los guardias que custodiaban la torre.

_-idiota, lo mejor es que no hagamos ruido debe de haber otra forma de entrar-_ le regaño el mago de hielo molesto por la actitud altanera de su compañera.

La ex-maga de agua de Phantom salio del agua después de haber ido a explorar._- Juvia a encontrado una entrada libre a la torre esta a unos diez minutos nadando-_.

_-je no hay problema-_ declararon los dos jóvenes con alegría.

_-¡si que lo hay estan locos!-_ exclamo Lucy preocupada por la salud mental de sus compañeros.

Juvia creo unos cascos de agua que contenían aire dentro de ellos _- por favor pónganse esto en la cabeza, de esta forma podrán respirar sin problemas-_ de esta forma los cuatro magos se infiltraron por debajo de la superficie del mar.

llegaron sin ser detectados a un amplia área de la base de la construcción, pero no tardo mucho para que se vieran rodeados por centenares de guardias._- parece que hasta aquí llego nuestra intrusión-_ Gray un tanto molesto se preparo para la batalla.

_-je así esta mejor es mas mi estilo-_ Natsu prendió fuego a sus puños y encabezo el ataque contra las hordas de enemigos, el dragón slayer con su magia de fuego Gray con su Ice Make, Juvia de serca atacando con potentes ataques de agua y Lucy con ayuda de Virgo pudieron limpiar el lugar sin problemas._- je eso fue sencillo-_.

Una escalera bajo dándoles acceso al siguiente piso.-_ supongo que nos estan invitando a pasar-_ El mago de hielo se acerco con cautela.

_-bien podría ser una trampa-_ Lucy no estaba segura de continuar.

_-Juvia considera que nuestra mejor opción es continuar-_ la maga de agua dio su opinión con su típica forma de referirse a ella misma en tercera persona.

Natsu fue el primero en dar un paso adelante._- no me quedare aquí andando-_ y a paso apresurado subió la escalinata.

Lucy fue la segunda en empezar a subir seguida de serca por los otros dos, su caminata se detuvo cuando recordó algo importante_.- ¡oigan esperen!-_.

El pelirosa frente a ella se detuvo a trompicones._-¿ que te pasa Lucy?, debemos apresurarnos y encontrar a Erza y Happy-_.

_-lo se pero, estaba pensando ¿que pasa con Naruto?-_ no esperaba que su inocente pregunta causara un escalofrió en los dos jóvenes junto a ella.

_-si Juvia no se equivoca el es el Sabio, el mago que venció al maestro Jose ¿no?-_ de todos Juvia era la mas tranquila de ellos claro que se debía a que ella no sabia de lo que Naruto era capaz.

Gray salio de su parálisis y trago saliva con dificultad _-es cierto, en estos momentos el debe de seguir en ERA eso si no se a enterado de lo sucedido en Akane Resort-_.

Lucy se mostró un tanto aliviada._- pero si el se entera de eso se dirigirá hacia acá ¿no?-_.

El miedo se apodero del mago de hielo y volvió a correr por la escalera._- rápido Natsu debemos encontrar a Erza cuanto antes-_ tomo al pelirosa del cuello y lo jalo con todas sus fuerzas.

La rubia no entendía por que de esa reacción así que corrió siendo seguida por la peli azul para alcanzar al azabache._- oye Gray ¿por que tan nervioso?, ¿no es bueno que Naruto venga a ayudarnos?_- ahora mas que nunca estaba confundida.

Sin perder su nerviosismo el joven vio a su amiga sobre su hombro._- piénsalo Lucy, si Naruto llega aquí y se entera que precisamente Erza es la que se encuentra capturada...lo mas seguro es que destroce la torre con nosotros adentro-_ el no era tonto y de los hombres del gremio es de los pocos que se a dado cuenta de lo que hay entre esos dos.

Las dos mujeres sudaron frió al pensar que la enorme estructura les cayera encima._-¡debemos darnos prisa y encontrar a Erza antes de que el llegue aquí!-_ pegando un grito al cielo acelero el paso.

_-Juvia no quiere morir aplastada pero si es junto a Gray-sama, a Juvia no le importaría quedar atrapada debajo de la torre-_ con corazones en los ojos la maga de agua no perdía oportunidad de declarar su amor por el mago de hielo.

Al llegar al segundo piso se encontraron un gran comedor con comida preparada y servida a la mesa, sin preocuparse de que estuviera envenenada o algo Natsu y Gray se atascaron lo mas rápido que pudieron_- oigan por lo menos asegúrense que no sea peligroso-_ Lucy veía con pena a sus dos amigos preguntándose si era posible ser tan tonto.

_-princesa, ese traje de baño no es adecuado para un banquete, si me lo permite-_ Virgo no perdió tiempo y rápidamente cambio la ropa de la maga estelar por un atuendo que había traído del mundo espiritual.

_-vaya es muy lindo, muchas gracias Virgo-_ con sus nuevas ropas puestas la rubia permitió a su espíritu retirarse._- ¿estan seguros de que no se querían cambiar de ropa?-_ mientras hacia la pregunta volvió la vista a su compañeros solo para llevarse una pequeña sorpresa.

_-no gracias, estaremos secos en un santiamén-_ Gray estaba pegado al pelirosa que usaba su magia de fuego para secarles a ambos.

La puerta del comedor se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a un pequeño escuadrón de guardias de la torre._-¡ahí estan los intrusos capturarlos!-_ los hombres armados corrieron hacia los magos que ya los esperaban preparados, pero antes de que pudieran llegar fueron cortados por veloces espadas en manos de Titania.

_-¡Erza!-_ gritaron felices sus compañeros por ver que estaba a salvo.

La pelirroja volteo a ver a sus amigos con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro._-¿que hacen aquí?-_.

El grupo de cuatro magos se acerco a ella rápidamente._- vaya manera de recibirnos, venimos por ti claro esta-_ el azabache contesto la pregunta entre felicidad y molestia.

Erza se giro nuevamente dándole la espalda a los demás._- ¡váyanse!-_ claramente esto fue una orden.

Los demás se quedaron mas que sorprendidos, Lucy fue la primera que consiguió articular algo._- ¿de que hablas Erza?, esos sujetos te secuestraron y estoy segura que para nada bueno no podemos dejarte-_.

_-...váyanse-_ volvió a repetir Titania pero esta vez su voz se escucho un tanto temblorosa.

_-¡ni loco!, esos desgraciados secuestraron a Happy y no me voy sin el-_ exclamo Natsu realmente molesto.

Titania pareció comprender esto después de todo es imposible pensar en Natsu sin pensar también en Happy._- esa debió ser Milleana, esta loca por los gatos así que no creo que le vaya a hacer daño a Happy-_.

_-muy bien, ¡AQUÍ VOY HAPPYYYYyyyy...!-_ el pelirosa salio a toda maquina por los pasillos en busca de su fiel compañero.

_-bueno supongo que nosotros también vamos-_ Gray comenzó a avanzar dispuesto a seguir a su amigo pero se detuvo al momento que la pelirroja alzo su brazo frente a el cortando el paso.

_-yo me encargare de que Natsu y Happy estén bien, ustedes váyanse de aquí cuanto antes-_ una vez mas les dio la espalda.

_-¡ni lo pienses no te voy a dejar lidiar con esto tu sola!-_ le exclamo Gray tratando de hacerla recapacitar.

_-...esto es algo que tengo que resolver por mi cuenta, sin importar lo que gane o pierda no podre regresar-_ decreto con voz triste y en un tono bajo.

Lucy vio a su amiga triste y desesperada ya no sabia que mas decirle para que cediera a que les dejara ayudarla, después de pensar un momento se le vino una unica idea a la cabeza._-(perdón por esto pero no se me ocurre nada mas), y...¿que hay de Naruto?-_ se percato del sobresalto que la mención del rubio causo en la chica frente a ella.

_-...¿el vino con ustedes?-_ hizo la pregunta muy tímidamente esperando una repuesta de negación.

La rubia negó con la cabeza pero sabia que esto podía ayudar._- no, pero antes de marcharnos de Akane Resort dejamos informado al ejercito de la situación, para este momento la información ya debió haber llegado a ERA...el debe estar en camino-_.

Gray pudo ver a lo que estaba apuntando Lucy y decidió seguir ese camino._- durante mi entrenamiento con el, Naruto no solo me enseño a pelear también me enseño que nunca se deja solo a un amigo no importa si este no quiere mi ayuda siempre estaré ahí para el-_ hizo una pausa esperando una reacción solo para ver como la pelirroja empezaba a estremecerse por sus palabras._-...estoy seguro que nuca me perdonaría si se entera que te deje aquí por tu cuenta, pero...¡ESTOY AUN MAS SEGURO QUE EL NUNCA SE PERDONARÍA A SI MISMO DE SABER QUE TE PASO ALGO POR QUE EL NO ESTUVO CONTIGO!-_ termino gritando con todas sus fuerzas haciendo eco en la sala.

Erza ya no pudo mas y volteo a verlos y para sorpresa de ellos estaba llorando._-esto es mi pasado,les contare sobre este lugar "La torre del cielo" y también sobre Jellal-_ con estas palabras ella les comenzó a contar su doloroso pasado a los demás incluso a Juvia.

**TIME SKIP.**

Los magos de Fairy Tail junto con Juvia, Sho que se unió a ellos al saber la verdad sobre Jellal, Simmon quien aseguro nunca haber dudado de Erza y haber esperado el momento de atacar todos ellos salieron en busca de Natsu y Happy en este momento subían por la escalera exterior de la construcción._- atención a los magos en la torre-_ una voz que se escucho por todo el lugar detuvo su avance.

Erza apretó los puños al reconocer ese tono inconfundible._- esa voz...es Jellal-_.

_-se esta comunicando atravez de los altavoces-_ confirmo Simmon para evitar el pánico.

_-en estos momentos da comienzo el juego del paraíso-_ continuo su charla con su voz en un tono divertido._- es simple mi plan es usar a Erza como sacrificio, si logro hacerlo sera mi victoria, por el otro lado si ustedes lo impiden y me derrotan ustedes ganan-_.

_-ese sujeto esta loco, ¿como puede ver esto como un juego?-_ Lucy tenia una mezcla de sentimientos en su pecho predominando la ira sobre su enemigo seguido por el miedo.

_-claro esta el echo de que sin jugadores no sera divertido, por eso e despachado a magos de un gremio asesino en la torre y deberán vencerlos para llegar a mi-_ el mensaje pareció llegar hasta ahí pero la voz de Jellal se volvió a escuchar._- aunque hay que agregar el echo de que en estos momentos el consejo mágico esta pensando disparar el cañón Etherion sobre nosotros y si eso pasa todos moriremos es decir, game over-_.

_-!¿el cañón Etherion?¡-_ exclamo Juvia realmente alarmada.

Erza se enfureció aun mas pero su preocupación era palpable._- el arma que pude destruir un país entero-_.

_-jeje el tiempo corre aunque me pregunto que sera primero, ¿que alguno de nosotros gane?, ¿el disparo de Etherion? o...¿la llegada del Huracán?-_ tras decir esto la voz se dejo de oír en el lugar.

Todos se quedaron confundidos mas por la ultima parte del mensaje._- ¿un Huracán?-_ se pregunto Gray confundido y se esforzó para descifrar a que diablos se refería solo para que a su mente llegara el recuerdo de la batalla con Phantom._- ¡espera, ¿no se referirá a...?!-_ dejo la cuestión al aire para voltear a ver a Titania, la cual tenia la vista puesta en el vasto océano que podía ver por una ventana.

Erza llevo su mano al pecho y la cerro en un puño tratando de contener sus sentimientos en el._-(Naruto, ¿realmente vendrás hasta aquí...por mi?)-_.

**EN ERA CONSEJO MÁGICO.**

Naruto estaba como ya era costumbre para el sentado en la biblioteca después de verse forzado a pasar ahí bastante tiempo al final le agarro el gusto._- diablos, estos sujetos que se creen que tengo su tiempo-_ estaba ojeando un libro para tratar de olvidar que el consejo no se a dignado ni a mostrarle la cara.

**_-(cálmate por favor, de nada sirve que te estés quejando cada cinco minutos)-_ **Gyuuki a pesar de su paciencia ya se estaba cansando de las rabietas del rubio.

**_-(ademas no puedes hacer nada te dijeron que el consejo entro en una junta de emergencia y no te atenderán hasta que terminen)-_** Kokuou fue la siguiente en hablar y tratar de calmar al muchacho.

dejo caer la cabeza de lleno contra una de las columnas que sostenían el techo de la biblioteca provocando una grieta. _-(¡pero son capaces de durar en eso hasta mañana!)-_ mentalmente ya estaba dando vueltas en el piso causando pena a los bijuus.

Por alguna razón Kurama no le presto atención a las acciones de su jinchuuriki parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos algo que extraño a Matatabi.**_- Kurama-kun, ¿sucede algo?-_**. pregunto preocupada y acercandose al zorro.

El Kyuubi vio a los ojos a la gata de fuego y dio un leve movimiento de cabeza a forma de negación.**_- no es nada Matatabi-chan, es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento-_ **su declaración llamo la atención de todos hacia el incluso la de Naruto, pero antes de que pudieran preguntarle el por que la respuesta llego a ellos del exterior.

Dos miembros de los caballeros de la runa habían entrado a la biblioteca y tenían una silenciosa charla pero al ser solo ellos en el lugar se les podía escuchar claramente._- oye ¿te enteraste de lo sucedido en Akane Resort?-_ esto hizo que el rubio se acercara a los hombres para escuchar mejor.

_-ah si, sobre el ataque verdad, escuche que unos magos aparecieron de repente y convirtieron a los presentes en cartas-_.

Dentro de la mente de el Sabio, Kurama entrecerró un poco los ojos y apretó los dientes **_-(odio cuando tengo razón)-_**.

Naruto apretó los puños pero decidió seguir escuchando la conversación no se quería precipitar a nada._- y no solo eso, al parecer secuestraron a una maga de pelo rojo y aclamaron hacerlo en nombre de un tal Jellal-_.

Lo ultimo dicho por el soldado confirmo el temor del rubio, a paso rápido se acerco a los dos hombres y tomo a uno por el cuello de su chaqueta_- dime ¿cuando paso eso?-_ exigió controlando lo ultimo de paciencia que le quedaba.

_-oye que te...-_ el hombre debió haber contestado a la primera.

finalmente Naruto llego a su limite **_-¡dímelo maldita sea!-_ **una voz tan oscura que le calo a los hombres hasta los huesos.

con el miedo corriendo por cada célula del cuerpo finalmente contesto._- ayer en la noche-_ no se dio cuenta en que momento fue soltado hasta que su trasero toco piso, un ultimo vistazo a los ojos del joven fue suficiente para que los dos caballeros de la runa salieran corriendo por sus vidas.

El Sabio regreso a la mesa en la que estaba sentado en absoluto silencio,tomo su mochila y se la cruzo de izquierda a derecha._- no tengo tiempo que perder-_ corrió hacia la puerta principal paro cuando estaba a unos diez metros de ella la perilla se movió haciéndolo detenerse en seco.

La puerta finalmente se abrió dando paso a una mujer de pelo negro vistiendo un kimono blanco y con una esfera de cristal en la mano._- que sucede Naruto-kun, ¿te vas tan pronto? aun no se a visto lo de tu asenso a mago santo-_.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos de forma desafiante frunciendo un poco el seño._- no tengo tiempo para esto Ultear, tengo que ir a Akane Resort así que déjame pasar-_.

La mujer por su lado empezó a caminar tranquilamente alrededor del rubio manteniendo una buena distancia entre ellos._-mmmm, así que ya te enteraste, las noticias vuelan en este lugar-_.

El Sabio considero las posibilidades que ahora tenia mas recordó que el tiempo estaba contando._- me voy, dile a esos ancianos que no me interesa el titulo de mago santo-_ camino hacia la puerta pero al intentar girar la manivela esta se rompió cayendo en pedazos al piso , al verla detenidamente se percato que estaba oxidada.

_-lo siento pero aun no te puedes ir es necesario que te quedes aquí querido Sabio de Fairy Tail-_ usando su magia Ultear empezó a girar la esfera alrededor de su cuerpo.

El rubio giro el cuerpo para encarar a la mujer con su magia sannin activada._- y dime, es por orden del consejo o ¿es por cosa tuya y de Jellal?-_ empezó a expulsar su magia creando corrientes de aire en el lugar.

La pelinegra se vio sorprendida un momento antes que por primera vez su rostro mostrara una pisca de molestia._- así que lo has descubierto, te felicito-_ al igual que el joven ella también libero parte de su poder mágico.

Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven mas sus ojos no perdieron la intensidad con la que se miraban_-no fue tan difícil en los dos no puedo sentir mas que oscuridad y tristeza-_ dio unos pasos para quedar mas serca de la maga frente a el.

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa y sus ojos se convirtieron en los de un depredador._- ahora que lo sabes con menor razón te voy a dejar marcharte-_ moviendo su brazo derecho hacia el frente la esfera que la acompañaba salio disparada a su oponente.

Naruto no tardo en reaccionar y coloco ambas manos en el piso._-¡MURO DE TIERRA!-_ la esfera se impacto contra la pared de roca y se quedo a poco de atravesar.

_-eso no te servirá ¡ARCO DE TIEMPO!-_ un circulo plateado apareció frente a su mano y el muro de tierra se empezó a desmoronar pero cuando termino de caer no había nadie detrás de ella._- ¿a donde se fue?-_ Ultear miro a todos lados en señales del rubio hasta que el suelo bajo ella se empezó a romper.

_-¡CAZADOR DE CABEZAS!-_ unas manos salieron del piso y jalaron los pies de la pelinegra hasta dejar la semienterrada con solo su cabeza sobresaliendo, a unos metros de ella el rubio emergió y la volteo a ver esperando su siguiente movimiento._-¿quieres seguir con esto?-_.

La unica respuesta que recivio fue la misma esfera de antes dirigiéndose a el a alta velocidad consiguió esquivarla de saltos, esto dio tiempo suficiente a la pelinegra para usar su arco del tiempo en el piso y liberarse de su confinamiento._- necesitaras mas que eso-_ el Sabio creo cincuenta clones y los mando contra la joven._- ¡no me subestimes!-_ la misma esfera de cristal se convirtió en varias y estas golpeaban a las replicas con fuerza haciéndolos desaparecer.

Naruto veía preocupado como la batalla comenzaba a alargarse no es que temiera perder si no que lo estaban retrasando._-(debo apurarme), ¡FLAMA FLOR DEL FÉNIX!-_ varias llamaradas salieron disparadas de su boca con dirección a la maga del consejo.

_-arco del tiempo adelantado hasta que el fuego desaparezca-_ las llamas se volvieron humo a unos metros de ella._- ese tipo de ataques son inútiles contra mi-_ estaba totalmente confiada de si misma mientras las bolas de cristal seguían atacando al joven que luchaba por resistir.

**_-(Naruto esta cayendo en su juego, su intensión es impedir que vayas a ayudar a los medas)-_** Shukaku sonaba un tanto desesperado curioso siendo que trataba de tranquilizar a su "carcelero".

_-(ya lo se Shukaku, debo encontrar una manera de quitármela de encima y aprovechar ese momento para salir de aquí)-_ trataba de pensar en algo pero no se podía desconcertar de la batalla así que esperaba que sus compañeros le sugirieran algo.

Isoubu quien era el mas calmado en el momento empezó a analizar la situación.**_-( tu magia elemental no llegara a ella y a pesar de que podrías ganarle en un cuerpo a cuerpo tomaría mucho tiempo y eso es precisamente lo que no tenemos)-_**.

**_-(usar tus clones para distraerla esta fuera de discusión ella contraatacara multiplicando esa esfera)-_** SonGoku continuo con el análisis.

Kurama fue el primero en llegar a una solución.**_-(eso significa que tendrás que apuntar a un ataque sorpresa)-_**.

Mientras escuchaba a sus compañeros Naruto alternaba entre ataques de magia y golpes físicos para hacerla retroceder._-(¿el cual seria?)-_ cuestiono al zorro, sonrió por un momento cuando Kurama le dio su idea.

**_-(me gustaría agregar algo mas a ese plan si no les importa)-_** dentro del espacio mental Saiken alzo su pequeña patita para poder opinar.

Ultear se mantenía serena su plan de detener al rubio iba como debía._-(bien hora de dejarlo fuera de combate)-_ con este pensamiento uso su magia de arco de tiempo para empezar a romper el piso bajo su oponente.

El Sabio vio preocupado como las grietas se empezaban a formar a sus pies.**_-(¡ES UN FAROL, MIRA ENCIMA DE TI NARUTO-CHAN!)-_** el grito de Matatabi puso la atención del Jinchuuriki sobre su cabeza y este no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar a la tormenta de esferas que se le dejaron ir encima creando una densa nube de humo.

La pelinegra regreso la esfera a su mano y con una sonrisa triunfante empezó a caminar a la estela de humo, se vio paralizada del miedo al sentir la muerte frente a ella._-(¿que...que es esta sensación?)-_ como pudo movió sus ojos hasta poder ver al joven que a paso lento salia del cráter creado del ultimo ataque noto con miedo como los ojos del rubio ahora eran de color rojo y de pupila rasgada._-(e...eso es), ¡GUUAAAAA!-_ su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por el rápido movimiento del puño del joven que creo una fuerte presión de aire que la mando a volar atravesando estantes de libros y pilares asta que finalmente se detuvo al chocar con la pared. A Ultear le tomo casi un minuto salir de la pared y regresar hasta donde estaba peleando solo para encontrarse con el lugar destrozado y ni rastro de el Sabio,giro la cabeza y vio uno de los enormes vitrales destrozado._-así que escapo, bueno ya no importa lo mas seguro es que no llegue a tiempo-_ para evitar llamar demasiado la atención uso su magia para reparar los daños echos por la corta batalla.

Naruto libero cuatro alas de Choumei y a gran velocidad se estaba dirigiendo hacia Akane Resort desde ahí podría sentir la magia de los demás y dirigirse a donde fuera necesario._- maldición necesito mas velocidad, Choumei libera las seis alas-_.

**_-(Naruto eso solo te va a fatigar mas rápido)-_** El Nanabi trato de hacer razonar al joven.

_-¡no hay tiempo para eso debo ir a la máxima velocidad posible!-_ si hubiera una palabra que expresara el nivel de preocupación que albergaba el Sabio en ese momento nadie sabia cual era.

Dentro del espacio mental Kurama dejo salir un suspiro de frustración.**_-no pierdas el tiempo Choumei, sabes que si Erza esta de por medio nada lo va a detener-_** sus palabras hicieron ceder al escarabajo que aumento el enlace con su Jinchuuriki liberando dos alas mas y permitiendole alcanzar una velocidad exagerada.**_-Matatabi-chan-_** el zorro volvió a hablar llamando a la gata a su lado.**_- se que ganaste pero en esta ocasión...-_** Kurama apretó su puño tratando de controlar su furia.

La Nibi le dedico una sonrisa a el Kyuubi y procedió a hablar de la manera mas tranquila que podía.**_-esta bien Kurama-kun yo también le e tomado aprecio a esa chica y no quiero que Naruto-chan sufra a causa de esto, te lo encargo-_** cerro los ojos e inclino la cabeza sonriendo con alegría.

Kurama respondió la sonrisa y se le quedo viendo a la gata por un momento._-(y ¿desde cuando le dices Matatabi-chan,? Kurama-kun)-_ la intromisión de un burlón Naruto molesto al zorro que se maldijo así mismo por no cortar el enlace con el Jinchuuriki antes de hablar.

**_-(¡¿que no tenias prisa?!)-_ **fue todo lo que le dijo el sonrojado Kyuubi al tener que controlarse por no empezar una discusión con el rubio en una situación tan critica.

Naruto se volvió a concentrar en su vuelo mientras a su mente llegaron recuerdos de sus días junto a Titania y en especial la primera vez que la vio sonrreir jugando en un rió._-(espera por mi Erza, juro que no dejare que Jellal te haga daño)-_.

**_-(oye Naruto...¿no se te olvida algo?)-_** Saiken volvió a interrumpir la seriedad del chico.

_-(ups, tienes razón lo siento)-_.

En la biblioteca Ultear terminaba de reconstruir el lugar._- bueno eso debe ser suficiente...¿eh?-_ su mirada se puso en una burbuja que volaba libremente frente a ella, en memos de dos segundos se vio rodeada de burbujas._-y ¿esto que dem...-_ no pudo terminar cuando todas las burbujas tronaron creando una reacción en cadena que termino en una gran explosión, cuando se termino la maga se levanto del suelo con su ropa echa jirones y su cabello arruinado por complejo y el lugar una vez mas estaba destrozado._-ese mal nacido juro que cuando lo vuelva a ver...-_ y es que su ropa era una cosa pero su magia no funcionaba en cosas vivas por lo cual el cabello había quedado irreparable, podría jurar que a lo lejos escuchaba las carcajadas de Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong><span>L<span>isto, primer capitulo de la torre del cielo terminado, no se si me tomara uno o dos capítulos mas terminarlo depende de que tanto juegue con la historia.**

**¿Quien creen que se de cuenta primero de su enamoramiento? Naruto o Erza, por el momento estan muy parejos.**

**Se supone que publicaría este cap ayer pero había unos detallitos que quise arreglar por eso lo subí hasta hoy.**

**Por ahora me despido, les traigo la segunda parte del arco de la torre del cielo la aproxima semana hasta entonces bye bye ._. /**

**PD: ¿algunos de ustedes podrían recomendarme algún anime?, de preferencia cortos hace tiempo que termine los que veía y no soy de los que se pongan a ver una serie al azar, así que su recomendación seria de mucha ayuda el genero no importa**


	12. Juicio celestial

**...Bien antes que nada tengo que decir... ¡LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO REALMENTE LO SIENTO!, la semana pasada no pude subir capitulo debido a algunos problemas personales inesperados, de por si apenas y me da tiempo de subir un capitulo a la semana esto fue ****patético .-.**

**Como sea ya estoy de vuelta mas tranquilo y centrado aquí dejo un capitulo mas y segunda parte de el arco de La torre del cielo**

**comenzamos...**

* * *

><p><strong>TORRE DEL CIELO<strong>

En la torre el grupo de magos se había separado, Sho encerró a Erza en una carta mágica con el fin de protegerla y salio en busca de Jellal, los demás se dividieron para buscar a Natsu y Happy quienes fueron interceptados por Fukuro miembro de trinidad del cuervo un escuadrón del gremio de asesinos de la Orden Calavera,Simmon fue el primero en dar con ellos mas no fue batalla para el hombre con cabeza de búho el cual en ultimo movimiento devoro a Salamander absorbiendo su poder y de esta forma es como Gray dio con ellos. El mago de hielo consiguió imponerse a las flamas que robo Fukuro y derrotarlo liberando así a su amigo pero el callo exhausto debido al pesado combate.

Igualmente por su lado Lucy y Juvia se enfrentaron a Vivaldus otro de los miembros de la trinidad del cuervo, a pesar de que este uso su magia para controlar a Juvia, Lucy consiguió liberarla abriendo la puerta de acuario dentro de su cuerpo para derrotarlo entre las dos con el unison raid, desafortunadamente el ataque tomo todas sus energías y quedaron sin poder moverse.

**ERA CONSEJO MÁGICO BIBLIOTECA.**

Siegrain se encontraba sentado, sonriente pues había logrado convencer al consejo de disparar Etherión sobre La torre del cielo, se había preocupado un poco cuando se percato que Naruto había partido rumbo a Akane Resort por lo que no le quedo de otra que asustar al consejo con la resurrección de Zeref._- perfecto, todo va como debe de ser-_.

Parada a su lado estaba Ultear._- a pesar de que no lo pude detener por mucho el Sabio no lograra llegar a tiempo por mas rápido que sea-_ su voz fue muy tranquila pero se pudo notar un ligero pique de molestia al momento de mencionar al rubio.

El tono en la voz de la mujer llamo la atención del joven que por primera vez puso atención en su "nueva apariencia"._- no digo que se te vea mal pero, ¿por que el corte de cabello?-_ uso una voz entre sorpresa y burla.

La pelinegra empezó a enrojecer de la furia que sentía mientras recordaba el regalo que le hizo Naruto._- ese desgraciado me las va a pagar, ¿que acaso no sabe que para una mujer su cabello es sagrado?-_ debido a lo dañado que había quedado su pelo no tuvo mas opción que cortárselo hasta que le quedo del mismo largo que lo tenia su madre algo que la molestaba aun mas.

su platica se interrumpió cuando la puerta de la sala en la que se encontraban se abrió lentamente._- Elder Yajima, ¿necesita algo?-_ Siegrain se puso de píe y hablo muy respetuosamente.

_-me gustaría hablar contigo un momento-_ no estaba pidiendo permiso o preguntando si se podía hablar, entro a la sala y cerro la puerta detrás de el.

_-claro, ¿que necesita?-_ el peli azul siguió al anciano con la mirada que caminaba hasta detenerse frente a una ventana.

_-esta decisión tuya a sido muy arriesgada, si algo sale mal ¿tomaras la responsabilidad?-_ no volteo a ver al joven mago santo detrás de el en ningún momento.

Siegrain se puso en una posición firme y respondió sin temblar_.- claro, cualquier cosa la responsabilidad sera solo mía...-._

_-¡¿ESTAS PREPARADO PARA LA CARGA QUE CAERÁ SOBRE TI?!-_ el anciano volteo a verlo no enojado mas bien retándolo y cuestionandolo sobre lo severa que fue su decisión se calmo a si mismo y continuo._- muchas vidas podrían sacrificarse incluso la de tu hermano, sus muertes quedaran en tu consciencia-_.

El joven apretó sus puños fingiendo muy bien la molestia._- si, no tengo duda de lo que e elegido, que Jellal se aya convertido en una amenaza también es en parte mi culpa-_ sin dudar y con determinación miro al consejero frente a el a los ojos.

Yajima finalmente pareció ceder y dejo salir un suspiro._- de acuerdo si es así, pero por cierto ¿donde esta Naruto-kun, no se supone que se presentaría ante el consejo por su nombramiento como mago santo?-_ el cambio de tema fue repentino haciendo pensar a los dos jóvenes en la habitación por alguna escusa rápidamente.

Ultear con su habilidad para la mentira y el engaño decidió que lo mejor era simplemente maquillar la verdad._- al parecer se entero de lo sucedido en Akane Resort, y partió de aquí dejando el mensaje de que no quería ser mago santo o al menos eso es lo que dijeron unos caballeros de la runa-_ asta cierto punto no estaba mintiendo pero prefirió omitir la parte donde los dos destrozaron la biblioteca.

Siegrain decidió seguir este paso._- ya veo es una verdadera lastima, con el arresto de Jose el hubiera sido un buen mago santo que ocupara su lugar-_.

_-si es una lastima...-_ el anciano del consejo no dijo mas y procedió a retirarse, abrió la puerta y se detuvo un momento._- por cierto Ultear, lindo corte de cabello-_.

La chica un tanto nerviosa forzó una sonrisa falsa._-gracias...Yajima-san-_ agradeció que el anciano nunca la volteara a ver o se hubiera dado cuenta del tic que tenia en la ceja.

Finalmente cuando el pequeño hombre dejo el lugar la pelinegra soltó un suspiro de frustración y saco un espejo para revisar nuevamente su apariencia logrando solo molestarse mas por el parecido que había tomado a su madre, a Siegrain esto le parecía muy divertido._- yo creo que te ves bien-_ comento sin mucho interés en el problema de su compañera._- esto esta por terminar pronto mi objetivo se vera completo-_.

_-¿no te preocupa la intromisión del Sabio?-_ Ultear no volteo a verlo seguía revisando su apariencia en el espejo esperando hallar una solución.

El peli azul la miro por el rabillo del ojo un momento._- el cañón Etherion se disparada en menos de treinta minutos, no llegara a tiempo-_ tal vez estaba subestimando a Naruto pero el no sabia de hasta que punto podía llegar el rubio por Titania.

**EN LA TORRE DEL CIELO**

Sho seguía corriendo por los pasillos de la torre en dirección de la sala del trono._- Sho sácame de aquí-_ pidió Erza que seguía atrapada dentro de una carta mágica.

_-descuida nee-san ahí dentro estas a salvo no te preocupes-_ sin hacer caso siguió su camino hasta llegar a un largo puente de madera estilo japones donde ya lo esperaba una mujer de pelo rosa vistiendo un kimono de pelea.

_- lo siento pequeño, pero no puedo dejar que sigas adelante entrégame a Erza Scarlet y te prometo ser rápida-_ la mujer sonrió muy segura de si misma sin miedo de perder.

El rubio estaba desesperado ya no podía pensar con claridad._- ¡no te metas en mi camino!-_ lanzo una serie de cartas mágicas las cuales Ikaruga logro cortar sin problemas, Sho se preparo para un segundo ataque pero callo al suelo derrotado.

_- usando mi estilo de la escuela Nueva Luna pude cortar tus nervios sin dañar tu ropa o tu piel-_ preparando nuevamente su espada apunto a Erza que seguía dentro de la carta que caía despacio al suelo.

_-¡Sho déjame salir de prosa esa espada que usa es peligrosa!-_ Titania golpeaba la carta desesperada, se tuvo que defender usando una espada de los cortes dimensionales finalmente en un destello la carta se destruyo y Erza salio libre_.- debo agradecerte tu ataque distorsiono la dimensión gracias a ello pude salir-_ se puso de píe y adopto posición de batalla.

_-al parecer lograste desviar todos mis ataques...¿o no?-_ con sus palabras la armadura que llevaba Titania se destrozo en pedazos y esta callo al piso agitada.

Erza paso de su armadura del cielo a la emperatriz de fuego para finalmente atacar con su armadura del purgatorio la mas fuerte en su repertorio, ninguna tuvo efecto y fueron destruidas sin problema, Sho no podía creer lo que veía._- nee-san...esta siendo derrotada-_ finalmente vio como su hermana hacia un ultimo cambio vistiendo una hakama roja y un sarashi cubría sus pechos se armo con dos Katanas largas._- eso es ¿tela?, así peleara pero nee-san ¿no tienes armaduras mas poderosas? después de todo tu eres realmente fuerte-_.

_-...yo no soy fuerte-_ confeso la pelirroja._- yo siempre llevaba una armadura en todo momento, ya que tenia miedo de salir lastimada y por esto mismo me mantenía alejada de los demás-._ su mente recordaba sus primeros días en el gremio de Fairy Tail y como pasaba el tiempo sola en una mesa o cerca del rió donde lloraba en silencio._- pero, con el tiempo me fui abriendo con los demás aun así preferí mantener mi armadura y la apariencia de ser fuerte para no demostrar mi debilidad pero...-_ siguió recordando como se volvió amiga de Mirajane las veces que tuvo que regañar a Natsu y Gray por sus peleas, finalmente recordó a Naruto y como fue el primero que la hizo sentir lo suficientemente segura como para quitarse su armadura frente a el y de ahí en adelante lo hizo mas a menudo._- pero ya no tengo por que seguir siendo débil, todos ellos me an dado su calidez, por ellos y por "el"...¡me volveré realmente fuerte!-_ exclamo alzando una de sus espadas retando a su oponente a duelo.

La peli rosa sonrió de lado y adopto una posición de ataque._- muy bien si así quieres que sea-_ las dos mujeres se vieron a los ojos por un instante antes que de un rápido movimiento se lanzaran una contra la otra chocando espadas en el camino y finalmente quedando de espaldas, una de las espadas de Erza mostró grietas asta que finalmente se destruyo._- esta batalla termino-_ declaro Ikaruga antes de que su propia espada sufriera el mismo destino._-impresionante...-_alcanzo a decir antes de caer al piso.

Sho se acerco lentamente e Erza una vez fu capas de ponerse de píe._- sorprendente nee-san, lo lograste-_ la felicito un tanto temeroso temía que le hubiera perdonado haberla encerrado.

Titania voleo a verlo dándole una sonrisa con una pisca de ternura._- Sho ¿estas bien?-_ solo recivio una afirmación con la cabeza de su pequeño hermano.

_-no lograran nada-_ la débil voz volteo la vista de los dos "hermanos" a la mujer en el piso._- el cañón Etherion se disparada en quince minutos, cuando eso pase todos moriremos-_ con estas palabras quedo inconsciente.

Erza pareció pensar la situación por un momento_-Sho, quiero pedirte que busques a los demás y que abandonen la torre-_.

El joven se vio sorprendido por un momento_-¿ que?, pero nee-san...-_.

La pelirroja le interrumpió de una forma amable._- harás esto por mi ¿verdad Sho?-_ el rubio se relajo y asintió levemente con la cabeza, Titania se preparo para marcharse pero recordó otro tema importante que debía tratar con su hermano._-¿me podrías contestar algo mas?, cuando ustedes me trajeron aquí yo llevaba un bolso conmigo, ¿sabes donde esta?-_.

Sho se extraño de que ella se interesada en algo tan trivial como un bolso mas en la situación en la que estaban._- pues...si no me equivoco Jellal pidió que se lo llevaran así que debe de estar en su posesión-_ se dio cuenta que la pelirroja se molesto ante esto y prefirió no quedarse con la duda._- ¿por que te preocupa tanto nee-san? es solo un bolso y no pareces el tipo de chica que se preocupe mucho por eso-_.

Titania le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar en búsqueda de la sala del trono._-...hay algo en el, que es realmente importante para mi y me gustaría tenerlo conmigo-_ no dijo mas y desapareció por el pasillo dejando al rubio en el lugar preguntándose que puede ser tan importante para su hermana.

**EN AKANE RESORT.**

Naruto recién llegaba al hotel y se percato que este estaba siendo custodiado por los soldados de la runa los cuales le impidieron el paso, no le dio mucha importancia ya que se percato que ninguno se sus amigos estaban ahí lo que le hizo suponer que todos habían ido en busca de Erza o en el peor de los casos todos habían sido capturados, se sentó en la arena frente al mar y se concentro en buscar el rastro de magia de sus amigos poniendo prioridad en el de Erza._-(¿por que?)-_ inicio una discusión mental consigo mismo algo que hace tiempo no hacia._-(¿por que me siento así?, tengo miedo, siento un terrible temor de solo pensar en que algo malo le pueda pasar a Erza se supone...¡que yo debería de estar con ella en este momento maldición!...y aun así...)-_ no se percato de que poco a poco en el cielo se empezaban a formar nubes negras que opacaban los tonos naranja y rojos que se veían en el cielo por la caída del sol, los bijuus decidieron no decir nada esto era cosa de el, y de el nada mas._-(...ella estuvo conmigo desde un principio y yo creí que hacia lo mismo pero...ahora que me necesita no estoy a su lado), ¡¿que tan idiota puedo ser?!-_ exclamo llevándose una mano a su pecho sintiendo como si le estrujaran el corazón, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando finalmente sintió la presencia mágica de Titania.

Poniéndose de píe camino hasta que sus píes entraron en el agua y la parte baja de su pantalón azul se mojaba por las olas que iban y venían rompiendo en la costa._-...te encontré-_ se llevo su mano de nuevo al pecho percatándose de que el dolor que sentía hasta hace un momento había desaparecido, miro su palma con una exprecion adormilada y una cálida sonrisa recordando cada momento que hasta este día había pasado al lado de la pelirroja._-...ya veo así que es eso ¿eh?-_ bajo su mano y alzo la mirada al horizonte lejano en el mar, apretó sus puños y sonrió ya sin tristeza ni dolor si no mas bien con una nueva convicción ante la realización que había llegado su corazón._- espera por mi Erza, que después de esto nunca mas te voy a dejar aunque me lo pidas-_.

**_-(¡vaya ya era hora!)-_** Kurama finalmente entro a la platica al sentir la paz en el corazón del muchacho.

_-(jeje, ¿ya estas listo compañero?)-_ dibujo una sonrisa por el apoyo que sentía venir del mas viejo de sus amigos.

**_-(Naruto yo nací listo)-_** presumió el enorme zorro.

_-(Choumei dame un ultimo impulso compañero)-_.

**_-(seguro Naruto)-_** le contesto el Nanabi retomando el enlace de las seis alas, sin otra cosa mas que decir el rubio salio volando hacia el mar abierto siguiendo el rastro de magia de la pelirroja ni siquiera había revisado si con ella estaban los demás, esta vez ella era lo primordial.

**EN LA TORRE DEL CIELO SALA DEL TRONO.**

Jellal era le manifestación misma de la seguridad en este momento, no parecía haber algo que lo pudiera molestar estaba sentado tranquilamente como si no existiera la amenaza de cierto satélite mágico con una capacidad destructiva de proporciones bíblicas, curiosamente tenia un grupo de hojas en la mano que leía con bastante calma e interés._-...mmmm, inclusive yo e de decir que esta historia si vale la pena-_ paso a otra hoja del manuscrito iba aparentemente por la mitad, fue en ese momento que Titania llego al lugar._- así que al final llegaste hasta aquí-_.

La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos viendo con ira a su viejo amigo, su molestia aumento cuando se percato de lo que el peli azul tenia en las manos pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo controlarse._- Jellal, no permitiré que sigas con esta locura-_.

El encapuchado se levanto de su trono con el manuscrito aun en sus manos y camino hasta quedar frente a la mujer._- a pasado mucho tiempo...-_ pauso su saludo mientras usaba su mano para descubrirse la cabeza dejando ver su semejanza con Siegrain._-...Erza-_.

Titania no le contesto tenia la mirada puesta en las hojas que sostenía el joven._- entregamelo...-_ ordeno con voz firme.

Jellal abrió sus ojos un tanto sorprendido y dio una sonrisa sacudiendo los papeles maltratandolos de mala intención._-ooh, hablas de esto y ¿para que lo querías? no es como que vayas a tener tiempo de leerlo de todos modos, pronto seras sacrificada Erza y eso no cambiara-_ hablo muy altaneramente mas esa actitud solo le duro unos instantes.

Erza dibujo una sonrisa mientras veía a su viejo compañero con total determinación aunque sus ojos paresian que les faltaba vida._- te equivocas, este sera el final para ambos-._ tomo una leve posición de pelea sin cambiar su expresión_- si te detengo lo suficiente hasta que dispare Etherion todo terminara-_.

El peli azul simplemente volvió a sonrreir con arrogancia._- creo que tu eres la que se equivoca, tu seras el sacrificio para la resurrección de Zeref-_ en un rápido e impredecible movimiento arrojo el manuscrito al aire en dirección de la pelirroja._-tómalo...-_ la mujer se concentro en tratar de atraparlo, pero cuando su mano estaba por alcanzarlo fue destruido por un disparo de magia oscura cortesía del lunático joven._-ups...me equivoque, te aseguro que apuntaba a tu mano jajaja-_.

Titania veía estupefacta como las hojas se destruía en pedazos algunas asta quedar convertidas prácticamente en cenizas, su cuerpo se paralizo por lo sucedido con su mano extendida como si tratara de alcanzar una estrella en el cielo nocturno un pedazo de papel mas grande que los demás quedo atrapado entre sus dedos, "es el manuscrito en limpio de mi tercer libro...te prometí que serias la primera en leerlo" después de varios segundos bajo su brazo llevo su mano delante de su rostro para poder ver si decía algo._- lazos...-_ fue un leve murmullo solo para ella, apretó fuertemente su puño y empezó a temblar aunque claramente no era por miedo o tristeza._-¡JELLAL!-_ con toda la reboltura de sentimientos que sentía en ese momento se lanzo contra el mago frente a ella, el plan de retenerlo hasta el disparo de Etherion se cancelo a este lo iba a despedazar ella misma.

Jellal dio un salto a un costado esquivando el corte horizontal._- vaya al parecer eso te irrito bastante, tanto ruido solo por unas hojas de papel-_.

La pelirroja retomo su ofensiva y continuo lanzando cortes que eran desviados por ondas oscuras._-¡ BASTARDO, tu no sabes lo importante que era esa historia, Naruto puso todo su corazón en escribirla!-_.

El mago oscuro empiezo a verse presionado por los ataques que recibía y aumento el poder de los propios, una nueva ola de látigos oscuros arremetieron contra la pelirroja llevándose de por medio algunos pilares y una pared de la sala._- como te dije son solo hojas insignificantes-_.

Erza recupero el equilibrio saltando por los escombros._- ocho años construyendo esta torre y ¿ahora la destruyes?-_.

_-uno que otro pilar no son mas que decoraciones-_ le resto importancia a sus propias acciones sabiendo que molestaría a Titania.

La joven corrió nuevamente contra el peli azul._- ¡Sho y los demás trabajaron ocho años haciendo esas decoraciones!-_.

Jellal se canso del pequeño juego que según el estaba llevando con la pelirroja, cuando llego a el esquivo el ataque y rápidamente capturo a Erza por medio de lazos oscuros que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en una esfera negra._- lo siento pero el tiempo para juegos termino, debo comenzar con el sacrificio antes de que se me adelanten-_.

Titania lucho para liberarse de sus ataduras, cuando escucho las palabras del maléfico mago pensó que el tiempo para Etherion se agotaba y no podía permitirle hacer el sacrificio, sus fuerzas estaban mermadas por su combate contra Ikaruga._- maldición, ¿es así como termina para mi?-_ poco a poco de empezó a dejar vencer ante la situación por la que pasaba sus fuerzas abandonaban sus brazos y piernas rindiéndose a lo inevitable "Erza..." su nombre pronunciado por una extremadamente familiar, tierna y alegre voz masculina le dio las fuerzas que necesitaba para liberarse.

El peli azul regresaba a su trono desbordando confianza por su victoria, un estruendo en la esfera detrás suyo le hizo volver la vista solo para que con asombro viera como esta se rompía y Erza salia libre lanzándose contra el._-(¡imposible!)-_ por su sorpresa ante lo que sucedía no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al ataque y fue cortado en su costado derecho por la espada de la chica._-(¿es realmente esta la misma Erza?)-_.

Cuando el joven callo al piso Titania se coloco sobre el amenazándolo con su espada al cuello._- se acabo Jellal, para ti y para mi...-_ se extraño un poco ante un repentino cambio en el rostro tatuado bajo ella.

Jellal dio una sonrisa pero no una psicópata o altanera como las que usualmente muestra esta mas bien era una sonrisa triste._-...si lo se, Erza-_.

**AFUERA DE LA TORRE EN UN PEQUEÑO BOTE**.

Gray consiguió reunirse con Lucy y Juvia las cuales fueron sacadas de la torre por Milleana y Wally una vez que estos se enteraron de los verdaderos planes de Jellal, en el mismo bote iban Sho quien les había contado lo sucedido con Erza y Happy quien había traído al mago de hielo a petición de Simmon el cual se quedo en la torre junto con Natsu_.- ¡diablos ¿por que nos marchamos? tenemos que regresar!-_ refunfuño Gray molesto dándole un golpe al borde de madera de la barcaza en la que se movían.

_-estoy de acuerdo no debimos dejar a Erza hacer esto sola, hay que volver-_ Lucy se paro bruscamente desestabilizando el bote que los demás apenas y pudieron evitar que se volteara.

_- cálmense por favor, estan muy débiles no pueden esperar enfrentarse a Jellal en ese estado-_ Wally hizo lo posible por hacer entrar en razón a los magos de Fairy Tail.

_-¡¿y que hay de ustedes?, van a dejar a Erza así como así?!-_ volvió a atacar Gray luchando por no caer en la desesperación pero el sabia mejor que nadie su estado actual.

la chica gato y el ganster bajaron la cabeza con tristeza._- nosotros sabemos que no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarnos a Jellal-_ confirmo Milleana empezando a esconder su cabeza en sus piernas.

-_pero aun haci no debemos..-_ Lucy quiso volver a tomar la palabra.

_-¡CÁLLENSE TODOS USTEDES!-_ Happy grito silenciando a la tripulación en el pequeño barco, los magos abordo cerraron sus bocas mientras veían al pequeño gato que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos._- ¿ustedes creen que yo no quiero volver?, Natsu sigue aya adentro y yo aun así lo deje atrás, por que...!por que yo confió en que Natsu ganara¡-_ exclamo tan fuerte como sus pequeños sollozos lo dejaron, en un parpadeo el minino volador se vio estrujado contra el cuerpo de una llorona muchacha gatuna._-(...no respiro)-_.

Sho había permanecido en total silencio hasta ahora._-...yo confió en nee-san-_ cuando su voz por fin se escucho todos volvieron la vista el._- se que ella puede acabar con esto, es nee-san después de todo-_ todo lo que recivio fue movimientos de cabeza de los demás que apoyaban sus palabras.

Lucy finalmente dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y volvió la vista a la sima de la torre._- tienes razón, como sus amigos debemos confiar en ellos tanto en Erza como en Natsu no puedo imaginarme a ninguno de los dos perdiendo en una batalla-_.

Gray también se veía mas relajado mientras observaba la enorme estructura de la que se estaban alejando._-( no nos defraudes Natsu, si algo le pasa a Erza le diré a Naruto que fue tu culpa)-_ se permitió una leve risa ante su propio pensamiento, con la mente mas calmada se percato de algo extraño._- Juvia ¿que te sucede?-_.

La maga de agua llevaba un tiempo con la vista puesta en el mar en dirección al continente con un piquete de preocupación en sus orbes azules,salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar el llamado del azabache._- uh, a no es nada Grey-sama, es solo que Juvia tiene un extraño presentimiento-_ volvió a ver en la misma dirección que antes preocupando a los demás.

-_¿a que te refieres?-_ Lucy puso sus ojos en la misma dirección que lo hacia su nueva amiga.

_-bueno...-_ Juvia parecía luchar por encontrar las palabras adecuadas que describan su sentir._-...desde pequeña Juvia a tenido una ligera conexión con el clima y poder sentir los cambios en el aire y en este momento Juvia siente como si una tormenta viniera de la costa en esta dirección-_.

_-¿como es posible que una tormenta se cree en la tierra y se dirija al mar?, ¿ que no es al revés?-_ Wally estaba incrédulo dudaba si lo que decía la chica fuera cierto.

La peli azul negó ligeramente con la cabeza_.- Juvia nunca dijo que se aproximara una tormenta-_ esto dejo a todos mas confundidos de lo que ya estaban._- simplemente se siente como si una tormenta viniera en esta dirección no que una tormenta en si, Juvia no sabe como explicarlo bien-_.

Los demás permanecieron en silencio analizando lo dicho por la maga de agua, Gray mostró una leve sorpresa antes de mostrar una leve sonrisa dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a la peli azul._- tranquila, si dices que tienes el presentimiento de que se acerca una tormenta pero no se acerca una tormenta, debe ser por que "el" esta en camino-_.

_-¿el?-_ Juvia junto con los viejos amigos de Erza se vieron extrañados por la vaga referencia que recibieron.

Lucy y Happy no estaban tan confundidos mas poco a poco empezaron a abrir sus bocas de la alegría._- eso significa que ya viene para acá, !estamos salvados¡-_ exclamo la rubia de un salto volviendo a sacudir el pequeño barco.

_-¡AYE SIR!-_Happy dio saltitos acompañando a su amigan en su desborde de jubilo.

finalmente Milleana se sintió demasiado desplazada de la conversación._- oigan ¿que les pasa?, ¿quien es este "el" del que hablan para que estén tan felices?-_.

_-Naruto, tal vez el sujeto mas fuerte de Fairy Tail aunque no estoy seguro-_ Gray finalmente revelo a quien se referían._- si no recuerdan ese tal Jellal se refirió a el como "Huracán" y Juvia dijo que se aproximaba una tormenta por lo que debe de ser el, aunque en lo personal creo que "El Sabio" sigue siendo el mejor apodo para el-_ el joven volvió la vista la mar con la esperanza de ver la llegada de su "maestro" y amigo.

A pesar de que Sho y sus amigos habían sido alertados de El Sabio no esperaban que se le tuvieran tanta esperanza y por lo relajados que estaban los miembros de Fairy Tail al saber que venia a la torre solo se podían imaginar que cuando llegara seria "Jaque-Mate"_- ya veo por eso Jellal lo tomo como un factor tan importante como el mismo cañón Etherion-_ el rubio volvió a alterarse por sus propias palabras._-¡¿ustedes creen que llegue antes del disparo del cañón quedan menos de cinco minutos?!-_.

El mago de hielo nuevamente se vio un poco sumido en la preocupación._- todo lo que debo hacer es confiar en el , el nuca dejaría que algo malo le pasara a Erza-_ así un nuevo silencio se apodero de todos, de nuevo a la expectativa y con su esperanzas puestas en Erza, Natsu y Naruto.

**SOBRE EL MAR A UNOS 80 KM DE LA COSTA**.

Naruto seguía en plan de vuelo manteniendo una velocidad constante y sin detenerse si quiera a respirar atravesando rápidamente el ya cielo nocturno que empezaba a ser iluminado por las estrellas, en este momento agradecía haber liberado su poder mágico en su batalla contra Jose de otra manera ya estaría demasiado cansado pero ahora solo se apreciaban unas pocas gotas de sudor que rápidamente eran removidas de su rostro por el viento._- ¡maldición, ¿que tan adentro en el mar se pudieron haber llevado a Erza esos sujetos?!-_.

**_-(Naruto mas te vale respirar, cuando llegues te enfrentaras a ese tal Jellal y por lo que sabemos debe de estar por encima del nivel de Jose)-_** advirtió tranquilamente SonGoku no tanto por que realmente estuviera preocupado, si no mas bien por que sabia lo que el chico era capas si algo malo pe pasaba a Erza.

El rubio tomo esto en cuenta, y decidió tratar de calmarse aunque incluso el lo sentía imposible._-de acuerdo, pero no prometo nada-_.

**_-(¿por que no mejor revisamos lo que sabemos de este sujeto?)-_ **Isoubu hizo su propuesta tratando de calmar las aguas de la ya agitada tormenta.

Kokuou fue a primera en tratar de seguir su idea **_-(veamos, fue capaz de engañar al consejo con esa historia de los hermanos gemelos por lo cual debemos decir que es realmente listo)-_**.

Choumei asintió con la cabeza y tomo la palabra.**_-(ademas es buen estratega consiguió separar a Naruto de Erza con todo ese teatro del mago santo, estoy seguro de que al menos tiene otro plan en caso de que Naruto interviniera directamente)-_**.

Gyuuki miro al Kyuubi de reojo antes de hablar.**_-(Kurama ayudara a Naruto esta vez, siendo la primera vez que los dos pelaran seriamente usando su enlace, lo cual les da el factor sorpresa)-_**.

Matatabi dentro del espacio mental se movió al lado del zorro.**_-(por lo cual Naruto-chan y Kurama-kun devén apuntar a una pelea rápida y sin dar cuartel de lo contrario le darán tiempo a ese sujeto de estudiarlos y encontrar una forma de frenarlos)-_** sus palabras eran tan serias como su mirada, recivio un simple movimiento de cabeza de parte del Kyuubi dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

Naruto permaneció callado pero prestando total atención a lo dicho por los Bijuus, de repente algo se sintió en el aire y lo hizo detener su vuelo en un instante_-pero...¿que diablos es eso?-_ con su ojos abiertos de par en par miro aterrado como un destello se veía en el cielo opacando el brillo de las estrellas mientras lo veía volverse mas y mas brillante, mas tarde que pronto llego a la terrible realización...era un láser._-eso es...¡ETHERION!-_.

Con sus palabras el devastador disparo de magia toco tierra o mejor dicho mar iluminando nuevamente la noche haciendo parecer el amanecer, el gran estruendo fue seguido por una potente onda de choque que por poco tira al rubio al océano, finalmente después de un breve periodo de tiempo las cosas se calmaron y dentro del espacio mental todas las criaturas estaban tan sorprendidas como su Jinchuuriki.**_-(El arma definitiva del consejo...)-_** a pesar de que Kokuou fue la primera en poder articular palabra alguna eso no quita que todavía se encontraba incrédula.

SonGoku siendo un poco mas sereno que los demás se figuro lo que había sucedido_-(ese sujeto...provoco que dispararan sobre el y los dem..)-_ cerro la boca a la fuerza cuando fue tapado por arena.

Shukaku se acerco al Yonbi y le hizo una señal de que guardara silencio, para posteriormente apuntar con su dedo a Naruto y Kurama que estaban temblando de la ira.

_-¡JURO QUE DESPEDAZARE A ESE SUJETO!-_.

**_-(¡JURO QUE DESPEDAZARE A ESE SUJETO!)-_**.

El grito al unisono del zorro y el Jinchuuriki solo asusto a los demás, Naruto retomo su viaje tan rápido como podía y dentro del espacio mental los bijuus se alejaron del Kyuubi a excepción de Choumei que no podía moverse mucho debido al enlace con el rubio y Matatabi a quien al parecer no le importaba que Kurama se enojara junto con Naruto es mas, le paresia divertido el increíble apego de esos dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo capitulo 12 entregado :D<strong>

**Me siento muy mal por haberles quedado mal la semana pasada, así que para redimirme...¡CAPITULO DOBLE! XD.**

**Por favor pasen al capitulo 13 una ves este listo el titulo es [Slayer Force X2].**

**PD: Muchas gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de recomendarme animes, la mayoría de ellos me an gustado bastante**


	13. Slayer Force X2

**¿Que acaso creyeron que mentía?...pues no como dije doble capitulo.**

**Sin mas rodeos... a darle**

* * *

><p><strong>TORRE DEL PARAÍSO EN LA CIMA DE LA LACRIMA.<strong>

Erza había intentado creer en Jellal solo para caer en una trampa mas de este, la verdad de la torre del cielo una lacrima gigante que absorbió el disparo de Etherion para usarse como fuente de energía en la resurrección de Zeref, ahora la pelirroja se encontraba en un dilema frente a ella no solo estaba Jellal si no también Siegrain._-¿así que ustedes dos estaban en esto juntos?-_.

_-¿dos?, no te confundas Erza no ves las cosas como devén ser-_ se burlo el joven vestido de blanco.

Jellal se coloco detrás de su hermano gemelo mientras este comenzaba a deformarse y finalmente se unían entre ellos._- finalmente siento regresar mi poder mágico-_.

Titania trataba de asimilar la información haciendo lo mejor posible por no ponerse nerviosa._- una proyección de mente, así que usaste eso para infiltrarte en el consejo y disparar Etherion sobre la torre-_.

El peli azul sonrió de medio lado y alzo sus manos de una forma divina._- muy buena deducción, manipular a esos del consejo fue bastante sencillo aunque debo decir que había factores con los que no contaba, como por ejemplo ese amigo escritor tuyo-_ la referencia de Naruto tenso de manera visible a la chica haciendo sonrreir mas a Jellal._- su poder mágico reprimido que libero contra el idiota de Jose, hubiera sido un problema si se metía en mi camino por lo cual lo tuve que separar de tu lado-_.

Erza entro en realización de los sucesos antes de su viaje a Akane Resort, poniendo en orden las ultimas piezas del rompecabezas._- tu fuiste el que hizo la postulacion de Naruto a mago santo para que viajara a ERA...-_ pauso para ver la reacción del mago frente a ella el cual sonrió de forma presuntuosa, la pelirroja duro en silencio antes de es bosar su propia sonrisa._- ya veo, le tienes miedo-_.

_-¿que?-_Jellal mostró molestia ante lo que había escuchado.

Titania solo amplio mas la sonrisa en su boca para apuntar con su dedo al joven frente a ella._- tenias miedo de enfrentarte a Naruto, por eso hiciste lo posible para alejarlo y no tenerlo serca-_.

Los ojos del peli azul se oscurecieron por la sombra que hacia su pelo._- ja...¡JAJAJAJAJAJA ¿MIEDO?!, te equivocas Erza ese sujeto no tiene nada que hacer contra mi mas ahora que e recuperado toda mi magia simplemente no podía dejar ningún cabo suelto, pero no tengas duda de que puedo matarlo en cualquier momento ¿acaso quieres ver como lo hago?-_.

_-¡BASTARDO!-_ Erza echo a correr hacia su oponente pero no llego lejos ya que un sello mágico empezó a aprisionar su cuerpo._-¿que es esto?-_.

_-enlace de serpiente, te lo puse cuando nos abrazamos-_ a paso tranquilo se acerco a la pelirroja hasta quedar frente a ella a solo unos centímetros de su rostro._- ya no puedo seguir jugando contigo Erza, evo comenzar el ritual de la resurrección de Zeref-_ detrás de la joven se levanto una parte de la lacrima que empezó a absorber su cuerpo.

_-¡Jellal!-_ exclamo Erza mientras luchaba por liberarse._-(maldición no puede terminar así)-_ el joven frente a el le estaba dando la espalda ignorándola por completo._-¡JELLAL!-_ grito una ultima vez sumida en desesperación pero sintió como unos brazos la tomaban y la liberaban de la lacrima.

_-te tengo-_ Natsu llego a tiempo para salvar a su amiga de su final._- lo siento pero Erza es un miembro de Fairy Tail y tengo que llevármela de regreso-_. el dragón slayer bromeo un momento con su compañera aprovechando que esta no se podía mover para hacerle cosquillas.

Titania tomo aire para recuperarse de sus risas_ -...Natsu, debes marcharte de este lugar cuanto antes-_.

_-no lo haré, si tu no pudiste entonces yo lo haré-_ decreto con mucha seriedad para tratarse de el.

_-no lo entiendes estas en desventaja, no sabes nada de el-_ comento la joven que seguía en el piso tratando de convencer al pelirosa.

_-es cierto, tu no tienes la fuerza para derrotarme-_ agrego de forma altanera el peli azul.

Natsu solo le sonrió ante esto._- y eso que, aun si no puedo derrotarte solo debo entretenerte..-_ sus palabras dejaron confundidos a los otros dos._-...puedo olerlo, el esta por llegar y cuando lo haga se acabara todo para ti-_ dio una sonriso enorme por la emoción que recorría su cuerpo._-¡aunque aun así pienso patear tu trasero antes de que Naruto lo haga!-_.

Erza no sabia si seguía sintiéndose atemorizada o feliz de escuchar esto._- Naruto...¿viene para acá?-_ tenia unas lagrimas cayendo por su ojo izquierdo.

El pelirosa volvió la vista a su amiga antes de acercarse nuevamente a ella y ayudarle a ponerse de píe._- cielos, estas echa un desastre, ¿que crees que diría el si te viera así?-_ ante la sorpresa del mago oscuro a su espalda le dio un fuerte golpe a la pelirroja en el estomago dejándola inconsciente._- lo siento, pero no pienso dejar que lo haga-_.

Jellal se vio rápidamente despojado de la sorpresa que había tenido._- vaya, vienes a salvarla y después la dejas inconsciente-_.

_-Erza estaba llorando...-_ cabreado a mas no poder Natsu se vio envuelto en llamas y encaro al peli azul._-...se había rendido...no dejare que Naruto la vea así, ella debe de ser fuerte, ¡voy a destrozarte!-_ impulsado por sus flamas el dragón slayer lanzo un golpe con su puño derecho el cual fue bloqueado, recupero su postura y conecto una patada en la barbilla de Jellal mandándolo a volar varios metros, el pelirosa puso un solo píe en el piso para volver a tomar impulso y continuar con su asalto._- ¡GOLPE ALADO DEL DRAGÓN y GARRA DE FUEGO DEL DRAGÓN!-_ la combinación de ataques fue certera y mando a Jellal contra un pilar de lacrima._- ¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!-_.

Las llamas cubrieron por completo a Jellal, después de unos segundos el fuego se disipo revelando que el único daño que había recibido fue la perdida de su gabardina dejándolo en una camisa sin mangas entallada de color morado y sus pantalones oscuros con botas y guantes a juego._- quería ver el poder mágico de un dragón slayer, pero esto no es nada para mi, ya no tengo tiempo acabare contigo, ¡METEOR!-_ rodeador por un aura dorada que incremento su velocidad y fuerza empezó a acribillar a Natsu como si se tratara de un saco de arena, en ningún momento le dio oportunidad de contraataque al ser mucho mas rápido._- terminare con esto con mi magia celestial...-_ se elevo en el aire hasta quedar encima del maltrecho mago de Fairy Tail._- ¡GRAN CHARIOT!-_.

Natsu fue envestido por el potente ataque celestial el cual destruyo también una parte de la torre, el dragón slayer no se detuvo por esto y encontró la debilidad de Jellal, la torre misma._-¿así que no quieres que tu preciada lacrima se destruya verdad?, una lastima por que la especialidad de Fairy Tail es destruir cosas-_ con ese simple plan en marcha la pelea reinicio entre golpes partes de la lacrima que se veían destruidas la irritación del peli azul aumentaba, ninguno de los dos se percato de que Erza se había despertado.

Jellal llego por fin al limite de su paciencia._- ¡suficiente, me tomo ocho años construir esta torre no permitiere que la destruyas, DESAPARECE!-_ alzo sus brazos encima de su cabeza creando una X a la altura de sus muñecas preparo un ataque mágico de gran densidad que parecía tragarse las sombras._- recibe esto...-_.

_-¡Jellal, ¿piensas matarme a mi?-_ Titania salto y se coloco en el camino entre el ataque y Natsu.

El pelirosa se vio sorprendido por la aparición de su amiga _-¡Erza ¿que diablos crees que haces?!-_.

La maga solo dio una leve sonrisa pero no lo volteo a ver._- descuida yo te protegeré-_.

_-¡No me subestimes!-_ Jellal no perdió tiempo y cargo su ataque por completo._- ¡MAGIA CELESTIAL ALTEARIS!-_ la potente onda oscura salio disparada en la dirección de los magos de Fairy Tail al impactarse levanto una enorme cortina de humo, cuando esta se disipo revelo que quien había recibido el ataque para proteger a los demás fue Simón el cual callo desplomado al piso con grandes heridas y sus ropas destrozadas._- ¿así que aun seguías arrastrándote por aquí gusano?-_.

_-¡SIMÓN!-_ Erza corrió hasta quedar junto a su amigo y se arrodillo para alzarlo entre sus brazos.

El hombre entre jadeos y dolor volteo su vista a la pelirroja._- me alegra...haber sido...de ayuda..para ustedes...al final-_.

Erza mantenía la compostura como podía por no desbaratarse en llanto y perder la esperanza._-¡esta bien!, ya no hables-_.

Simón recordó los días que conoció a Erza e hizo lo posible por volver a habla._- cuando...sentí que...habías llegado...hasta aquí...supe...que no reaccionarias...a tiempo...por eso...lo hice...ahora dejo a Erza...a tu cuidado...Uzumaki Naruto-_ sus ultimas palabras llegaron a oídos de los otros dos hombres presentes en el lugar que voltearon la mirada hacia un rubio que apenas hacia su arribo a la torre y veía descolocado la tristeza que abarcaba a su querida amiga.

La pelirroja no pareció escuchar la parte de la llegada de El Sabio, estaba en shock por la muerte de su amigo de la infancia_-...Simón...¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-_ finalmente estallo en llanto dejando salir un rió de lagrimas por su ojo izquierdo.

Jellal una vez que puso su vista sobre el rubio no se aparto de el, sonrió levemente cuando lo vio comenzar a temblar._-mmmmm, al fin llegaste aunque no eh sacrificado a Erza aun, de todas formas llegaste un poco tar..¿que?-_ sorprendido vio como en menos de un parpadeo el recién llegado se había movido del borde de la torre hasta estar de rodillas a un lado de la pelirroja y el recién fallecido._-(¿pero que diablos? no puede ser tan rápido, eso fue incluso mas que la velocidad que yo alcanzo con Meteor)-._

La sombra de su cabello no permitía ver los ojos de Naruto, tenia la cabeza baja viendo al hombre que yacía en el suelo, en un lento movimiento llevo su mano al pecho de Simón este acto fue el que finalmente aviso a Erza de su presencia._-Na...Naruto tu...viniste-_ como pudo la pelirroja hablo entre sollozos.

-_...¿cual era su nombre?-_ fue lo que salio de los labios de Naruto con una voz tranquila sin emoción alguna.

Titania volvía a agachar la vista antes de contestar._-...Simón-_.

Con la respuesta Naruto se puso de píe y sin levantar la mirada camino hasta quedar parado a unos diez metros frente a Jellal junto a el estaba Natsu quien también tenia la cabeza agachada sin embargo su ira se notaba por la fuerza con la que apretaba los puños._- te lo prometo Simón-_.

El peli azul volvió a confiarse ante la situación y no perdió tiempo en burlarse del caído._-JAJAJA ¡que patético, realmente patético Simón esto no cambia nada no permitiré que nadie salga vivo de esta torre acaba...-_.

_-¡CÁLLATE!-_.

_-¡CÁLLATE!-_ recivio dos puños directos en el rostro uno del puño derecho de Naruto y otro del izquierdo de Natsu mandándolo a impactarse contra una estalagmita de lacrima en su exprecion de dolor se pudo notar que el golpe fue demasiado fuerte para el.

**recomendación: -Thunders Mighty Roar- de Rhapsody**

Naruto estaba siendo rodeado por una fuerte onda de poder mágico rojizo extremadamente denso que pesaba en el aire su abrigo negro empezaba a desgarrarse de la parte baja debido a la intensa presión que rodeaba su cuerpo, su cabello empezó a erizarse incluso los mechones que caían a cada lado de su rostro, las marcas en sus mejillas se volvieron mas gruesas y sus dientes se volvieron colmillos, lo mas significante fue el cambie de sus orbes azules y tranquilos como el mar abierto a unas esferas rojizas e intensas como sangre fresca adornadas por una pupila rasgada dándole mas parecido a un animal o inclusive a un demonio. Natsu que estaba a un lado del rubio para sorpresa se estaba comiendo un pedazo de lacrima inundado con el poder de Etherion aunque no tardo mucho en caer al piso y empezar a retorcerse del dolor.

Erza volteo a ver preocupada al pequeño dragón una ves descarto sus lagrimas._-¡no seas idiota, Etherion esta echo de mas magia aparte de fue..-_

_-Erza..-_ Naruto interrumpió las plegarias de la pelirroja haciendo que esta le viera a sus ahora feroces ojos rojos aunque no paresia causarle miedo._-...no subestimes a Natsu el puede con esto-_ volvió a ver a su oponente frente a el que apenas se recuperaba del anterior golpe tenia un hilo de sangre saliendo de su labio._- te advertir Jellal...-_ del cuerpo del Sabio salieron varias esferas de color azul celeste y de un morado oscuro._-...que si le hacías daño a Erza.**..personalmente cavaría tu tumba-**_ todas las esferas se empezaron a juntar sobre la palma derecha de su mano creando una esfera mas grande del tamaño de un pelota de playa, la magia concentrada era tanta que el suelo bajo sus pies se agrieto.

_-(¿como puede tener ese poder? y mas aya de eso controlarlo como si fuera algo sin chiste)_ estaba empezando a sudar esa era magia como nunca había visto

La boca de Naruto dibujo una sonrisa que con sus facciones actuales lo hacían ver terriblemente siniestro.**_-pero primero...-_** alzo la mano en la cual tenia la esfera mágica hasta que quedara sobre su cabeza apuntando al cielo.**_- ¡BIJUU-DAMA!-_** en su exclamación el ataque salio disparado hacia las estrellas a una velocidad abismal, finalmente después de unos segundos hubo una explosión en la atmósfera que bien pareció una super nova en el espacio.**_- no se si lo tengas planeado o no, pero no me arriesgare a que otro ataque caiga sobre nosotros-_**.

Titania tenia los ojos vidriosos y sintió como si las fuerzas la abandonaran por completo.**_- imposible...Naruto a...-_**.

El peli azul no estaba en mejores situaciones realmente estaba aterrado._- Etherión...fue destruido...(la razón por la cual era conocido como el arma definitiva del consejo no solo era por su poder destructivo, si no por que también se necesitaría una fuerza igual de grande para destruirlo)-_ despacio bajo la vista para encarar nuevamente al rubio.

Naruto se coloco en posición de pelea viendo completamente enojado al sujeto frente a el.**_-...Natsu ¿me encargo de el o también vas a pelear?-_**.

El dragón slayer poco a poco se puso de píe los efectos de Etherion cesaron, escamas aparecieron en su rostro y las llamas mas potentes que algunas aya usado salieron de su cuerpo envolviéndole a el y al rubio el cual no pareció sentirlo._- ¡vamos a hacerlo!-_ Naruto no era diferente la corriente de magia rojiza que anteriormente expulso su cuerpo lo comenzó a rodeas creando una capa de protección a su alrededor.

En un parpadeo los dos desaparecieron de la vista de Jellal quien fue golpeado con un rodillazo en el rostro por parte de Natsu no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse cuando el codo de Naruto se incrusto en su espina dorsal asiéndolo retorcerse del dolor._-(son...muy rápidos) ¡UAGH!-_ una ves mas recivio un golpe del puño del pelirosa que lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros, el peli azul se reincorporo frustrado cuando ya tenia al Sabio frente a el quien le conecto un gancho derecho a su mandíbula mandándolo por los aires.

Natsu salto para esperarlo y con todo lo que tenia se dejo ir contra su oponente encajandole el puño en el plexo solar sacandole el aire, por la fuerza del impacto empezaron a atravesar los pisos de la torre destruyéndola aun mas._- yo hice una promesa...¡y voy a cumplirla!-_.

El sirviente de Zeref empezó a ceder por la fuerza que recibía._-¡METEOR!-_ en un movimiento desesperado activo su magia y salio volando de regreso a la planta superior._-...je es imposible que me alcancen a esta velocidad-_.

Para sus sorpresa frente a el y realmente muy serca de el estaban dos orbes rojizos como sangre.**_- ¿seguro?-_** sin esperar respuesta Naruto le dio un potente golpe en el pecho mandándolo mas rápidamente hasta que salio al ultimo piso y los dos quedaron a la vista de Erza.**_-...¡ASALTO...DEL ZORRO DEMONÍACO!-_** el rubio comienzo una devastadora y rápida ofensiva contra el cuerpo de Jellal usando sus garras como armas, los cortes eran visibles por completo al punto que la camisa del peli azul quedo destrozada, un ultimo corte en X de las cinco garras de cada mano dejo unos cortes visibles en su cuerpo.

Jellal salio volando y con un ultimo esfuerzo se recupero aterrizando sobre una de las enormes protuberancias de la lacrima._- ¡Malditos no dejare esto así!-_ ya sin mucho control de si mismo empezó a lanzar ataques de magia celestial a Naruto y Natsu que ya estaba de vuelta en el lugar, el dragón slayer se movía rápidamente por el lugar esquivando los ataques el Sabio por su parte se limitaba a destrozarlos con sus garras como si fueran simples globos de agua molestando aun mas al peli azul._- Zeref fue el que me eligió, ¿quieres verdadera paz?, entonces sígueme...¡yo fui el único que lo escucho yo traeré verdadera paz!-_.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos de manera inquisitiva._-(sus palabras, son tan familiares...)-_ por su mente paso el recuerdo de un hombre joven de cabello negro y corto con un sharingan y un rinnegan._-(...óbito)-_.

En el espacio mental Kurama seguía realmente molesto aunque no sabia por que, el simple echo de que su Jinchuuriki se enojara le basto para sentir lo mismo.**_-(si eso es lo que este tal Zeref quiere...no es diferente a ese desgraciado de Madara)-_**.

El manto rojizo que cubría al Sabio empezó a condensarse tomando una apariencia acuosa y burbujeante esta nueva capa formo un par de orejas en su cabeza y una cola en la base de su espalda dándole una apariencia mas bestial._-(...hora de acabar con esto)-_.

-_¡¿COMO PIENSAS CONSEGUIR LIBERTAD SACRIFICANDO LA DE LOS DEMÁS?!-_ Natsu seguía cabreado ya no soportaba las idioteces del otro sujeto.

_-¡Alguien como tu ...nunca lo entenderá!-_ con un rápido movimiento de mano Jellal creo un circulo mágico que Naruto y Erza identificaron fácilmente.

_-¡¿La ruptura del abismo?, maldito ¿piensas destruir la torre también?!-_ Titania grito desesperada por esto eso era una sentencia de muerte.

_-ocho años no, en cinco años mas reconstruiré esta torre, así que espérame Zeref...¡ugh!-_ su concentración y discurso se vieron cortados por el dolor punzante de su costando que le dejo el ataque de Erza sumado a los cortes en su pecho por el asalto de Naruto provocando que su cuerpo finalmente alcanzara su limite.

Natsu dio un potente salto usando su fuego para impulsarse en dirección del peli azul._- alguien que es perseguido por fantasmas no puede alcanzar la verdadera libertad-_ concentro todo su poder en este ultimo ataque._-¡...si quieres paz primero libérate a ti mismo Jellal!-_ conecto su puño con el rostro de su oponente con una fuerza incomparable, aunque eso no seria todo.

**_-¡ASTE A UN LADO NATSU!-_ **el grito provenía aun mas alto en el cielo llamando la atención de Titania y Salamander a el, ahí estaba Naruto pero era rodeado por un visible manto rojizo con forma animal incluyendo garras en manos y pies que brillaba por la luz de la luna, en su mano un rasengan pero a diferencia del clásico color azul este era una mezcla de rojos morados y azules girando a una velocidad mayor que el normal.**_- ¡VERMILLION RASENGAN!-_** con esto la pata rojiza del mano de magia se estiro llevando la esfera con ella en el camino la garra tomo la forma de una cabeza de zorro.

El potente rasengan choco contra el cuerpo de Jellal impulsándolo mas y mas hasta que lo enterró por completo en la torre asiendo de ella la tumba prometida, Erza veía incrédula como los dos jóvenes aterrizaban en la estructura Naruto liberándose del manto del Kyuubi "yo soy Natsu un mago que aprendió la fuerza de de Igneel el dragón de fuego" recordó las presunciones de Natsu sobre la fuente de su magia y también "bueno Natsu no es tan difícil de entender...tu magia dragón slayer aun no es tan fuerte como mi magia bijuu slayer"._-(así que este es el poder de aquellos con la magia slayer..)-_ vio como los dos magos poco a poco volvían a su apariencia normal y la volteaban a ver cada uno con una sonrisa._- (mi batalla de ocho años finalmente a terminado gracias Natsu..y)-_ se enfoco directamente en los ojos azules de Naruto que la veían de manera serena pero transmitiendo felicidad y sabia que era por verla bien._-( realmente muchas gracias...Naruto)-_ ella misma dibujo una tierna sonrisa a su querido amigo, finalmente de distrajo cuando vio al pelirosa empezar a caer al piso._- ¡Natsu!-_ corrió para atraparlo en un abrazo antes de que cayera en el piso.

Naruto vio divertido esto riéndose un poco para liberar su tensión._- jeje párese que fue mucha carga para el..ite-_ se dejo caer de centón en el suelo forzando la sonrisa para disimular el dolor.

La pelirroja lo volteo a ver relajada y soltó un suspiro por su actitud un tanto infantil._- mira que al parecer tu no estas para hablar, ¿estas bien?-._

El Sabio alzo su mano y la sacudió frente a su rostro para restar importancia a su estado._- descuida mis músculos solo estan entumecidos si descanso un poco estaré bien, es un efecto de usar el estado "Bijuu Rage"-_.

**_-(jaja buen nombre Naruto)-_** reconoció el Kyuubi quien sonaba ya mas tranquilo que antes.

Sin embargo la tranquilidad les duro muy poco a los jóvenes ya que la lacrima que conformaba el sistema-R empezaba a explotar._-¿ ahora que diablos?-_ el rubio hacia lo posible por moverse pero su cuerpo aun no le respondía.

En su mente los bijuus comenzaban a inquietarse.**_- el poder mágico almacenado en la torre se esta desestabilizando-_** Kokuou analizo la situación claramente fingiendo tranquilidad para no alterarse al igual que los demás o al menos la mayoría.

**_-¡KYYYAAAAAAAA, VAMOS A MORIR VAMOS A MORIR VAMOS A MORIR...!-_** Shukaku gritaba mientras corría alrededor del lugar.

Los otros decidieron ignorarlo incluso Naruto quien estaba mas interesado por lo que sucedía a su alrededor que con sus inquilinos._- oye Erza, ¿que diablos pasa exactamente?-_.

La pelirroja apretó los dientes mientras movía al inconsciente Natsu asta un lado del rubio._- es la magia de Etherion el Sistema-R esta muy dañado y ya no puede detenerlo-_.

Lo único que mostró el Sabio fue total confusión._- sistema...¿que?, ademas ¿por que construir esta cosa? ahora que la veo bien es asombrosa-_ su vista empezó a recorrer el lugar ignorando las peligrosas explosiones.

Erza no podía entender como el mago frente a ella aveces podía ser la persona mas confiable y leal del mundo y en otras el mayor idiota que había conocido, apretó su puño y lo dejo ir contra la cabeza del rubio causándole un chichón_- ¡concéntrate en lo importante idiota, ademas ¿como es que viniste hasta aquí sin saber nada? estabas en ERA por todos los cielos!-._

Naruto gruño levemente para evitar regresar el golpe._- bueno discúlpame por venir hasta acá para ayudarte ¡estaba preocupado por ti!-_ exclamo quedando peligrosamente cerca de la chica con el cuerpo del dragón slayer entre ellos.

La molestia de Titania se fue prácticamente en un instante._- preocupado...¿por mi ?-_ por lo que le dijo y la cercanía que tenían entre ellos ambos pudieron ver por un instante un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del otro.

Los Bijuus se calmaron para no interrumpir, el Ichibi estaba inconsciente en el piso con varios chichones sobresaliendo de su cabeza tras recibir la "anestesia especial del Kyuubi", como el le dice.**_- Naruto-chan es asombroso, ser capas de discutir y coquetear al mismo tiempo no lo hace cualquiera-_** Matatabi estaba sonriente ignorando por un momento el peligro por el que pasaba el Jinchuuriki comunal.

**_-si aunque seria mas asombroso ¡si lo hiciera cuando no esta apunto de morir!-_** exclamo Kurama asegurándose de que el rubio saliera de su trance.

Erza también espabilo y se concentro en lo que importaba._- de cualquier forma tenemos que hacer algo-_.

Naruto también recupero la seriedad e hizo un intento en vano de ponerse de píe._- ¡diablos! es inútil ni Natsu ni yo estamos en posición de movernos, y aunque lo hiciéramos no llegaríamos a una distancia segura a tiempo-_.

Titania asintió con la cabeza aunque no de muy buena gana ._-(Naruto tiene razón no importa a donde vayamos no podremos escapar a tiempo de la explosión, ¿es este realmente el final?)-_ volteo la vista alrededor esperando que la respuesta apareciera frente a ella por obra de magia, su vista se detuvo en su reflejo que se veía en una de las paredes de lacrima y recordó lo que le dijo Jellal sobre su plan._-( claro,si me fusiono con la lacrima tal vez sea capaz de detener la explosión...pero)-_ puso la vista de nuevo en el rubio quien estaba viendo en otra dirección al parecer el mismo estaba pensando en algo, con una sonrisa triste y asegurándose de no hacer ruido camino a hurtadillas para acercarse a la pared.

El Sabio aunque desde el exterior no se notaba estaba teniendo una acalorada conversación con otros seres._- (¡como que no puedo salir volando con los demás!)-_.

**_-(ya te lo dije Naruto el enlace esta por los suelos tienes que esperar mas tiempo, tiempo que desgraciadamente no tienes)-_** contesto el escarabajo gigante, sonaba como si ya se hubiera rendido a la idea de su final.

El chico se rasco la cabeza frustrado a punto de arrancarse sus doraros cabellos _-(pero debe haber algo, no vine hasta aquí para dejar morir a Erza y Natsu tiene que..)-_.

_-¡AAAAHHH!..-_ un grito saco al rubio de su concentración y volteo a ver a su amiga quien ya o se encontraba a su lado.

Para su horror la pelirroja se encontraba con medio brazo dentro de la lacrima._-...Erza-_ debido a la impresión no pudo hablar mas fuerte._- ¡ERZA ¿QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES?!-_ sin importarle su propio dolor empezó a arrastrarse en dirección de la chica.

Poco a poco el cuerpo de Titania era absorbido por el cristal matico causándole dolor pero esto no evito que le sonriera a su amigo.-_esta bien Naruto...si hago esto podre detener la explosión de la torre y así tu y Natsu se salvaran-_.

A pesar de la situación Naruto no descuido las palabras que escuchaba y se percato de que ella no se incluyo en el plan de supervivencia._-...y ¿que pasara contigo?-_ pasaron los segundos y no recivio respuesta confirmando su temor.-_ ¡¿DE QUE SIRVE HACERLO SI TU VAS A MORIR?!-_ saco fuerzas de dios sabe donde y se puso de píe para el asombro de la chica y de los Bijuus, al mover su pierna para dar un paso y apoyarse sobre ella un inmenso dolor le recorrió el cuerpo.

**_-(¡Naruto-chan detente si sigues tus músculos se van a desgarrar!)-_** Matatabi sonaba como madre suplicando por la seguridad de su hijo.

El rubio no hizo caso y continuo arrastrando los pies para avanzar despacio la máxima velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía._-..tu y yo tenemos una promesa ¿no?-_ aunque con dificultad su voz sonó con un esboce de alegría, los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron ampliamente al saber a lo que se refería._- aun hay muchas historias que quiero escribir y tu tienes que ser la primera en leerlas, eso fue lo que acordamos-_ alzo la cabeza revelando sus ojos vidriosos por lagrimas que esperaban salir._- ¿como quieres que eso pase sin ti a mi lado?-_.

Erza dejo salir unas lagrimas de su ojo izquierdo, lo único que aun no era absorbido por la lacrima eran su cabeza y brazo derecho._- lo siento Naruto...pero si haciendo esto puedo salvarte a ti y a los otros no tengo de que arrepentirme...excepto tal vez de no haber terminado de leer "Lazos"-_ con esto se dejo comer por la lacrima con su cabeza finalmente entrando por completo.

Las lagrimas finalmente cayeron por las mejillas de Naruto quien estiro su brazo y su cuerpo lo mas que pudo._-¡NO TE VAYAS ERZA!-_ en su ultimo esfuerzo su dedo indice alcanzo a rozar el de Titania para que esta desapareciera dentro del cristal._-...¡ERZAAA!-_.

**EN UN ESPACIO SIN ARRIBA Y ABAJO.**

El cuerpo de Erza flotaba libremente en un espacio abierto._- esto es...¿el interior de Etherion?-_ llevaba un vestido blanco de escote amarrado en su cintura por un listón del mismo color, su alrededor comenzó a cambiar y su vista se fijo en un grupo de personas que reconoció como su compañeros de gremio._- ya veo...yo estoy muerta-_ veía con tristeza su propia lapida sobre la cual había un ramo de flores y delante de todos sus amigos el maestro.

El pequeño hombre vestía su capa de mago santo como dicta la tradición._- Erza Scarlet, un hada que danzaba con una belleza mayor a la de la propia naturaleza-_ la voz de Makarov sonaba extraña debido a la mucosa que salia de su nariz._- esta es la prueba de que el amor nos hace fuertes y al mismo tiempo débiles...-._

_-maestro...-_ desde su privilegiada vista Titania podía ver la tristeza en los rostro de todos los presentes, recordandole a la tristeza del ultimo funeral de un miembro del gremio, el consejo se presento diciendo que se le había otorgado el titulo de mago santo y un asiento permanente en el consejo mágico algo que mas que alegrar pareció molestar a los magos.

_-¡No me jodas!-_ Natsu se presento de golpe en el lugar haciendo un alboroto corrió a la tumba y con furia pateo las flores que había en ella._- Erza no esta muerta me niego a aceptarlo-._

_-¡Natsu basta!, no hagas esto a todos nos duele...-_ Lucy trato de regañarle pero las lagrimas pudieron mas que ella y busco consuelo en Gray quien se limito a abrazarla.

Erza vio triste como algunos hombres del gremio tuvieron que someter al peli rosa por la fuerza._- no...esto no es lo que quería, mi muerte les debía traer paz no este sufrimiento-_.

_-¡SUÉLTENME, no pienso aceptar su muerte es por eso que el se marcho!-_ los gritos de Natsu volvieron a hacer que Titania prestara atención a lo que sucedía debajo de sus pies._-¡ si el que Erza aya muerto provoco la partida de Naruto entonces me niego a aceptarlo!-_.

Puede que estuviera muerta pero eso no evito que el corazón de la pelirroja se estrujara por lo que escucho._- Naruto...¿se fue?, ¿por que?-_.

Makarov le dio la espalda a su hijo antes de hablar._- Naruto tomo un trabajo de los diez años no significa que se fuera...-_ hablo entre lagrimas forzándose a creer en lo que decía.

_-¡Estupideces!, tu sabes que eso no es cierto abuelo fue solo una escusa EL SE FUEEE!..-_ este grito fue lo ultimo que escucho Erza antes de que el panorama alrededor de ella cambiara.

Se encontraba en un bosque mas exactamente en un rió que pudo identificar sin problemas._- este lugar es el de aquella ves-_ estaba parada dentro del rió donde alguna vez ella y Naruto se detuvieron a jugar pero a diferencia de aquel día perfecto el cielo estaba completamente cubierto por nubes negras pero a diferencia que en el cementerio no estaba lloviendo.

_-¿por que te fuiste?..-_ una voz muy débil se escucho detrás de ella al darse la vuelta se encontró con la peor imagen que alguna vez aya visto, ahí frente a ella estaba Naruto recargado en el tronco de un árbol a la orilla del caudal pero solo puede decir esto al reconocer su rostro ya que el chico frente a ella a diferencia del que ella conoce bien ese que es alegre, sonriente y amable este otro estaba en una sola palabra destrozado, lagrimas corrían por su rostro sin detenerse tenia bolsas bajo su ojos como si no pudiera conciliar el sueño._-...¿por que tuviste que hacerlo Erza?-_.

La chica se acerco despacio hasta quedar frente al rubio sin salir del agua._- ¿Naruto eres tu?-_.

El Sabio apretó el puño y golpeo el suelo con tanta fuerza que bien se pudo haber roto una falange _-cállate..-_ a Erza se le fue el aire un momento podría jurar que fue a ella a quien le hablo._- ¡tu que vas a saber como me siento ahora!-_ la pelirroja se empezaba a preguntar si de verdad le hablaba a ella._-...y que mas da que esas nubes nunca se vayan, por mi mejor así podre esconder mis lagrimas de alguna forma-_ tenia una conversación consigo mismo al menos al parecer_-... de que me sirve ser fuerte ¿si no pude salvarla?, !¿de que me sirve si tuve que perder a alguien otra vez eh?!-_.

Erza no soportaba ver como el chico parecía caer en la locura._-¡ Naruto reacciona!..-_ intento lanzar agua al rostro del rubio agitando una pierna pero su cuerpo atravesó el liquido sin afectarlo para nada._- ¡por favor Naruto vuelve en ti, no puedo...NO QUIERO VERTE ASÍ!-_ sus intentos fueron todos como el primero inútiles peor al parecer estar muerta no impidieron que se agotara y después de un tiempo cayo de rodillas.

Paso un silencio sepulcral entre los dos para que finalmente Naruto se pusiera de píe aun con la cabeza baja._- ya fue suficiente, deja de hablar de esto Kurama-_ tomo su mochila que tenia a un lado de el y comenzó a caminar dejando a la pelirroja extrañada por la mención de ese extraño nombre, después de ciertos pasos se detuvo y volvió la vista al rió, Erza lo veía a los ojos y el a ella aunque mas bien parecía que viera atraves de ella._-...adiós Erza-_ con esto volvió a caminar con un aura de depresión sobre su espalda.

Erza se quedo ahí de rodillas en el piso sin poder decir nada._- esto no es lo que debía pasar...-_ su alrededor volvió a brillar desapareciendo el bosque y el río para que en el espacio blanco solo quedaran ella y la silueta del rubio que desaparecía mientras se seguía alejando.

**EN LA COSTA**.

Lentamente Titania comenzó a abrir los ojos sintiéndose consiente nuevamente._- ¿donde...donde estoy?-._

_-¡ERZA!-_ el grito de varias voces llamo su atención hacia su lado derecho por donde venían corriendo Lucy, Gray, Happy, Sho, Milleana, Wally y Juvia para su sorpresa.

_-estoy viva...¿pero como?-_ alzo la vista para darse cuenta que era cargada en brazos por Natsu.-_( Natsu el...¿me saco de la lacrima?)-_ el dragón slayer se dejo caer de rodillas sobre el agua que apenas y les cubrían los talones.

_-¡Erza que bueno que estés a salvo!-_ la maga estelar de Fairy Tail se lanzo en un abraso sobre su amiga acompañada por Milleana.

_-¡ERZA-NEEE ESTOY TAN FELIZ!-_la minina restregaba su rostro en el pecho de la pelirroja mientras lloraba sin control.

Erza se aguanto el dolor que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo ante la fuerza de los abrasos y dio una sonrisa._- también me alegra ver que estas bien Milleana igual que a todos ustedes-_ elevo la mirada a los otros hombres que estaban ahí.

Gray dejo salir un suspiro de alivio y sonrió como los demás_.- vaya enserio que nos tenias preocupados Erza Scarlet-_.

La pelirroja agacho la cabeza un tanto apenada _-lo siento les cause muchos problemas-._

_-no te disculpes...-_ Lucy retiro su cuerpo del de Titania y le dedico una sonrisa aun hincada sobre el agua._- ...eres nuestra amiga, nuestra familia siempre estaremos ahí para ti-_ para terminar le mostró una gran sonrisa y Milleana solo la imito.

_-es bueno tenerte con nosotros nee-san...-_. Sho se controlaba lo mejor que podía para no llorar.

Wally vio a su hermano y decidió decir algo para evitar el llorar._- pero Erza-nee tu y Salamander son asombrosos mira que derrotar a Jellal y aparte detener la explosión de la torre es asombroso-_.

Erza negó con la cabeza ante esta declaración y solo dibujar una sonrisa._- no yo no pude hacer prácticamente nada, Natsu y Naruto fueron los que hicieron todo-_.

_-¿Naruto?, ¿quieres decir que Naruto también estuvo ahí?_- Happy fue el que hablo ahora después de un tiempo aunque parecía dudoso.

Titania afirmo con la cabeza_- si llego al final, pero tal vez sin el esto no hubiera acabado como acabo-_.

Gray paso la vista por todos los presentes antes de volver a hablar._- y bien...¿donde esta?-_.

Todos se vieron sorprendidos por su pregunta antes que por ellos mismos se dieran cuenta de su ausencia, Erza volteo a ver a Natsu quien aun seguía de rodillas en el suelo sus manos estaban echas puños y apretaban con fuerza la tela de su pantalón._- Natsu ¿donde esta Naruto?-_ el pelirosa solo dio un salto ante el nombre del rubio y empezó a temblar dejando salir unas lagrimas de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados._-...Natsu-_.

El mago de hielo tomo al dragón slayer de su bufanda y lo alzo molesto como trapo viejo._-¡ oye idiota responde ¿donde esta Naruto?!-._

_-...-_Natsu hizo un silencio bastante largo logrando preocupar mas a los demás._-...se quedo...-_ finalmente soltó unas palabras casi muertas.

_-¿que?-_ Lucy fue la primera en preguntarle algo completamente desesperada.

Natsu tembló una ultima vez._- Naruto...se quedo...en la torre-_finalmente logro que su amigo le soltara la bufanda haciéndolo caer al agua nuevamente sin fuerza en su cuerpo.

Todos se quedaron paralizados pero solo los magos de Fairy Tail empezaban a dejar salir lagrimas de dolor y tristeza, sabían a lo que Natsu se refería con que "se quedo", por primera vez desde que le hicieron el implante Erza estaba llorando por ambos ojos._-...no, por favor no-_.

* * *

><p><strong>Dicho y echo doble capitulo entregado jeje.<strong>

**Naruto y Natsu detuvieron el sacrificio de Erza pero, ¿a que precio?...Naruto no esta y Natsu es el único que sabe lo que sucedió peor por su actitud no debe ser nada bueno.**

**Capitulo 14 la próxima semana (si esta vez si sera la próxima semana) .-. bye bye ._. /**

**Ahora responderé algunas dudas que me an preguntado y que no puedo contestar por inbox.**

Dudo mucho llegar a hacer de esta historia una clasificación M a causa de Lemmon ya que nunca e escrito alguno, si lo llegar a hacer lo publicaría aparte como un one-shot claro basado en esta historia.

Es cierto que en el cap 9 di a entender que Naruto tenias mas sellos puestos en el pero ojo, yo nunca dije que esos otros sellos fueran también para su magia

**PD: a los que dejen reviews sin tener cuenta en fanfiction, ¿podrían dejar un nombre de referencia por favor?, de esa forma podría personalizar las respuesta y me aseguro de no contestar dos veces lo mismo.**


End file.
